(REMAKE) Fade Into Series
by Nesyarera
Summary: Do Kyungsoo meninggalkan kehidupan Midwestern setelah lulus dari perguruan tinggi dan menuju ke Los Angeles untuk bekerja pada sebuah agen pencari bakat di Hollywood. / Park Chanyeol adalah seorang produser/sutradara/penulis termuda dan paling cemerlang di Hollywood/ / GS / Remake Kate Dawes / Romance / ChanSoo / ChanDo / NC21 / SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

 **SINOPSIS**

.

Do Kyungsoo meninggalkan kehidupan Midwestern setelah lulus dari perguruan tinggi dan menuju ke Los Angeles untuk bekerja pada sebuah agen pencari bakat di Hollywood. Baginya kehidupan di LA adalah gegar budaya, tapi tidak sebanding dengan kejutan yang ia dapatkan ketika Park Chanyeol memasuki kehidupannya.

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang produser/sutradara/penulis termuda dan paling cemerlang di Hollywood. Dia kaya, sukses, tampan, dan tidak pernah kekurangan wanita, tapi hanya ada satu wanita yang dia inginkan, dan dia berniat untuk mewujudkannya.

Ketika Chanyeol mengejar Kyungsoo, ia beranggapan bahwa Kyungsoo menyajikan suatu tantangan baru baginya. Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah untuk menjalani hubungan yang berbahaya namun sangat bergairah dengannya. Bersama-sama mereka menemukan hasrat terdalam, juga rahasia tergelap masing-masing...

Seperti novel umumnya, hubungan mereka cepat berkembang, tapi kita juga tahu bahwa ada beberapa sejarah dan masa lalu dari keduanya. Dan itu adalah masa lalu Kyungsoo yang akan kita temui lebih dulu ketika seseorang tiba di depan pintunya tanpa di undang.

.

.

 **.++**

 **TBC**

 **Hei Hei,,, Ini aku ada remake FF untuk Chansoo,,,**

 **FF ini udah pernah di remake KAISOO Version kalau gak salah, tapi setahuku itu belum kelar sampai book 3 nya.**

 **Lah ini aku ingin coba remake jadi ChanSoo hehehe**

 **Kira-kira ada yang pengen aku lanjut gak ini ?**

 **DITUNGGU REVIEW, LIKE, FOLLOW nya ya**


	2. FADE INTO YOU Ch 1

**FADE IN TO YOU (REMAKE)**

ChanSoo Version

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

 **Bab 1**

 **.**

 **.++**

Aku telah tinggal dan bekerja di Los Angeles hanya tiga minggu ketika aku bertemu dengan pria yang akan mengubah segalanya bagiku. Aku pernah mendengar namanya sebelumnya, tapi hanya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ketika bekerja sekitar Hollywood.

Sebagai seorang gadis biasa, baru lulus dari Ohio State University, Midwestern pindah ke Tinseltown ( _slang: Hollywood_ ). Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang Park Chanyeol sebelumnya. Mungkin pernah, tapi aku tidak pernah sedikitpun memperhatikan ketika namanya muncul di dilayar sebuah film. Dia adalah penulis dan produser, aku mengaku bersalah – sebenarnya tidak peduli – untuk tidak mencari tahu siapa dia sebelum aku mulai melihat namanya di dokumen dan mendengar namanya di kantor.

Sebelum berjalan kekantornya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, aku menemani bosku Kim Suho, untuk sebuah rapat. Suho sedang melobi, agar salah satu klien di agensi kami bisa mendapatkan peran di film yang diproduseri oleh Park Chanyeol.

Tampang Park Chanyeol seharusnya tidak akan membuatku terkejut, jika aku mau sedikit repot mencari dia di google dan sedikit mencari tahu tentang dirinya sebelum rapat dimulai. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Terserah jika mau menyebut aku sebagai orang baru, tapi itu sesuatu yang benar-benar tak terpikirkan sebelumnya olehku, fokusku adalah presentasi ke klien.

Hampir sebagian besar waktu kami selama satu jam berada di kantor Park Chanyeol, aku duduk di sana menatapnya, tak bisa fokus dengan rapat yang berlangsung, tingginya kira-kira 6 kaki (185 cm), dengan bahu lebar dan pinggang langsing, itu bukan bentuk fisik seorang binaragawan, tipe kesukaanku, tapi dia memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti huruf V. Kukira pakaian yang dikenakannya cukup membantu juga. Celana panjang abu-abu gelap, dan kancing kemeja putih dengan dua atau tiga kancing pertama terbuka, mengungkapkan kulit halus dan merata.

Rambutnya cukup panjang untuk bisa diacak-acak jika saja ada seorang gadis punya kesempatan untuk menggerakkan jari-jari diatasnya. Pada awal pertemuan, rambutnya tampak disisir ke belakang dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang berlebihan memakai gel. Tapi setelah berjam-jam, rambutnya mulai mengering, dan aku pikir mungkin dia baru saja mandi di kamar mandi pribadi di kantornya. Mungkin dia sudah bekerja sebelum rapat, dan dalam tiga puluh menit ketika aku menunggu di ruang tunggu, dia berada di kamar mandi sambil menyabuni ...

 _See?_ Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku merasa terganggu. Dan sejujurnya, ini sedikit membuatku marah. Aku datang ke kota ini untuk bekerja, membangun diriku sendiri, memulai hidupku. Aku tak mau menjadi tidak mampu dalam mengendalikan diri disetiap area hidupku, apalagi dengan pria. Aku pernah bermasalah dengan pria, dan ketika aku tiba di LA, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua itu untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

 _Bekerja. Aku berada di sini untuk bekerja_. Aku terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri, mengulanginya seperti mantra terus dan terus dan berulang-ulang...

"Bagaimana pendapat anda, Ms. Do?"

Ini akan menjadi cukup buruk jika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Suho. Tapi itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, aku duduk disebelah bosku dan diseberang seorang mogul Hollywood, tertangkap basah karena aku melamun.

Aku sudah menatap ke arah Chanyeol, memindahkan pandanganku dari bibir kematanya. Aku langsung melihat bahwa matanya campuran antara biru terang dan abu-abu, tapi kali ini aku melihat bahwa satu alisnya dinaikkan untuk menekankan pertanyaan yang ditujukannya padaku. Aku tak memiliki petunjuk tentang konteks dari pertanyaannya tersebut. Dan benar-benar membuatku terlihat bodoh dan tidak berguna. Tapi tak ada cara lain,dan aku membiarkan itu terjadi.

Tanpa ragu kukatakan, "Dengan segala hormat, Mr. Park, saya menghargai diminta untuk memberikan masukan, tapi Mr. Kim adalah ahlinya di sini." Kataku dengan senyum dan menatap sekilas ke arah Kim Suho. Untungnya, Suho mengerti isyaratku dan langsung memberikan argumen untuk mendukung klien kami.

Diselamatkan oleh sedikit kecerdasan. Ini jarang terjadi padaku, tapi ketika itu terjadi, sepertinya selalu terjadi ketika itu benar-benar penting.

Ini adalah bagian di mana kamu akan berpikir bahwa aku akan mendapatkan kontrol diri dan memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Suho, aku menatap Chanyeol. Sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja, dia bisa berpikir aku hanya menonton reaksinya terhadap permainan Suho. Tapi itu salah.

Aku seorang gadis Midwestern. Cukup normal. Cukup jinak, sebenarnya. Aku sudah tidak perawan, dan aku sudah pernah berhubungan seks. Aku belum pernah menonton pornografi, dan yang membuatnya lebih aneh lagi adalah bahwa gambaran itu yang muncul di kepalaku. Mereka seperti sekelumit adegan dalam sebuah film, seperti cahaya yang berkedip dan kau mengingat aksi yang dilakukan dalam film tersebut. Dalam hal ini, aku yang melakukan aksi itu, telungkup, dengan Chanyeol di belakangku... merobek bajuku langsung di tempat tidur.

Beberapa kali ia melirik padaku, aku khawatir bahwa dia bisa melihat apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku tahu, ini gila.

Ketika rapat usai, Chanyeol bangkit dan menghampiri Suho, dia menjabat tangan Suho dan menempatkan tangan yang lainnya di belakang lengan Suho. Aku belajar di mata kuliah psikologi bahwa itu adalah sikap yang menunjukkan kekuasaan dan dominasi. Aku tak terkejut, itu sudah biasa di Hollywood.

Chanyeol menatapku, "Ms. Do, senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Terima kasih Mr. Park."

Aku menerima uluran jabat tangannya, "Panggil aku Chanyeol."

Tangannya besar dan kuat, dan jabat tangannya hangat, Jika aku ingin sedikit melodramatis, ada aliran listrik kecil yang berlompatan dari tangan kami. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, kehangatan jabat tangannya sudah cukup mendebarkan.

"Baik Chanyeol, panggil aku Kyungsoo."

Dia tersenyum, "Kyungsoo" dan kita semua pun berbalik menuju pintu.

Suho pergi duluan menuju keruang tunggu, dimana dia dengan cepat langsung bercakap-cakap dengan sekretaris Chanyeol, "Sepertinya kita hampir setiap hari berbicara ditelpon…"

Percakapan mereka meredup ketika aku merasa tangan Chanyeol dipunggungku. Dia membungkuk dibahuku, mulutnya dekat ditelingaku. "Cara mengelak yang bagus, tadi."

Aku menoleh, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ketika aku bertanya, apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo, kau menanganinya dengan sangat bagus Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak-" Aku akan mulai berbohong tapi dia langsung menyelaku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Dia tertawa. "Aku sedang menggodamu. Lain waktu kita akan bicara, segera, aku yakin itu."

Aku merasakan aliran darah mengalir deras ke mukaku. _Bagus,_ _merona dalam suasana profesional_.

Suho menemui kami lagi, dan sekali lagi berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol, aku tidak pernah sesenang itu ketika akhirnya kami dalam perjalanan pulang.

Perjalanan kembali dari studio ke kantor sangat singkat, dan ketika menyetir, Suho selalu mengatakan bahwa rapat berjalan dengan lancar, dan artis kami Byun Baekhyun, sudah hampir bisa dipastikan akan mendapat peran, dan itu adalah hal yang besar bagi agensi kami.

Ketika lampu merah, Suho menatapku "Ngomong-ngomong, kau melakukan hal yang sangat bagus disana. Aku sangat menghargainya."

"Apa itu?"

"Cara kau memperlakukanku, maksudku, kau sudah cukup paham dalam masalah ini dan bisa berkomentar, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mengajakmu sama sekali, tapi… baiklah terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Aku sedikit khawatir Suho mengetahui alasanku yang sebenarnya, Chanyeol yakin untuk memilihnya, Tapi Suho berpikir aku hanya asisten yang baik, yang membiarkan bosnya untuk menangani semuanya.

.

.

.++

Sisa hari berjalan dengan baik, meskipun banyak dihabiskan dengan memikirkan tentang Park Chanyeol. Aku yakin, aku tidak pernah melihat contoh yang sempurna, ketika orang-orang berkata tentang pria bisa menjadi cantik.

Aku selalu berpikir itu kata sifat feminin, dan kukira ada beberapa orang terkenal yang layak menyandangnya, tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelum aku melihat Chanyeol. Aku tak habis pikir, dia harusnya menjadi bintang film daripada menjadi orang dibelakang layar, Kenapa? Apakah dia pernah berakting dan tidak menyukainya? Atau gagal?

Menjelang sore, aku akhirnya meng-google namanya menggunakan telpon genggam. Aku merasa sedikit paranoid akan tertangkap basah ketika melakukan penelitian tentang dirinya setelah rapat, yang seharusnya aku lakukan sebelumnya.

Yang pertama muncul adalah daftar dari situs IMDb-nya. Ada satu foto dirinya, yang diambil ketika acara red carpet, itu bukan foto close-up, jadi tidak mewakili dia sama sekali. Aku menscroll kebawah, dibagian daftar kreditnya: tiga judul film sebagai penulis, Sembilan judul film sebagai produser. Tak ada akting atau sutradara.

Aku sudah kagum padanya pada saat rapat berlangsung, dan semakin kagum, ketika mengetahui bahwa ia menulis salah satu film favoritku, dan pernah dinominasikan untuk mendapatkan Oscar.

 _Whoa_. Pria ini adalah orang besar dari yang kukira, dan aku tiba-tiba merasa bodoh karena tidak mengetahuinya. Meskipun Suho tidak menjelaskan, tapi dia sudah mengatakan bahwa ini adalah pertemuan terpentingnya yang dia dapatkan sepanjang tahun ini. Pikirku karena kami akan menjual Byun Baekhyun, sekarang aku tahu, itu karena kami akan bertemu salah satu orang besar di Hollywood.

Aku scroll keatas, dan melihat tanggal lahirnya. Dia baru 29 tahun. Dan sangat tidak biasa, meraih kesuksesan di level diumurnya yang masih muda. Dia terlihat santai, ramah, tidak sombong dan tidak menutup diri. Terutama dengan komentarnya yang melegakan hati, ketika aku meninggalkan kantornya.

Pada akhirnya aku benar-benar terpesona dengan Park Chanyeol, dan aku tak tahu berapa banyak kenikmatan dan rasa sakit yang akan kurasakan di beberapa bulan kedepan.

.

.

.++

Aku meninggalkan kantor dengan gugup, bukan hanya gara-gara Chanyeol, tapi juga karena aku masih baru dengan pekerjaanku, baru untuk seluruh bisnis di Hollywood, dan aku adalah bagian utama dari apa yang bisa menjadi masalah besar dengan bintang pendatang baru dan sebuah film blockbuster (film yang sangat sukses dan populer). Permainan telah dimulai - Suho bilang kita mungkin akan tahu sesuatu minggu depan.

Untuk mengurangi kecemasanku, aku membuka tutup Volkswagen Beetle baruku, dan membiarkan udara California menerpa rambutku ketika aku menyetir pulang. Mobil adalah belanja termahalku seumur hidupku. Aku sudah menabung semenjak lulus kuliah untuk uang muka. Itu adalah perjalanan yang menyenangkan dari Ohio ke California.

Ketika sampai di rumah aku membuka pintu dan menemukan Luhan sedang mengangkangi seorang pria di sofa.

Xi Luhan dua tahun lebih tua dariku, dan sudah tinggal di California selama tiga tahun. Dia adalah teman kakakku Minseok, dan benar-benar sudah seperti saudara, ketika dia tahu aku menuju selatan California ia menawarkan agar aku tinggal di sana selama yang aku butuhkan.

Dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu seluruh kebenaran tentang mengapa aku ingin melarikan diri dari Ohio. Kebanyakan orang berpikir itu hanya tentang keinginan sebuah awal baru setelah kuliah. Dan kebanyakan orang juga berpikir itu karena aku putus dengan Kim Kai setelah tiga tahun berpacaran dengan serius.

Apa yang orang-orang tidak ketahui adalah pada saat tingkat terakhirku di Ohio State, Kai sudah berselingkuh dengan lebih dari 3 wanita. Itu saja alasanku untuk mencampakkan dia, tapi ada hal penting yang tidak aku ceritakan, sekalipun kepada orang tuaku. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu hanyalah kakakku Minseok dan Luhan.

Luhan datang ke Hollyood untuk mengejar mimpinya sebagai artis, tapi seperti kebanyakan yang lain, dia akhirnya menjadi seorang waitress sambil menunggu dia ditemukan oleh seorang pencari bakat. Yang membuatku kagum, dia tidak pernah memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu dan meminta Suho untuk menawarinya pekerjaan. Dia bertekad untuk melakukan usahanya sendiri.

Ketika dia mendengar pintu terbuka, dia menoleh " Oh, hey."

Dia tidak beringsut dari pria itu. Mereka berdua berpakaian, dan aku merasa tidak enak, karena aku masuk pada saat mereka baru saja memulai. Tentu saja dia bisa melakukannya dikamar, tapi ini adalah kondo miliknya, jadi aku tidak bisa mengeluh.

"Hey, maaf." Aku berbalik dan menutup pintu.

"Jangan khawatir." Aku berbalik dan berjalan melalui ruang tamu dan kamar tidurku, tetapi Luhan menghentikanku.

"Ini Kris." katanya menatapku kemudian menatap Kris.

Aku tersenyum, "Hai."

Dia menatapku melalui kelopak matanya yang berat, "apa kabar?"

Aku kembali menatap Luhan, yang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kris, sambil tetap mengangkanginya. "Aku akan kekamarku."

Dia bangkit meninggalkan Kris, "Tidak apa-apa, kami sedang memikirkan apa yang akan kami lakukan untuk makan malam."

Ada dimana saat aku ragu-ragu tentang tempat makan, tapi tidak pernah terpikir untuk mencoba menjawab pertanyaan sambil mengangkangi seorang pria ganteng. Mungkin aku yang ketinggalan jaman.

"Ada ide?" katanya

"Kau libur malam ini?"

"Oh, ya. Mereka memiliki terlalu banyak acara untuk dijadwalkan dan bertanya apakah aku ingin pergi."

Hal itu terjadi setidaknya lima kali dalam tiga minggu sejak aku tiba di LA. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Luhan mampu membiayai hidupnya meski sering libur, tapi itu bukan urusanku.

Kris sedikitpun tidak memperhatikan percakapan kami, Matanya tertuju ke arah Luhan, terutama ke payudaranya, yang kelihatan berusaha keluar dari baju Luhan yang ketat, aku merasa bahwa Kris benar-benar tidak peduli dengan rencana makan malam pada saat itu.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk makan malam di Little Sushi.

Sayangnya Kris ikut bergabung bersama kami. Aku ingin bercerita semua tentang Chanyeol kepada Luhan, tapi aku tak ingin Kris ikut mendengarnya. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Faktanya adalah aku tidak pernah mendengar Luhan bercerita tentang Kris.

Sesudah makan malam, dia berkata akan pergi ke tempat Kris, dan mungkin akan pulang larut malam.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku berpikir apa yang akan kulakukan malam ini. Aku bisa saja menelpon Minseok, tapi terlalu cepat untuk bercerita tentang Chanyeol pada kakakku itu. Dia pasti hanya punya hal negatif tentang itu. Dan berkata untuk berhati-hati terhadap orang-orang "type Hollywood", seperti juga orangtuaku sering bilang.

Aku menghabiskan malam dengan menonton beberapa film karya Chanyeol di Netflix, dan bertanya-tanya kapan aku berjumpa dengannya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **TBC**


	3. FADE INTO YOU Ch 2

**FADE IN TO YOU (REMAKE)**

ChanSoo Version

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

 **Bab 2**

.

.++

Minggu depannya, aku tidak melihat Chanyeol, aku bicara sekali dengannya, ketika Suho memintaku untuk menghubungkannya dengan Chanyeol ditelpon.

Baekhyun menelpon setiap hari untuk bertanya apakah aku mendengar sesuatu tentang dia yang akan mendapatkan peran di film itu. Suho meyakinkannya bahwa menunggu adalah wajar, dan hari kamis dia sudah memerintahkanku untuk memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa Suho berada di sebuah rapat, yang berarti aku harus mengambil alih tugas menghibur dan meyakinkannya.

Satu malam, sesudah makan dan minum lebih dari segelas anggur, aku bercerita kepada Luhan tentang pertemuanku dengan Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya."

"Siapa dia?"

Aku tertawa, "Aku tak tahu siapa dia sebelumnya, sampai aku mencari tahu. Dan ini terjadi setelah aku bertemu dengannya, " Aku menceritakan semuanya tentang rapat itu.

"Oh, ya aku tahu filmnya, ya ampun, aku hanya tidak tahu namanya."

Mayoritas kita seperti itu. Menurut Suho, dan dikonfirmasi oleh pengalamanku sendiri, orang jarang tahu penulis dan produser, kecuali untuk beberapa nama besar.

"Dan," aku berkata "bagian terburuknya adalah, dia sangat tampan dan seksi."

"Kenapa itu menjadi bagian terburuknya?"

"Karena, aku harus bekerja dengannya dan aku tidak bisa fokus ketika dia ada didekatku atau ketika dia ada di telpon."

Luhan meneguk minumannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau di Hollywood, sayang. Bersiaplah untuk terpesona oleh banyak orang."

.

.

.++

Luhan menelpon ke kantor pada hari jumat sore. "Ayo ke Vegas!"

"Apa? kapan?"

"Akhir pekan ini."

Aku tidak siap untuk bepergian kemanapun, apalagi ke Vegas, " Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa? Ini Vegas sayang! Kita tidak butuh alasan apapun. Tapi jika kau membutuhkan alasan, ini bagus untuk merayakan sebulan pertamamu bekerja pada the biz (bisnis hiburan)."

Luhan adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku kenal yang menyebut dunia hiburan dengan "the Biz." Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah dia berusaha terlalu keras. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia tidak bisa mendapatkan representasi.

Aku melihat jam di komputerku – 4.16 "Kedengarannya bagus, pertama-tama kupikir aku tak punya pakaian khusus ke Vegas, dan –"

"Oke, kau mencari-cari alasan untuk tidak pergi, tapi kau akan pergi."

"Kata siapa?"

Suaranya menggema, seperti pada saat dia berjalan kekamar mandi.

"kataku. Ini adalah bagian inisiasi. Ayolah ini hanya dua hari. Percayalah, kau tak akan menyesalinya."

Hening, akhirnya aku memikirkan sesuatu. "Siapa saja yang pergi?"

"Hanya kau dan aku."

Aku senang, ketika mendengar Kris tidak ikut. Ada sesuatu pada laki-laki itu yang tidak aku sukai, seperti cara dia menatap Luhan, cara dia menatapku, ketika Luhan meninggalkan kamar. Dia tak banyak bicara. Tapi dia suka menatap dalam-dalam, itu sangat mengganggu, aku tak tahu, apa yang Luhan lihat pada diri Kris, dan aku tak akan bertanya, itu bukan urusanku.

Dia semakin membujukku. "Aku akan membayar biaya bensin dan semua hal lainnya, serahkan padaku."

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu."

"Aku tahu aku _tak perlu_. Tapi aku mau."

"Baiklah," kataku. "Kapan kau ingin pergi?"

.

.

.++

Pada pukul sembilan malam itu, kami sudah menyetir dua jam dari sekitar empat jam perjalanan menuju Vegas. Cuacanya bagus, dan sedikit macet, meskipun kami terjebak di belakang sebuah RV di suatu tempat di Nevada yang memperlambat kami.

"Bagaimana kabar Minseok?" Luhan bertanya.

Ini membuatku sadar, aku sudah tidak berbicara dengannya sekitar seminggu, suatu rekor bagi kami. Aku sangat sibuk dan tidak sempat menelponnya. Dan tentu saja, dia juga tidak menelponku, jadi aku tidak merasa bersalah. Dua jalan yang berbeda, hanya itu.

"Kukira dia baik-baik saja," Jawabku.

"Kau kira?"

Aku menjelaskan bagaimana aku tidak menelpon Minseok akhir-akhir ini.

Luhan mengecilkan suara stereo. "Kupikir dia akan suka disini."

"Ha, aku meragukan itu."

"Aku tahu, maksudku, jika dia diberikan kesempatan, jika dia diberikan _sedikit kesempatan_."

Yang kami bicarakan adalah kakak perempuanku, dan nada bicara Luhan sedikit negatif sarkastis jadi aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Ya."

Apa yang coba dia katakan adalah, kakakku telah mengambil rute yang sama dengan ibuku, menikah muda, punya anak dua, dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga, tak ada ambisi lain di luar hal-hal itu. Jujur, aku menghormati itu. Aku hanya berharap Minseok bisa melihat dunia sebelum dia menetap. Dia hanya dua tahun lebih tua dariku, tapi dia bertindak seperti dia berumur tiga puluh tahun. Dia bertindak seperti ibuku. Dan melihat bagaimana aku sudah punya dua orang tua yang ingin membuat setiap keputusan untuk hidupku, hal terakhir yang aku butuhkan adalah yang orang tua yang ketiga.

Dan, sungguh, ia seharusnya tahu itu. Tekanan untuk menjadi Mrs. Kim Kai adalah seperti sesak napas yang terjadi secara lambat dan konstan. Beberapa kali setelah aku putus dengan dia, ibuku telah mendesakku untuk menumpahkan seluruh kebenaran tentang apa yang telah dilakukan Kai. Apa yang menghentikanku dari melakukan hal itu adalah perasaan bahwa itu hanya akan membuat mereka lebih protektif terhadapku. Dan dengan kota yang sekecil itu, ada setiap kesempatan di mana dunia akan mendengar ceritaku, dan orang-orang tidak akan percaya padaku. Sebaliknya, mereka akan bersatu di belakang Kim Kai, seorang jemaat gereja Amerika, dan mantan gelandang dari tim yang dua kali juara football di SMA. Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah untuk tetap menunduk dan pergi saja.

"Oh, well," Luhan berkata. "Dia yang rugi."

"Ya."

Percakapan itu tidak akan semakin jauh bahkan jika aku berusaha menghentikannya, karena tak lama kemudian kita melihat lampu-lampu Vegas dan orang-orang seperti memberi isyarat untuk datang ke sana. Aku sangat gembira.

.

.

.++

Kami tiba di hotel, menyerahkan kunci mobil ke valet, dan masuk kedalam, yang hanya bisa aku gambarkan sebagai sensory overload. Cahaya, musik, denting mesin permainan, berdengung, bersenandung dan berdering. Orang dimana-mana. Orang-orang yang terlihat sedih. Orang-orang yang mencari kegembiraan. Orang-orang tampak seperti kesurupan. Aku pasti bagian dari kelompok terakhir.

Kami langsung ke kamar, menyegarkan diri, dan berpakaian untuk malam pertama kami di Vegas. Aku punya gaun hitam favoritku, heels hitam, anting bulat dari perak, dan kalung perak dengan liontin anggrek Gehry - hadiah dari ibuku.

"Aku tidak terlihat seperti pelacur, kan?" Kata Luhan.

Aku menjulurkan kepalaku keluar dari kamar mandi, sambil memakai anting-anting. " Tentu saja tidak, kau terlihat seksi." Aku melihat diriku lagi di cermin. Aku benar-benar merasa agak seksi.

Kami turun ke kasino pada tengah malam. Ini sudah menjadi lebih sibuk dalam waktu yang relatif singkat ketika kami berada di lantai atas.

"Ini adalah ketika Vegas benar-benar akan dimulai," kata Luhan padaku saat kami keluar lift.

Sementara dia bersikeras membayar semuanya, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia memberiku uang untuk berjudi. Aku menghargai dia membayar tagihan untuk tempat kami menginap tapi tidak untuk berjudi. Aku merasa lebih nyaman kehilangan uangku sendiri.

Dan dalam waktu singkat. Roda rolet telah mengisapku dan mengambil anggaran perjudianku untuk malam ini. Setelah itu, aku hanya minum tiga gelas anggur dan melihat orang-orang, dan pada akhirnya memang sangat menarik hiburan di tempat seperti Las Vegas.

Orang terakhir yang aku ingin lihat adalah Chanyeol, tapi dia di sana, berdiri di dekat meja permainan craps, terlihat menakjubkan, tentu saja. Dia memiliki janggut yang sepertinya tidak bercukur selama dua hari tapi selain itu wajah halus, dan ia mengenakan celana panjang hitam, blazer hitam, dan kemeja biru, tanpa dasi. Dia tampak lebih tinggi dari kupikir saat ini. Mungkin itu hanya kontras frame yang kuat di samping setengah lusin atau lebih orang lain. Dan wanita. Siapa yang bisa melupakan wanita? Mereka semua pirang, dan mereka semua tergantung pada dirinya diantara guliran dadu.

Aku memikirkan kembali pertanyaan Luhan apakah dia tampak seperti pelacur dan menyadari, aku tidak perlu khawatir. Wanita-wanita ini tampak lebih dari pelacur. Mungkin itulah mereka.

Perkiraanku tentang Chanyeol tiba-tiba jatuh sedikit.

Aku berdiri di sana mungkin selama lima menit, menonton, dan kemudian Luhan muncul di sampingku.

"Sialan blackjack. Ini curang!"

Tanpa berhenti menatap Chanyeol, aku berkata, "Kalah besar, ya?"

"Yup. Aku biasanya lebih baik di... apa yang kau lihat?"

"Bukan _apa_ ," kataku. "Siapa."

"Oke. Siapa." Dia berbalik untuk berdiri disampingku dan melihat kearah yang aku tunjuk. "Dia hot."

"Sudah kubilang. Itulah Park Chanyeol. "

Luhan memegang gelas anggur miring di mulutnya. "Oh, wow."

"Ya. Wow saja tidaklah cukup."

"Lihatlah pelacur-pelacur tak tahu malu itu di sekelilingnya."

Sekarang, sudah cukup banyak yang aku lihat. Beberapa dari mereka tampaknya melangkah terlalu jauh hingga sepertinya akan menjatuhkan gaun mereka di sana di kasino terbuka dan membiarkan dia melakukan apapun pada mereka.

"Mari kita pergi ke tempat lain," kataku.

Luhan mulai mengatakan sesuatu tentang permainan yang disebut Keno ketika aku melihat Chanyeol sekali lagi. Seharusnya tidak kulakukan. Dan aku tidak akan bertatapan dengannya, dan dia tidak akan melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

"Oh, tidak," kataku pelan.

"Itu tidak harus permainan Keno. Kita bisa menemukan...-"

"Tidak," kataku. "Dia melihatku."

Luhan memandang ke seberang ke arah Chanyeol. "Dia memanggilmu kesana."

Aku tahu aku seharusnya datang. Kami memiliki bisnis dengannya dan mengabaikan dia bukan keputusan bisnis yang cerdas. Banyak yang tergantung dengan keputusannya mengenai apakah Baekhyun akan mendapatkan peran atau tidak.

"Pergilah!" Luhan mendorongku. "Aku ingin melihat tampang cewek-cewek itu ketika kau sampai di sana."

Aku menatapnya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau selalu dapat mengandalkanku untuk memberi dukungan."

Saat aku mulai berjalan menuju Chanyeol, itu seperti seseorang telah menurunkan volume suara se isi kasino. Mataku tertuju pada dirinya. Itu adalah pengalaman pertamaku. Aku melalui kerumunan wanita di sekelilingnya. Mereka enggan untuk memberikanku jalan sampai Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan aku mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya.

"Halo, Kyungsoo."

"Mr. Chanyeol. Maksudku, hai, Chanyeol. Maaf. Kau mengatakan kepadaku untuk tidak memanggil Mr Park, dan aku..." Ya Tuhan, betapa memalukan. Aku terdengar begitu bodoh, aku bahkan tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku memutuskan untuk hanya diam.

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih senang di panggil Mr. Chanyeol." Aku menghargai humornya. Ini membuatku nyaman sedikit. "Apa yang kau minum?"

"Anggur. Chardonnay."

Ia melambai ke pelayan dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa Chardonnay. "Dan satu White Russian untukku."

Pelayan berkata, "Ya, Sir," dan ketika ia berjalan pergi Chanyeol berbalik kearahku.

"Terima kasih," kataku.

"Kyungsoo, kau tahu tentang permainan craps?"

Aku menatap meja yang membingungkan, kemudian naik ke bandar. Aku tak pernah bermain craps dan tidak mungkin akan tahu caranya dalam dua detik, terutama dengan anggur yang menjelajah melalui aliran darahku dan suhu yang naik ketika berada di situasi ini.

"Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai jawaban tidak," kata Chanyeol.

"Kau benar."

"Tidak masalah." Dia ke meja dan mengambil dadu. "Lagipula, Kau di sini hanyalah untuk keberuntunganku."

"Aku tidak yakin aku tipe keberuntungan yang kau inginkan." Aku berhenti dengan singkat dan mengatakan bahwa aku telah kehilangan anggaran judi di bawah tiga puluh menit.

Chanyeol menatapku dari atas dan ke bawah, kemudian naik lagi. "Kurasa kau persis seperti apa yang kuinginkan."

Wajahku memerah. Aku merasa panas menjalar mulai dari dadaku dan naik sampai keleherku. Apa yang aku butuhkan setelah mendengar itu adalah segelas air dingin. Tidak untuk diminum, tapi untuk menyiram wajahku dan membangunkanku dari pengalaman yang aneh.

Pelayan kembali dengan minuman kami. Chanyeol menaruh uang seratus dolar pada nampan dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia menyodorkan segelas anggur, mengangkat gelas White Russian-nya dan berkata, "Untuk Vegas." Kami mendentingkan gelas kami bersama-sama, dan saat aku menyesap anggur aku membiarkan mataku berkeliaran di kerumunan di sekitar kami. Para wanita pasti tidak menyukai apa yang mereka lihat. Aku membayangkan beberapa dari mereka telah menghabiskan beberapa jam menempel padanya seperti perban, dan di sini aku, seorang gadis yang bagi mereka tampaknya datang entah dari mana, dan sekarang adalah obyek rayuan Chanyeol. Merayu dengan intens. Mungkin lebih dari itu...

Dia mengangkat genggaman tangannya di antara wajah kami dan membuka jari-jarinya, menunjukkan dadunya. "Tiuplah ini."

Alis didahiku terangkat. Tidak perlu pikiran kotor untuk paham dengan segala macam interpretasi cabul tentang kata-katanya, tapi itu bukan maksud kata-katanya. Itu adalah apa yang dia katakan. Ada nada memerintah, yang disampaikan dengan resonansi mendalam dari suaranya sangat jantan.

"Ayo lakukan," desaknya saat aku ragu-ragu.

Dia mengangkat tangannya dekat ke wajahku. Aku menarik napas tajam, kemudian meniup dadu, dan sepersekian detik kemudian ia meluncurkannya ke atas meja. Ketika dadu itu akhirnya berhenti, aku melihat bahwa masing-masing telah mendarat pada angka dua.

"Hard way four." bandar berkata, dan meraup dadu.

Orang-orang di sekitar kita bersorak. Chanyeol menatapku. "Kerja yang bagus."

"Itu bagus, kukira?"

.

.

.++

Selama lima belas menit berikutnya, ia mencoba menjelaskan permainan itu padaku. Aku hanya paham sangat sedikit. Tapi Chanyeol sangat baik. Pada saat aku berdiri di sampingnya, ia telah memenangkan lima puluh ribu dolar. Itu hanya salah satu aspek tambahan pada malam itu yang membuat kepalaku berputar.

Luhan telah berada di kerumunan, dan ketika kami berhenti bermain aku memperkenalkannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Luhan, senang bertemu dengan Anda. Park Chanyeol. "

Dia tersenyum ketika mereka berjabat tangan. "Saya adalah penggemar dari karya Anda."

"Terima kasih."

Ini adalah bagian di mana kupikir Luhan akan memberi isyarat halus - atau mungkin tidak begitu halus - petunjuk bahwa ia adalah seorang aktris, tapi itu tidak dia lakukan. Jadi aku yang melakukannya. Tapi dia menghentikanku sebelum aku terlalu jauh. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua," katanya tiba-tiba. "Mr. Park, senang rasanya benar-benar bertemu Anda." Ketika dia menatapku, aku melihat bahwa dia benar-benar seperti tidak nyaman. "Aku akan menunggu dikamar. Atau ... terserah. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Dan dengan itu, ia pergi ke tempat lain di kasino, meninggalkanku berdiri bersama Chanyeol, bertanya-tanya apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

.

.

.++

TBC


	4. FADE INTO YOU Ch 3

**FADE IN TO YOU (REMAKE)**

ChanSoo Version

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

 **Bab 3**

.

.++

Chanyeol dan aku akhirnya berada di area bar kecil yang dikelilingi oleh kaca. Ruangan itu penuh dengan musik piano live. Ketenangan ini memberi jeda yang bagus dari pengaruh energi tak henti-henti lantai kasino. Ini gelas kelima dari anggur yang ku minum. Aku bukan seorang peminum, mungkin harus berhenti di gelas ke empat. Mungkin ketiga. Tapi disinilah aku, meminum lima gelas anggur dalam hitungan hanya dua jam, sementara Chanyeol menikmati White Russian-nya.

Sial, apa yang sebenarnya sudah kulakukan, aku tak tahu. Aku sudah melebihi batasku menghabiskan waktu sendirian dengan seorang pria seperti ini. Kupikir akan ada banyak pembicaraan bisnis, tetapi dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit ia mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak akan kusangka–sangka.

"Kenapa kau single, Kyungsoo?"

"Mungkin aku tidak single." Aku memutuskan untuk bersikap main-main, daripada mengatakan yang sebenarnya: _Oh, pacarku satu-satunya berselingkuh tiga kali dan kemudian membuatku ketakutan sampai aku harus pindah ke luar kota, pada dasarnya mengusirku keluar dari kota, dan sejak itu aku belum pernah berkencan, dan ngomong-ngomong di setiap tidurku aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku akan pernah benar-benar percaya pada seorang pria lagi karena Kai telah menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang gelap dengan begitu baik, meskipun kupikir aku mengenal jiwanya. Masih tertarik?_

Dia tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak memakai cincin di jarimu." Dia mengambil tanganku dan ibu jarinya membelai tempat kosong di mana cincin itu akan berada. "Dan kau datang ke sini tidak dengan seorang pria."

Aku mendongak dan membalas tatapannya. "Ini adalah weekend khusus cewek. Menjauh dari pacar masing-masing selama beberapa hari."

"Benar." Matanya mengungkapkan rasa gelinya. Dia bisa melihat jauh kedalam diriku.

"Dan kau ke sini dengan siapa?"

Dia memandang sekeliling bar, lalu kembali menatapku. "Kau."

Chanyeol menyentuhku, dan cara dia berkata "Kau," sarafku langsung kesemutan. Aku menyilangkan satu kaki ke kaki lainnya, dan tekanan di antara kedua kakiku memicu riak kegairahan. Aku belum pernah merasa begitu bergairah hanya karena duduk dengan seorang pria. Dan sekali lagi, aku belum pernah duduk berdekatan dengan pria manapun yang bisa menyaingi daya tarik seksual seorang Park Chanyeol.

Ini adalah ide yang buruk. Aku perlu untuk mengubah subyek pembicaraan atau keluar dari sana. Terlibat hubungan dengan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang bisa menjadi bisnis yang buruk. Dan bahkan mungkin lebih buruk untuk membiarkan dia terus merayuku dan kemudian menolaknya. Aku tidak hanya harus melindungi diri, tapi juga harus melindungi pekerjaanku.

Dengan sopan aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk segelas anggur dan berdiri.

"Punya kencan panas yang lain?" Tanyanya.

"Bukankah ini kencan yang panas?"

"Bisa saja."

"Senang berjumpa denganmu, Chanyeol. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi. Aku lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam..." Aku melangkah ke lantai kasino.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu kembali ke kamar."

"Baiklah," kataku.

.

.

.++

Kami berjalan ke arah lift dan aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa ia mungkin mencoba melakukan sesuatu. Untungnya, lift penuh sesak. Sayangnya, kami berdesak-desakan bersama-sama, dengan Chanyeol ada dibelakangku. Aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya keras di atas pantatku.

Ketika membuka pintu kamar hotel, aku berkata, "Luhan mungkin ada di sini. Jadi, sekali lagi terima kasih."

Dia menahan pintu tetap terbuka dan melihat ke dalam kamar dari atas kepalaku. "Dia tidak di sini. Bagaimana kalau sedikit kecupan untuk selamat malam?"

Aku menggeleng. "Maafkan aku-"

Sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arahku, dengan cepat, menekan mulutnya ke arah mulutku. Lidahnya memisahkan bibirku dan meluncur ke dalam mulutku. Dia terasa samar-samar seperti minuman Kahlua. Janggut dua hari tak di cukur terasa kasar dan maskulin, perasaan yang sudah lama tidak aku dapatkan. Chanyeol berbau cologne mahal dan itu membuat aku ingin mengubur wajahku di lehernya dan menghirupnya aromanya.

Aku tahu aku tak sepantasnya seperti itu, tapi aku membiarkan dia terus menciumku. Dan membiarkan dia masuk ke kamar, dan semua pertahananku lepas sudah. Pintu tertutup di belakangnya dengan sekejap, dan dia mendorongku mundur sambil lidahnya menjelajahi mulutku.

Bagian belakang kakiku menyentuh tempat tidur dan aku hampir terjatuh. Dengan gesit lengannya menahanku, dan menurunkanku dengan lembut ke tempat tidur.

Kakiku terpisah dan gaun hitamku naik ke atas, memperlihatkan pahaku padahal malam ini aku tidak berencana memperlihatkannya kepada siapapun. Tangan Chanyeol melilit bagian belakang salah satu pahaku dan dia menetap di antara kedua kakiku. Melalui celanaku, dan melalui kain celananya, aku merasakan ereksinya terhadapku.

"Tunggu," kataku, menarik mulutku menjauh darinya. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Tidak biasa bercumbu di tempat tidurmu?" Dia menciumku lagi. Aku meletakkan tanganku di lengannya untuk mendorongnya. Tapi begitu aku merasakan otot bisepnya, aku meremasnya. Dia mengerang. "Kau menyukainya?"

Ya, aku suka, tapi aku tak akan mengatakannya dengan lantang.

"Chanyeol, aku serius."

Dia berhenti menciumku, berhenti menggosokkan dirinya terhadapku. Tapi disinilah dia. "Aku juga. Aku ingin kau, Kyungsoo. Di sini. Sekarang."

Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan lidahnya dalam mulutku, menjilati lidahku.

Aku menutup mataku dan kemudian jariku membelai rambutnya. Aku bisa mendengar jantungku berdetak di telingaku dan udara yang semakin panas yang berasal dari napas Chanyeol yang berat yang membuat ciuman kami semakin panas. Tangannya mengelus pahaku dengan posesif, jari-jarinya membelai tepi celanaku. Ia menarik diri dari ciuman dan menunduk saat ia mengangkat ujung gaunku lebih tinggi, mengekspos kaki telanjang dan celana dalam sutra, yang kini sudah mulai basah.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo. Kau begitu seksi." Suaranya begitu rendah hingga hampir berupa getaran pada saat itu, tubuh kita begitu dekat hingga seolah-olah aku bisa menyerap suara yang dia buat.

 _Situasi ini benar–benar panas_.

Dia mendorongku, membiarkanku merasakan betapa keras kejantanannya. Aku mengangkat pinggulku untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku menatap matanya dan melihat keinginannya. Pikiranku berenang berfantasi, membayangkan menjadi obyek yang dia inginkan.

Chanyeol meraba bahuku. Satu jarinya membuat tali gaunku tergelincir kebawah.

Ini dia. Ia akan membuatku telanjang. Keadaan tak akan bisa kembali lagi setelah itu. Bukan hanya karena ia tidak ingin berhenti, tapi karena aku juga tak ingin.

Ini buruk, berita buruk. Itu penuh dengan potensi untuk merusak hubungan bisnis kami. Ini bisa menghancurkan segalanya. Ini bisa menghancurkanku, secara profesional dan emosional.

Di atas semua itu, ada risiko besar tentang gaya hidup Hollywood-nya yang terbiasa dalam situasi seperti ini sepanjang waktu. Saat benih keraguan dan ketakutan yang tidak menguntungkan memasuki pikiranku, aku tak bisa membuangnya. Aku tidak ingin masuk dalam daftar wanita petualangannya.

 _Aku harus menghentikan, sebelum semuanya jadi terlalu jauh_.

Ketika aku mendengar pintu terbuka, aku mendongak dan mataku bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol. Dia berkata, "Persetan," dan menarik dirinya dariku, pindah ke posisi duduk di tempat tidur.

Luhan muncul di kamar sebelum aku bisa merapikan diriku. Aku baru saja bangkit dari tempat tidur, gaunku masih naik sampai pinggulku. Memalukan, ya, tapi itu cara yang paling mudah keluar dari situasi ini.

Luhan terhenti. "Ups. Maaf. Aku akan pergi."

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak apa-apa," kataku, menarik kembali gaunku menutupi kakiku agar lebih lebih terhormat.

Chanyeol menatapku. "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk dan menatap Luhan. "Chanyeol baru saja akan pergi."

Chanyeol berdiri.

Aku berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu keluar."

Luhan melangkah ke kamar mandi. "Guys, serius, jika kalian ingin aku pergi..."

"Kau baik sekali," kataku.

Ketika kami keluar ke lorong, Chanyeol mendorongku ke dinding dan menciumku, lidahnya menjilat dengan nikmat melalui mulutku.

"Hampir saja," katanya.

"Ya. Syukurlah dia datang."

"Tidak, tidak bagus sama sekali. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu, Kyungsoo."

Aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Mungkin lebih defensif daripada yang aku butuhkan. "Ini mungkin akan menjadi ide yang baik jika kau melakukannya."

Chanyeol membungkuk, wajahnya hampir dua inci dari wajahku. "Apakah aku tampak seperti tipe orang yang tidak akan berusaha mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan?" Dia menciumku lagi untuk satu menit penuh, kemudian melangkah mundur, mengamatiku dari atas kebawah, dan berkata, " _Kau sempurna_."

Lalu ia berjalan menyusuri lorong, tidak menengok lagi. Aku berdiri di sana dengan diam, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku selama beberapa jam terakhir.

Ketika Chanyeol berbelok menyusuri lorong aku bersandar ke dinding dan berkata pelan: " _Begitu. Juga. Kau_."

.

.

.++

TBC


	5. FADE INTO YOU Ch 4

**Bab 4**

.

.++

Luhan memberiku omong kosong tentang seluruh kejadian itu sepanjang sisa akhir pekan. Kami menghabiskan Sabtu berjalan sekitar Las Vegas, makan siang di buffet murah. Memanjakan, tapi tidak terlalu sehat, dan hanya itu yang aku inginkan setelah mengalami malam yang gila.

Aku tak melihat Chanyeol lagi sampai Minggu pagi. Aku dan Luhan check out dari hotel, berdiri di meja resepsionis. Karena akhir pekan ini dia yang traktir, ia membayar tagihan dan aku hanya melihat-lihat sekeliling.

Chanyeol sedang berdiri di pintu masuk restoran hotel, mengenakan pakaian kasual. Dia memakai kacamata Ray Bans-nya, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat matanya. Kurasa dia mungkin sedikit mabuk dan ia melindungi matanya dari cahaya.

Di sampingnya berdiri wanita pirang cantik bertubuh tinggi dengan gaun merah. Dia membelakangiku jadi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Wanita itu berdiri dengan satu kaki disilangkan di atas yang lain, pergelangan kakinya terkunci. Dia mengenakan sepatu tumit lima inci yang memamerkan otot betisnya. Dia tampaknya banyak bicara.

Pada satu titik dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Chanyeol.

Aku benci kenyataan bahwa melihat bahasa tubuhnya yang membuat perutku bergolak. Sepertinya aku tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu. Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku adalah orang yang menolaknya pada malam itu. Tapi aku membenci kenyataan bahwa aku harus mengakhirinya. Aku tahu aku telah melakukan hal yang benar, tapi aku masih benci itu.

Chanyeol telah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia tidak menyerah, dia bukan tipe pria yang tidak mengejar apa yang ia inginkan. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk berpikir bahwa itu tidak benar, tapi melihat dia dengan perempuan itu seperti sebuah tamparan di wajahku. Tentu saja dia pergi setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia kejar. Tentu saja dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan dia mungkin tidak ingin aku. Itu karena aku bukanlah satu-satunya. Persis seperti yang telah kuramalkan sendiri ketika dia berada di atasku di kamar hotel malam itu.

Aku benar-benar harus membiarkan ini berlalu...

.

.

.++

Seperti biasa hari minggu adalah hari saling menanyakan kabar dengan orangtuaku, jadi aku menelepon mereka ketika kami kembali ke LA.

Mereka menggunakan telepon yang berbeda di rumah dan ketika aku mengatakan kepada mereka apa yang telah kulakukan di akhir pekan kemarin, ada jeda kemudian hening sebelum ibuku berkata, "Minjoo, kau dengar apa katanya?"

"Ya."

"Well, kau tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa?"

"Kupikir kau sudah mengatakannya."

Ini adalah hal biasa untuk orang tuaku. Mereka berdua sangat konservatif dan sangat menuntut kepada Minseok dan aku, tapi untuk urusan memberi ceramah biasanya tugas itu jatuh pada ibuku.

Ibuku berkata, "Mereka menyebutnya 'Sin City', apa kau tahu itu, Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, Bu, aku pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya."

Oh, kalau saja dia tahu betapa aku hampir saja berbuat dosa dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu itu kan, Minjoo?" sepertinya ibuku juga memarahi ayahku.

Aku menyudahi obrolan dengan bertanya tentang topik favorit mereka yaitu, Mindae, keponakanku. Mereka menceritakan setiap hal kecil yang Mindae lakukan saat ia saat hampir merayakan ulang tahunnya yang pertama, dan ibuku berkata, "Kau akan melihatnya segera. Thanksgiving, kan?"

Aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku pasti pulang untuk Natal, tapi belum yakin saat Thanksgiving. Ini memicu perdebatan sepuluh menit, dan pada akhirnya aku sangatlah siap mengakhiri telpon yang melelahkan itu.

.

.

.++

Aku pergi keluar dari kamar dan menemukan Luhan berbaring di sofa menonton TV. Dia terpaku dengan argumen tentang dua Kardashian bersaudara. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi dan menonton selama beberapa menit, tapi itu menjengkelkan dan aku mampu untuk tidak memikirkan Chanyeol.

Ketika acara TV sedang iklan, Luhan mematikan suara televisi. "Apa yang salah?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunan. "Tidak ada."

"Bohong."

"Hanya ... aku tak tahu."

Dia duduk dan menghadapku. "Ini tentang Mr. Hollywood, bukan?"

Aku menarik kakiku ke kursi, memeluk lututku ke dadaku, dan mendesah. "Apakah itu jelas?"

"Uh, yeah. benar-benar jelas."

Aku mengatakan kepadanya seluruh cerita, apa yang terjadi setelah Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar hotel sehingga dia tahu tidak ada yang terjadi. Nah, tidak banyak, pula. Hanya cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi topik pembicaraan berulang, Luhan mengatakan bahwa aku harus melupakan malam itu.

"Dengar," katanya, "jika kau akan menjalani hidupmu di sini, Kau harus terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini. Terutama karena kau akan bekerja di sekitar aktor, sutradara, produser... Maksudku, coba pikir, Kau cantik, lajang, dan banyak pria menyukaimu. Ini bukan Ohio, dan ini bukanlah kota kecil kita."

Ya dia benar. Aku berada di perairan yang belum terpetakan dan mungkin ini diluar jangkauan kepalaku. Tetapi jika aku akan hidup di sini, aku harus belajar untuk berurusan dengan itu. Itu tidak berarti aku harus tidur dengan setiap pria yang membuatku tertarik, itu berarti aku harus menjadi terampil dalam memilih yang tepat untuk mengatakan iya dan mengatakan tidak untuk orang yang tidak tepat.

Aku harusnya tidak menarik Chanyeol pada situasi seperti itu, dan aku merasa sedikit bersalah tentang hal itu. Tetapi _masalah terbesarnya_ adalah, apakah kejadian malam itu akan membawa dampak kepekerjaanku.

"Sial. Apa yang akan kulakukan jika dia ternyata Baekhyun batal mendapat peran dan Suho tahu sebabnya? Aku akan kacau."

Luhan bangkit dari sofa dan menyambar gelas kosong. Dia berjalan ke dapur sambil menjawab. "Kupikir tak ada yang dapat kau lakukan tentang hal itu sekarang. Kecuali mungkin meneleponnya dan tidur dengan dia sekarang."

"Ayolah, aku serius."

"Aku tahu," katanya, suaranya terdengar dari dapur. "Maaf. Seandainya aku bisa memberimu saran. Apakah kau ingin minum anggur?"

"Ugh. Tidak, aku sudah banyak minum khir pekan ini."

Luhan jelas tidak akan banyak membantu, tapi aku berharap dia memiliki beberapa pendapat untukku. Bahkan sesuatu yang kecil dan tidak berarti yang mungkin memicu solusi dalam pikiranku. Tapi semua harapan itu pupus ketika dia datang kembali ke dalam ruangan.

"Oh! Acara itu sudah mulai lagi." Dia meraih remote televisi dan membesarkan volume. "Maaf, aku harus menonton lagi."

.

.

.++

Aku tiba di kantor Senin pagi bertekad untuk mengembalikan pikiran jernihku sebelum perjalanan ke Vegas, yang berarti fokus pada pekerjaan dan pekerjaan saja, dan itulah yang aku lakukan sepanjang minggu. Bekerja siang hari, Netflix di malam hari.

Kami tidak mendengar kabar dari Chanyeol atau orang-orangnya sepanjang minggu. Aku bicara beberapa kali dengan Baekhyun, dan ia menjadi semakin sulit untuk ditangani. Baekhyun yakin ia tidak akan mendapatkan peran. Sekali lagi, aku harus menjadi terapis dan menjaganya secara stabil.

Jumat ini aku harus bertemu dengan seorang komedian yang yang bercita-cita menjadi actor papan atas. Tugasku adalah melakukan ulasan dan membuat resume untuk surat-surat lamaran yang di kirim kepada kami oleh orang yang mencari agen.

Sam Ryan terlambat lima belas menit untuk pertemuan, kesan pertama yang buruk bagi seorang aktor mencari representasi. Dia mengenakan celana jeans hitam, t-shirt putih, jaket kulit hitam, dan terlalu banyak aftershave.

Kami pergi ke ruang konferensi dan mulai dengan beberapa obrolan ringan tentang cuaca dan lalu lintas yang mengerikan, percakapan khas LA.

Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, aku tahu aku sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang berpikir terlalu banyak tentang dirinya sendiri. Dia terus mengatakan betapa sutradara audisi tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, betapa ada banyak sekali bakal terpendam di luar sana yang belum dimanfaatkan dan dia adalah " _cream of the_ _untapped crop_ " (orang terbaik) dan bagaimana industri itu terlalu khawatir dengan uang yang berdampak merugikan pada seni.

Dia tidak jelas dengan sikapnya itu, dan itu bukan tugasku untuk mengubahnya. Dia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Suho.

Kesalahan terbesarnya adalah dengan mengatakan padaku bahwa ia pernah ikut di dua episode _Friends_ , dan ada bagian dialog untuknya di dua episode tersebut. Ia mengklaim bahwa ia seharusnya menjadi salah satu karakter yang terus muncul yaitu mantan pacar Monica. Mudah bagiku untuk memeriksanya tapi itu tak perlu kulakukan. Aku adalah penggemar besar dari serial itu dan aku mungkin pernah melihat salah satu episodenya sampai tiga kali. Aku akan ingat orang ini. Jadi aku menambahkan "pembohong" ke daftar negatifnya.

"Jadi kenapa anda tidak punya perwakilan agen sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Yah, agen saya baru saja meninggal, jadi itu sebabnya mencari agen yang baru."

Aku merasa tidak enak untuk mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada sarkastik. "Oh, aku ikut berduka mendengarnya. Siapa namanya? Pria atau wanita?" Aku melontarkan pertanyaan untuk menemukan resume miliknya.

"Estelle Leonard."

Aku berhenti. Itu adalah nama agen yang mewakili karakter Joey pada _Friends_. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang ini? Dia gila atau bodoh, atau dia mengira aku bodoh. Pada titik ini aku memutuskan ini tidak lucu dan aku tidak memiliki kesabaran untuk mendengarkan omong kosongnya lagi.

Aku segera mengakhiri pertemuan dengan berdiri dan mengatakan padanya, "Terima kasih telah mampir. Kami akan menghubungi anda." Itu adalah cara yang baik untuk mengatakan: _Jangan hubungi_ _kami, Kami yang akan menghubungi Anda_.

"Kau punya rencana malam ini?" Tanyanya.

Aku tertegun, mengingat betapa dingin aku telah memperlakukannya. "Maaf?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu mungkin kita bisa 'berkencan'," katanya, sambil jarinya membentuk tanda kutip.

"Saya rasa tidak."

Dia merendahkan suaranya, bukan untuk kepentingan privasi, tetapi dalam upaya nyata untuk terdengar seksi. "Anda tak tahu apa yang telah Anda lewatkan."

"Saya punya pacar."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, sekali lagi, tidak."

Dia melangkah ke arahku, melihat tepat di dadaku. "Kau benar-benar panas. Katakan saja apa yang kau mau."

Jengkel, aku mengatakan padanya hal yang sebenarnya. "Kau ingin tahu apa yang aku mau? Sebuah hukuman serius untuk anda." Aku melangkah menuju pintu ruang konferensi, membukanya, dan melangkah ke samping. Aku memberi isyarat keluar pintu dengan tanganku. "Semoga berhasil, Mr. Ryan."

Dia berdiri tegak dan mulai bergerak menuju pintu. Aku memberinya sedikit lebih banyak ruang.

"Anda tidak harus menggerutu tentang itu," katanya.

Aku biarkan dia keluar dari ruangan, menuju lobi, dan ketika ia meraih pintu utama aku berkata, "Dan Anda _tidak harus_ memakai aftershave murahan begitu banyak!"

Dia terus berjalan tanpa menengok ke belakang.

Pintu kantor Suho terbuka dan ia menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. "Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, maaf. Semuanya baik-baik saja. "

"Oke. Aku sedang ada panggilan, tapi beri aku..." Dia melihat jam tangannya. "Beri aku sekitar lima belas menit dan kita akan membahas beberapa DVD demo ini."

.

.

.++

Aku sedang mengumpulkan barang-barang itu dari meja ruang konferensi untuk membuang ke tempat sampah, dan berpikir apakah Sam Ryan memang benar. Aku tak pernah menganggap diriku sebagai perempuan penggerutu sebelumnya, tapi kukira ada bagian dari diriku yang hanya butuh sedikit stres dan menjadi orang menjengkelkan untuk melepaskannya.

Aku khawatir tentang seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol dan dampak penolakanku terhadap pekerjaan. Ya Tuhan. Betapa bodohnya aku, membiarkan hal-hal ini sampai sejauh ini? Suho mungkin akan segera memecatku jika ia mengetahuinya.

Ketika kembali ke kantor, aku mendengar pintu Suho terbuka. Aku melihat ke arahnya dan melihat dia melambaikan tangan meyuruhku ke kantornya. Aku meletakkan paket itu di atas meja dan pergi, di mana ia memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk duduk kemudian meletakkan jari ke bibirnya, menyuruhku diam dan hanya mendengarkan.

Suho beralih ke telepon speaker dan ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan suara halus dari Park Chanyeol.

 _Oh, sial. Ini dia_ , pikirku. Chanyeol akan memberitahu Suho bahwa dia akan memberikan keputusan tentang Byun Baekhyun. Lalu kami akan kehilangan dia sebagai klien. Suho mungkin akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di Vegas, aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku, dan aku akan menjadi orang terakhir yang mendengar pepatah "Anda tidak akan pernah bekerja di kota ini lagi." _Sialan, perutku,_ _berhentilah melilit_... Aku merasa seperti akan muntah di lantai kantor Suho.

Apa yang aku dengar adalah Chanyeol berkata: "... banyak audisi, secara langsung dan DVD, dan ini adalah salah satu keputusan yang sulit yang harus aku ambil. Baekhyun bagus. Dia cantik dan dia sangat natural. Kurangnya pengalaman memang agak mengganggu sedikit..."

 _Ini dia_ , pikirku.

"... Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diatasi," Chanyeol berkata. Kemudian ia menyebutkan nama sutradara. "Gary dan aku membicarakannya, dan dia juga terkesan. Kami ingin menawarkan peran kepadanya. "

Suho memberikan acungan jempol. "Senang mendengarnya, Chanyeol."

Aku mungkin lebih berbahagia mendengar kabar itu dibanding Suho. Sebuah aliran rasa lega yang luar biasa melandaku dan setiap otot di tubuhku menjadi rileks. Aku tidak merusak peluang Baekhyun, atau bisnis Suho, atau masa depanku sendiri. Sekarang aku bisa santai.

Chanyeol berkata, "Saya memiliki kontrak yang siap untuk ditandatangani. Mungkin Anda dapat mengirim asisten Anda untuk mengambilnya."

Ternyata terlalu dini untuk menjadi rileks.

Suho menatapku. "Uh, tentu. Tidak masalah."

 _Teruslah bernapas_ , aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. Bagus. Sekarang aku akan berada di kantor Chanyeol. Ketika kupikir akhirnya semua stres dan kekhawatiranku sudah berakhir.

"Saya akan kesana dalam satu atau dua jam."

"Dia akan segera kesana. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih Chanyeol. Semoga bisa bekerjasama lagi dengan Anda."

"Saya akan menghubungi anda lagi, segera." _Klik_.

Suho menyentuh layar ponselnya dan meletakkannya di meja. "Apa kau bisa bayangkan betapa besarnya ini?"

"Ini... yeah, sangat menakjubkan." Suaraku tidak terdengar antusias, tapi dia seperti tidak menyadarinya.

"Ini adalah kesepakatan terbesarku dan yang paling penting sejauh ini." Dia berdiri dan mulai mondar-mandir, berjalan untuk membuang energi gugupnya. "Tapi kau sudah tahu itu." Dia melihat jam tangannya. "Kau ingat bagaimana untuk sampai ke studionya, kan? Ke kantor Chanyeol?"

Perutku mulai melilit lagi. "Ya, aku tahu."

Suho mengingatkanku untuk menyebutkan namanya pada penjaga gerbang, dan dalam waktu lima menit aku sudah berada di mobilku, membelah kepadatan lalu lintas LA, dan benakku berpacu dengan pikiran akan bertemu Chanyeol lagi.

.

.

.++

TBC


	6. FADE INTO YOU Ch 5

**Bab 5**

.

.++

Selama perjalanan ke studio, aku tersadar bahwa mungkin Chanyeol memberi peran kepada Baekhyun hanya untuk agar aku datang ke kantornya. Apakah itu mungkin?

 _Tidak, tentu tidak_. Paranoid sepertinya telah menguasaiku. Tidak mungkin seorang produsen besar Hollywood akan menyewa seorang aktris hanya untuk mendapatkan sedikit waktu kebersamaan dengan seorang asisten agen aktris. Terlalu banyak resiko dan uang yang dihamburkan. Seluruh reputasinya bisa jatuh hanya karena satu film yang gagal.

Sangat konyol memikirkan bahwa semua ini adalah hanya tipu muslihatnya agar aku datang ke kantornya. Dia memiliki banyak cara untuk melakukan itu. Mungkin tidak secepat ini, tapi dia bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang dia mau.

Aku sampai di gerbang penjaga dan diberitahu di mana untuk memarkir. Saat aku berjalan, mataku melihat sekeliling mencari apakah ada artis terkenal. Ya, aku masih cukup baru di Hollywood untuk melihat para bintang.

Aku menemukan kantor Chanyeol tanpa kesulitan. Ketika berjalan, aku disambut oleh seorang wanita pirang tinggi, dan terpana oleh kemungkinan yang sangat nyata bahwa dia adalah wanita yang sama ketika sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol pagi itu saat di Las Vegas. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya, tapi itu masuk akal bahwa asistennya mungkin ada di sana. Mungkin dia bepergian dengan dia sepanjang waktu. Mungkin dia ada di sana sendiri dan mereka kebetulan bertemu satu sama lain. Atau mungkin dia sedang tidur dengannya...

Apapun masalahnya, aku belum pernah bertemu denganya ketika pertama kalinya aku berada di sini.

Dia melihatku dan berkata, "Hai, bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya Do Kyungsoo. Untuk bertemu Chanyeol…Mr. Park."

"Oh, ya, dia sudah menunggu Anda. Ke kanan dan masuk." Dia memberiku senyum ramah.

Area menerima tamu milik Chanyeol lebih besar dari seluruh kantor kami dan sepertinya tumitku mengklik ekstra keras saat aku berjalan ke pintu kaca buram yang mengarah ke kantornya. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam, memutar pegangan, dan melangkah masuk.

.

.

.++

Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa tepat di bawah poster besar film terakhir yang ia buat. Aku begitu gugup, terakhir kali aku di sini, aku tidak melihat detail kantornya. Ada cermin besar dan meja krom, kursi kulit hitam besar di balik itu, dan dua kursi yang lebih kecil di sisi lain. Di dinding ada poster film yang besar, menggunakan bingkai yang mahal, dan masing-masing memiliki pencahayaan sendiri.

"Kyungsoo," katanya, berdiri untuk menyambutku.

"Hai, Chanyeol."

"Silakan duduk." Dia menunjuk ke sofa.

Aku ingin duduk di salah satu kursi di seberang sofa, dengan meja kopi besar yang memisahkan kita. Setiap langkah yang dibuatnya memancarkan kepercayaan diri, kewibawaan, dan seks. Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya duduk di sampingnya.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengundangku, dan aku menyambutnya. Tapi aku duduk beberapa meter darinya. Chanyeol mengangkat lengannya dan dengan dramatis mengendus. "Apakah aku bau?"

"Tidak." Sebenarnya anda harum luar biasa. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau duduk begitu jauh dariku. Kupikir kau memiliki alasan."

Ya aku punya alasan. Tapi aku tidak bisa benar-benar mengatakan padanya bahwa aku membutuhkan sedikit ruang diantara kami jadi aku tidak akan terjebak dalam permainannya di kamar hotel dulu. Aku terus menjaga suara agar tetap terdengar profesional. "Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengambil kontraknya."

Chanyeol turun dari sofa sampai dia tepat di sebelahku. Aku melihat kembali secara dekat pada matanya yang dalam, dan bibirnya yang berbentuk sempurna. Dia menaruh jari di bawah daguku. "Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggumu sampai di sini." Dia membungkuk dan menciumku, ciuman lembut, tidak dengan lidah.

Ketika ia mundur kembali, aku berkata, "Kita benar-benar harus menghentikan ini. Atau...setidaknya membicarakannya."

"Kenapa merusak momen ini dengan bicara?"

Apakah dia serius? Dia tampaknya memiliki cara yang halus dengan wanita dalam segala aspek, jadi mengapa dia mengisyaratkan bahwa bicara itu tidak perlu?

"Tidakkah kau pikir ini adalah ide yang buruk?" Tanyaku.

Matanya meninggalkanku, dan tatapannya melayang ke tubuhku, kedadaku, kemudian kakiku, yang terlihat dari rok yang kupakai. "Aku tak bisa memikirkan ide yang lebih baik daripada kau dan aku bersama-sama."

"Dan ' _bersama-sama_ ' yang kau maksud adalah seks, kan? Hanya seks."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Apa pun yang kau suka. Apa yang kau suka, Kyungsoo?"

Aku tak pernah melakukan diskusi yang begitu terus terang seperti ini sebelumnya. Itu membuatku sedikit gugup, tapi tidak sampai ketitik di mana aku akan kehilangan tekadku. Aku meminta sesuatu untuk minum, dan Chanyeol segera menawariku _White Russian_.

"Apakah hanya itu yang kau minum?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke area bar dikantornya. "Sejak SMA. Aku tak pernah menyukai bir. Tidak pernah menyukai semua yang pernah aku coba, Tapi _White_ _Russian_...dari awal mencoba aku sudah menyukainya dan tetap setia sampai sekarang."

Aku tertawa. " Air, terima kasih."

"Dingin atau panas?"

"Hanya air putih saja. Apa pun yang kau punya."

Aku melihat dia berdiri di bar, membelakangiku. Hari ini ia mengenakan kaos putih lengan panjang, celana jeans biru, dan sepatu bot coklat gelap. Kaos menempel ditubuhnya, memamerkan bahu dan punggungnya yang lebar, pinggangnya langsing. Berkat celana jeans, aku melihat pantatnya yang indah untuk pertama kalinya, dan harus membuang mata darinya sebelum ia berbalik dan menangkap basah diriku. Dia seolah-olah sudah diciptakan dengan sangat hati-hati, dan dengan susah payah dibangun oleh seseorang yang mempunyai selera yang bagus dan sangat detail.

Aku memandang ke luar ke arah jendela besar dan untuk pertama kalinya melihat ke dalam area studio. Dari lantai tiga kantornya, aku bisa melihat beberapa set luar ruangan, beberapa di antaranya tampak tidak asing dari film yang pernah kulihat. Di kejauhan, Hollywood hills sebagai latar belakangnya. Satu-satunya kelemahan dalam pemandangan ini adalah tidak mampu untuk melihat tulisan yang terkenal di lereng bukit.

Chanyeol sedang membuat minumannya sambil berkata, "Hanya air putih saja, ya? Aku tak pernah mengira kau seorang gadis yang suka sesuatu yang biasa."

"Saya tidak suka sesuatu yang rumit."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kadang-kadang kerumitan bisa sangat menarik. Setidaknya, itulah yang aku temukan."

Jelas, kami tidak berbicara tentang air di sini, dan kami berdua tahu itu.

Dia bergabung denganku di sofa, sambil menyodorkan sebotol air putih.

"Jadi," katanya, "Kau ingin bicara. Mari kita bicara." Aku meneguk air dingin itu, mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan kukatakan. "Aku yang bicara duluan," katanya, menyelamatkanku. "Mari kita terbuka. Kita tertarik satu sama lain. Kita berdua lajang-"

"Apakah kita begitu?" Aku menyela.

"Aku iya. Apakah aku salah menilai situasimu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, kau tidak salah."

"Baik. Jadi apa yang menghentikanmu?"

Aku menaruh botol air di atas meja dan menyilangkan kakiku. "Aku tidak melakukan...ini. Aku tak akan tidur dengan dengan seorang pria secara tiba-tiba hanya karena mereka hot."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Jadi kau pikir aku hot."

Kepalaku langsung jatuh. "Ya. Ya, kupikir dirimu hot, oke? Puas?"

Dia meneguk _White Russian_ -nya. "Senang? Ya. Meskipun aku bisa lebih senang lagi."

"Dengar, apa yang ku maksud adalah bahwa dibutuhkan lebih dari sekedar beberapa baris naskah dan langkah yang halus untuk bisa masuk ke dalam celanaku."

"Sebenarnya, kau memakai rok. Tapi itu hanya masalah teknis." Aku menyukai selera humornya dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. "Dan, untuk di catat," ia melanjutkan, "Aku belum menulis satu baris naskah pun untuk ini."

"Oke, aku percaya kata-katamu untuk itu."

Dia duduk kembali di sofa, sekarang lebih dekat padaku. Aku mencium lagi aroma yang luar biasa maskulin dan hampir saja bertanya padanya apa yang ia gunakan, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

Sebaliknya, aku berkata, "Aku tidak tertarik pada _casting cauch_ _romp_ *."

Ia melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa terbahak. Ketika ia kembali menatapku dia berkata, "Aku juga tidak, Kyungsoo. Bahkan, aku belum pernah mendengar ' _casting cauch romp_ ' seperti yang kau katakan sepanjang karirku di kota ini."

"Tidak?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini adalah sesuatu dari masa lalu. Setidaknya, kupikir begitu. "

"Kau memiliki wanita pilihanmu sendiri, aku yakin. Omong-omong, ketika aku meninggalkan Las Vegas Minggu pagi, aku melihatmu dengan wanita berambut pirang di luar restoran."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Ah, ya. Dia mencoba untuk menjual sesuatu padaku."

"Ya, aku berani bertaruh dia pasti melakukan itu." Aku meraih botol air.

"Dia bukan seorang pelacur. Dia bekerja di perusahaan yang memiliki hotel dan kasino dan satu lagi di the strip. Dia mencoba membujukku untuk membeli penthouse yang satu lagi."

"Satu lagi?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku punya satu di hotel tempat kita menginap."

Ya Tuhan. Jika dia membawaku ke penthouse, aku tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sana tanpa memberi apa yang dia inginkan. Malam itu hampir saja aku menginginkan sesuatu dan itu nyaris menjadi hal yang pasti.

"Jadi," kataku, "Kau akan membeli satu lagi?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tak melihat adanya kebutuhan punya dua penthouse di Vegas."

"Pemikiran yang bagus."

"Terima kasih." Dia menyeringai dan meneguk minumannya. "Mari kita kembali ke _casting couch_..."

"Jangan. Aku ingin kembali membahas pekerjaan saja."

Ini akan menjadi waktu yang tepat untuk berdiri, meminta kontrak, dan kembali pulang. Tapi tangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertumpu pada kakiku. Aku menunduk dan melihat dia menggerakkan tangannya, dan telapak tangannya mengusap lututku dengan punggung jari telunjuknya.

Aku melihat dia melakukan itu selama beberapa detik, mengagumi bagaimana sedikit sentuhan mengirimkan kejutan rangsangan dikakiku. Dadaku terasa berat, dan aku merasa putingku mengeras.

"Kau menginginkan ini seperti aku menginginkannya," katanya. "Aku melihatnya dalam caramu melihatku."

Aku menoleh untuk menatapnya dan dalam sekejap wajahnya bertemu dengan tatapanku, bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Mulutku terbuka dan lidahnya masuk mengikuti undanganku tanpa ragu-ragu. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, dan pada saat itu, aku tak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan.

Dia mengendalikan ciuman itu, panas dan licin, mendominasi dengan menjilat secara sensual sepanjang lidahku.

Chanyeol menjauh dari wajahku sejenak. "Kau tidak mengatakan tidak."

"Aku juga tidak mengatakan ya."

"Biarkan aku mencoba untuk membuatmu mengatakannya."

Mulutnya menguasai mulutku lagi.

Tangan Chanyeol meluncur kepahaku perlahan. Denyut jantungku meningkat dalam mengantisipasi. Satu jari menggelincir kelubang kaki celana dalamku, dan aku merasa ujung jarinya membelai lipatanku yang basah.

"Oh, Tuhan," kataku didalam mulutnya.

"Itu hampir disebut ya."

Dia terus menggodaku dengan ujung jarinya, lembut sedikit lebih jauh setiap kali, tetapi tidak dekat dengan klitku. Aku mengambil segenggam rambut dan meremas. Itu tebal, namun lembut, dan genggamanku tampaknya semakin membangkitkan gairah lebih dalam dari dirinya.

"Kita tak perlu melepaskan ini," katanya, sambil menarik bajuku.

"Tapi aku harus melihatnya."

Chanyeol melepaskan kait braku, mendorong ke samping, memperlihatkan payudaraku.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo..." Suaranya menghilang saat dia menundukkan kepala dan menutup bibirnya disekitar putingku. Aku melihat ujung lidahnya menjilati putingku, sementara tangannya meremas payudaraku yang lain. Mulutnya beralih ke putingku yang lain. Mereka semakin ketat saat ini, karena perhatiannya, dan juga karena udara dingin yang bergegas melintasi jejak basah yang ditinggalkannya.

Rokku naik sampai pinggul. Ibu jari Chanyeol meraih celana dalamku dan mulai menariknya turun kakiku.

Aku menunduk dan melihat bahwa itu akan lepas dari satu kaki, tapi kini celana tersebut tergantung dipergelangan kakiku yang lain. Chanyeol meletakkan satu kakiku ke lengan sofa, menarik kakiku yang lain kepangkuannya, dan itu membuatku sangat terbuka untuknya.

Aku tak pernah merasa begitu rentan terhadap seorang pria sebelumnya. Tapi aku juga belum pernah dikendalikan oleh seorang pria seperti ini.

"Kau belum mengatakan ya, Kyungsoo."

"Bukankah posisi ini sudah cukup menjawab?"

Dia menyeringai. "Katakan saja." Tangannya telah merayap kembali pahaku. Jari-jarinya melingkar di bagian bawah, meninggalkan ibu jarinya melayang kearahku.

Aku menatapnya. "Ya."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku kembali ke sofa sebagai reaksi ketika ibu jarinya bersentuhan dengan clitku. Dia memijat pelan membentuk lingkaran, memberikan lebih banyak tekanan, kemudian berkurang, kemudian lebih lagi.

Aku menatap lurus ke langit-langit ketika aku merasa mulutnya di leherku. Lidahnya menelusuri lingkaran kecil, dan kemudian ia sedikit menghisap.

Cara dia memperlakukan clitku sangat sempurna, dan aku bisa klimaks hanya dengan cara itu saja, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk Chanyeol. Tangannya pindah dan menyelipkan satu jarinya di dalam diriku, mengubahnya karena ia membiarkannya meluncur masuk dan keluar dalam satu belaian pendek.

"Kau begitu terbuka untukku," katanya.

Suaranya sudah cukup untuk membuatku basah tadi, tapi efeknya adalah menjadi seribu kali lipat dengan jari-jarinya membelai tubuhku, dan memasukiku.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo, kau lebih dari yang aku harapkan."

Aku memikirkan hal yang sama tentang dirinya. Pikiranku pun fokus pada tangannya, karena ia menyelipkan masuk kedua jarinya.

"Oh, ya, please," kataku.

"Katakan apa yang kau suka."

"Itu. Tepat .. te ...te..tepat.. disana. oh, Tuhan... "

Dengan kakiku di atas pangkuannya, aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya keras melalui celananya. Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Aku ingin membuatnya merasa puas, sebaik dia melakukannya padaku.

Pinggulku melawan untuk memenuhi jari-jarinya yang membelai. Aku tidak menahan apapun.

Aku menatap Chanyeol. Dia menatap ke bawah diantara kedua kakiku, akupun melihat ke bawah juga. Jika kakiku telah terbuka lebih lebar, kakiku pasti akan menjadi kram. Tapi tak ada rasa sakit. Kenikmatan itu semuanya berasal dari tangan terampil milik Chanyeol.

Cara dia merabaku adalah lebih baik daripada seks yang pernah aku alami.

Napasku tercekat di tenggorokan dan aku tersentak.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah pintu terkunci, dan kemudian berpikir bahwa jika seseorang masuk aku bahkan tidak akan peduli. Ini terlalu nikmat.

Aku mulai menggerakkan kakiku yang menutupi pangkuannya. Kejantanan Chanyeol tegang dibawah celana jinsnya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana dia mempertahankan kontrol diri padahal dia bisa menurunkan celananya dalam hitungan detik dan bercinta denganku.

"Aku akan membuatmu orgasme, Kyungsoo. Ini semuanya tentang kamu."

Itu adalah jawaban mengapa ia terus memakai celananya. Ini semuanya tentang kamu. Tak pernah seorang pria mengatakan itu padaku. Ide seperti itu tak mungkin pernah terlintas pikiran orang-orang yang pernah bersamaku.

"Apakah kau siap klimaks untukku?"

"Ya. Ya."

Mulutnya menekan mulutku, nikmat, kuat dan posesif. Dia menundukkan kepala dan lidahnya membelai putingku, kombinasi antara gigi atas dan lidah memberikan sensasi yang sedikit tajam namun lembut.

Usapan menjadi cepat, dan telapak telapak tangannya menempel clitku. Sempurna.

Chanyeol berkata, "Kau lihat bagaimana panasnya ini nantinya? Kau dan aku?"

Aku berada di titik di mana aku hampir tak bisa berkata-kata. Aku membuat beberapa jenis suara yang hamper berdecit. Darimana itu berasal? Chanyeol telah menariknya keluar dariku, entah bagaimana.

"Seks kita akan begitu nikmat. Aku bisa membuatmu orgasme dengan seratus cara yang berbeda." Setelah kejadian ini - Atau audisi ini? Aku tak ragu bahwa dia bisa. "Aku ingin melihat matamu ketika kau orgasme, Kyungsoo."

Kepalaku menghadapnya, dan ketika aku menatapnya menatapnya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Kau merasakan seberapa keras aku terhadapmu?" Aku mengangguk, menekan kakiku turun dan merasakan ereksinya. Aku membayangkan bagaimana miliknya merobek celana jinsnya. "Ini akan berada di dalammu segera, dan kau akan kembali merasakan kenikmatan seperti yang aku berikan sekarang."

"Chanyeol. Kumohon...aku mau..."

"Mau apa? Mau orgasme? Ingin aku membuatmu orgasme?"

"Semua - semuanya," kataku terbata-bata.

Senyum jahat muncul di sudut mulutnya. "Belum. Tidak semudah itu. Ini semuanya tentang kamu sekarang."

"Oh, Tuhan, ya. Aku akan..."

Kata-kataku terhenti saat ia membawaku menuju orgasme. Pinggulku mendorong melawan tangannya. Dua jarinya tepat berada di tempat yang selalu aku temukan dengan jari-jariku sendiri. Sebuah tempat kebanyakan orang tidak pernah temukan, namun Chanyeol telah memusatkan perhatian pada hal itu dengan mudahnya.

"Lihatlah aku," katanya.

Aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan, dan matanya memiliki tampilan seseorang yang baru saja menyelesaikan penaklukan besar.

Dia tahu dia memilikku. Dia tahu aku telah menyerah. Dan aku tak pernah menahannya sedikitpun. Ada intensitas untuk membuat diriku rentan kepadanya dan itu tak kuharapkan. Akan lebih mudah daripada yang aku pikir itu akan terjadi, dan imbalannya adalah di luar harapan terliarku.

Wajah Chanyeol dekat dengan wajahku, begitu dekat sehingga dahi kami bersentuhan. Dia menatap jauh ke dalam mataku saat kabut orgasme yang terangkat dariku dan perlahan-lahan memudar kembali ke dunia nyata.

Chanyeol mengaitkan braku lagi, dan menarik bajuku kembali untuk menutupiku. Dia pindah dari sofa dan berlutut di lantai, mengangkat pergelangan kaki yang masih memegang celanaku, dan memasangkan kembali satu kakiku yang lain. Aku menggerakkan pinggulku untuk membantunya menarik celana dari kaki ke pinggangku. Setelah merapikan rokku, dia duduk di sampingku sekali lagi.

Aku berpikir betapa uniknya bahwa ia memastikan aku berpakaian lagi, tertutup, dan tidak harus merasa tidak nyaman setelah masa-masa kerentanan telah berlalu.

"Terima kasih," kataku. Dia mencium keningku dan kemudian memberiku sebuah ciuman panjang, pelan dan manis di bibirku. Aku ingin tinggal, tapi aku harus pergi. "Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Ya. Aku tak ingin Suho bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi." Dia tersenyum. "Aku akan mengambil kontraknya."

Aku pergi dan berdiri di pintu kantornya sementara ia mengambil amplop itu. Ketika ia menyerahkannya padaku, aku mengambilnya, tapi ia menahannya dan menarik kembali. Aku menatapnya. Dia memiliki senyum yang menyenangkan di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Ms Do."

"Senang berjumpa dengan anda lagi, Mr Park."

Dia menyerahkan amplop besar. Aku memegangnya dekat dengan dadaku. Aku sedang menunggu untuk ucapan selamat tinggal mungkin sedikit kecupan di pipi. Sebaliknya, dia bersandar kemudian mencium telingaku dan berkata, "Lain kali kita tidak akan terburu-buru, dan aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk bercinta denganmu."

Aku menelan ludah. Keterusterangan dalam nadanya mengejutkan, dan hampir pasti akan membuatku tertawa jika itu keluar dari mulut laki-laki lain itu. Tapi sebenarnya adalah, aku terangsang oleh kata-katanya.

Dia meraih pegangan pintu, tapi sebelum ia membuka itu aku berkata, "Kapan tepatnya waktu berikutnya itu?"

Sialan. Ada nada keputus-asaan dalam pertanyaanku aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu.

Dia mendongak seolah-olah dia sedang berusaha untuk menemukan jawabannya. "Aku pikir biarkanlah itu menjadi kejutan."

.

.

.++

TBC

 ** _*_** ** _hubungan seks yg dilakukan artis agar mendapat peran dlm suatu_** _ **film.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Update cepet ya ixixixix ^^**_

 _ **Karena aku pikir kalian pasti udah banyak yg baca series 1 nya kan, walaupun Kaisoo Version iixix**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Aku usahakan Series 1 bisa aku update Tiap hari biar cepet kelar xixix_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tetep ditunggu ya REVIEW, LIKE AND FOLLOWnya *Muach xixiix_**


	7. FADE INTO YOU Ch 6

**Bab 6**

.

.++

"Itu pasti membutuhkan waktu lama," kata Suho saat aku berjalan ke kantor.

"Maaf."

Aku mencoba untuk tidak membuat kontak mata dengan dia, meskipun aku tahu itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin tampak bahwa aku sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Yah?" Katanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dengan apa?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa?"

Dia menyipitkan mata sedikit dan menatapku samping. "Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Kau tampak...berbeda. Apakah ada yang salah?"

Aku pernah mendengar istilah " _rambut kusut sehabis bercinta_ " sebelumnya, tapi adakah istilah " _rambut kusut sehabis bercinta dg_ _jari_ "? Apakah itu yang dia maksud? Atau mungkin aku hanya begitu gugup yang terlihat jelas wajahku. Lagipula, aku tak ingin dia memperjelasnya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Suho. Aku sudah punya kontraknya." Aku merogoh tasku untuk mengambil amplop. "Dan kemudian setelah aku pergi, aku harus berhenti di suatu tempat dan mengurus sesuatu."

Tampaknya dia tidak percaya padaku.

Aku merendahkan suaraku dan menambahkan, "urusan pribadi." Aku membuat semacam wajah yang tampak malu untuk memperkuat ceritaku, dan tampaknya dia percaya.

"Ah, maaf," katanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Jangan khawatir." Aku menyerahkan amplop ke Suho.

Dia membukanya, mengeluarkan kontrak dan dengan cepat melihatnya. "Apakah kau tahu apa artinya kertas ini ? Ini sangat besar artinya bagiku." Dia menatap lagi dengan kebanggaan yang ekstrim di wajahnya.

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya."

Dia mendongak dari kertas. "Senang bagi kita semua. Kau bagian dari tim di sini. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini tanpa bantuanmu."

Ini membuatku sedih mendengarnya. Untuk satu hal, itu adalah hal yang sederhana baginya, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang sering datang di Hollywood. Dan yang kedua ketika aku tahu itu benar bahwa aku telah melakukan banyak hal untuk membantu dia mendapatkan peran untuk Baekhyun, dan aku juga melakukan banyak hal untuk menempatkan bisnis Suho ke dalam bahaya.

Semua itu akan menjadi salah satu rumor tentang Suho yang menggunakan asisten muda untuk membujuk eksekutif studio dengan cara yang tidak etis.

Aku sangat bahagia bahwa itu adalah hari Jumat dan aku punya dua hari penuh untuk pergi menjauh dari Suho dan kantor.

Di sisa hari itu yang bisa aku pikirkan hanyalah kapan aku bisa bertemu Chanyeol lagi. Dia mengatakan itu akan menjadi kejutan, dan ketika aku meninggalkan kantornya kupikir itu terdengar menarik. Tetapi ketika pulang dari kerja itu membuat sarafku menjadi gila.

Aku punya rencana malam ini untuk pergi ke klub dengan Luhan dan dua temannya yang baru aku kenal. Mungkin itu akan menjadi pengalih pikiranku dari semua yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.++

"Gaun ini membuatku terlihat seperti pelacur, kan?"

Aku berada di kamar mandi sedang memakai make-up saat Luhan masuk dan mengajukan pertanyaan. Aku ingat dia menanyakan hal yang sama ketika kami berada di Vegas. Aku menatapnya di cermin. Ia mengenakan gaun ketat berwarna peach strapless yang panjang sampai dikakinya. Itu indah, tapi aku berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika dia sengaja menginjak tepinya. Pasti payudaranya akan menyembul keluar jika hal itu terjadi.

"Kenapa kau terus menanyakan apakah kau terlihat seperti pelacur?"

Dia berbalik ke samping dan melihat profilnya di cermin. "Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti pelacur murahan."

"Kau tampak hebat. Tapi ada satu hal saja..." aku bercerita tentang hem dan dia bilang dia sudah memikirkan hal itu, dan jika itu terjadi, mungkin itu akan menjadi pusat perhatian sepanjang malam.

"Itu akan jadi suatu merendahkan," kataku.

Aku selesai bersiap-siap, sementara berdebat dengan diriku sendiri apakah menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di kantor Chanyeol pada hari sebelumnya. Terus terang, aku kagum dengan caraku menahan diri.

Luhan memberi tahu arah ke klub favoritnya saat aku menyetir, tempat yang disebut _Drais_ terletak di atas W Hotel di Hollywood Boulevard. Setelah berkunjung ke Las Vegas, aku agak siap untuk beraksi - cahaya, musik, orang-orang tampan berpakaian rapi dan, tapi ini merupakan level yang lebih tinggi. Ini adalah tempat terbagus di Hollywood untuk nongkrong, di tempat itu ada sebuah restoran, kolam renang, dan klub malam. Di dalamnya, musik sangat keras, pencahayaannya memamerkan dinding merah, hitam, ungu, dan hijau. Kursi nyaman yang besar dan sofa di mana-mana. Orang-orang menari di bawah lampu lantai yang besar, lengkap dengan nuansanya. Orang-orang lebih banyak berada di tepi kolam renang.

Itu adalah malam yang indah. Dari sudut pandang dari atap Hotel W, aku memiliki perspektif yang sama sekali baru dari LA. Setidaknya dalam arti visual.

Kami akhirnya berjumpa dengan dua teman Luhan itu yang dia ingin kenalkan kepadaku - Julia dan Rachel. Mereka juga calon aktris, dan dalam waktu sepuluh menit aku mendengar mereka bicara lebih banyak tentang audisi dan agen dibandingkan yang Luhan dapatkan dalam sebulan aku tinggal bersamanya. Aneh.

Ketika mereka bicara tentang orang-orang terkenal yang mereka lihat di sini sebelumnya, nama Chanyeol muncul.

"Omong-omong tentang setan," kata Julia.

Kita semua melihat ke arah dia mengangguk ke suatu arah.

Sialan. Ada dia. Berdiri di area bar. Ia bicara kepada dua orang yang tidak kukenal, dan kemudian kami membuat kontak mata. Seringai lambat muncul di wajahnya dan ia mengucapkan kata: " _Surprise_."

Dan aku memang terkejut. Sebenarnya, bukan karena kata-kata itu. Mungkin tidak ada yang bisa lebih baik untuk menggambarkan apa yang kurasakan, napasku tertahan di tenggorokan, lututku pun jadi lemas, dan aku merasakan sensasi kesemutan di seluruh kulitku yang menyebabkan putingku menjadi keras dan denyutan yang samar diantara kakiku.

"Aku pernah mendengar cerita tentang orang itu," kata Julia.

Luhan menatapku dengan ekspresi khawatir. Aku sangat senang tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kantor Chanyeol sore itu.

Rachel menyesap margarita. " katakanlah."

Ya, ceritakanlah, ujarku dalam hati. Mungkin aku perlu tahu lebih banyak tentang Chanyeol sebelum aku membiarkan dia memberiku kejutan yang ia janjikan sebelumnya.

"Mata keranjang," kata Julia.

Luhan menatapku, lalu pada Julia. "Kau pernah mendengar cerita akhirnya?"

Julia mengatakan, "Tidak, tapi aku sudah mendengar banyak hal."

"Seperti apa?" Tanyaku.

"Bahwa dia sudah meniduri banyak aktris."

Luhan tertawa. "Oh, seram. Hei, itu Hollywood. Dia hot dan lajang. Tidak ada hukum yang menentang dia untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan."

Julia berbalik ke Luhan. "Jangan katakan kau…"

"Tidak." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya melihat dia secara pribadi cuma sekali, sebenarnya." Dia menatapku.

"Kau?" Kata Julia, melihatku dari atas dan ke bawah, seperti aku adalah seseorang yang tidak mungkin akan sampai dua kali dilihat Chanyeol. Setidaknya itulah kesimpulanku.

Aku tidak repot-repot menjawabnya. Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan dia bicara untuk dirinya sendiri.

Rachel mengaduk minumannya. "Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan denganku. Lihatlah bagaimana tubuh itu. Sialan." katanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Oh, sialan." Mata Julia membesar. "Apakah dia...Yep. Dia datang ke mari."

" _Come to mama_ ," gumam Rachel.

Tapi dia tidak datang ke arah Rachel. Dia mendatangiku.

"Halo, Kyungsoo." Dia mencium pipiku.

Aku berbisik, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mulutnya masih dekat telingaku. "Surprise..."

Rachel dan Julia menatapku, shock tampak terlihat di wajah mereka. Mereka menatap Luhan, yang mengangkat bahu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di punggungku. "Apakah sejauh ini semua orang bersenang-senang?"

Luhan dan teman-temannya mengatakan iya.

Aku tidak repot-repot memperkenalkan dia ke Rachel dan Julia. Kebencian mereka bagiku sangat jelas dari cara mereka menatapku, tapi aku tak peduli.

Chanyeol menatapku, kemudian pada mereka. "Ku harap kalian semua tidak keberatan ladies, tapi aku harus menculik Kyungsoo untuk sementara waktu."

Ketiganya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Ketika kami sampai beberapa meter jauhnya, Chanyeol bertanya siapa yang menyetir.

"Aku. Kenapa?"

"Kau harus memberikan kunci mobilmu untuk Luhan."

"Kenapa?"

"Agar dia bisa pulang."

Aku tertawa gugup. "Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud, tapi... kita mau ke mana?"

Dia menciumku ringan di bibir. "Ini kejutan, ingat?"

Aku mengambil kunci mobil dari tasku dan berjalan beberapa langkah kembali ke Luhan dan menyerahkan kuncinya.

"Kau akan pergi?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu."

Julia dan Rachel keduanya menatapku dengan mulut terbuka.

"Dia bilang dia punya kejutan bagiku," ujarku. "Aku akan lihat nanti. Atau besok. Atau... kapanpun. " Aku berbalik dan berjalan pergi, aku merasa seperti baru saja memenangkan putaran kejuaraan _catty girl playoffs_..

.

.++

TBC


	8. FADE INTO YOU Ch 7

**Bab 7**

.

.++

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, kami berada di Malibu, berjalan masuk kesebuah rumah besar. Pohon-pohon palem yang menghiasi halaman rumput, dan rumah itu diterangi oleh lampu yang bersinar dari atas tanah.

Chanyeol membuka garasi, mematikan mesin mobil dan berkata, "Aku tidak sabar untuk mengajakmu ke rumahku." Dia keluar dan membuka pintu untukku. Ketika aku berdiri, dia membawaku dalam pelukannya dan menciumku dengan ganasnya.

"Aku tak sabar untuk melihat rumahmu. Ini terlihat indah."

"Itu bukan alasanku membawamu ke dalam rumah." Dia mengambil tanganku dan menuntunku ke dalam.

Kami masuk melalui pintu di garasi, dan mengarah tepat ke ruang tamu yang luas. Nuansanya gelap mulai dari dinding, lantai dan perabotan, nuansa cokelat dan merah, dengan kolam renang kecil yang bercahaya dari lampu di sekitar ruangan. Kantornya cerah dan terlihat modern, tapi rumahnya bernuansa hangat, sangat maskulin.

Sama seperti dirinya. Dan seperti caranya yang posesif ketika menciumku lagi saat kami baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. Tasku jatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol membuka ritsleting di bagian belakang gaunku dan jatuh ke pergelangan kakiku. Aku melangkah keluar dari gaunku, dan menemukan diriku berdiri hanya menggunakan bra, celana dalam, dan sepatu.

"Kau punya cara untuk membuatku telanjang, Chanyeol."

"Aku suka ketika kau terekspos untukku."

Bibirnya menutup bibirku, lidahnya lahap menjelajahi mulutku.

Aku berhasil menarik diri sedikit. "Bolehkah aku melihatmu?"

Dia mengerang dari dalam dadanya. "Aku ingin kau melihatku. Terlanjangi aku."

Tangannya jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya dan dia berdiri di depanku, menunggu.

 _Sialan_. Aku akan membuka pakaian Park Chanyeol dan melihat tubuh indahnya di telanjang.

Aku mengangkat kemejanya, tanganku di bawah, merasakan otot-otot di perut dan dadanya. Aku membuka kancing kemejanya, menariknya bahunya dan menjatuhkan pakaiannya bersama dengan pakaianku di lantai.

Tubuhnya seindah seperti yang aku bayangkan. Dadanya yang lebar, ditutupi oleh rambut halus yang tipis. Aku meletakkan tanganku membelai dan merasakan betapa keras dadanya.

Ketika aku menatap wajah Chanyeol, aku melihat matanya membara dengan intensitas. Aku terus menatap matanya saat aku menurunkan tanganku ke perutnya dan menemukan sabuknya. Mendengar denting logam saat aku melepaskan gesper itu seperti denting peringatan: _Kau akan segera menyentuh kejantanannya_...

Dan begitulah yang kulakukan. Tanganku menyelinap di bawah pinggang boxernya dan sebelum aku tahu, jariku sudah menyentuh pangkal ereksinya. Aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk membungkusnya dalam genggaman, dan merasakan seberapa besar miliknya.

Tangan Chanyeol membelai sisi wajahku, dan ia menarikku ke mulutnya. Sebuah ciuman panas membakar diikuti tanganku yang mengeeksplorasi panjang ereksinya. Kulit selembut beludru, menyelubungi kejantanan terkeras dan terbesar yang pernah kurasakan. Sebuah gelombang kegairahan meledak dalam diriku saat kusadari bahwa aku adalah obyek yang menyebabkan kegairahannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo, sentuhanmu begitu sempurna."

Dia menciumku lagi saat ia melepas bra-ku. Payudaraku terasa berat dan ia menangkup masing-masing di tangannya, menggosok putingku dengan ibu jarinya.

Aku mencium lehernya dan turun dari dada ke perut, kemudian berlutut. Aku membuka ritsleting celananya dan menurunkan bersama dengan boxernya. Aku pertama kali melihat kejantanannya. Itu panjang dan besar, mencuat lurus dan berkedut dengan semangat.

Sepertinya aku melihat itu selama beberapa menit, tapi aku tahu itu hanya beberapa detik. Ketika aku akan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku ia menyentuh bahuku dan mendesakku untuk berdiri.

Chanyeol membungkus tangannya di pinggangku. "Aku ingin kau di sofa." Dia mengangkatku dengan mudah dan melangkah ke arah sofa, menurunkanku hingga berbaring di sofa. "Aku sudah sangat ingin merasakanmu sepanjang hari," katanya, mencium leherku, dadaku, berhenti di masing-masing puting dan membuat lingkaran dengan lidahnya. Puncak putingku mengeras karena gerakannya.

Chanyeol sedang berlutut di lantai saat aku melirik sambil berbaring di sofa. Dia menarik celanaku turun kaki dengan cepat, hampir menghentak, dan pada saat itu aku bahkan tidak peduli jika dia merobek celana dalamku sekalipun.

Dia mengangkat kakiku dengan salah satu tangannya yang besar, tangan yang kuat memegang pergelangan kedua kakiku, dan melepaskan sepatuku.

Dia menjilati kedua betisku, kemudian turun belakang lututku, dimana hampir menggelitik sedikit, tapi ini terlalu panas untuk menggelitik. Dibagian bawah pahaku, mencium, mengisap...berhenti di sana, mengisap...

 _Apakah dia memberiku cupang di bagian belakang pahaku? Menandaiku? Whoa_.

Ketika kakiku terpisah, dia menempatkan salah satu kakiku di atas bahunya. Dia mendorong keluar kakiku yang lain, jauh, menyebarkan diriku terbuka lebar sama seperti yang ia lakukan di sofa kantornya.

"Aku suka kalau kau begitu terbuka bagiku," katanya, menggemakan pikiranku.

"Chanyeol..." Suaraku melemah. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Aku bahkan tak yakin apa yang harus kukatakan.

Dia mencium bagian dalam masing-masing pahaku, berlama-lama sedikit disalah satunya, membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan giginya menyeret sepanjang kulitku. Kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakiku, lidahnya membelai sepanjang lipatan basah.

Chanyeol menggunakan jari-jarinya untuk membukaku, mengekspos clitku yang sudah begitu terangsang kepadanya. Ketika lidahnya bersentuhan dengannya, aku ingin tetap seperti itu untuk sementara waktu, mungkin berjam-jam, mungkin berhari-hari... Aku hanya tak ingin dia berhenti.

Pinggulku bergoyang bersama dengan sentuhan lidahnya yang membuat gerakan melingkar di sekitar clitku, tubuhku membuat gerakan dalam arah yang berlawanan, menciptakan gesekan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Tubuhku memohon untuk di sentuh dan Chanyeol memberiku semua yang ku bisa terima.

Aku menjadi gila oleh suara yang dia ciptakan, erangan dan hampir menggeram dalam kenikmatannya sendiri, kenikmatan itu berasal dari usahanya memuaskanku.

"Chanyeol, aku begitu dekat..."

Aku merasakan napas panasnya padaku saat ia bicara sambil menjilat. "Ayo klimakslah. klimakslah dalam mulutku. "

"Jangan berhenti."

Aku menggeliat bersamaan dengan belaian lidahnya, orgasme menyentak melalui tubuhku. Otot perutku meregang, berhenti, berulang-ulang, dan tubuhku bergetar saat aku melemparkan kepalaku di atas bantal dan meneriakkan namanya.

Dia mengerang, menambahkan getaran saat lidahnya membelai, dan orgasme meningkat mengguncang melalui setiap inci dari tubuhku.

Ketika orgasme itu mereda, Chanyeol terdiam di tempat, mencium paha dalamku. Setelah beberapa saat, ia bergerak di atasku, mulutnya segera akan mengaitku. Aku merasakan kelaparan dalam ciumannya - mendalam, bergairah, penuh keinginan, kebutuhan.

Dia berlutut di antara kakiku dan merobek paket foil dan memegang kondom. Aku menyaksikan bagaimana ia menggulirkannya di sepanjang ereksinya. Aku bisa mendengar jantungku berdetak di telingaku. _Aku ingin lebih. Aku butuh lebih_.

Kepalaku berguling ke satu sisi ketika ia meletakkan tangannya samping sofa. Ia memberi bantal untuk menopang berat tubuhnya yang kuat. Lenganku hanya di atas kepalaku. Chanyeol meraih kedua tanganku dengan satu tangan, memegang pergelangan tanganku bersama-sama seperti yang ia lakukan dengan pergelangan kakiku, menjepitku di sofa.

Aku melihat wajahnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, hidungnya mengembang, dan matanya menatap tajam ke arahku dengan nafsu. Aku berada di bawah kendali seorang pria yang berniat mendapatkanku, memilikiku secara seksual, menuju pelepasannya sendiri.

"Siap, Kyungsoo?" Aku mengangguk. "Bagus, karena aku akan bercinta denganmu."

Aku merasakan kepala kejantananya menyentuh di antara lipatanku. Dia mendorong sedikit dan aku menerima satu inci pertama atau lebih.

"Kau begitu ketat."

"Uh huh..." nada suaraku menjadi tinggi lagi. Chanyeol memiliki cara untuk membuatku terdengar seperti diriku yang bukan biasanya.

Dia masuk sepenuhnya dalam satu dorongan keras, membuat kepalaku kembali ke bantal, saat punggung dan leher melengkung, menerima semua miliknya dalam diriku, aku merasakan bolanya menempel kulitku.

 _Aku terkesiap_. Chanyeol begitu keras, begitu besar, begitu dalam, aku tak yakin aku bisa menerima lebih lagi tanpa mencapai orgasme dengan cepat. Mulutnya dileherku dan aku merasa bibirnya mengisap kulitku, dan lidahnya menjilatiku dan dia menyebut namaku lagi dan ditarik kembali, hampir semuanya keluar, kemudian masuk lagi ke dalam diriku dengan dorongan yang panjang.

Sebelumnya, aku belum pernah dikendalikan seperti ini sebelumnya saat berhubungan seks, belum pernah seorang pria memegang pergelangan tanganku dan menguasaiku seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal itu. Mungkin ada aspek yang tak nyaman atau bahkan menakutkan, tapi Chanyeol melakukannya dengan keahlian yang tinggi. Benar-benar memegang kendali, dan benar-benar fokus pada kenikmatan kami berdua.

Pinggulnya bergoyang maju mundur, kemudian bergerak hampir seperti gerakan melingkar, kejantanannya mengisiku dan menyentuh setiap bagian dari intiku yang membengkak.

"Kau terasa begitu nikmat," geramnya.

Dia menundukkan kepala ke dadaku dan mengambil puting ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengisapnya dengan dalam dan lembut, tapi kemudian merapatkan bibirnya, menggoda dan menarik putingku hingga benar-benar berubah menjadi keras. Chanyeol memandangnya, menjilat, dan kemudian memberikan perhatian yang sama dengan putingku yang lain.

Dia melepaskan pegangannya padaku dan meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhku. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan merasa lengannya yang keras. Tangannya menopang berat badannya saat ia menghunjamku dengan lebih keras. Chanyeol nyaris garang saat ia menghunjamku. Napasnya berubah semakin dalam dan pendek.

Dia memberiku kenikmatan saat dia juga memberi kenikmatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku ingin dia klimaks dan mendapat orgasme terbaik yang pernah ia alami. Dia menciumku lagi, mengambil lidahku ke dalam mulutnya dan kemudian mengisapnya. Kenikmatan itu meningkat dan aku mulai membuat suara-suara kecil di dalam mulutnya, yang membuat pinggulnya bergerak dengan kekuatan yang lebih.

Aku merasa kejantanannya berdenyut, berdenyut semakin dekat untuk mencapai klimaks. Tanganku mengepal erat di lengan atasnya dan aku merasa otot-ototnya berubah menjadi lebih menegang. Aku mendongak dan melihat dia memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang. Lalu ia melihatku lagi, mengambil bibirku dalam ciuman liar dan berkata, "Aku akan keluar di dalam dirimu, Kyungsoo."

Aku belum pernah disetubuhi seperti ini sebelumnya. Belum pernah memiliki seorang pria yang begitu bertekad untuk bercinta seperti ini. Belum pernah ada seorang pria bicara denganku dengan begitu manis dan begitu kotor pada saat yang bersamaan. Aku belum pernah begitu terangsang seperti sekarang dan itu membuatku ingin memberikan apapun yang Chanyeol inginkan.

"Apa kau menginginkannya?" Ia menghela napas.

"Ya, keluarlah. Aku sangat ingin kau klimaks."

Sangat sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dia benar-benar mengambil napasku, secara harfiah. Aku tersentak dan bergetar saat aku mulai merasakan orgasme lain muncul dalam diriku dari titik di mana kejantanan Chanyeol yang keras itu bergesekan denganku dalam irama yang sempurna.

"Persetan..." Suaranya rendah dan mendesah.

Aku merasa dia menegang. Sodokannya melambat nyaris berhenti. Lalu ia kembali masuk ke dalam diriku, sangat dalam, dan mengerakkan pinggulnya penuh semangat saat ia memompa benihnya masuk ke dalam kondom.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo," katanya saat ia klimaks.

Dia menurunkan tubuhnya ketubuhku dan memelukku erat-erat. Aku menyukai berat tubuhnya berada di atas tubuhku, kelelahannya akibat nafsu yang kuat atas diriku.

Kami berbaring seperti itu selama beberapa saat, dan kemudian Chanyeol merubah posisinya sehingga aku berbaring di samping tubuhnya di sofa besar dan lebar, dengan lenganku melintang di dadanya dan kepalaku bersandar padanya, menatap kearah wajah pria yang begitu mendambakanku.

.

.

.++

TBC


	9. FADE INTO YOU Ch 8

**Bab 8**

.

.++

Kami bersantai di sofa selama sekitar tiga puluh menit, memikirkan apa yang baru saja kami lakukan.

"Itu menakjubkan," kata Chanyeol.

"Yang terbaik."

Aku tidak berbohong. Itu memang seks terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, tidak diragukan lagi karena dia menjadi pria paling seksi yang pernah tidur denganku, dan cara dia melakukannya, mengambil kendali, menguasaiku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengharapkan apa-apa, tapi apa yang akhirnya terjadi adalah mengejutkan.

"Apakah kau siap?" Katanya.

Aku menatapnya dengan senyum di wajahku. "Itu tergantung. Aku harus membersihkan diri dari apa yang baru saja kita lakukan." aku tertawa, dan dalam beberapa detik, aku menyesalinya.

"Kau bisa istirahat di jalan. Aku akan memastikan kau akan baik-baik saja."

Apa? Dia akan mengantarku pulang. Aku tidak mau bertanya mengapa, dan merasa lebih dari kewalahan, aku mungkin tidak dalam kerangka berpikir yang benar untuk percakapan ini. Di atas semuanya, apa yang akan kulakukan? Memohon padanya untuk membiarkanku menginap?

Kami nyaris tidak bicara di dalam perjalanan kembali ke LA. Semakin lama kita berada di dalam mobil, semakin aku merasa sakit hati, dimanfaatkan, dan murahan. Aku bertanya-tanya di mana namaku akan berada di daftar nama wanita lain yang ia bawa pulang, begitu menggebu-gebu, dan kemudian dilupakan.

Ketika kami sampai ke tempatku dia berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke pintu."

"Tidak, kau tak perlu lakukannya...Sungguh." aku mengambil tasku dan meraih pegangan pintu.

"Kyungsoo, tunggu sebentar." Dia meraih tanganku dan membawanya ke wajahnya. Dia mencium punggung tanganku dan berkata, "Terima kasih untuk malam yang luar biasa."

Aku berhasil mengeluarkan senyum palsu terbaikku yang ku bisa dan cepat keluar dari mobil tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aku berjalan di jalan setapak, sampai ke pintu, memasukkan kunci di lubangnya...tanpa berbalik untuk melihat dia duduk di sana didalam mobilnya. Butuh kemauan yang keras untuk melakukannya, aku tak tahu aku memilih untuk melakukan itu.

Aku melangkah masuk dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku memandang diriku di cermin dan air mata mulai mengalir.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa begitu bodoh? Begitu mudah tertipu? Kenapa aku membiarkan pertahananku bobol? Kenapa aku membiarkan seorang pria menggunakan dan mengontrolku seperti itu? Sial! Aku tahu aku bisa lebih baik dari itu_!

Semua pikiran negatif yang dulu aku punya, setelah Kai, datang bergemuruh kembali ke pikiranku. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi malam itu, sama seperti aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena membiarkan diriku menjadi begitu rentan terhadap Kim Kai.

Apa yang Kai lakukan adalah jauh dari apa yang Chanyeol baru saja lakukan padaku, tapi itu semua karena aku membiarkan diriku menjadi rentan terhadap sesuatu yang selalu penuh dengan bahaya, yang membuatnya seperti tindakan yang kuat, tapi sesuatu yang aku tidak siap untuk melakukannya lagi, dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Aku begitu emosional dan meninggalkan kamar mandi. Mungkin Luhan masih terjaga, dan dia akan membiarkanku melampiaskan frustrasiku. Dan mungkin akan menjadi "Aku bilang juga apa" untuk kuhadapinya, tapi pada saat itu aku tak peduli. Aku hanya tidak ingin sendirian.

Ketika aku sampai ke kamarnya, aku menemukan bahwa dia tidak ada di sana.

Bagus. Aku sendirian.

Aku berpikir untuk menelpon Minseok, tapi sekarang sudah hampir pukul satu pagi di si di L.A, dan benar-benar larut malam di Ohio. Tidak mungkin aku akan meneleponnya. Mungkin itu pilihan terbaik bahwa aku tidak bisa bicara dengan kakakku sekarang.

Akibat kelelahan fisik dan emosional aku tertidur dengan cepat, terima kasih Tuhan. Aku butuh istirahat.

Apa yang aku tidak butuh adalah mimpi: _Aku berdiri dengan_ _punggung menempel ke dinding, dan dia telah menyudutkanku. Dia memunggungiku, dan yang aku bisa lihat adalah siluet tubuhnya, berdiri sekitar dua meter di depanku. Aku tak punya jalan keluar. Tubuhku bergetar dengan rasa takut. Adrenalin mengalir melalui pembuluh darahku. Aku bisa mencoba untuk berlari, tapi aku tahu dia akan menangkapku. Aku melihat siluet bahu kanannya naik dan ditarik kembali. Kemudian hal yang lebih menakutkan yang pernah kulihat: lengannya telah mengepal siap menghantam, sejajar dengan wajahku_.

.

.

.++

Aku terbangun, bersyukur bahwa itu hanya mimpi, bahwa aku belum terkena pukulan, dan kerusakan yang dilakukannya adalah saat aku berbaring di sana berendam dalam keringat dingin.

Sialan Chanyeol. Tidak, aku yang sialan karena membiarkan kewaspadaanku turun dan membiarkan orang lain masuk ke zona amanku.

Orang-orang mengatakan aku telah memasang dinding pembatas setelah insiden dengan Kai. Tapi apa yang mereka tidak tahu adalah bahwa itu lebih dari dinding. Ini sebuah benteng. Ada parit di sekitarnya, dan air bawahnya diisi dengan buaya. Ada jembatan dengan kabel yang akan menyala dengan semburan api besar jika seorang pria mencoba untuk menyeberanginya.

Jadi bagaimana Park Chanyeol bisa masuk ke dalam benteng pertahananku?

Aku melepaskan sprei tempat tidur yang basah, dan menanggalkan pakaianku. Aku berbaring kembali, telanjang, telanjang di tempat tidur, dan untungnya kantuk datang sekali lagi...kali ini tanpa mimpi.

.

.

.++

Ketika aku bangun di pagi hari, masih belum ada tanda-tanda adanya Luhan, tapi mobilku ada di sana. Aku sudah berharap dia akan membiarkanku meluapkan semua pada dirinya.

AKu tidak melihatnya selama sisa akhir pekan. Aku mengirim sms padanya beberapa kali, tetapi tidak mendapat balasan. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menelepon Minseok dan menceritakan semuanya. Dan ketika Minggu bergulir aku selalu menelepon orang tuaku - aku tidak merasa butuh bicara dengan mereka. Aku mengirim email sebagai gantinya, pura-pura flu dan sakit tenggorokan, dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa bicara. Ayahku menulis kembali dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, menyampaikan pesan ibuku tentang resep obat untuk sakit tenggorokan. Aku merasa bersalah karena berbohong pada mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa bicara dengan mereka saat itu. Aku tidak punya pilihan.

Aku menghabiskan akhir pekan sendirian saja, menonton hal-hal yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam daftar antrian Netflixku.

Di satu sisi, aku juga takut untuk menghadapi hari Senin. Kutahu aku tidak bisa bolos bekerja, tak peduli betapa aku ingin menghindarinya, tapi terlihat seperti ada sesuatu yang salah dan akan membuat Suho bertanya padaku tentang hal itu. Dari sisi baiknya bahwa aku memiliki sesuatu selain dari streaming film yang harus aku fokuskan, dan tidak berpikir tentang betapa bodohnya aku telah melakukan hal sejauh itu dengan Chanyeol.

Suho memanggilku tak lama setelah aku membuka kantor dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan keluar sepanjang hari. Aku menarik napas lega. Aku bisa kembali dengan mudah ke pekerjaanku selama satu hari.

Aku akhirnya bisa berhubungan dengan Luhan kembali ketika makan siang dengan menu salad di mejaku.

"Bagaimana akhir pekanmu?" Tanyanya.

"Oke."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol?"

Pintu air telah terbuka dan aku mengatakan padanya semua ceritanya.

Ketika aku selesai dia berkata, "Dasar bajingan, Lihat, ini apa yang sudah kubilang padamu agar kau waspada."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Aku tidak ingin dikuliahi.

"Dan dia tidak meneleponmu sepanjang akhir pekan?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, lupakan dia," katanya. "Aku tahu kau memiliki hubungan kerja dengan dia, tapi hanya sampai di situ saja." Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Luhan bertanya, "Jadi...apakah itu nikmat?"

Aku menghela napas. "Terbaik malah."

Dia tertawa kecil. "Oke, jadi kau hanya mengingat itu sebagai seks terbaik yang pernah kau rasakan dan lupakan. Hidup harus terus berlanjut di kota ini."

"Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan sepanjang akhir pekan lalu?"

"Oh, Tuhan. Aku bertemu dua orang cowok..." Dia melanjutkan untuk menceritakan kisahnya menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan dua pria, lengkap dengan rincian cabul dari threesome pertamanya.

"Apa kau bercanda?" Ujarku.

"Tidak."

"Sialan. Dan kupikir kau sedang bekerja dan aku terus berpikir bahwa aku hanya tidak ketemu denganmu atau ada sesuatu yang lain." Itu tidak benar-benar apa yang aku pikir. Bagaimana aku tidak ketemu dia diantara jam kerjanya? Aku mulai tahu bahwa Luhan memiliki semacam gaya hidup liar dan cukup unik. Dan aku mulai bertanya-tanya bahwa gaya hidupnya tidak berhubungan dengan bekerja di sebuah restoran dan pergi ke audisi. Tapi aku tidak mau ikut campur. Belum saatnya.

.

.

.++

Kami tidak bicara lagi tentang hal itu sepanjang sisa minggu. Aku hanya melihatnya pada Rabu malam, dan hanya beberapa menit ketika aku berangkat ke tempat tidur saat ia sampai di rumah.

Aku menelepon orang tuaku selama beberapa menit pada hari Selasa untuk membiarkan mereka tahu bahwa kondisiku lebih baik, bekerja, dan segala sesuatu akan baik-baik saja. Minseok kebetulan berada di sana ketika aku menelepon dan kami bicara selama beberapa menit.

Dia merendahkan suaranya pada satu saat dan berkata, "Aku bertemu Kai di pom bensin."

Mendengar namanya disebut aku menggigil sampai ketulang dan membawaku kembali pada gambaran dari mimpiku yang kualami akhir pekan lalu.

"Aku bahkan tak ingin tahu."

"Well," katanya, "dia ingin tahu kabarmu."

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Ada jeda. kemudian hening. "Minseok? Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Aku bertanya, nada tegas dalam kata-kataku.

"Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kau pindah ke California."

"Uh huh. Dan?"

Aku mendengar pintu ditutup, dan kemudian terdengar seperti angin bertiup di telepon. Dia pergi keluar untuk menghindar dari jangkauan pendengaran orang tua kami.

"Maafkan aku," katanya. "Aku tahu itu bodoh. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa kau baik-baik saja, dan bahkan lebih baik, tanpa dia. Aku ingin membuatnya merasa seperti sampah."

Aku mengertakkan gigiku. "Jika ia menelpon ke sini-"

"Dia tak akan mencari tahu di mana kau bekerja. LA sangat besar, kan?"

Aku bersandar di kursiku. Aku tidak ingin berdebat tentang hal ini. "Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya."

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

"Tapi," kataku, "Aku ingin si brengsek itu tahu bahwa aku tidak hancur tanpa dia. Ini satu-satunya rasa...kemenanganku atau semacamnya, kau tahu?"

Kami melewartkan masalah itudan dia menceritakan padaku tentang bayinya dan hal-hal lain yang terjadi di kota kecil kami. Untuk pertama kalinya, dan agak aneh, aku merasa sedikit bernostalgia. Tidak benar-benar rindu dengan rumah. Belum saatnya. Kupikir itu hanya sebuah fantasi pelarian yang mudah untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku belum benar-benar menyesuaikan dengan keramaian dan hiruk pikuk LA dan Hollywood. Hanya rindu kesederhanaan dan ketenangannya saja.

.

.

.++

TBC


	10. FADE INTO YOU Ch 9

**Bab 9**

.

.++

Tidak ada yang lambat atau sederhana tentang sisa akhir mingguku.

Ketika aku sampai di rumah Rabu, setelah bekerja, saku menemukan dua lusin mawar merah di depan pintu, bersama dengan kartu yang mengatakan:

 _Maaf Aku begitu sibuk. Memikirkanmu dan ingin bertemu lagi denganmu segera. Aku akan menelepon. - C_

Pikiran pertamaku adalah rasa syukur bahwa ia tidak mengirimkannya ke kantorku.

Pikiran keduaku adalah bagaimana mengatakan padanya aku hanya tidak siap untuk sesuatu yang begitu kuat, terutama sesuatu yang penuh dengan kemungkinan begitu banyak kekecewaan.

Aku telah sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa aku tidak siap untuk berkencan. Aku juga tidak siap untuk partner seks. Dan aku benar- benar tidak - dan tidak pernah mungkin menjadi siap untuk hubungan dengan intensitas tinggi dengan orang seperti Chanyeol.

Hati kecilku terus mengatakan bahwa aku tidak cukup cantik, cukup kaya, atau cukup berkelas untuk seseorang seperti Chanyeol. Yang benar-benar menyedihkan adalah bahwa aku merasa seperti aku hanya cukup baik untuk orang seperti Kim Kai. Dia telah membuktikan secara nyata padaku, dan sementara itu aku telah mampu melepaskan diri dari itu semuanya untuk sementara waktu dan menikmati rayuan dari Chanyeol, aku ditarik kembali pada keyakinan menyerah pada diri sendiri.

Sepertinya itu hal yang hampir mustahil untuk mengakui padanya, tapi ada bagian dari diriku yang tahu begitu ia mendengar bahkan hanya setengah cerita saja, dia mungkin akan pergi dalam sekejap mata.

Biarkan saja.

.

.

.++

Dia menelepon sekitar jam 8:00 malam. Aku meletakkan beberapa pakaian di mesin cuci ketika teleponku berdering. Aku melihat ID pemanggil dan membiarkannya terekam masuk ke voicemail. Aku tidak mendengar ada peringatan voicemail, dan kemudian telepon berdering lagi.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menjawabnya.

Dia berkata, "Hei, sayang."

 _Sayang_? Aku mungkin pernah menganggap kata sayang sebagai istilah yang manis jika situasinya berbeda, dan seandainya aku tidak mengatakan pada diriku sendiri dalam hiruk-pikuk keraguan karena aku hanyalah menjadi petualangan terbarunya.

"Chanyeol,-"

"Sebelum kau mengatakan apapun, aku dalam perjalanan ke tempatmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku sekitar sepuluh menit dari tempatmu. Kupikir aku akan mampir."

"Seharusnya kau menelpon terlebih dulu," kataku.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi kau tidak menjawab."

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud."

Persetan. Aku mungkin tidak siap untuk bicara, tapi cepat atau lambat ini pasti terjadi. Dan karena ia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, itu tampaknya akan terjadi lebih cepat.

.

.

.++

Sepuluh menit kemudian, sama seperti yang ia janjikan, Chanyeol mengetuk pintu apartemenku. Ketika aku membukanya, entah bagaimana ia tampak lebih baik daripada dia sebelumnya. Atau mungkin itu hanya alam bawah sadarku yang mengingatkan apa yang akan aku lakukan, memberitahu pria tampan dan kaya ini bahwa ia harus menjauh dariku, karena aku tidak bisa menghadapi rasa cemburu, ketidakpercayaan, dan keraguan.

Dia mengenakan celana panjang hitam, dengan kemeja biru berkancing. Sederhana. Bersahaja. Tapi sialan, pakaiannya begitu seksi padanya. Satu tangannya di kusen pintu, yang lain di belakang punggungnya, posisinya terlihat santai.

Setelah dia menelpon, aku bergegas ke kamarku dan mengganti celana olahraga usang dan t-shirtku, kembali ke pakaian yang kukenakan untuk bekerja hari itu. Ini mungkin terlihat konyol, berusaha untuk tampil sebaik mungkin dan tidak ingin dia melihatku begitu santai, saat ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya kami berdekatan satu sama lain dan santai. Mulai saat ini, semuanya hanyalah tentang bisnis. Dan itulah mengapa aku memakai pakaian profesionalku.

"Siap untuk bekerja?" Katanya dengan riang.

Aku memaksa tersenyum. "Kita perlu bicara."

Aku bergeser ke samping dan ia melangkah di ambang pintu. "Kata-kata itu tidak pernah berarti baik."

Saat ia bergerak melewatiku, Dibelakang punggungnya, Chanyeol membawa sebotol anggur. Bagus. Dia datang ke sini berpikir bahwa kita akan minum beberapa gelas anggur, jadi lepas kendali, dan melakukan hubungan seks.

"Kesukaanmu," katanya.

Aku menatap winenya untuk beberapa detik tapi tidak bergerak untuk mengambilnya.

"Apa yang salah, Kyungsoo?"

Aku menatap lantai. "Mari kita duduk."

Dia mengikutiku ke dalam ruangan. Aku duduk di kursi dan Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di sofa. Ia meletakkan botol anggur di atas sebuah majalah di meja tamu. "Bahkan tidak mau duduk di sampingku?"

"Chanyeol...Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Jika itu adalah waktu yang tidak tepat-"

"Tidak." desahku, menjatuhkan kepalaku ke tanganku. _Bernapaslah,_ _Kyungsoo. Kumpulkan kekuatan dan selesaikan ini_. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Kita. Apa yang kita lakukan. Maafkan aku." kata-kataku keluar seperti gerutuan yang terbata-bata.

"Apakah ini tentang malam itu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tapi bukan tentang seksnya. Itu tentang pengusiranmu."

"Aku tidak mengusirmu pergi."

"Chanyeol, kumohon. Biarkan aku selesaikan."

"Maaf. Teruskan."

Aku menarik napas, pelan dan dalam. "Aku seharusnya tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi sejauh itu. Ini salahku. Aku seharusnya percaya pada naluriku." Aku menatap tanganku seolah-olah memeriksa kukuku. Kemudian menatap kembali padanya. "Ada sesuatu yang kau tidak tahu tentang aku. Aku punya beberapa...masalah di masa lalu, sebut saja begitu. Hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum aku pindah ke sini. Aku belum siap untuk sebuah hubungan, atau berkencan, atau semua ini."

Chanyeol bersandar di sofa dan meletakkan tangan di belakang kepala. "Katakan padaku."

"Aku baru saja bilang padamu."

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi," pintanya.

"Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalamnya. Rincian tidaklah penting." Dia mencondongkan posisi duduknya dengan cepat, kemudian berjongkok dengan satu lututnya. Itu terlalu mirip seperti sebuah lamaran. "Jangan," kataku, menggeser kembali ke kursiku.

Dia meletakkan tangannya di lututku. "Kita semua punya masalah di masa lalu, Kyungsoo. Kau pikir aku pulang malam itu tanpa alasan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Masalah di masa lalu. Aku memilikinya juga."

Aku menatapnya melalui air mata yang menggenang di mataku.

"Katakan padaku."

Dia memberiku setengah-senyum. "Aku bertanya duluan."

Aku tertawa.

"Aku akan memberitahumu," katanya. "Dan aku akan mengatakannya dulu. Aku akan berbagi denganmu jika kau berbagi denganku."

"Oke."

Dia duduk di lantai, kakinya yang panjang diselonjorkan, dan bersandar di tangannya. "Aku tidak akan berbohong, aku mempunyai banyak teman kencan. Semua urusan klise omong kosong di Hollywood. Semua itu. Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya apakah ada orang di kota ini yang asli. Kurasa itu seharusnya tidak mengejutkanku bahwa semua orang di sini memainkan film mereka sendiri dikehidupan mereka. Apakah kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku tidak melakukan percakapan yang bermakna dengan seorang wanita?" Aku menggeleng. "Aku juga," katanya. "Aku menyerah mencoba mengingat terakhir kali aku melakukannya. Bagian terburuknya adalah semua orang mengejar sesuatu. Peran dalam film. Uang. Terlihat tampil di atas karpet merah. Tidak peduli apapun itu, jika aku memilikinya, seseorang pasti menginginkannya, dan ada banyak wanita yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya. Aku telah memainkan permainan cukup lama. Ini tidak menarik lagi. Tidak ada tantangan, misteri, tidak ada asmara."

"Wow."

Dia bicara dengan penuh keyakinan seperti itu, ia hampir tampak marah tentang hal itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa yang aku sukai lagi," katanya.

"Membuat film? Tapi kau berada di puncak sekarang."

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan aku merasa sedikit tolol, seperti aku melewatkan sesuatu. padahal aku punya. "Itu adalah masalah yang sama sekali berbeda untuk lain waktu. Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakannya."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu," kataku, sambil duduk di lantai di sampingnya. Ya Tuhan, aku ingin tahu. Apa yang ada di dalam pikiran dan hati pria ini?

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang penting adalah bahwa sekarang kau tahu mengapa aku tidak membiarkan kau terlalu dekat denganku. Apa kau melihat ini seperti yang aku lihat? Apa yang kita lakukan sangat menakjubkan. Luar biasa sebenarnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih untuk bisa memiliki seseorang tinggal di tempat tidurmu untuk menginap."

"Aku melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi-"

"Tunggu. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Kau tidak seperti gadis yang baru saja aku gambarkan. Aku tahu itu sekarang. Sialan, aku tahu saat itu. Tapi itu hampir menjadi suatu tindakan refleks sekarang. Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. Dan aku minta maaf aku menghadapimu dengan cara seperti itu."

Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Aku ingin menciumnya, tapi lebih dari itu, aku ingin dia menciumku. Dia tidak melakukannya.

"Sekarang," katanya. "Bongkar masalahmu. Kita sudah sepakat."

"Aku tahu." Aku mengambil napas. "Aku pernah punya hubungan dengan seorang pria selama tiga tahun, di Ohio. Aku menuju ke jalan yang sama seperti ibuku dan kakakku - mencari pria yang tepat, menikah, punya anak. Aku menemukan orang itu, tapi ternyata ia menemukan gadis-gadis yang lain juga."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi.

"Lebih tepat ketiga-tiganya," kataku. "Aku tahu tentang dua gadis yang pertama pada waktu yang sama. Sebelumnya aku membangun keberanian untuk berhadapan dengannya, aku menemukan tentang yang ketiga. Saat itulah aku bilang ini sudah selesai, semua sudah berakhir."

"Itu tidak berjalan dengan baik," kata Chanyeol, seolah-olah ia sudah tahu, tapi tidak mungkin dia bisa tahu. Dia hanya menduga-duga.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Tidak baik sama sekali. Aku belum pernah melihat dia begitu marah. Aku tidak takut padanya, tapi aku tidak ingin melihat dia lagi. Aku berhenti pergi keluar dengan teman-temanku karena kupikir aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Aku pergi ke mal dan gugup bahwa ia akan berada di sana dan kami akan beradu argumen. Dia menelponku sepanjang waktu, meninggalkan pesan, SMS, cukup banyak memintaku untuk memaafkannya. Satu malam Dia datang ke rumah kami, aku tinggal di rumah - dan ayahku harus memanggil polisi untuk menyingkirkannya. Ini menjadi semakin menakutkan."

"Penguntit."

"Yep, dia pun muncul di hari pertama aku di rumah ketika orang tuaku tidak ada. Aku di meja dapur membuat resume dan membaca surat. Seperti hari–hari biasanya. Dan kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke dapur. Langsung masuk ke dapur melalui pintu yang mengarah ke halaman belakang."

Chanyeol duduk ke depan, lebih dekat kepadaku. "Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo."

Akupun sedikit tersendat bicara tentang hal itu lagi. Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di kakiku dan memberikan sedikit kekuatan, menghiburku dengan meremasnya.

"Jadi," kataku, berjuang menahan air mata, "ia mengatakan ia hanya ingin bicara dan aku menyuruhnya pergi. Dia menolak. Aku berdiri dan berteriak padanya untuk pergi, mengatakan padanya aku akan menelepon polisi. Saat itulah dia bergerak sekitar meja sebelum aku bahkan bisa memproses apa yang terjadi. Dia mendorongku kedinding dan berkata - aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kata-kata-katanya, "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau mencintai orang lain." Aku berkata, 'Aku tidak mencintaimu.' "

Alis Chanyeol naik. Untuk sepersekian detik, aku berpikir betapa mengejutkannya. Dia adalah seorang penulis, seorang pecerita, pembuat film sukses, terpaku oleh ceritaku.

Aku ingin menyelesaikan cerita ini. Aku benci memikirkan hal itu, apalagi bicara tentang hal itu. "Saat itulah ia mengepalkan tangannya, seperti ia akan memukul wajahku. Ya Tuhan, aku melihat kemarahan di matanya...itu menakutkan. Aku belum pernah melihat dia seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku belum pernah melihat siapa pun seperti itu."

"Apakah dia memukulmu, Kyungsoo?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya merosot jatuh tepat di depannya. Jatuh tepat ke lantai, menangis histeris. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu yang menghentikannya atau apa. Aku hanya terdiam di lantai dan setelah satu menit atau lebih, aku melihat sepatunya berbalik kemudian ia pergi. Hanya berjalan keluar. Tidak mengatakan apapun."

Chanyeol mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhku.

Aku berkata, "Kau adalah orang kedua yang mendengar ceritaku."

Dia menundukkan kepala ke bahuku dan menciumnya. Lalu ia mendongak, menaruh jari di bawah daguku dan memalingkan wajahku mendekati wajahnya. "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo."

"Ini bukan salahmu."

"Tidak, ini tentang bagaimana aku bersikap malam itu."

"Oh, well, itu salahmu." Aku tersenyum.

Untungnya, Chanyeol memiliki rasa humor dan menanggapi sarkasmeku dengan tenang. Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian ia memiliki ide terbaik yang aku dengar dalam waktu yang lama.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu agar aku bisa tinggal di sini, atau meminta kau pulang denganku. Aku akan pergi, dan besok aku akan menjemputmu, kita akan pergi kencan, kencan sesungguhnya, kencan pertama kita dan kita akan melakukan semuanya dengan benar. Seperti semuanya baru. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku menautkan lenganku di lehernya dan menariknya mendekat. "Sempurna."

"Baik. Apakah kau baik-baik saja setelah pembicaraan itu? Tidak apa-apa kalau kau sendiri?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Kami berjalan ke pintu. Meskipun itu agak sedikit aneh dengan dia meninggalkanku, setelah kami telah terbuka satu sama lain pada suatu tingkat yang sangat pribadi, itu juga mendebarkan. Rencana kencan nyata dengan Park Chanyeol mengambil alih kesedihan yang kurasakan karena sudah menceritakan kisahku. Entah bagaimana, Chanyeol tahu hal yang tepat bagi kita untuk dilakukan selanjutnya jika kita akan bergerak maju.

Dia berhenti di depan pintu, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumku dengan manis.

"Satu lagi," kataku. "Setelah apa yang kita lakukan di sofamu pada malam itu, aku tidak yakin semuanya akan begitu baru."

Chanyeol tersenyum untuk membalas ekspresi wajah menggodaku. Dalam nada paling seksi dia katanya, "Oh, kau tunggu saja." Dan dengan itu, dia membuka pintu dan pergi.

Aku tidak yakin aku ingin menunggu. Aku punya perasaan lebih dengan dia setelah percakapan kami, dan ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengannya. Aku ingin dia dalam diriku, mengisiku.

Aku butuh pengalihan, jadi aku memilih hal yang paling aku benci dan mulai mencuci. Aku membiarkannya menumpuk terlalu lama dan tugas ini menjadi alternatif terbaik dari pada duduk-duduk dan mengulang semua yang telah terjadi.

Tapi aku berharap Chanyeol ada di sana.

Dan sepuluh menit kemudian hatiku sedikit berdebar ketika aku mendengar ketukan di pintu. Apakah aku menghendaki dia untuk berbalik dan kembali? Apakah aku berharap melihat dia berdiri di ambang pintu, mengatakan dia ingin menginap malam ini?

Aku sampai ke pintu dan tidak bisa membukanya cukup cepat. Aku berhenti tepat sebelum membukanya, memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam, tapi tidak bisa menghentikan senyum lebar di wajahku.

Aku membuka pintu dan debaran di hatiku berubah menjadi debar-debar menakutkan di telinga dan tenggorokan, tubuhku secara instan melawan dan bereaksi melihat Kai yang berdiri di sana.

.

.

.++

Apa yang rasanya berjam-jam sebenarnya terjadi dalam beberapa menit. Ini hanya terjadi beberapa detik saja sampai ia berbicara.

"Dengarkan aku."

Hanya itu katanya. Aku berdiri di sana tertegun, mulutku kering, jantungku masih bergemuruh di dada. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Dengar, Kyungsoo, aku tahu ini mungkin terlihat aneh-"

"Kau benar." Aku mulai menutup pintu, tapi ia menahan dengan kakinya dengn sangat cepat. Aku segera meraih rantai pintu dan menguncinya. Itu bukan penghalang yang bagus, tapi itu satu-satunya pilihan yang aku punya saat ini. "Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, aku akan memanggil polisi jika kau tidak pergi."

Dia tidak bergerak. "Dengarkan aku, oke? Maafkan aku."

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Untuk menguntitku? Untuk membuatku takut? Karena hampir memukulku? _Untuk menguntitku sampai jauh-jauh_ _ke sini_? Pergi. Selamanya!"

Aku mendorong pintu, mencoba untuk membuat dia menggerakkan kakinya, tapi dia tidak bergeming.

"Aku berkendara sejauh ini untuk bicara denganmu. Aku tak akan pergi sampai kau bicara padaku."

"Kau akan pergi," kata suara itu.

Melalui celah intip di pintu, aku melihat Kai melihat ke kirinya. "Kau siapa?"

Kai tiba-tiba hilang. Dalam sekejap aku melihat tubuh Chanyeol mendorongnya keluar. Aku membuka rantai pintu dan menjulurkan kepala keluar. Chanyeol dan Kai berada di trotoar. Chanyeol lebih baik dari Kai. Satu pukulan ke wajah dan Kai tampak bingung.

Chanyeol bangkit dari lantai, menarik bangun Kai bersamanya. Chanyeol menatapku. "Kai, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

Bagian depan kemeja Kai di tarik Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengguncang dan melemparkannya ke dinding, kemudian bergerak berdiri di depannya.

Aku mengintip di sudut sehingga aku bisa melihat mereka lagi.

Kai mengatakan, "Kau mematahkan hidungku."

"Kamu beruntung."

"Siapa kau?"

Chanyeol mengatakan, "Aku adalah orang yang akan menghancurkan kehidupanmu yang menyedihkan jika kau tidak meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri."

Kai menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Darah mengalir di pergelangan tangannya. Sekali lagi, Kai mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar telah mematahkan hidungnya.

"Apakah kau mengerti?"

Kai melihat tangannya yang berdarah.

Chanyeol mengangkat tinjunya dan menarik kembali di belakang kepala. "Apakah ini tampak akrab?" Kai menatapku. Aku terus melihat kearah Chanyeol. "Apakah kau mengerti?" Ulang Chanyeol.

Kai bertanya, "Apakah dia pacarmu?" Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Chanyeol membuat gerakan seperti dia akan melepaskan pukulan, tapi tidak dilakukannya.

Kai meletakkan tangannya di depan. "Baiklah. Ya tuhan! Aku akan pergi!" Kai mulai berjalan pergi, berjalan mundur menuruni jalan setapak, seolah-olah takut kalau-kalau Chanyeol akan memukulnya dari belakangnya. Dia tak terlihat seperti seorang bully yang menakutkan.

Chanyeol mengawasinya saat ia sampai di ujung trotoar, kemudian berjalan ke sana dan memastikan bahwa Kai masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali ke pintu ia berkata, "Aku akan membawamu bersamaku."

Aku melingkarkan lengan di lehernya dan memeluk. "Bagaimana kau tahu dia ada di sini?"

"Aku keluar ke tempat parkir dan melihat seorang pria duduk di mobil melihat kearah apartemen. Ketika aku melewatinya, aku melihat plat Ohio. Mantan pacarmu adalah orang tolol, Kyungsoo."

"Aku bisa tinggal di sini. Kupikir dia tidak akan datang kembali setelah ini semua-"

"Tolong jangan berdebat denganku tentang hal ini. Aku ingin malam ini kau ada disisiku. Kemasi barangmu dan ikut denganku."

.

.

.++

TBC


	11. FADE INTO YOU Ch 10

**Bab 10 - Tamat**

.

.++

Selama perjalanan ke rumahnya, Aku baru ingat untuk memberitahu Luhan apa yang terjadi. Jika dia sendirian di apartemen aku harus menceritakan sedetail mungkin. Aku menutup telpon, ketika yang menjawab adalah voice mail. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ketika kami hampir sampai ke tempat Chanyeol, aku meneleponnya lagi dan meninggalkan pesan, kemudian mengirim sms padanya untuk memastikan dia mendapatkan informasi.

Aku menyebutkan pada Chanyeol tentang betapa anehnya gaya hidup Luhan, menghilang selama berhari-hari, hampir tidak pernah pulang, dan ketika dia pulang dia terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Chanyeol tidak begitu peduli. "Yang penting, kau bersamaku."

Aku membungkuk dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya sampai kami tiba ke rumahnya.

Setelah masuk ia berkata, "Aku punya enam kamar tidur."

"Tidak perlu menyombongkan diri."

Dia tertawa. "Aku tidak membual."

"Aku tahu."

Aku menyukai bahasa tubuhnya. Dia memberi tahuku bahwa aku bisa tidur di mana saja yang aku mau. "Kau sangat sopan untuk memberikanku pilihan. Jadi apakah itu berarti aku bisa melakukan apa yang aku inginkan?"

"Tentu saja."

Dalam salah satu pembicaraan kami, ia menyebutkan bahwa ia memiliki sebuah gedung bioskop di rumahnya. Aku tertawa pada saat itu, dan dia bilang dia serius, itu memang teater yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi bisa memuat dua puluh orang dan di sanalah dia setiap hari untuk menonton film bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku ingin melihat teater mini yang kau ceritakan."

Dia tersenyum, meraih tanganku, dan membawaku ke pintu tak jauh dari ruang kerja. Kami berjalan menuruni tangga dan disana ada sebuah teater mini.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menonton film," katanya.

"Tidak, aku punya sesuatu yang lain dipikiranku."

Kami berdiri di antara layar dan baris pertama kursi. Aku kembali ke layar, Chanyeol menatapku, dengan kursi- kursi di belakangnya. Aku meletakkan tanganku di dada dan mendorongnya. Bagian belakang lututnya menyentuh kursi, dan dia duduk.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit, seperti sedang mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang telah merasukiku. Atau dia tahu, dan gairahnyapun bangkit dan betapa aku sangat menginginkannya.

Aku berlutut di depannya.

"Kyungsoo..." Suaranya serak.

Aku menggeleng. "Jangan coba-coba untuk menghentikanku."

Aku melepas sabuknya, membuka kancing celana, dan membuka ritsletingnya, sambil tetap membuat kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Aku suka melihat sensasi di matanya.

Aku menyelipkan tanganku ke dalam boxernya dan merasakan dia semakin keras di bawah sentuhanku. Aku mengelusnya, merasakan itu semakin panjang dan keras. Dia keras dan hangat.

"Aku ingin kau, Kyungsoo."

Aku menggeleng. "Uh-uh. Ini adalah balasan untuk sore itu di kantormu, Mister."

Aku menurunkan celananya dan membebaskan ereksinya. Ini melompat keluar dan berdiri di depanku, panjang dan keras, pembuluh darah terlihat membanjiri dan itu membuatnya begitu keras.

Tanpa menggunakan tangan, aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mengambil kepala kejantanannya dalam mulutku.

Chanyeol mengerang.

Bibirku mengerut dan membelai kepala kejantannnya. Aku memegang ujungnya di mulutku dan membuat lingkaran kecil dengan lidahku.

Aku menaruh tanganku di dadanya dan merasa getaran ketika ia mengerang dengan dalam.

Aku melepaskan kejantanannya dan lidahku berlari menuruni miliknya yang mengesankan, merasakan setiap kontur dari miliknya. Lidahku berlari dari sepanjang pangkal bawah, dan kemudian ke atas, ereksinya dibawah daguku dan menyentuh leherku. Aku menjilat ke sisi atasnya, kembali ke kepala, di mana aku memasukkannya kembali ke mulutku lagi dan menelan sejauh yang aku bisa.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo. Kau membuatku gila."

Aku mengerang ketika mempercepat isapanku. Kepalaku di pangkuannya dan aku merasakan tangannya lembut menangkup sisi kepalaku. Jari-jarinya menelusuri di sekitar tepi telingaku, membuat leherku menggigil, membuat putingku keras.

Jempol Chanyeol berada di pipiku. Miliknya setengah masuk didalam mulutku, dan kepalaku terkulai dari sisi ke sisi, semacam gerakan memutar. Jempolnya pindah ke tepi mulutku, lalu menelusuri garis bibirku. Dia merasakan kejantanannya meluncur masuk dan keluar dari mulutku.

Aku mendongak dan melihat ekspresi wajahnya dan mulutnya membentuk huruf O, matanya setengah tertutup di bawah kelopak berat dengan kabut kenikmatan, dan dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang berbeda. Tangannya melepaskan wajahku dan beristirahat di lengan kursi. Dia membaringkan sedikit punggungnya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah sering melakukannya di sini," kataku, sambil membelai dia dengan tanganku. Aku sengaja mengatakan itu sebagai sebuah pernyataan, daripada dimaksudkan sebagai sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tidak pernah."

"Tidak pernah di sini, atau tidak pernah..."

Jawabannya keluar hanya seperti desahan napasnya: "Tidak pernah didalam bioskop."

Aku sedikit khawatir tentang aku tidak bisa memuaskan Chanyeol, mengingat ia lebih tua dan jelas memiliki pengalaman lebih dariku. Pikiran bahwa aku bisa menjadi yang pertama bagi dia sungguh sangat mendebarkan.

Aku membawa miliknya kemulutku lagi. "Tidak boleh pakai tangan," katanya.

Nada memerintah dalam suaranya sudah cukup untuk membuatku basah jika saja aku sudah begitu terangsang. Tapi sekarang semua ini tentang Chanyeol.

Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di pahanya. Kejantanannya berdiri bebas, mulutku menutupinya disekitar kepala bawahnya. Aku bisa merasakan tetesan pertama _pre-cum_ nya.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, membelai miliknya dengan bibirku dan lidahku. Aku suka bisa membuat dia bergerak seperti itu. Kejantanannya menjadi lebih keras, membengkak dalam menanggapi sensasi mulutku.

Aku berkonsentrasi pada kenikmatannya, berputar-putar lidahku di kepala miliknya saat ia didorong masuk ke dalam mulutku, bibirku mengetat disekelilingnya. Aku mendengar napas Chanyeol jadi berat dan mendalam. Aku mendongak dan melihat dia menatap tajam pada wajahku.

"Kyungsoo..."

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku dengan intensitas lebih, kejantanannya tergelincir di lidahku. Aku bertekad untuk menarik setiap tetes kenikmatan darinya.

Tangan Chanyeol di sisi kepalaku lagi. Jari-jarinya menyisir jauh ke rambutku.

"Aku hampir klimaks."

Aku sangat menginginkannya. Ingin merasakan, mencicipi, dan menelannya, seolah-olah itu adalah cara lain untuk mengalami kekuasaannya. Chanyeol berhenti menyodok. Aku merasa kejantanannya berkedut dan mulai berdenyut. Kemudian mengalirlah satu aliran sperma, dan aliran berikutnya.

"Ah, Tuhan..."

Aku menatap wajahnya, namun kepalanya mendongak ke sandaran kursi. Dia terus datang, seolah-olah ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Cara tubuhnya bereaksi kepadaku, kata-kata dan suara saat dia bicara, setiap tanggapannya terhadap caraku membuatnya orgasme adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan yang bisa aku miliki malam itu.

Aku membersihkannya dengan lidahku, dan ketika selesai aku meletakkannya kembali ke celananya. Dia masih sedikit keras.

"Jangan dimasukkan," katanya. "Kita belum selesai."

"Oh ya kita sudah selesai."

Dia menatapku bingung. "Aku juga ingin memuaskanmu, Kyungsoo."

Aku menggeleng dengan senyum kecil di wajahku saat aku menutup ritsleting celananya. "Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu. Aku bilang ini adalah balasan kecil untukmu atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku di kantormu."

"Kau tidak harus membalasnya, seperti yang kaukatakan."

"Aku tahu aku tidak perlu. Tapi aku menginginkannya." aku berdiri. "Sekarang, ayo. Mari kita pergi ke atas."

Aku menyukai kenyataan bahwa ia ingin membuatku telanjang. Tapi apa yang lebih kusukai adalah mengetahui bahwa aku bisa memberikan padanya di saat yang sama aku bisa mengambil apa yang aku inginkan. Selain itu, aku tahu di lain waktu ketika kita berhubungan seks, mungkin ia akan meledakkan benakku.

Chanyeol berdiri dan menempelkan bibirnya dibibirku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang pria telah menciumku setelah mendapatkan _blowjob_. Dalam pengalamanku yang tidak banyak, pria tidak akan mendekati mulut seorang gadis setelah mereka datang di dalamnya. Tapi Chanyeol berbeda. Jadi sangat berbeda.

Aku harus melepaskan diri dari ciuman karena itu membawa risiko besar terhadapku dan kemudian mungkin aku akan bergairah karena godaannya. Dan aku benar-benar ingin ini menjadi semuanya hanya tentang dia.

"Mari kita pergi." Aku berlari melintasi lantai teater, seperti anak kecil, dan berjalan menaiki tangga.

Chanyeol tepat di belakangku, berkata, "Kau membuatku takjub, kau tahu itu?"

.

.

.++

Kemudian, saat aku naik ke tempat tidurnya, aku mulai khawatir tentang insiden dengan Kai. Chanyeol dan aku berbaring berdampingan, saling berhadapan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menggugatmu?" Tanyaku.

"Dia tidak akan berani."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau punya kekayaan...berapa jutaan dollar? Mengapa dia tidak akan berani?"

Jari Chanyeol menelusuri pipiku. "Semuanya akan terungkap. Dia tidak akan mengambil risiko untuk itu."

"Kurasa kau benar."

"Tenang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Jika itu benar," kataku, "lalu mengapa kau bersikeras bahwa aku harus tinggal di sini bersamamu?"

"Itu hanyalah keputusan mendadak, dengan segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Tapi sekarang lebih mudah karena besok kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang aku tahu belum pernah kau lakukan."

"Apa itu?"

Park Chanyeol pasti tidak akan pernah memberitahukannya. Ini akan membuang-buang waktu dan energi bahkan hanya untuk memulai menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat untuk akhir pekan," katanya. "Kita akan mampir tempatmu di pagi hari dan mengambil apa pun yang kau butuhkan."

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ini kejutan."

"Aku benci kejutan," kataku. "Maksudku, aku benci ketegangan."

"Ingat terakhir kali aku bilang aku punya kejutan?"

Ingat? Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Dia membawaku pergi dan aku mendapatkan seks terbaik dalam hidupku malam itu.

"Segarkan ingatanku," kataku, pura-pura cemberut.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. "Sangat lucu."

Dia tertidur sebelum aku. Aku memunggunginya dan ia memelukku dari belakang sangat erat. Aku mendengarkan napasnya yang dalam dan teratur. Aku lelah, tapi aku ingin tetap terjaga dan mengkristalkan perasaan ini selamanya dalam pikiranku.

 _Rasanya indah. Rasanya benar_.

 _Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu_...

.

.++

 **CLEAR - FADE INTO YOU**


	12. FADE INTO ME PROLOG

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 2 - Fade Into Me**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

 _"Agak sedikit berlebihan untuk menyebut seseorang itu sempurna, dan aku tidaklah terlalu naif untuk berpikir bahwa orang seperti itu ada. Aku bersama seorang pria yang tampan yang memiliki hati menakjubkan, ambisi tak terbatas, dan ia tergila-gila padaku. Dia telah melindungiku ketika aku ada dalam bahaya. Dia membawaku ke puncak gairah—baik secara fisik maupun emosional. Aku tak pernah membiarkan pertahananku terbuka, belum pernah berbagi keintiman semacam itu dengan siapapun. Hampir mendekati sempurna dibanding dengan apa yang pernah kurasakan. Lalu aku tahu bahwa tak ada yang datang tanpa risiko."_

Kesuksesan karir Kyungsoo dengan agen pencari bakat mendapatkan pujian yang tinggi dari bosnya. Dengan antusiasme baru, Kyungsoo berharap untuk membuat terobosan ke dalam bisnis ini. Tapi setelah akhir pekan ke New York bersama Chanyeol, Suho, bos Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa mungkin hubungannya dengan Chanyeol bisa merusak karir mereka berdua. Ketika Kyungsoo mulai protes, Suho menunjukkan padanya beberapa foto tentang Chanyeol. Dia tidak jujur pada Kyungsoo dan itu telah menghancurkan hatinya.

Alur cerita Fade Into Me mulai berkembang terutama karena terkait dengan latar belakang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Ada banyak seks panas dengan posisi dan tempat yang berbeda-beda. Kyungsoo tahu apa yang dia inginkan dan tidak takut untuk mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Fade Into Me adalah seri kedua dari Fade Trilogy.

.

.

 **.++**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi,, Hi,,, Series kedua nih,,,,**

 **Baru sinopsisnya nih,,,**

 **Gimana kemarin baca yang series pertama? emang sama persis ya sama yang Kaisoo Version**

 **Karena memang aku ga ubah apapun kecuali cast semua sesuai novel,,,,**

 **Ditunggu ya REVIEW, LIKE, FOLLOW ya**

 **NESYARERA**


	13. FADE INTO ME Ch 1

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 2 - Fade Into Me**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 1**

 **.**

 **.++**

Aku tidak yakin bagaimana menjelaskan betapa anehnya ini ketika keesokan harinya aku menjelajahi Los Angeles dengan menggunakan Porche 911 convertible kepunyaan Chanyeol. Itu aneh karena aku merasa begitu bebas dan gembira, tapi dipikiranku masih ada ketakutan dari insiden dengan Kai.

Ketika malam dimulai dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan akhirnya berubah menjadi malam percintaan yang memabukkan dengan Chanyeol, dan keesokan harinya aku dibawa ke negara anggur California.

Pada awalnya dia tidak memberitahuku kemana kami pergi. Dia hanya pergi ke Bandara kecil Bob Hope di luar dari Burbank, di mana banyak bintang Hollywood menyimpan pesawat pribadinya.

Aku kagum ketika dia bilang dia mempunyai pesawat pribadi. Aku setengah berharap dia memberitahuku bahwa dia telah menyewa pesawat untuk kita. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Dia adalah orang berpengaruh di Hollywood. Jadi kenapa dia tidak memiliki pesawat sendiri?

"Tapi aku tidak menerbangkannya," katanya.

"Oh, baiklah aku tidak terkesan."

Dia menangkap sarkasmeku dan tersenyum. "Naiklah ke pesawat. Pesawatku."

Dan itulah yang kulakukan, dengan gembira berlari menaiki tangga dan Chanyeol mengikutiku, menepuk pantatku sekali.

Ketika kami mendarat, kami melihat pemandangan pantai California. Menjadi bagian dari Midwest, aku jarang melihat pantai. Aku telah melihat pantai California, apa yang kulihat, sangat menggugah hati. Pemandangan dari udara pun lebih cantik.

Chanyeol telah menyiapkan sarapan saat berada di penerbangan, dan sekitar tiga puluh menit ke dalam perjalanan, kami minum jus jeruk dan kopi, dan berbagi sepiring besar roti Perancis dengan buah berri, krim dan sirup.

"Apa kau mencoba membuatku gemuk hingga tak ada orang lain yang akan menginginkanku?"

Chanyeol menatapku atas dan ke bawah. "Satu piring roti Perancis tak akan membuatmu gemuk."

Aku melemparkan serbetku padanya. "Jahat. Kau tahu itu bukan yang kumaksud."

Dia menelan gigitan terakhir sarapannya dengan senyum di wajahnya, meneguk OJ dan berkata, "Aku tidak peduli jika orang lain menginginkanmu. Mereka tak akan mengambilmu dariku."

.

.

.++

"Selamat datang di Napa," kata Chanyeol saat kami mendarat.

Aku telah mendengar tentang tempat ini sepanjang hidupku, tetapi sekalipun belum pernah ke sana, itu hanya sebagai fantasi dalam pikiranku. Sama seperti yang aku rasakan tentang Chanyeol. Tapi dia benar-benar nyata. Begitu juga Napa. Dan kami berada di sini seperti apa yang dijanjikannya untuk berakhir pekan yang menakjubkan.

Mobil Chanyeol menunggu kami di bandara tidak ada kemewahan yang mencolok, hanya sebuah Jeep tua yang menyenangkan, dan Chanyeol mengemudikannya seperti dia baru saja mencurinya.

Kami melalui jalan yang berliku-liku melalui kebun anggur. Chanyeol seperti pemandu wisata, dia mengatakan dengan rinci tentang berbagai perkebunan anggur yang kami lewati. Kami akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pondok di sisi bukit. Itu wilayah pribadi, terletak di sepetak pepohonan. Aku keluar dari mobil dan melihat sekeliling, menghirup udara, segar dan renyah.

"Ayo," Chanyeol berkata saat aku menatap keluar di pedesaan, melihat pemandangan. "Ada banyak waktu untuk melihat-lihat. Apa yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah berada didalam dirimu."

"Kenapa, Mr. Park," kataku berbicara seperti putri kerajaan, "apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"

Aku mencoba bersikap main-main. Kami senang untuk berolok-olok dan menggoda selama perjalanan kesini. Aku mengharapkan dia untuk membalasnya. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

"Apa yang ada di benakku, Kyungsoo yang cantik, adalah kau...telanjang, di tempat tidur, sehingga aku bisa melakukan segala cara denganmu." Dia melangkah ke arahku dan sebelum sadar, mulutnya sudah berada dimulutku. Bibirku terpisah, membiarkan lidahnya menggeser masuk.

Chanyeol menggendongku dan melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya, mengunci pergelangan kakiku di belakang punggungnya. Dia berjalan ke sofa. Ada sesuatu tentang pria ini dan sofa...

Dia menidurkanku dengan lembut, dan aku merasa ereksinya menekan diantara kedua kakiku.

"Mari kita lepaskan ini." Dia membuka kancing celanaku, membuka ritsleting, dan mulai menurunkan dari pinggul kekakiku. Ketika ia menciumku lagi, ia membuat suara mengerang yang dalam di dadanya, hampir seperti geraman, bercampur dengan napasnya yang hangat bibirku.

Chanyeol menelusurkan tangannya dibagian dalam kakiku, dan menyelipkan jarinya di bawah elastis celana dalamku. Kami bertatapan saat aku melengkung ketika merasakan jarinya menyentuh clitku.

"Sudah basah," katanya.

"Kau memiliki efek padaku."

Dia menciumku lagi, keras, penuh gairah, mengambil lidahku ke dalam mulutnya dan mengisap di atasnya. Jarinya tinggal tepat di clitku, melingkari dengan sempurna ditempat yang sudah licin tersebut. Lalu ia menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menggosok clitku, dan aku merasa dia menyelipkan satu jari dalam diriku, kemudian jari yang kedua.

Dahi kami bersentuhan dan aku melihat jauh ke dalam matanya saat ia menggodaku sepenuhnya. Chanyeol menjilat bibirku, lalu berkata, "Aku akan membawamu ke titik di mana kau memohon padaku untuk bercinta."

"Aku sudah ada dititik itu," kataku, tanpa ragu-ragu.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Tidak, belum. Aku akan menjadi hakimnya."

Chanyeol kembali menciumku dan jari-jarinya terus mengeksplorasi, menemukan titik yang membuatku menggeliat. Dia tahu sudah mendapatkanku. Dia terus menggosok di sana saat aku menggeliat di bawahnya.

Persetan. Orang ini tahu bagaimana cara membuatku klimaks dengan begitu nikmatnya, begitu mudah. Seperti biasanya... Dia berhenti dan bangkit, berlutut di sofa. Dia menarik kemejanya di atas kepalanya. Aku suka melihat otot-ototnya bergerak di bawah kulitnya.

Dia berdiri, membuka ikat pinggangnya, membuka ritsleting celananya, dan segera berdiri di sana benar-benar telanjang. Setiap kali aku melihatnya aku semakin kagum dengan tubuhnya yang indah. Dan tampaknya dia menikmati caraku menatapnya, karena ia hanya berdiri di sana-benar-benar terlihat olehku, dan kejantanannya mengeras dengan penuh nafsu.

"Duduk," katanya.

Nada memerintah dalam suaranya menggelitik tubuhku. Sebelumnya belum pernah ada seorang pria yang bisa bicara padaku seperti itu tanpa memicu hal sepele dalam diriku, atau bahkan menyebabkan sedikit tawa. Tapi dengan Chanyeol...ia sangat jauh berbeda.

Dia melangkah ke arahku dan, tanpa kata, mengarahkan kejantanannya ke mulutku. Aku membuka mulutku dan merasakan kepala kejantanannya melewati bibirku.

"Hisap aku disitu."

Sekali lagi, sifat memerintahnya yang blak-blakan mendesakku untuk menyenangkannya.

Kepala kejantanannya terletak diantara bibirku yang mengerucut. Aku mengisap lembut, kemudian menggerakkan lidahku dalam gerakan melingkar di sekitarnya. Sebuah tetesan precum menjadi hadiah untukku.

"Kau tampak begitu cantik ketika melakukan itu. Ambil semuanya sekarang."

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di sisi kepalaku, telapak tangannya di pipiku, jari-jarinya menunjuk ke bawah dan melengkung di bawah daguku. Dia memegang kepalaku saat kepalaku bergerak maju mundur, perlahan-lahan, dia bercinta dengan mulutku.

Aku merasa kejantanannya menjadi lebih keras dan lebih besar saat meluncur masuk dan keluar dalam mulutku. Chanyeol menariknya keluar setelah satu menit atau lebih. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan untukku, Kyungsoo."

Ereksinya besar, penuh, tampak seperti ada di ambang batas siap meledak tepat di depan wajahku. Licin dan berkilau karena hisapanku. Mengarah lurus dan sedikit keatas. Berhasrat. Siap.

Chanyeol bergerak ke arahku, membungkuk, dan menciumku dengan penuh semangat. "Berbaringlah."

Aku memposisikan diri seperti apa yang diinginkannya.

Dia berlutut di depanku, dan dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik mulutnya sudah berada di diriku. Lidahnya membukaku dan menyelinap ke dalam lubang basahku. Sialan, aku bisa orgasme hanya dari permainan lidah Chanyeol. Tapi aku belum menginginkannya. Aku ingin terbangun perlahan-lahan sebelum melepaskannya.

"Jangan klimaks dulu," katanya, seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiranku. Dan sialan, dilihat dari segala hal yang mampu ia lakukan saat bersamaku, mungkin dia bisa membacanya. Bibir Chanyeol mengepung clitku. Menyedot masuk kedalam mulutnya dan aku mendorong pinggulku ke atas untuk mendekatkan ke wajahnya.

Aku memandang ke arahnya. Matanya terbuka lebar, melihat tepat kembali ke arahku. Dia sudah menyaksikan reaksiku. Saat itu, ia menyelipkan jari kedalam diriku lagi,menekuknya hingga mengena ditempat yang telah ia temukan sebelumnya. Aku mencengkeram jarinya bersamaan ketika dia menggosokku.

Dia menarik wajahnya, namun terus menyetubuhiku dengan jarinya. Hanya satu pada awalnya, tapi kemudian yang lain ikut bergabung.

Pandanganku akan berkabut karena kenikmatan, tapi aku bisa melihat ke bawah tubuhku dan melihat dia masih menatapku. Menonton saat aku menggeliat di sofa dan meraih salah satu bantal begitu erat, aku mungkin bisa merobeknya sampai terbuka.

Kurasa aku hampir kehilangan suaraku, tetapi aku sadar itu salah ketika tanpa sadar aku berkata, hampir berteriak, "Bercintalah denganku, Chanyeol. Bercintalah denganku!"

Seperti yang ia katakan, Chanyeol akan membawaku sampai ke suatu titik dimana aku memohon padanya agar bercinta denganku.

Dan akhirnya, untungnya, itulah yang dia lakukan...

Dengan kondom yang terpasang, ia mendorong ke dalam diriku perlahan-lahan. Dalam. Kemudian keras, dari pangkalnya. Ada sedikit rasa sakit menusuk saat ia meregangkanku, tapi dengan cepat berubah menjadi kenikmatan.

Sama seperti terakhir kali saat kita bercinta, Chanyeol memegang lagi kedua pergelangan tanganku di tangannya yang kuat dan lenganku disematkan di atas kepalaku di belakang sofa. Aku bergoyang-goyang saat ia menyodokku, yang menambah kecepatan dan intensitas. Aku bisa melihat di wajahnya betapa ia menginginkanku, membutuhkanku, membaringkanku disofa dengan kakiku yang terbuka lebar untuknya dengan cara apapun yang ia mau...dan itu adalah wajah terseksi yang pernah kulihat di wajah seorang pria.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya."

Aku hampir kehabisan napas tapi aku berhasil: "Sempurna"

Dia menyodokku lebih keras, kemudian berhenti, wajahnya hanya beberapa inci dari wajahku. "Kau yang sempurna." Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya dan mengambil putingku ke dalam mulutnya, mengisap dalam lahap, kemudian menjalankan lidahnya di sekitar tepi putingku, menjentikkan lidahnya di atasnya, membuatnya jadi keras penuh. Lalu ia menutup bibirnya sekitar putingku yang lain, dan menekannya diantara lidah dan gigi atasnya, lembut di satu sisi, kasar disisi yang lain, nikmat dan ada sedikit rasa sakit.

Aku menahan napas dan akhirnya harus membiarkannya terbuang dan mengambil napas lagi . Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah melakukannya. Sialan, seberapa jauh aku membiarkan diriku terhanyut hingga aku lupa untuk bernapas ketika ia melakukan hal itu padaku?

Dia melepaskan pegangan di pergelangan tanganku, kemudian membungkus tangannya di sekitar pergelangan kakiku dan mengangkatnya di depannya, jadi sekarang aku berbaring miring.

Dia masih terkubur jauh di dalam diriku.

"Sebutlah namaku."Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan bernapas untuk mengatakan apapun, paru-paruku bekerja keras, nyaris terengah-engah. "Sebutlah namaku, Kyungsoo."

"C-Chanyeol..."

"Kyungsoo."

"Chanyeol."

Dorongannya meningkat, lebih keras dan lebih dalam. "Kyungsoo."

Dalam situasi yang lain, mengulangi menyebut nama masing-masing bolak-balik akan menjadi konyol. Hanya permainan anak-anak. Tapi ini jauh lebih baik dari cuma sekedar permainan anak-anak. Itu koneksi verbal. Hanya kami berdua, sendiri, bercinta, memanggil nama satu sama lain.

Chanyeol sedang berlutut di lantai dan aku berbaring miring disofa, sudutnya sangat sempurna. Satu tangannya dipahaku, satu di pantatku, saat ia mendorong kedalam diriku.

Aku mencengkeram bantal dan menariknya ke atas wajahku. Aku ingin berteriak karena sensasi tidak nyata ini dan aku ingin suaraku teredam. Tapi Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan menarik bantalnya.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu."

Saat aku mengerang dan bernapas berat, Chanyeol membungkuk di atasku. Dia membalik tubuhku menjadi tengkurap dan menurunkan lututku di lantai, lenganku masih di sofa.

Dari belakang, ia meluncur lebih dalam ditubuhku ketika pinggulnya bertemu pantatku.

"Lepaskan suaramu, Kyungsoo."

Aku menjerit dan "Oh!" Dan kemudian "Ya!" Dan kemudian namanya.

"Ya begitu."

Chanyeol menyibak rambutku ke satu sisi, mengekspos leherku. Aku merasakan bibirnya di leherku, mengisap pada kulitku, lalu sisi keras dari giginya menyerempet dikulitku.

Persetan. Rasanya seperti ia mencoba untuk memakanku, mengkonsumsi semuanya dari diriku...

Mulutnya masih di leherku, dia meraih pinggulku. Aku masih bisa merasakan salah satu jarinya tepat di clitku, dan dia mulai membuat lingkaran di sekitarnya. Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku ke sofa dan melepaskan semuanya—kuserahkan kontrol sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol.

"Ogasme lah untukku," bisiknya. "Sekarang."

Aku tidak bisa menahan. Dalam sekejap, orgasme yang melanda sekujur tubuhku, dan seksku mengejang melingkupi kejantanannya.

Dia memperlambat dorongannya, menikmati orgasmeku perlahan-lahan. Dan kemudian aku merasakan kejantanannya berkedut dan berdenyut. Kemudian menghembuskan napas makin keras di atas leherku, panas dan beruap.

"Persetan..." dia mengerang saat dia mulai klimaks.

.

.

.++

TBC

Wooowww,, Panas Panas *SenyumEvil

.

Terima kasih ya buat yang sudah sempatin Review ^^

Sedikit Jawab Review ya,

 **Sampai Lanjut -**

\- Ya, aku usahakan sampai series 3, sedikit bocoran aku udah kelar kok remakenya sampai akhir jadi tenang aja iixix ^^

 **Beda Judul sama yang Kaisoo Version -**

\- No, Ini sama sebenarnya. Judul Globalnya Fade Into ada 3 series Fade Into You, Fade Into Me and Fade Into Always

.

.

Aduh bingung kalau harus balas satu-satu :D

Tapi udah di baca satu-satu kok percaya deh :D Dan aku terharu iixixiixi

.

 **Ditunggu ya Review n Likenya**


	14. FADE INTO ME Ch 2

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 2 - Fade Into Me**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 2**

 **.++**

Aku akan sangat puas jika bisa tidur siang setelah serangkaian seks yang luar biasa, tapi Chanyeol sangat ingin memperlihatkan kebun anggur itu padaku. Dia juga bilang bahwa dia lapar, sebenarnya aku mulai curiga, alasan sebenarnya adalah dia sedang terburu-buru untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Ada apa dengan pria yang harus makan setelah berhubungan seks? Sesuatu tentang naluri hewani, mungkin. Dilihat dari keganasan Chanyeol di sofa tadi, kurasa itu adalah asumsi yang bagus.

Kami mandi bersama-sama. Chanyeol mencuci rambutku dan itu menjadi hal yang sangat intim dan erotis, yang kutulis dalam bukuku. Aku menyukai bagaimana tanganku yang tergelincir dan meluncur diseluruh tubuh telanjangnya. Lupakan ide tidur siang, aku bisa tinggal di kamar mandi itu sepanjang hari.

Tapi ada begitu banyak yang harus dilakukan, begitu banyak sesuatu untuk dilihat.

Kami makan siang di sebuah restoran masakan California, di luar geladak, menghadap ladang anggur yang tampak tiada habisnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Kami telah berpindah menu dari salad ke flatbread dengan tomat segar lokal, _artichoke hearts_ (jantung bunga artichoke), bawang, jamur, diakhiri dengan bumbu dan lapisan segar mozzarella buatan sendiri.

"Menakjubkan," kataku. " Bahkan aku hampir tidak akan menyebutnya pizza."

"Jenis yang paling sehat. Mau anggur lagi?" Aku mengangguk tapi tidak bicara, masih mengigit.

Kami menikmati jeda keheningan beberapa saat dan kemudian aku bertanya pada Chanyeol apakah dia masih menulis skenario film.

Dia menatapku dan mengerutkan kening. "Sepanjang waktu."

"Apakah kau akan memfilmkan salah satunya?"

Chanyeol meneguk anggurnya, meletakkannya di atas meja, dan napasnya yang berat meninggalkan mulutnya. "Mungkin tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya menulis untuk diriku sendiri sekarang. Kupikir aku sudah mengatakan semua yang ingin kukatakan di filmku yang sudah dibuat." Ada sesuatu di wajahnya yang mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tak ingin membicarakannya. Mungkin semacam penyesalan, atau kejenuhan, atau...mungkin kelelahan. "Aku tidak yakin berapa lama lagi aku akan melakukan ini," katanya. Dan dengan cepat, ia menambahkan, "Tapi itu hanya diketahui antara kau dan aku."

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah film yang akan ia buat dengan klien kami, Byun Baekhyun, akan menjadi yang terakhir baginya. Aku telah membaca naskahnya dan berpikir itu akan menjadi sebuah film yang luar biasa. Berpikir bahwa aku telah memainkan beberapa bagian kecil dalam hasil karya Chanyeol yang mungkin menjadi film terakhir Park Chanyeol itu mendebarkan sekaligus mengerikan pada saat yang sama.

Lebih penting lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa ia telah berbagi rahasia denganku. Dia cukup mempercayaiku untuk memberitahuku bahwa dia berpikir untuk keluar dari bisnis ini. Tidak mungkin aku akan melanggar kepercayaan darinya.

"Oke," kataku, "Jadi kau menulis untuk dirimu sendiri. Apakah semua skrip-mu tergeletak di sembarang tempat?"

"Tidak tergeletak di sembarang tempat." Dia tersenyum. "Aku menyimpan semuanya dalam laci meja. Yang terkunci," ia menambahkan, "jadi jangan berpikir tentang mencurinya dan menjualnya di eBay."

"Apa?!"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tuhan, kau sangat menyenangkan untuk digoda, kau tahu itu?"

"Kita punya selera humor yang bagus."

"Ya, kita punya itu."

Dia mengangkat anggurnya, kami mendentingkan gelas, dan minum.

Kami menghabiskan setidaknya satu jam di sana, bermalas-malasan, menghadap ke kebun anggur, saling memandang, dan membicarakan hal-hal kecil, hanya itu, sampai pada percakapan tentang Kai.

"Apa yang mampu dia lakukan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah bilang apa yang dia lakukan malam itu, tapi apa ada lagi?"

"Tidak."

Alisnya naik. "Jujur?"

"Jujur. Dan aku lebih suka tidak membicarakan tentang urusan dia sekarang."

"Kyungsoo, kalau aku ingin melindungimu, aku perlu tahu."

"Aku tidak butuh kau untuk melindungiku," kataku, sedikit lebih masam dari yang dimaksudkan. "Jika dia kembali, aku akan menelepon polisi."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Setidaknya tidak sampai ia melanggar batas yang sangat besar dan mencoba untuk menyakitimu, atau benar-benar menyakitimu."

Aku tahu dia benar. Ditambah lagi, ada aspek lain untuk menjauhkan semua ini dari keluargaku.

Untuk saat ini, walau bagaimanapun nama Kai telah muncul di LA, aku mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin ada masalah yang lebih mendalam dari kendali kemarahan obsesifnya. Tapi apa yang akan kulakukan? Mengungkapkan rasa takut itu kepada Chanyeol? Lalu apa? Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang Chanyeol bisa lakukan. Aku benar-benar hanya ingin Kai pergi, kembali ke Ohio, dan tinggal di sana.

Dan sama seperti aku ingin Kait pergi, aku juga ingin topik tentang Kai segera berakhir. Hal ini seharusnya menjadi liburan akhir pekan yang fantastis. Dan itu sudah terjadi, tapi kekhawatiran Chanyeol mengenai Kai telah mengancurkannya. Aku harus mengembalikan pembicaraan kita menuju ke arah semula.

"Ceritakan lebih banyak tentangmu."

Dia menatapku. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Semuanya."

"Itu banyak."

"Apakah kita terburu-buru?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan meneguk anggurnya. Kemudian ia menceritakan kisah hidupnya.

.

.

.++

TBC


	15. FADE INTO ME Ch 3

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 2 - Fade Into Me**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 3**

.++

Ternyata ia juga berasal dari Midwest. Jadi kita punya kesamaan. Hari itu ketika aku bertemu dengannya dan kemudian melakukan penelitian tentang dia di Internet, aku tidak melihat adanya informasi tentang tempat dan tanggal lahir, hanya usianya saja. Halaman Wikipedia-nya sebagian besar berisi tentang data profesional, yang sangat menarik perhatianku, tapi sekarang yang aku perlu lebih tahu adalah tentang Chanyeol sebagai manusia, bukan Chanyeol sang orang penting Hollywood.

Dia anak tunggal, ayahnya adalah salesman pakaian pria, ibunya seorang guru, orang tuanya menginginkan Chanyeol untuk masuk perguruan tinggi dan memperoleh gelar bisnis. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tertarik dalam hal itu.

Sebagian besar masa remajanya dihabiskan di bioskop dan perpustakaan, menyerap film dan sastra. Dia benar-benar terpesona dengan ide tentang tokoh karakter dan cerita yang bisa muncul dari mana saja. Dia bilang dia bisa mengingat malam-malam di tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit, benar-benar keheranan bahwa film-film besar dan buku- buku bagus dimulai dari halaman kosong, dan dengan pikiran dan keinginan seseorang halaman-halaman kosong itu mulai terisi dengan bentuk karakter dan cerita.

Dari kosong menjadi ada. Bahkan film-film jelek dan buku-buku jelek pun adalah produk dari kerja keras dan imajinasi seseorang, sehingga dalam pikiran Chanyeol karya-karya itu tetap pantas dihormati, bahkan walaupun jika karya itu tidak menarik secara pribadi baginya.

Dia mulai mengisi notebook dengan ide, plot, karakter, adegan, semua hal-hal besar yang campur aduk mengalir dari pikirannya bila penanya menyentuh kertas. Beginilah cara dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu luangnya. Bahkan waktu yang seharusnya dia isi dengan belajar.

Ketika ia berusia enam belas tahun, dia berhenti pergi ke gereja, merupakan suatu kekecewaan besar bagi orang tuanya. Ini bukan berarti bahwa ia menolak dididik yang diterimanya selama ini tapi karena ia memiliki fokus baru. Yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah menulis, dan setiap kali ia tidak melakukannya, dalam pikirannya, dia telah membuang-buang waktu. Ketika ia mengumumkan keinginannya untuk berhenti menghabiskan dua atau tiga jam setiap hari Minggu di gereja, adu agumen meledak, dan ia meninggalkan rumah selama tiga hari.

"Aku harus pulang. Aku tak punya uang, dan rumah adalah tempat di mana ada makanan," dia mengatakan padaku sambil tersenyum.

Orang tuanya sangat senang ketika dia kembali ke rumah, setidaknya untuk malam pertama. Keesokan harinya mereka mulai mengeluarkan instruksi: sekolah, dan lebih sedikit waktu bermain, seperti yang disebut oleh ayahnya "membuang-buang waktu dengan menulis," dan tuntutan wajib untuk tetap pergi ke gereja.

Chanyeol mematuhinya. Dia tetap pergi ke gereja, tapi menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu menulis di kepalanya. Saat itulah dia menyadari bahwa dia memiliki memori seperti perangkap baja—ia bisa menulis dalam pikiran, bahkan mengedit dalam pikiran, dan ketika ia sampai di rumah dia dengan kalut menuliskannya secara acak-acakan dalam pusaran kegembiraan.

"Itu terburu-buru," katanya. "Fakta bahwa aku bisa melakukan itu adalah bukti lebih bahwa aku dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang penulis."

Itu berhasil untuk sementara waktu. Lalu datanglah pertempuran tak terelakkan dengan orang tuanya tentang di mana ia akan kuliah. Mereka, tentu saja, ingin dia pergi ke sekolah negeri setempat, di mana ayahnya ingin kuliah disana jika ia memiliki kecerdasan dan uang yang cukup ketika dia seusia Chanyeol. Chanyeol pantang menyerah dalam keinginannya untuk pergi ke sekolah film. Orang tuanya mengatakan mereka tak akan mampu membayar jika dia pergi jauh, jauh ke UCLA, di mana Chanyeol ingin memulai di level sarjana dan kemudian melamar untuk sekolah film di tahun ketiga kuliahnya, sebagai persyaratan untuk diterima.

Orang tuanya bahkan tidak ingin dia mendaftar ke UCLA, tapi ia mengirimkan aplikasi lamarannya beserta dengan biayanya, yang dibayar dari tabungannya dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya di bioskop. Adu argumen terus berlangsung ketika orang tuanya mengaku mengambil aplikasi UCLA dari kotak surat bulan lalu. Chanyeol tidak bisa percaya.

Sendirian di suatu siang dengan ayahnya, sementara ibunya berada di toko kelontong, Chanyeol menghadap ayahnya. "Berhentilah memukul ibu."

Ayah Chanyeol berbalik menghadapnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan tentang hal itu?"

Chanyeol melangkah lebih dekat dengan ayahnya, dan menatap kebawah padanya. Pada saat ini, Chanyeol lebih tinggi satu inci dari ayahnya, juga lebih berat dari ayahnya setidaknya dua puluh pound—dan semua itu otot.

"Sentuh ibu lagi dan ayah akan tahu apa yang akan kulakukan tentang hal itu." Ayah Chanyeol tertawa, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. "Dan selalu ada polisi," tambah Chanyeol.

"Jadi," kata ayahnya, "apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memerasku?"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan meninggalkan ruangan. Ayahnya sudah seperti bajingan, tak pernah memberi Chanyeol kebebasan yang ia inginkan atau butuhkan, selalu memperlakukan dia seperti ia tak mampu melakukan sesuatu dengan benar, mengambil sabuknya dan memukul Chanyeol, atau memukul dia dengan punggung tangannya, yang menyengat karena cincin kelas kuliah palsu yang dikenakannya (benda yang dikenakannya untuk mengesankan orang). Nah, sekarang semuanya telah berubah. Chanyeol lebih superior dari ayahnya.

Chanyeol tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan ia menetaskan rencananya selama beberapa minggu ke depan. Dia akan meninggalkan rumah, mengambil 361 dolar yang ia punya atas namanya, dan menumpang mobil melintasi setengah negara untuk ke Hollywood. Tapi itu mungkin tidak akan cukup.

Dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk memeras ayahnya sebelum ia sendiri menyebutkan kemungkinan itu. Sekarang tampaknya itu seperti ide yang sangat bagus. Terutama karena Chanyeol memiliki sesuatu yang lain dari ayahnya. Jadi, dua hari sebelum Chanyeol kabur ke luar kota, ia pergi ke toko tempat ayahnya bekerja dan mengatakan ia membutuhkan lima ribu dolar.

Ayahnya tidak bertanya apapun. Dia hanya menulis cek. Setelah apa yang ia katakan, ketika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia tahu tentang Annette dan Roberta, dua perempuan selingkuhan ayahnya (hubungan dengan Roberta masih berlangsung, sejauh yang Chanyeol bisa bayangkan). Ayah Chanyeol bahkan tidak tampak terkejut, dia tidak bertanya bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu.

Ketika Chanyeol meninggalkan kantor, ia berbalik dan menatap ayahnya. Mata ayahnya sudah lelah, dan ia tampaknya telah menyerah untuk memiliki hubungan yang normal dengan anaknya.

Dua hari sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas, Chanyeol mengatakan kepada ibunya untuk mengepak barang-barang kesukaan ibunya, tapi hanya dua buah tas. Pada pagi hari ulang tahunnya, setelah ayahnya berangkat kerja, Chanyeol dan ibunya naik bus Greyhound. Busnya menuju ke California Selatan. Pada saat busnya berjalan ibu Chanyeol mengatakan dia selalu ingin Chanyeol melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, dan selama ini dia setuju dengan ayahnya karena ayahnya terus menguasainya. Chanyeol mengatakan ia sudah tahu.

Selama tiga tahun berikutnya, Chanyeol bekerja di bioskop, restoran, dan pompa bensin, sementara dia menyelesaikan SMA-nya. Ibunya mendapat pekerjaan sebagai asisten guru di sebuah sekolah menengah.

Akhirnya ia mendapat pekerjaan yang menarik baginya: sebagai penyiar PA (public address) pada bus wisata. Dia mengesankan pemilik perusahaan bus wisata karena punya pengetahuan luas, hampir obsesif tentang Hollywood. Hal ini menyebabkan dia mempunyai koneksi dengan seseorang yang bekerja sebagai asisten produksi junior di studio MGM. Kakinya sudah berada di pintu gerbang Hollywood.

Chanyeol mulai meninggalkan skrip asli miliknya tergeletak di sekitar studio—diruang konferensi, diberbagai slot surat, di bawah kaca depan mobil yang diparkir di tempat yang ditandai dengan nama-nama besar.

Begitulah cara dia menjual naskah pertamanya. Dia adalah seorang penulis skenario yang berhasil atas jerih payahnya sendiri, tanpa agen, dan semuanya itu sebelum ia berusia dua puluh tahun. Pada saat ia berumur dua puluh lima ia memiliki tiga film blockbuster, nominasi Oscar, dan langkah berikutnya adalah menyutradarai dan memproduksi. Tapi dia tidak bahagia sejak itu.

"Dan," katanya, "sampai hari ini aku tidak pernah mengatakan kepada ibuku bahwa aku tahu tentang pengkhianatan ayahku."

"Kau bisa membuat ayahmu hancur."

Dia mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Tapi itu akan merusak ibuku juga. Tapi dia bahagia sekarang. Dia tinggal di Thousand Oaks. Tidak terlalu jauh dariku, tapi juga tidak terlalu dekat. Dia tak ingin tinggal tepat di jantung dari semua aksi Hollywood."

"Dan ayahmu?"

"Setahun ini aku belum pernah mendengar kabar apa-apa tentang dia."

Kami bosan duduk di meja, jadi Chanyeol menyarankan kita untuk berjalan-jalan melalui kebun anggur. Ini menggangguku bahwa dari keseluruhan cerita yang baru saja dikatakannya, dia tidak menyebutkan satu pun tentang pacarnya.

.

.

.++

TBC


	16. FADE INTO ME Ch 4

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 2 - Fade Into Me**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 4**

 **.++**

Daripada pergi keluar untuk makan, Chanyeol membuat salmon panggang dan salad raksasa, dan kami makan di lantai pondok. Rencana awalnya adalah untuk piknik malam di hari, tapi cuaca membawa hal yang tak terduga, dan hujan.

Keterampilan kuliner Chanyeol ternyata mengesankan seperti hal lain yang sudah dia lakukan. Makanan yang lezat, dan penataan yang romantis. Hanya kami berdua duduk di atas selimut besar, perapian menderu, dan Harry Connick Jr. menjadi lagu soundtracknya.

Kemudian, Chanyeol membuatku kagum lagi. Tapi kali ini saat kami berada di tempat tidurnya. Aku mendapatkan tiga kali orgasme dari dia hanya sekali, dan aku menggodanya setelah itu bahwa sepertinya itu rasio perbandingan yang adil.

Minggu pagi, aku terbangun dan tempat tidur kosong. Aku menelepon Chanyeol, berpikir dia mungkin berada di ruangan lain, tapi tak ada balasan. Aku keluar dari tempat tidur, dan membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut, berjalan melalui lorong, dan melihat keluar di dek besar. Chanyeol tidak terlihat.

Aku melihat sekeliling untuk mencari pesan. Tak ada pesan.

Aku mulai khawatir ketika aku mendengar pintu terbuka dan ia datang, berkeringat dan napasnya menderu. "Pagi."

"Hei. Dari mana saja kau?"

"Pergi untuk lari. Aku sudah sekitar satu mil jauhnya ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku harus meninggalkan pesan untukmu ketika kau bangun. Maaf." Aku mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku berkeringat."

"Aku tidak peduli," kataku, membungkuskan lengan ditubuhnya. Selimut jatuh ke lantai, meninggalkan aku berdiri di sana, telanjang.

Chanyeol mencium pipiku, mendorong dengan lembut, menatap ke atas dan ke bawah dan berkata, "Kau memakai benda favoritku."

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, aku mendengar dering ponselku. Aku mengambilnya dari tas. Telpon dari Luhan. Jika dia bukan teman seapartemenku, mungkin aku hanya membiarkannya masuk ke voicemail. Tapi aku menjawabnya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Semburnya.

"Aku baik-baik. Kenapa?"

"Kau tak ada di sini sepanjang akhir pekan. Aku mulai khawatir."

Aku tidak memakai speakerphone, tapi volumenya cukup keras dan ruangan itu cukup tenang sehingga Chanyeol bisa mendengar Luhan. Aku menatapnya dan memutar mataku. Luhan, khawatir tentangku? Aku terkejut, dia bahkan melihatku ketika aku pergi.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku di Napa."

"Ohhh, bagus. Dengan Chanyeol?"

"Ya."

"Yah, aku akan membiarkan kau kembali melakukan itu dengannya, maksudku, aku akan membiarkan kau kembali padanya." Dia tertawa.

"Oke," kataku, "Aku akan pulang nanti."

Kami tinggal di Napa untuk makan siang dan pergi melakukan tur pribadi dari salah satu perkebunan anggur tertua di daerah tersebut, di kawal oleh cucu pendiri yang tampak seusia dengan Chanyeol atau diawal tiga puluhan. Istrinya bergabung dengan kami, dan lebih dari sekali aku memergoki dia menatap Chanyeol dengan cara yang cukup berisiko mengingat suaminya berdiri di sana.

Mungkin itu menggangguku pada suatu ketika dalam hidupku. Mungkin bahkan hanya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi aku semakin nyaman merasakan bahwa Chanyeol menginginkanku dan hanya aku, jadi aku tak peduli bagaimana cara wanita itu memandang Chanyeol. Plus, cara Chanyeol memegang tanganku membuatku berpikir bahwa dia melihat hal itu juga, dan itu telah sangat meyakinkanku.

Kedengarannya konyol, aku tahu. Tapi, apa yang mungkin bisa Chanyeol dilakukan? Kehilangkanku di suatu tempat dikebun anggur, menemukan cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian suaminya, dan pergi ke suatu tempat pribadi dan meniduri wanita itu? Tapi Chanyeol tahu betapa gelisahnya aku. Aku telah menyatakan padanya dengan tegas bahwa aku meragukan kemampuanku untuk bersaing dengan gaya hidupnya. Meskipun sejauh ini, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Tapi aku masih suka berpikir terus bahwa pegangannya yang erat padaku adalah sinyal...bukan untuk wanita itu, tapi untukku.

Di pesawat dalam perjalanan pulang, aku mengangkat topik yang telah dihindari sebelumnya dan bertanya tentang kehidupan cintanya.

"Kupikir kita akan tidur siang dalam perjalanan pulang," katanya.

"Kapan kita memutuskan itu?"

"Bukan kita. Aku yang memutuskan."

"Oke," kataku. "Yah, aku membungkam idenya. Jadi mulailah bicara."

Sejauh ini dia sudah bersikap sangat baik. Itulah yang kuharapkan. Kalau tidak, aku tak akan pergi ke sana.

Pacar pertama Chanyeol adalah seorang gadis bernama Denise. Mereka berumur lima belas ketika mereka mulai berkencan, dan enam belas ketika mereka berhubungan seks. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua. Chanyeol mengaku dirinya sangatlah gugup selama bercinta, dan panik ketika ia melihat noda darah pada sprei ketika Denise bangkit untuk pergi ke kamar kecil sesudahnya.

" _Cherry-Popper_ (mengambil keperawanan)," kataku, memukulnya ringan di bahunya.

"Kau mengatakannya seperti aku bersalah saja." Dia menatapku, pandangannya seperti biasanya malu-malu di wajahnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak malu?"

"Tidak lebih dari orang yang pertama kali untukmu," tukas dia. "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan tentang dia?"

"Tidak, tidak. Lanjutkan saja ceritamu."

Dia tertawa. "Aku sudah menduganya."

Aku tak ingin bicara tentang waktu aku kehilangan keperawananku. Itu biasa-biasa saja. Sebenarnya, itu cerita yang membosankan. Aku lebih tua dari Denise ketika aku kehilangan keperawananku, dan orang itu bukan Park Chanyeol. Tuhan, aku berharap bahwa akulah yang bersama Chanyeol malam itu...

Aku melepaskan pikiranku dan terfokus pada sisa ceritanya ...

Denise mengkhianatinya dengan seorang pria berdada lebar pada tim football. Dia tidak pernah bicara lagi dengannya. Tak lama setelah itu, ia bertemu dengan Katherine, dan dalam waktu dua bulan mereka bicara tentang pernikahan dan anak-anak. Ini adalah selama tahun ketiga di SMA, dan Katherine mirip seperti saudaraku, ingin menikah di usia muda, punya anak, mapan. Chanyeol bersamanya untuk sementara waktu, tidak menyakitinya atau menjanjikan apa-apa. Lagipula mereka masih remaja.

Hubungan mereka berakhir ketika ia meninggalkan kota, tentu saja.

Setelah di California, dia berkencan, tapi tidak ada yang serius. Sebagian dengan sekelompok gadis peselancar, pirang yang berada di pasir sepanjang hari, kulit kecokelatan, cowok-cowok atletik memamerkan keterampilannya diatas papan seluncur mereka. Chanyeol tidak begitu mahir berselancar katanya, tapi,gadis-gadis itu menyukainya.

"Ya, aku yakin itu," kataku. "Siapa yang bisa menolakmu?" Aku meremas bisep nya.

"Ternyata banyak perempuan bisa."

"Oh, teruskan..."

"Tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik," katanya. "Aku belum serius dengan siapa pun untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

"Apakah kau ingin menikah?"

Dia menatapku. "Apakah kau melamarku?"

Aku berseru tertawa lancang. "Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

"Ya. Pernikahan? Aku tak tahu. Kukira itu hanya masalah berada bersama orang yang tepat."

"Yah, tentu saja."

"Tidak," katanya. "Maksudku keinginan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang hanya ingin menikah? Aku pikir kau benar-benar hanya memiliki keinginan itu ketika kau sedang bersama orang yang tepat. Tidak ada yang tahu jika mereka ingin menikah, seperti semacam gagasan abstrak. Aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya, dan jika kau tidak dengan seseorang yang ingin kau nikahi, bagaimana bisa berpikir atau menjadi serius?"

Ada jeda dan aku menduga dia sedang menungguku untuk menjawab. "Aku pikir kau telah berpikir terlalu berlebihan."

"Hmm. Mungkin. Yang penting adalah bahwa kau berada di sini."

Kami terdiam di sisa perjalanan kembali ke Los Angeles. Kami mendapat beberapa turbulensi sekitar sepuluh menit, tetapi itu adalah penerbangan yang mulus. Halus dalam arti fisik, setidaknya. Secara emosional ada hal-hal yang sedikit menjadi batu sandungan.

Aku tidak ingin akhir pekan dengan Chanyeol berakhir. Besok berarti kembali bekerja. Dan aku mencintai pekerjaanku, itu akan menjadi pernyataan ekstrim untuk mengatakan bahwa aku terganggu oleh pikiran berada bersama Chanyeol sepanjang waktu.

Di ujung spektrum emosional, aku sedikit terganggu tentang Chanyeol yang begitu jelas meremehkan hubungannya dengan perempuan selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Aku tahu itu mungkin tidak lebih dari cerita seram pertemuannya dengan bintang Hollywood, terpanas, terhorny, dan wanita sosialita dan pendatang baru paling putus asa di Hollywood.

Jika itu yang dia lakukan, kemudian dia melakukan hal yang benar. AKu benar-benar tidak ingin tahu tentang wanita-wanita itu. Yang ingin kulakukan adalah melihat sampai di mana hubungan ini berlanjut dengan Chanyeol. Dan, sejauh ini, yang dia katakan padaku adalah tak ada alasan untuk takut. Dia bilang cukup dan berhentilah mengatakan kalau aku tidak cukup baik untuknya.

Aku menendang diriku sendiri secara mental untuk membiarkanku berpikir negatif dan meragunya padahal baru saja melewati akhir pekan yang indah.

.

.

.++

TBC


	17. FADE INTO ME Ch 5

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 2 - Fade Into Me**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 5**

 **.++**

Luhan tidak ada di flat ketika aku pulang. Dia tidak mengatakannya di telepon sebelumnya, tapi aku menduga ia harus bekerja.

Itu hampir jam 5 sore jadi aku memutuskan untuk melakukan tugas regulerku di hari Minggu seperti biasanya yaitu menelpon orang tuaku. Ibu menjawab telponku pada dering pertama. Ayah menerimanya di ekstensi lain. Mereka bertanya bagaimana aku menghabiskan seminggu ini dan aku mengatakan aku mengisinya dengan kegiatan seperti biasanya, tanpa menceritakan pesiar kecil ke pantai dengan Park Chanyeol, tentu saja.

Dapur di rumah orangtuaku akan direnovasi, jadi aku harus mendengarkan sekitar sepuluh menit ketika Ibu menggambarkan persis apa yang harus kontraktor kerjakan, dan lengkingan ayahku setiap tiga puluh detik atau lebih yang mengeluh tentang biaya counter baru, lemari, dan segala sesuatu yang lainnya. Sebuah pertengkaran kecil pun terjadi dan ibu pun akhirnya berkata mereka harus berdiskusi tapi tidak disini ketika ditelepon denganku. Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Apa Minseok ada?"

"Dia baru saja menidurkan bayinya. Sebentar aku panggilkan," kata Ibu.

Aku benar-benar harus bicara dengan kakak perempuanku. Aku sudah menundanya sepanjang akhir pekan. Aku tahu jika aku menelponnya Jumat malam, aku pasti sudah sangat marah, aku mungkin akan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuatku menyesal. Tapi sekarang, waktunya telah berlalu di mana aku mungkin bisa bercakap-cakap dengan lebih rasional dengan dia.

Ketika Ibu dan ayah memberikan telpon pada Minseok, aku berkata, "Apakah kau memberitahu Kai di mana aku berada?"

"Apa? Tidak! Aku hanya bilang LA."

"Lalu ia menguntitku."

"Dia apa?"

Aku berkata, "Kai muncul di pintu apartemenku Jumat malam."

"Astaga." Rasa terkejut muncul dalam suaranya dan benar-benar takut kemudian berubah menjadi menyesal. "Aku sangat menyesal."

"Ya."

"Ini salahku. Oh ya tuhan. Aku sangat menyesal."

Dan selanjutnya selama dua menit atau lebih, ia terus meminta maaf belasan kali setelah aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Aku tahu dia benar-benar menyesal, tapi aku mengatakan padanya untuk berhenti meminta maaf. Aku sampai ke bagian tentang bagaimana seseorang menyelamatkanku, tapi aku tidak mengatakan padanya siapa orang itu. Aku hanya mengatakan orang itu adalah tetangga.

"Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku," kataku, berusaha untuk membawa percakapan ini lebih akrab lagi.

"Apa saja. Aku akan melakukan apa pun."

.

.

.++

Senin pagi. Aku sampai ke mejaku tanpa melihat Suho, terima kasih Tuhan. Hal terakhir yang kubutuhkan adalah bosku bertanya tentang akhir pekanku dan mendeteksi dari wajahku yang merona atau bahasa tubuhku bahwa aku telah merencanakan sesuatu. Tentu saja, ia tidak tahu aku telah berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi konsekuensi dari kencanku dan tidur dengan seseorang yang mempunyai hubungan kerja denga kita bisa menjadi bencana bagiku dan masa depanku.

Aku akhirnya melihat Suho sekitar jam 11 pagi. Dia berhenti di mejaku dan berkata aku harus mengemasi barang-barangku.

Hatiku mencelos. Apakah dia tahu? Apakah dia tahu aku telah melanggar kepercayaannya dengan berkencan dengan Chanyeol? Aku merasa tenggorokanku kering dan menjadi awal dari rasa yang sedikit menyengat yang kau dapatkan sebelum kau menangis, saat air mata menggenang.

"Kau tampak seperti akan pingsan," katanya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku sedang bercanda. Tapi kau perlu membereskan barang-barangmu dan ikut aku."

Aku berdiri. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Lakukan saja."

Dia menaruh kotak di mejaku dan mulai memasukkan barang-barangku di dalamnya. Aku bergabung dengannya, dan tak lama kemudian kami selesai. Tak banyak yang ada di mejaku. Aku pastikan untuk membereskan laciku yang kugunakan untuk menyimpan banyak bungkus biji bunga matahari—kebiasaan ngemilku yang menyebabkan Suho menjulukiku seperti burung.

Dia membawaku menyusuri lorong menuju ruang penyimpanan. Dia membuka pintu. Semua barang-barang yang tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan yang telah ia simpan sudah tak ada, dan sekarang di tempatnya ada sebuah meja, sebuah kursi kulit besar di baliknya, dan dua kursi tamu yang bagus di sisi lain dari meja.

"Kupikir kau berhak mendapatkan ruang kantor sendiri," katanya, berdiri di samping sehingga aku bisa berjalan masuk. Kantor untukku sendiri. Dengan jendela! Dan keluar dari jendela itu adalah pemandangan yang indah dari Los Angeles. Ada gumpalan di tenggorokanku ketika kesadaran menerpaku bahwa aku sudah bergerak naik di dunia bisnis pertunjukan. Hanya beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku tak pernah bermimpi melakukan hal-hal yang sudah kulakukan, dan sekarang, dengan kantor baru, aku merasa seperti sedang berada dijalanku sendiri.

"Wow. Terima kasih, Suho." Aku meletakkan kotak kecil yang berisi barang-barangku di meja baruku.

"Kau layak mendapatkannya. Sekarang tetaplah disini dan kembali bekerja." Dia tersenyum dan berbalik menyusuri lorong.

.

.

.++

Satu jam kemudian yang kulakukan adalah wawancara seorang aktris yang sedang mencari representasi. Nama aslinya adalah Madeline Ostrosvky, tapi seperti banyak orang lain dengan nama yang sulit untuk diucapkan, dia berencana untuk menggunakan nama belakang yang berbeda secara profesional.

"Redford," katanya.

"Redford," aku mengulang dengan datar.

"Kedengarannya elegan. Seperti namanya, kaya dan terdengar sukses."

Aku menanganinya seramah yang aku bisa. "Orang-orang akan berpikir Anda sedang mencoba untuk memanfaatkan nama Robert Redford."

"Siapa?"

Oh, Tuhan. Apakah dia benar-benar tidak kenal siapa Robert Redford itu? Maksudku, tentu, dia adalah dari generasi yang berbeda dan itu sangat mungkin bahwa dia tidak melihat adanya film itu, bahkan yang lebih baru. Tapi calon aktor atau aktris macam apa bahkan belum pernah mendengar nama " _Robert Redford_ "?

Jadi aku mengatakan padanya siapa dia, betapa besar nama itu di Hollywood, dan mengulangi lagi ucapan peringatanku sebelumnya —orang akan melihatnya sebagai taktik murahan dengan menggunakan nama Robert Redford untuk membuatnya lebih dikenal.

"Kita harus mencari nama lain," simpulku, dan mulai mencari lebih banyak lagi melalui resume dan fotonya.

"Kita? Apakah itu berarti Anda mengambil saya sebagai klien?" Aku berhenti. Ini bukan yang kita biasa lakukan di agensi milik Suho. Dia tidak menyukai jeda itu dan melihatnya sebagai berita buruk, dan berkata, "Saya benar-benar membutuhkan ini. Saya hanya punya ini." Dia mulai mengangkat blusnya. "Masih agak sakit—"

"Tidak, tidak," kataku cepat. "Kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Sungguh."

Itulah sore yang kualami. Oh well. Setidaknya aku mengalaminya di kantor baruku yang mewah.

.

.

.++

"Aku harus pergi ke luar kota selama beberapa hari."

Chanyeol menelponku dan membuatku kecewa. Itu sebelum pukul lima sore dan aku sedang duduk di mejaku, melihat-lihat kantor baruku dan bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghias dindingnya.

Aku menjadi terbiasa untuk sering bertemu Chanyeol, atau setidaknya bicara dengannya setiap hari, aku tahu aku akan merindukannya dan itu hanya akan membuat hari kerjaku semakin berlarut-larut sampai aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kapan?"

"Aku akan berangkat dalam beberapa jam. Harus mengantar beberapa orang ke lokasi untuk syuting dan mereka tidak sepakat jadi aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

"Oh, dasar pria pengambil tanggung jawab."

"Apakah aku merasakan sedikit sarkasme dalam suaramu?"

Aku tertawa. "Tidak, kau punya selera rasa yang banyak." Aku suka ketika kami berolok-olok, dan memutuskan untuk bermain-main demi meringankan kekecewaanku.

"Dan kau," katanya, "lebih baik jaga mulutmu atau aku mungkin aku memukul pantatmu."

Alis didahiku terangkat. Syukurlah dia tidak bisa melihatnya. "Sudah saatnya kau membahas ini."

"Kau suka itu, ya?"

"Favoritku," kataku dengan suara berbisik, berusaha terdengar seksi. Faktanya adalah, aku tidak pernah dipukul pantatnya. Bahkan tak pernah benar-benar berpikir tentang hal itu. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang ide Chanyeol untuk melakukannya yang membuat isi perutku sedikit teraduk. Oke, banyak.

"Aku akan mengingatnya. Kau harus ikut denganku."

"Apa?"

"Pada perjalananku ke New York."

Aku belum pernah ke New York City sebelumnya. Aku sangat ingin pergi. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa. "AKu harus bekerja."

"Keluarlah."

"Aku tidak bisa, Chanyeol. Terutama karena aku punya kantor sendiri sekarang."

Dia bersiul sinis. "Sekarang siapa yang big-shot (orang penting) di kota ini?"

"Masih kau," kataku. Aku bercerita tentang kantornya dan bagaimana Suho telah mempersembahkannya untukku. "Jadi tidak mungkin aku bisa melepaskan seluruh sisa minggu ini. Itu akan terlihat sangat buruk."

"Baiklah. Kita akan pergi akhir pekan ini. Aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan pergi. Aku menikmati akhir pekan kita dengan keluar kota. Indah, tenang—"

"Tidak begitu tenang di kamar tidur."

"Aku baru mau menjelaskan." Dia terkekeh. "Jadi kita pernah memiliki liburan yang tenang. Sekarang kita akan memiliki liburan yang tidak-begitu-tenang."

.

.

.++

Chanyeol dan aku saling mengirim sms dan bicara di telepon selama beberapa hari kedepan. Dia bercerita tentang perjalanannya dan aku bercerita hari-hariku selama seminggu ini. Tapi kebanyakan kita bicara dan saling menggoda tentang akhir pekan kami yang akan datang di New York.

Minseok menelpon Rabu pagi ketika aku sedang mengendarai mobil ke kantor. Ia telah melakukan apa yang aku minta untuk dia lakukan.

"Dia sudah bekerja dua hari terakhir ini," katanya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ketika aku bilang aku punya sesuatu untuk dia lakukan, itulah apa yang kubicarakan. Yang kuinginkan dari Minseok adalah mengetahui apakah Kai kembali ke rumah, membuatku merasa aman mengetahui ia tidak lagi di LA, dan itulah yang aku rasakan setelah mendengar berita itu.

"Terima kasih Tuhan," kataku.

"Kurasa maksudmu 'terima kasih Minseok'."

"Eh, aku tak akan memaksanya jika aku jadi kau," kataku. "Kau ada diurutan pertama dan alasan utama ketika ini terjadi." Nadanya bergeser menjadi meminta maaf lagi, tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk melupakannya. "Terima kasih karena telah memeriksanya," kataku. "Kau masih belum mengatakan ke ibu dan ayah, kan?"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Baik."

"Jadi," katanya, mengubah topik pembicaraan, "Apa kau sudah bertemu seseorang?"

Aku ingin bercerita tentang Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar ingin. Aku hanya belum siap untuk mengungkapkan kepada dunia. Dan aku tidak ingin dia khawatir, seperti aku tahu dia pasti akan khawatir. Dia sama skeptisnya terhadap kehidupan baruku di LA sama juga seperti orang tuaku. Sementara orang tuaku sebagian besar tidak setuju denganku, Minseok malah khawatir tentangku. Semua itu adalah alasan tambahan untuk tidak memberitahunya dulu.

.

.

.++

TBC


	18. FADE INTO ME Ch 6

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 2 - Fade Into Me**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 6**

 **.++**

Hari-hari pun berjalan dengan lancar. Aku sangat senang karena tak ada wawancara lagi dengan calon klien. Aku bisa fokus pada pekerjaanku, yang sebagian besar melibatkan koordinasi dengan tim _Public Relation_ kami untuk memastikan akun media sosial klien kami masih aktif untuk saat ini. Itu juga untuk menanggapi para penggemar. Sebelum aku mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, aku tak tahu berapa banyak interaksi antara penggemar dan bintang dan itu juga ternyata benar-benar interaksi antara penggemar dan orang-orang PR.

Ketika aku sampai di rumah hari jumat sore, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu. Aku sudah berkemas dan Chanyeol mengirim mobil untukku. Dia baru pulang dari Vancouver-berkendara ke LA untuk menjemputku, kemudian kami pergi ke New York.

Aku duduk di sofa, menggunakan ponselku untuk browsing twitter, kemudian berpikir tentang penerbangan pertamaku ketika aku berumur dua puluh, dan sekarang adalah penerbangan pribadiku yang kedua di banyak akhir pekan. Apakah ini akan menjadi angin puyuh yang mematikan.

Aku mendapat SMS dari Chanyeol: _Mobil akan sampai beberapa menit_ _lagi._

Aku membalas: _Bagus! Tak sabar untuk melihatmu._

Chanyeol: _Aku akan memberitahu sopir untuk mengebut._

Aku: _Haha. Di mana kau sekarang?_

Chanyeol: _Mendarat di Burbank. Apakah kau lapar?_

Aku: _Lapar akan dirimu._

 _Sial._ Seharusnya aku tidak mengirimkan pesan itu. Ah, sudahlah— aku juga tidak lagi berpura-pura susah didapatkan.

Chanyeol: _Kau gadis yang nakal. Aku menyukainya._

Aku: _Aku tidak lapar._

Chanyeol: _Terlambat. Aku sudah memesan makanan untukmu . Aku akan_ _sampai sebentar lagi._

Beberapa menit kemudian aku berada di kursi belakang hitam mobil Rolls Royce. Sopir itu seorang pria tua bernama Samuel. Dalam perjalanan ia bertanya apakah aku mau minum. Aku menolak dan ia menutup pintu, kemudian membawa kami ke arah bandara Burbank.

"Permisi," kataku.

"Ya Ma'am?"

"Apakah...anda...anda bekerja untuk Chanyeol?"

"Tidak, Ms. Do. Tidak secara langsung. Sebenarnya saya bekerja untuk diri saya sendiri, Mr. Park adalah salah satu klien saya."

"Oh, oke."

"Maaf mengecewakan, ma'am."

Aku melihat dari kaca spion dan melihat dia melihat ke arahku. "Saya tidak kecewa. Maaf jika saya terdengar seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ms. Do."

"Panggil aku Kyungsoo."

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saya lebih suka tidak memanggil anda seperti itu, jika Anda tidak keberatan. Saya ingin bisnis saya menjadi kelas tertinggi, jadi anda bebas untuk memanggil saya Samuel, atau apa pun yang anda ingin, saya lebih memilih untuk memanggil anda Ms. Do atau ma'am, jika Anda tidak keberatan . "

"Siapa nama terakhir Anda?"

"Garvey."

"Oke, Mr. Garvey, Anda dapat memanggil saya Ms. Do."

"Terima kasih, ma'am."

"Sama-sama, sir."

Dia tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak, tetapi dari kaca spion aku bisa melihat sudut-sudut matanya mengernyit, jadi setidaknya aku sedikit tersenyum ke wajahnya.

Pada saat kami tiba di bandara hari telah senja. Sebuah matahari terbenam yang indah berada di ujung landasan. Pesawat pribadi Chanyeol parkir dilandasan, pintu dan tangga terbuka. Ketika Mr. Garvey berbalik menuju pesawat, aku melihat Chanyeol berdiri di kaki tangga.

Dia mengenakan t-shirt putih ketat, celana jeans, dan sepatu hiking hitam. Begitu sederhana, namun benar-benar seksi.

Chanyeol datang dan membuka pintu, meraih tanganku. Ketika aku berdiri di sampingnya, tangannya memelukku dan memberiku jenis ciuman yang kau dapatkan ketika seseorang tidak melihatmu dalam waktu yang lama.

"Wow," kataku, ketika dia melepaskan ciumannya dari mulutku. "Kau hanya pergi selama beberapa hari."

"Aku merindukanmu. Ayo."

Dia membawaku ke pesawat, naik tangga, dan ketika kami naik aku melihat ia membawa kantung-kantung makanan dari masakan Cina di atas meja. Aku tidak bohong ketika mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa aku tidak lapar—tapi secara tiba-tiba aku lapar. Baunya begitu enak.

Saat pesawat lepas landas, Chanyeol dan aku melihat keluar jendela. Aku memutuskan bahwa cara terbaik untuk melihat matahari terbenam di atas cakrawala Pasifik adalah ketika pesawat lepas landas.

"Mari kita makan," katanya.

Kami makan dan bicara tentang New York. Chanyeol tahu aku belum pernah ke sana, jadi dia bilang semua hal yang ia rencanakan untuk ditunjukkan padaku selama akhir pekan.

"Kita hanya punya dua hari," kataku.

"Kita akan membuatnya berharga."

.

.

.++

Penerbangan ini akan memakan waktu lebih dari lima jam setelah kami makan, kami duduk bersama-sama pada kursi yang nyaman. Dengan kepalaku di dadanya, aku jatuh tertidur, dan ketika bangun aku melihat bahwa tiga jam telah berlalu. Chanyeol juga tertidur, dan aku mencoba untuk tidak membangunkannya saat aku bangun untuk pergi ke toilet.

Ketika aku bangkit, dia terjaga.

"Kupikir kau berubah pikiran dan akan melompat keluar," candanya, menggosok matanya dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa menemukan parasut jadi aku pergi ke kamar mandi dan mencoba untuk menyiramkan diriku masuk ke dalam toilet."

Dia menatapku lurus, kemudian tertawa lebar.

Aku duduk dekat dengannya, meletakkan kepalaku di bahunya, dan tanganku di pahanya. Aku menunduk dan melihat bahwa celana jinsnya itu menonjol. Dia terbangun dalam keadaan keras. Aku menggerakkan tanganku lebih dekat dan membiarkan jari-jariku menyentuh sepanjang tepi ereksinya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya ke daguku, memalingkan wajahku mendekati wajahnya, dan menciumku. Ketika lidahnya menyelinap ke mulutku, aku menggerakkan tanganku lagi, kali ini menempatkan telapak tanganku lebih panjang dari tonjolannya.

"Aku sangat senang kau di sini," katanya.

"Aku yakin kau senang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ini jika aku tidak senang?" Aku menekan miliknya.

"Sama seperti yang selalu kulakukan ketika aku bergairah dan kesepian."

"Kau? Kesepian? Aku tidak yakin."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau membuatku terdengar seperti aku murahan."

Aku tertawa. "Tidak, tidak untuk kesepian." Dia menciumku lagi. Aku merasa aneh dan asing atas keberanianku dan bertanya, "Jadi seberapa sering kau..."

Aku tidak melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Aku melihat tanganku ringan menggosok keatas dan ke bawah sepanjang ereksinya yang tegang melawan celana jinsnya.

"Masturbasi?" Katanya, menyelesaikan pertanyaanku.

"Maaf. Aku seharusnya tidak—"

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan memberitahumu apa pun yang ingin kau tahu. Jawabannya adalah: tidak terlalu sering, setidaknya sekarang saat aku menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang yang tak akan pernah membuatku bosan."

"Jadi..." Aku tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ya?"

"Lupakan."

Chanyeol meletakkan jarinya di bawah daguku lagi, memalingkan wajahku mendekati wajahnya, dan berkata, "Kau akan mengatakan sesuatu atau meminta sesuatu, tapi kau menyensor dirimu sendiri. Kau tak perlu malu denganku, kau tahu itu."

Aku menatap matanya. Dia begitu serius, sangat terbuka denganku, hampir memohon padaku untuk menyelesaikan apa yang akan kukatakan.

"Aku...aku tak tahu," kataku. "Aku hanya ingin tahu...Maksudku, apakah itu nikmat ketika kau melakukannya sendiri?" Aku merasa agak bodoh setelah aku mengatakannya. Itu membuatku terdengar begitu naif, begitu tidak berpengalaman, begitu mementingkan kesenangan duniawi atau sesuatu yang lain.

"Mungkin saja," katanya. "Tidak begitu menyenangkan ketika kau sendirian."

"Yah, itu tidak kau lakukan ketika kau sedang bersama seseorang." Aku tertawa mendengar itu. Chanyeol tidak tertawa. Aku melanjutkan, "Benarkan? Maksudku, apa gunanya?"

Saat ia menatapku dengan seringai kecil tumbuh keluar dari sudut mulutnya. "Kau harus menyingkirkan batas–batas penghalangmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Batas-batas seksualmu."

Mulutku langsung terbuka. "Eh, maaf, tapi kupikir kau harus tahu sekarang bahwa aku tidak memiliki batas-batas penghalang lagi."

"Tidak ada?"

Aku memikirkan hal itu sejenak. "Yah, hampir."

Dia tertawa. "Lihatlah? Batas penghalang. Kau memilikinya. Sayang sekali. Kau melewatkannya."

Tanpa bicara, ia berdiri tegak di kursinya, berdiri dan meraih tanganku. Kami pergi ke sisi lain dari pesawat di mana dua baris kursi saling berhadapan. Dia berhenti di salah satu kursi. Aku menatapnya. Dia menunjuk ke arah itu, masih tidak berbicara, tetapi jelas mendesakku untuk duduk. Aku duduk.

Chanyeol mundur dan menunduk ke kursi di seberangku. Wajahnya menatap kosong—tidak tersenyum, tidak menyeringai, tidak ada apapun. Namun, seperti yang sudah-sudah ketika ia bergairah, matanya tampak memiliki kedalaman tak berujung saat ia menatap ke arahku.

Dia bersandar di kursi dan mengangkat t-shirt putihnya dari ujungnya, memamerkan perut rata dan kencang. Kemudian, dengan hanya satu sisi, ia mulai melepaskan ikat pinggangnya.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam setelah menyadari bahwa aku telah menahan udara di paru-paruku.

Chanyeol melepaskan sabuknya, membuka kancing celana jinsnya, dan membuka bagian depan celananya. Dia menyelipkan jari-jarinya di bawah pinggang celana boxer-nya dan dalam satu gerakan, ia mendorong bagian depan kebawah. Kejantanannya melompat bebas, sekeras seperti yang pernah kulihat, dan bolanya tampak penuh, berat, siap untuk beraksi.

Apakah aku bermimpi? Aku harus memastikan bahwa aku tidak bermimpi. Berpikir untuk melihat dia masturbasi untukku membuat mulutku kering dengan antisipasi gugup saat aku merasa tergelitik diantara pahaku.

Tangan Chanyeol berada di lengan kursi. Ereksinya berdiri lurus ke atas. Pandanganku melayang dari kejantanannya ke matanya.

"Tidak menggunakan tangan?" Gurauku.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa menit, Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya terus menatapku seolah mataku terjatuh sekali lagi untuk memandang kejantanannya yang luar biasa.

Ketika ia meletakkan tangannya di ereksinya, dia menggunakan sentuhan ringan, membelainya keatas dan ke bawah hanya menggunakan ujung jari.

Aku sadar ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku karena aku belum pernah melihat pria bermasturbasi, mungkin aku tak sepenuhnya tahu apa yang benar-benar mereka sukai dan inginkan. Bukan berarti itu pernah menghentikanku untuk mendapatkan hasil di masa lalu...

Tangan Chanyeol turun ke bawah dan dia menangkupkan bolanya, mereka bergulir di tangannya. Aku menatap dengan takjub saat aku menyadari dia tidak selembut seperti yang aku pernah lakukan pada bolanya.

Dia kemudian duduk maju sedikit dan melepas kemejanya, memperlihatkan apa yang sudah sering kulihat tapi masih membuat mataku terbelalak, tapi tidak cukup untuk kulewatkan.

Chanyeol menendang sepatu dan kaus kakinya, kemudian menggeliat keluar dari celana jeans dan boxernya. Dan ini dia, ini adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernahku lihat—Chanyeol yang telanjang. Sekarang ia adalah orang yang membuat dirinya rentan terhadapku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya.

Aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk beberapa saat, dan ia membiarkanku mengumpulkan pikiranku. "Aku belum pernah melihat hal seperti ini."

"Menonton pria bermasturbasi?" Tangan kanannya menggenggam miliknya dan perlahan-lahan membelai didekat kepala kejantanannya.

"Tidak pernah."

"Apakah kau mau?"

Di dalam kepalaku, aku berteriak: Tentu saja! Tapi untungnya filterku berada dalam kondisi kerja yang sempurna dan aku memberinya jawaban yang lebih tenang: "Ya, aku mau."

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak malu akan tubuhnya. Dan mengapa dia harus malu? Tubuhnya dalam kondisi fisik yang baik, memiliki kulit kecokelatan yang bagus dan tidak berlebihan seperti yang kebanyakan orang di California selatan, dan ia rambutnya dipotong rapi. Rambut disekitar kejantanannya pendek dicukur rapi, bukan seperti semak liar yang sulit diatur. Aku sudah tahu dari percintaan kami sebelumnya, tapi ini adalah pengalaman yang murni visual sehingga berdampak lebih bagiku.

Aku melihat otot-otot di lengannya melentur saat mengelus keatas dan ke bawah. Aku menyaksikan bagaimana ia mempererat genggamannya didekat pangkalnya, kemudian rileks sedikit saat tangannya meraih kepala kejantanannya. Di sana, ia membuat gerakan seperti memutar lepas sebuah tutup botol.

Sebuah tetesan terbentuk di ujung kepalanya. Chanyeol menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengoleskannya di sekitar kepala miliknya, dan dibawah batangnya. Pelumas instan.

Aku ingin bercinta dengannya saat itu juga, tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang baru yang ia inginkan, pasti, jadi aku tetap di kursiku. Aku mulai menggeliat sedikit, saat aku ikut bergairah terhadap apa yang sedang kutonton.

Chanyeol mulai membelai dirinya dengan dua tangan, satu di atas yang lain, masih melakukan itu, bergerak sedikit di dekat bagian atas. Aku menyukainya ketika tangannya turun kebawah batangnya dan kepala kejantanannya menusuk dan mengepal keatas.

"Kau harus bergabung denganku, Kyungsoo." Dalam sekejap, pikirku. Aku mulai bangkit dari kursiku tapi dia menghentikanku. "Tidak," katanya, "biarkan aku melihatmu. Kita akan saling menonton."

Astaga. Aku tak pernah melakukan masturbasi di depan siapa pun sebelumnya. Aku tiba-tiba sadar diri, bahwa bukannya menjadi panas untuk ditonton, aku mungkin akan terlihat bodoh.

"Lepaskan bajumu," kata Chanyeol, dan nada memerintah yang penuh birahinya adalah dorongan yang aku butuhkan.

Aku membuka kancing kemejaku dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak ini dimulai, aku berpikir tentang pilot. Bagaimana jika ia datang ke sini? Dia tidak meninggalkan kokpit pada penerbangan kami ke Napa, tapi ini adalah penerbangan yang panjang. Jika ia harus menggunakan toilet, yah, pasti dikokpit tidak ada toilet. Dia harus ke sini.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Chanyeol, sekali lagi dengan praktis membaca pikiranku. Aku tidak melepaskan bajuku, tapi aku menurunkan bra-ku ke bawah, hiburan yang menarik untuk Chanyeol. Lalu aku selesai membuka kancing kemejaku. "Indah."

Aku suka ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu padaku. Aku mendorong bajuku terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan payudaraku kepadanya. Aku menunduk dan melihat bahwa putingku sudah mengetat dipuncaknya dan keras.

"Sentuhlah payudaramu," katanya.

Aku menangkup payudaraku karena aku melihat dia membelai dirinya dengan ritme yang sempurna. Aku bermain dengan putingku, mencubit, menarik-narik, menggodanya...

Sama seperti Chanyeol menggodaku dengan kejantanannya yang besar dan indah. Aku ingin berlutut dan membawanya ke dalam mulutku. Menyenangkan hatinya. Membuatnya liar. Tapi dia hanya ingin pertunjukan masturbasi bersama.

"Telanjanglah untukku, Kyungsoo." Jantungku seakan naik ke tenggorokanku. Kegembiraan ini melampaui apa pun yang bisa kubayangkan. "Aku ingin melihat kakimu yang sempurna. kewanitaanmu yang sempurna. Tunjukkanlah padaku."

Aku menunjukkan padanya, melepaskan celanaku dengan cepat dan kembali ke kursi.

"Letakkan kakimu di atas lengan kursi," kata Chanyeol.

Dia sekarang membelainya dengan hanya satu tangan, memegang kepala miliknya dengan tegas, kemudian meluncur kebawah dari batangnya, sampai ke dasar. Ketika tangannya mencapai titik itu, Chanyeol menjulurkan jari-jarinya dan membelai bolanya.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku kelipatan yang sekarang sudah basah diantara kakiku.

"Ya seperti itu. Begitu seksi, "kata Chanyeol dengan suara rendah dan serak.

Aku melihat otot-otot di dada dan lengannya tertekuk saat ia membelai dirinya sendiri. Dia menjadi lebih basah, pada satu titik ia mencengkeram kejantanannya tepat di bawah kepalanya dan butir-butir besar cairan muncul, mengalir di atas punggung jari-jarinya. Dia mengoleskannya di sekitar kepala dan diseluruh batangnya. Bagian atas tubuhnya bukan satu-satunya bagian dari dirinya yang meregang. Paha berotot yang ketat, garis-garis otot terlihat jelas. Sama dengan betisnya.

Tanganku bekerja lebih cepat, dengan menggunakan ujung jari telunjuk, aku membuat gerakan melingkar di sekitar klitorisku yang membesar.

Sial. Aku ingin membelitkan kakiku dipinggangnya dan ada diatasnya sampai kami berdua meledak. Tapi aku tahu aku pasti akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan itu, mudah-mudahan sampai berkali-kali. Dan karena kita sama-sama melakukan eksibitionis/voyeuristik (kepuasan seksual yang didapat karena mengintip/melihat orang lain telanjang) yang dengan jelas telah mendobrak batas-batas penghalang yang kumiliki.

"Datanglah bersamaku, Kyungsoo." Tidak butuh usaha lebih untuk melakukannya. Aku merasakan orgasme terbangun dalam diriku, dengan cepat, dan aku memejamkan mata. "Lihat saja," katanya. "Aku ingin kau melihatku ejakulasi sementara aku melihatmu saat kau orgasme."

Aku membuka mataku dan menguncinya dengan matanya.

Dan saat itu juga semburan pertama terbang keluar dari kejantanannya, mendarat di perutnya. Kemudian lagi, ada beberapa yang berakhir di pahanya, dan juga didadanya kemudian menggenang, kemudian mengalir menuruni dadanya.

Napasku keras. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku sangat dekat.

"Ayo datanglah untukku," ia mendorong, menuntut lagi.

Dan aku melakukan seperti apa yang dikatakannya.

.

.

.++

TBC

Hei maafkan aku ya, tadi ada salah Post,,

sebagai ucapan maaf aku , aku tambah 1 post lagi ya icicic


	19. FADE INTO ME Ch 7

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 2 - Fade Into Me**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 7**

 **.++**

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau itu aneh, kan?"

Aku menatapnya. "Tidak. Hanya..."

"Hanya apa?"

Aku tersenyum. "Itu panas seperti neraka, ya seperti itu."

Kami selesai membersihkan diri, berpakaian, dan meringkuk di tempat duduk di dekat jendela bersama-sama.

"Kau tahu," kata Chanyeol, "kita mungkin terbang di atas hutan kotamu ketika kita melakukan itu."

Itu adalah pikiran yang aneh: terbang di atas kampung halamanku, orang tuaku di sana di suatu tempat, sementara aku berada ribuan kaki di udara di atas mereka, punya pengalaman masturbasi dengan seorang pria seksi, kaya dan menyukaiku.

Aku mencubit putingnya melalui kemejanya. "Jangan membuatku berpikir tentang hal itu."

"Maaf," katanya, tertawa, dan mendorong tanganku. Kepalaku berada di dadanya dan aku senang mendengar gemuruh yang jauh di dalam dirinya.

Satu jam kemudian kami mendarat di bandara JFK. Chanyeol telah mengatur limo yang akan menunggu kami, dan segera kami berada di jantung kota New York City. Itu hampir jam 2 pagi waktu setempat, tapi kami merasa itu seperti hanya jam 11 malam saja.

Ketika kami melaju di kota, aku memandang ke luar jendela, mencoba mengintip ke arah gedung-gedung raksasa. LA bukanlah kota kecil, tapi itu seperti tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan NYC. Jalan-jalan masih ramai. Kupikir sebagian besar dari mereka pergi dari satu bar ke bar yang lain atau satu klub ke klub yang lain.

Kita sampai di hotel, lelah, dan aku tidur nyenyak sampai sekitar jam sembilan keesokan harinya. Satu-satunya cahaya di ruangan itu lembut dan kebiruan, sinar tipis berpendar melalui jendela. Dari apa yang bisa kulihat, itu berawan, namun tidak hujan. Aku berbaring di sana selama beberapa menit hanya memandang Chanyeol. Kemejanya lepas dan T-Shirt putihnya naik disekitar pinggangnya. Dia telentang dengan satu tangan di belakang kepala.

Ini sedikit berlebihan untuk menyebut seseorang itu sempurna, dan aku tidak cukup naif untuk berpikir seperti itu kepada siapa pun. Tapi situasi ini tidak bisa lebih sempurna lagi. Aku dengan seorang pria yang tampan yang memiliki hati seperti emas. Dia telah melindungiku ketika aku berada dalam bahaya malam itu ketika Kai muncul. Dia membawaku berlibur akhir pekan yang sangat luar biasa di Napa, dan sekarang kita di sini berada di New York City, yang menjanjikan sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan.

Aku berpikir tentang apa yang kita lakukan di pesawat. Bagaimana sangat bergairahnya saat itu. Bagaimana Chanyeol telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat pribadi di depanku, dan bagaimana ia membuatku melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tak pernah membiarkan diriku seperti itu. Tak pernah berbagi sesuatu yang intim, begitu panas, dengan seseorang sebelumnya.

Ketika Chanyeol akhirnya bangun, kami berbaring di sana bersama-sama pada sprei dingin, dengan tubuh kita yang saling memberikan kehangatan yang lembut. Aku bisa tetap seperti itu sepanjang hari, mungkin sepanjang akhir pekan, tapi Chanyeol sangat ingin mengajakku keluar kota dan menunjukkan pemandangan kota New York.

Kami keluar makan siang di kafe Perancis. Kami pergi ke Museum of Modern Art, berjalan melewati Radio City Music Hall, berjalan-jalan di Central Park, dan makan siang di restoran kecil Italia, yang berada di ruang bawah tanah sebuah bangunan, benar-benar wisata gratis. Itu seperti restoran Italia di NYC yang pernah kulihat di film-film tentang mafia. Aku tidak melihat siapa pun yang tampak seperti mereka baru saja melangkah dari adegan film _The Godfather_ atau _Goodfellas_. Pada satu saat aku mulai mengatakan sesuatu tentang hal itu, tapi Chanyeol menatapku dengan mata lebar dan mengatakan padaku untuk menunggu sampai kami keluar dari restoran.

Kemudian, kembali ke hotel, Chanyeol mengatakan ia ingin membawaku ke pertunjukan Broadway.

"Serius?" Kupikir suaraku naik satu atau dua oktaf, membuatku terdengar seperti seorang anak kecil yang sudah dijanjikan sesuatu.

Chanyeol tertawa. "berpakaianlah."

"Aku tidak membawa sesuatu yang pantas untuk dipakai ke Broadway."

Dia berjalan ke lemari, membuka dua pintu, dan menunjukkan gaun putih yang cantik.

"Aku memesankan ini untukmu kemarin."

"Aku sedang bersamamu. Bagaimana kau bisa membawanya kesini tanpa aku tahu?"

Chanyeol meraih gantungan, melepaskannya dari gaun itu, dan berjalan menghampiriku. "Aku telah membawanya kesini. Aku hanya senang kau tidak cukup penasaran untuk melihat-lihat isi lemarinya."

"Sangat indah."

Aku membungkuk untuk menciumnya. "Ayolah. Mari kita mandi dengan cepat dan berpakaianlah atau kita akan terlambat."

Kami kesulitan untuk mandi dengan cepat. Chanyeol menyabuniku, berlama-lama dipayudaraku. Aku mengomentarinya dan dia merasa bersalah. Aku memberinya perlakuan yang sama, hanya mungkin aku lebih kejam: Aku telah membuatnya keras seperti batu pada saat kami sedang membilas.

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu sekarang," katanya.

Dengan tanganku melilit pada ereksinya yang penuh, aku menggeleng. "Nanti."

"Dasar penggoda."

Aku tersenyum saat ia menciumku. "Jika aku menggodamu sekarang, mungkin kita akan kembali ke sini nanti dan kau bisa bercinta denganku sampai pingsan."

"Harusnya kau tidak menantangku." Katanya.

Tapi ia menerima tantangan itu dan melepaskannya. Sebagian dari diriku ingin agar ia mengendongku, membawaku ke tempat tidur dan melakukannya denganku dengan keras dan cepat. Tapi aku yakin, nanti itu pasti terjadi.

Gaun itu sangat pas. Chanyeol dengan tuksedonya, kami terlihat seperti akan makan malam di gedung putih atau istana Buckingham.

Limo melaju dengan lambat. Keuntungan bagi kami. Dengan sedikit waktu yang kami punya ketika di mobil, kami mengisinya dengan saling menggoda. Aku hampir saja menyarankan ke Chanyeol untuk membatalkan saja menonton pertunjukkan di Broadway, dan hanya berjalan-jalan saja di NYC, bercinta di limo. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku pada hari itu, tapi aku dapat merasakannya bahwa aku sangat bergairah seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Limo pun berhenti. Aku tidak melihat-lihat keluar, jadi aku tak tahu kemana sebenarnya Chanyeol akan membawaku. Ratusan orang berkumpul di bawah tenda besar. Lampu blitz kamera tak henti-hentinya menyala seperti semburan petir. Area dari pinggir jalan ke pintu masuk bangunan adalah karpet merah.

"Maaf," kata Chanyeol. "Aku berbohong tentang menonton pertunjukkan."

Aku melihat ke tenda, melihat judul film, dan dalam huruf besar:

"PREMIER TONIGHT!"

Chanyeol meraih tanganku. "Kupikir aku akan mengejutkanmu dengan membawamu ke karpet merah premier film pertamamu."

Wow. Aku punya harapan yang tinggi untuk melihat pertama kali pertunjukkan Broadway, tapi ini jauh lebih baik lagi. Sebelum aku bisa memproses semuanya, pintu limo di buka oleh seorang pria berpakaian tuksedo. Chanyeol melangkah keluar, meraih tanganku dan membantuku keluar setelah dia keluar limo.

"Tetaplah bersamaku," katanya, dan mulai menyusuri karpet merah.

Mataku melayang dari kiri ke kanan, melihat semua paparazzi dan penonton. Mereka tentu tidak tahu siapa aku, sehingga semua kamera yang berkedip pasti untuk Chanyeol. Tapi kemudian aku ingat dia bilang dia tidak "seterkenal itu". Dia bukan daya tarik terbesar bagi pers dunia hiburan. Walaupun dia sangat sukses, ia cukup terkenal, tapi tidak seterkenal Steven Spielberg atau Quentin Tarantino dalam hal ketenaran di mata publik. Dan, dari semua pengakuannya kalau dia sudah muak dengan dunia hiburan, dia cukup senang untuk tidak terlalu terkenal.

Hiruk-pikuk kamera tidak begitu ramai seperti yang terjadi untuk beberapa pasangan di depan kami, dan ketika di dalam aku menyadari mengapa. Itu adalah Nicole Kidman dan Keith Urban. Ada bintang lain berkeliaran di lobi, dan Chanyeol memperkenalkanku ke beberapa dari mereka, termasuk Kiefer Sutherland. Aku harus berpura-pura bahwa aku tahu atas apa yang mereka bicarakan ketika Chanyeol membicarakan sesuatu tentang acara 24, tapi aku tidak yakin Mr. Sutherland memperdulikannya.

Kepalaku berdengung ketika aku melayangkan pandanganku kelobi dan melihat orang-orang terkenal lainnya, sebelumnya aku hanya melihat di TV. Pada satu titik, ketika aku melihat Morgan Freeman, aku meremas tangan Chanyeol begitu erat hingga ia bertanya apakah aku mau kamar mandi atau sesuatu.

"Tidak!" Kataku, memukul lengannya. Dan dengan sedikit berbisik, aku berkata, "Lihat siapa yang ada di sana."

"Kyungsoo," kata Chanyeol, tanpa sedikitpun merendahkan suaranya, "jika kau akan bekerja dalam bisnis ini kau harus membiasakan diri melihat wajah-wajah orang terkenal. Bahkan, kau harus belajar bagaimana menjadi ramah tanpa membuat mereka tahu, bahwa kau kagum pada mereka."

Dia tahu apa yang dia bicarakan. Dia tidak akan sukses dalam bisnis sampai sejauh ini jika dia tidak tahu. Plus, aku melihatnya menerapkan nasihat yang ia berikan itu ketika kami menghabiskan waktu di lobi sambil minum sampanye dan berbaur. Aku tepat disamping Chanyeol sepanjang waktu. Atau, lebih tepatnya, ia menambatkan diriku untuk dirinya sendiri dengan kuncian yang ketat pada tanganku. Kukira dia tak ingin aku keluyuran dan mempermalukan diri sendiri seperti seorang penggemar yang bodoh. Sekali lagi, ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

"Apakah kau kenal semua orang di sini?" Tanyaku kemudian, setelah film selesai, ketika kita menghadiri acara after-party di lobi utama.

"Hanya beberapa."

"Bahkan dengan orang-orang yang belum pernah bekerja sama denganmu."

Dia meneguk white Russian. "Kau bertemu banyak orang dengan berbagai cara. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin memujimu karena meninggalkan ponselmu ditas sepanjang malam. Itu menunjukkan kau bisa mengendalikan diri."

Aku menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. "Mungkin aku akan mengeluarkan ponselku sekarang dan mulai mengambil foto."

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, bibirnya ditelingaku. "Mungkin aku akan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang lain dan bercinta denganmu di sini." Ia menarik diri, menjaga pandangan matanya tetap denganku, dan sambil kembali menyesap minumannya.

Aku melangkah menuju ketengah ruangan. "Bagaimana kalau di sini?"

Tangan Chanyeol memegang ikat pinggangnya. "Baiklah jika kau bilang begitu..."

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedikit terlalu keras ternyata, karena aku menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sekitar kami. Untungnya mereka bukan orang-orang yang terkenal. Aku melangkah ke arah Chanyeol dan melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya. "Maukah kau membawaku kembali ke kamar kita dan bercinta denganku?"

.

.

.++

TBC


	20. FADE INTO ME Ch 8

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 2 - Fade Into Me**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 8**

 **.++**

"Kupikir kau pernah mengatakan seks di lift adalah klise."

"Ini bukan seks," kata Chanyeol. "Dan aku tidak bisa menentangmu, itu klise atau tidak, kita akan melakukannya." Punggungku menempel di dinding lift hotel. Kedua tangan Chanyeol ada didinding, diatas bahuku. "Sentuhlah aku," katanya.

Telapak tanganku meluncur ke bagian depan kemejanya. Aku merasakan dada dan perutnya yang keras dibawah telapak tanganku.

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat ketika tanganku mulai memegang ikat pinggangnya. Itu masih diikat dan aku berpikir apakah aku harus membatalkannya, tapi aku menjelajahinya sedikit lebih jauh, aku menyadari bahwa ia akan membuka ritsleting.

Ereksinya mengarah ke atas sedikit, seolah-olah menunggu untuk menyambutku.

Aku bisa merasakan kepalanya yang lembut dan sangat bergairah. Pertama-tama dengan telapak tanganku. Lalu aku menutupnya dengan ujung jariku. Ujungnya basah. Chanyeol benar-benar bergairah.

Dia mengisap salah satu putingku saat aku menyentuhnya dan dia berkata, "Itu terasa menakjubkan," melalui napasnya yang terengah-engah. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya.

Aku harus ingat untuk bernapas. Aku terus menahan napas, bahkan tidak menyadari hal itu. Aku menghirup udara dan berkata, "Aku tidak percaya atas apa yang kulakukan."

"Memegang milikku yang besar di tanganmu?"

"Lebih dari itu," kataku.

"Berdirilah di sini dan biarkan payudaramu keluar, aku ingin menghisap putingmu?"

Perkataannya yang panas benar-benar membangkitkan gairahku. Mendengar dia menggambarkan apa yang akan kami lakukan sedemikian rupa dan jelas membuatku lebih bersemangat. Aku berkata, "Kau begitu keras."

"Karena kau."

Dia menciumku penuh, mulut kami yang panas dan basah bertemu, lidah kami saling meluncur satu sama lain bersama-sama dengan semangat yang luar biasa.

Aku memegang miliknya, berusaha untuk membungkus dengan jari-jariku pada kejantanannya yang keras semampu yang kubisa. Itu panjang dan besar. Aku membelainya dari dasar, sampai batangnya yang panjang, ke ujung, lalu kembali turun lagi. Dia sekeras dari yang bisa aku bayangkan ketika seorang pria menjadi begitu bergairah. Kulitnya hangat dan lembut, hampir seperti beludru, terutama di sekitar ujungnya. Setetes sperma berkumpul di ujung dan jatuh di tanganku, menjadi pelumas saat aku mengelus dia.

"Kita harus pergi," kataku, kesadaran dan logika tiba-tiba menyentakku keluar dari kabut yang melandaku dibeberapa menit terakhir.

"Tidak," katanya. "Belum saatnya."

"Apa?" Aku bingung pada risiko yang ia ambil. "Mereka akan menemukan kita di sini. Seseorang pasti melihat kita."

"Itu lebih baik, kan? Selain itu, aku belum merasakan semua tubuhmu."

"Chanyeol, aku serius."

"Aku tahu kau serius," katanya. "Kau juga basah."

Aku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku basah dan panas dan paha dalamku hampir kesemutan.

Dia mulai mencium leherku, salah satu kelemahanku. Aku sangat terangsang dan itu membuatku menjadi lebih terangsang dengan resiko yang kita ambil dan dengan rasa takut tertangkap dan terlihat oleh orang lain didalam lift.

Aku merasa kejantanan Chanyeol semakin keras saat aku mengelusnya lebih cepat. Aku merasakan denyutannya di tanganku. Aku merasa itu terpompa. Lalu aku mulai merasakan rasa panas dari miliknya datang dipahaku, mengalir di kakiku.

Ketika ia mulai menyembur ia menarik tangannya keluar dari celana dalamku dan meletakkannya di dinding, sehingga kedua tangannya berada di kedua sisi kepalaku. Dia bersandar di dinding saat ia merasakan orgasmenya. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, seolah-olah dia sedang bercinta dengan tanganku, dan kemudian aku merasakan spermanya muncrat keluar dan kemudian keluar banyak, dan lebih banyak lagi.

"Persetan," katanya melalui napasnya yang berat. Aku benar-benar merasa malu. Yang mana aku tahu dia menginginkannya. Ketika ia akhirnya selesai, ia bergerak sedikit, menaruh kembali kejantanannya ke celananya dan menarik risleting celananya. "Itu luar biasa," katanya. "Aku pikir ada beberapa yang mengenai gaunmu."

Oh tidak. Bodoh, atau itu mungkin hanya karena keadaan, aku bahkan tidak memikirkan hal itu. "Aku harus melihatnya ditempat yang lebih terang," kataku, panik merapikan gaunku kembali menutupi payudaraku. Ketika aku merapikan bagian bawah gaunku. Aku merasa itu pasti cipratan spermanya ada digaunku, mengalir seperti anak sungai dan karena gravitasi itu membuatnya turun ke kakiku.

Chanyeol mengambil sapu tangan dari jaketnya dan menyekanya sebisa mungkin. "Ketika kita masuk ke kamar, aku rasa kau harus melepaskan gaun ini sehingga kita dapat merendam dan mencucinya."

Aku tersenyum. "Itu gampang."

.

.

.++

"Ini bisa menjadi rumit," kata Chanyeol, sambil menggeser kartu ke tempatnya ketika kami sampai ke kamar hotel.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Rumit dalam arti..." Suaranya menghilang. "Biarkan aku jelaskan seperti ini. Bisakah kau menghentikannya?"

"Menghentikan apa?"

"Menghentikan apa yang kita lakukan," katanya. "Jika aku memberitahumu dalam sepuluh detik berikutnya bahwa kita tidak akan pernah lagi melakukan apa yang telah kita lakukan, cara yang pernah kita lakukan, apakah kau setuju dengan itu?"

Aku memikirkannya selama satu menit.

Keheningan dan kediamanku mendorongnya untuk bicara. "Kukira jawabannya adalah tidak."

Aku berkata, "Apa yang membuatmu berkata begitu?"

"Karena kediamanmu."

"Keheningan dan kediamanku itu bisa saja salah satu cara untuk memberitahumu kalau aku ingin berhenti," kataku.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku tidak berpikir begitu, sayang." Ada keangkuhan dalam nada suaranya. Biasanya aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang memutar mata dan memberhentikan seorang pria yang begitu yakin akan dirinya sendiri. Tapi Chanyeol berbeda dalam banyak cara. Ia melanjutkan, "Kupikir kau akan mulai dengan caramu sendiri jika aku berhenti."

Sialan. Dia mungkin benar. Meskipun aku tidak mau mengakuinya.

Dia berkata, "Bisakah kau kembali ke kehidupanmu sebelum denganku?"

"Aku bisa hidup tanpa itu," kataku, mengejeknya.

Kali ini itu Chanyeol yang berhenti sebelum berkata, "Aku yakin kau bisa hidup tanpaku. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah: Apakah kau mau?" Itu memang pertanyaan, dan jawabannya adalah tidak. Ketika aku mengatakan padanya, ia meraih tanganku dan membawaku ke kamar tidur. Chanyeol berkata: "Sepanjang sore aku selalu berpikir tentang bagaimana aku sangat tidak sabar untuk membuatmu telanjang dan membuatmu klimaks diseluruh kejantananku."

Dia tidak pernah bicara kotor sesering ini sejak aku bertemu dengannya, dan itu mulai memiliki efek memabukkan yang aneh pada diriku.

Dia menurunkan ritsleting bajuku, dengan cepat mendorong ke bawah tubuhku, dan aku melangkah keluar dari gaunku. Aku berdiri dan punggungku menempel ditubuhnya, hanya mengenakan bra, celana dalam, stoking dan sepatu.

Sepatuku langsung dilepaskannya. Begitu pula stokingku. Chanyeol melepaskannya dan punggungku masih menempel ditubuhnya, ia selesai membuka bajuku. Yang terakhir dilepasnya adalah braku, dan dalam hitungan detik, itu juga berada di lantai. Aku benar-benar telanjang.

"Berbalik," katanya.

Aku berbalik, tapi ternyata tidak cukup cepat baginya karena dia membantuku berputar menghadapnya. Hal berikutnya yang aku tahu adalah punggungku sudah menyentuh tempat tidur. Chanyeol melayang di atasku, menjilati putingku. Aku melihat mulutnya saat ia menjepit ke masing-masing putingku, bolak-balik, mengambil masing-masing secara penuh ke dalam mulutnya.

Dia mencium dadaku diantara payudaraku dan kemudian mulai menuruni perutku dan akhirnya berhenti ketika mulutnya tepat membuat kontak dengan klitorisku.

Aku merasa lidahnya membolak-balik di atasnya. Aku meletakkan tanganku di kepalanya. Aku menggeliat dan Chanyeol berkata, "Apakah kau ingin orgasme seperti ini?"

"Ya. Ya..." Kata-kata ku nyaris tidak bisa keluar.

"Mungkin nanti," godanya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia berdiri, mengulurkan tanganku dan aku menyambutnya. Dia menarikku ke posisi duduk, berdiri di depanku, berpakaian lengkap. Dia bahkan masih memakai jaketnya.

Masih diam, tidak memperingatkanku sama sekali, tangannya menurunkan ritsleting celananya, dan tiba-tiba aku duduk di sana dan Chanyeol memegang kejantanannya yang penuh dan tegak di depan wajahku.

Dia membelainya. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari miliknya. "Aku ingin melihat seperti apa yang kau terlihat dengan milikku ada di mulutmu," katanya.

Aku memejamkan mata dan mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan, mengerutkan bibirku erat. Aku mencium ujung kejantanannya dan merasa bahwa cairan licin menempel ke bibirku.

"Letakkan tanganmu di bawah," katanya, dan aku menjatuhkan tanganku yang memegang miliknya.

Dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Aku bergerak mundur sedikit ketika ia mencondongkan miliknya ke depan karena ketika pertama kali masuk ia memasukannya terlalu dalam.

Dia menyibakkan rambut dari wajahku. Aku membuka mata, menatap, dan melihat dia menjulurkan lehernya ke samping sedikit sehingga dia memiliki pandangan penuh dari dirinya meluncur masuk dan keluar dari mulutku.

"Kau tampak luar biasa," katanya. "Begitu seksi. Aku suka bercinta dengan mulutmu."

Aku merasakan punggung yang berurat dari ereksinya di bibirku. Aku merasakan betapa besar ujungnya ketika miliknya digenggam dengan keras dan membuat tonjolannya lebih besar.

Dia mulai berdenyut lebih dan lebih, dan sering. Aku ingin dia keluar di mulutku, tapi aku juga tak ingin semua ini berakhir. Dia menariknya keluar dari mulutku, meletakkan tangannya di ereksinya dan memberikannya belaian ringan. Aku mencoba untuk mengistiarahatkan rahangku. Rasanya seperti kram.

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di bahuku, memutar punggungku. " Berbaringlah kembali, " katanya.

Ketika aku kembali berbaring di tempat tidur, dia membuka pakaiannya. Aku melihat dia melepaskan bajunya dan aku mabuk karena tubuhnya yang indah, atletis, dan keras seolah-olah itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya. Saat ia berdiri telanjang selama beberapa detik, aku kembali melihat ke bawah dan melihat ereksinya. Kurang dari beberapa detik lagi, ia pasti berada di dalam diriku.

Chanyeol berlutut di depanku dan membelai dirinya dengan satu tangan, tangan satunya lagi di antara kakiku, menggosokku naik dan turun.

"Kau tampak begitu panas," katanya. "Aku harus mencicipinya lagi." Dia menundukkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakiku. "Sentuhlah dirimu," perintahnya.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku atas dan ke bawah kakiku, lebih dekat ke arah pangkal pahaku, dan akhirnya meletakkan jariku di tempat yang tepat. Aku membuka diriku, memberinya tampilan close-up dari clitku yang terangsang.

"Indah," katanya. "Tunjukkan padaku bagaimana kau melakukannya."

Aku mengitari jari telunjukku. Dia mengatakan padaku untuk mengeluarkan jariku, dan ketika aku melakukannya ia memasukan jariku ke mulutnya, mengisap, lalu melepaskannya, meninggalkan jariku yang meneteskan air liurnya.

Aku berputar-putar diclitku sedikit lebih cepat, kemudian menyelipkan satu jari ke dalam lubangku, dan sedetik kemudian memasukkan satu jariku lagi.

"Aku suka melihat kau bercinta dengan jarimu sendiri."

Aku menunduk dan melihat seberapa dekat wajahnya. Dalam hati aku memintanya untuk menjilatku, tapi aku tidak bisa memintanya untuk itu. Aku harus menunggu sampai dia siap.

Dan itu tidak butuh waktu lama.

Kepalanya menunduk lagi dan ia berbalik sedikit kesatu sisi, mendorong tanganku. "Semua ini milikku."

Dia menyelipkan jarinya ketubuhku, membakar sedikit, memijat lembut dinding dalamku.

Dan lidahnya sudah berhenti menggoda dan itu sekarang tepat di mana aku telah nantikan untuk merasakannya.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku sedikit dengan sikuku sehingga aku bisa melihat lebih jauh ke bawah dan dapat melihat dengan jelas terhadap apa yang dilakukannya padaku. Dia menggerakkan kedua tangannya di bawahku untuk mengangkat panggulku. Aku memiliki garis pandang yang sempurna sekarang dan mengawasi setiap gerakannya.

"Kau suka melihatnya?" Katanya, diantara jilatannya, dan menatap mataku. Aku mengangguk. "Katakan padaku."

Aku menghela napas dan berkata, "Aku suka melihat kau membersihkanku dengan lidahmu."

"Bagus, Kyungsoo. Sangat cabul."

Jari-jarinya membukaku. Lidahnya berputar-putar di sekitar clitku, seperti dia sedang memoles mutiara yang indah. Jarinya bergerak sedikit lebih cepat, sekarang membuat lingkaran didalam, mencocokkan gerakan ritmis dari lidahnya.

Aku berkata, "Lakukan, tepat di sana, oh yeah..."

"Mintalah."

"Kumohon," kataku, setelah sejenak melupakan peranku.

Dia mulai menjentikkan lidahnya diatas dan di bawah clitku, hanya ujung lidahnya saja yang melakukan kontak denganku, mencoba untuk meningkatkan sensitivitas, dan itu sedikit menggoda.

Pinggulku bergerak naik dan turun.

Dia meluncurkan satu jarinya ke dalam diriku, dan dia bertanya apakah aku ingin dua jari. Aku bilang ya, dan merasa sedikit ketat, tapi aku licin dan dengan segera setiap jari dibenamkan dalam diriku.

Lalu jari yang ketiga memasukiku. Tapi bukan di tempat yang kuharapkan. Tanpa peringatan, ia memutar tangannya menghadap ke bawah, dua jari di vaginaku, dan ibu jarinya telah memasuki pantatku.

Aku merasakan dinding hangat milikku berkedut dan mengencang, kemudian rileks, kemudian kencang lagi. Sebuah irama yang sempurna dimulai, dan kakiku menutupi kepalanya.

Aku orgasme...

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah..." Berkali-kali aku mengatakannya, tidak bisa berhenti. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia membungkuk di atasku dan mencium bibirku, mencicipi rasaku sendiri.

Lalu ia menuju keleherku, lalu turun, dan mulai mengisap putingku lagi. Aku merasakan ereksinya pada diriku sekarang, di antara kakiku, hanya di luar tubuhku. Dia menurunkan dirinya dan mulai meluncurkan kejantanannya disekitar milikku yang basah—cairanku bercampur dengan miliknya.

"Chanyeol." Dia menatap dalam ke mataku. Aku berkata, "Jangan gunakan kondom." Kita telah membahasnya dan aku telah minum pil KB, tapi tetaplah bermain aman...sampai sekarang.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya. Lakukan. Lakukan saja."

"Aku suka ketika kau memohon padaku."

Tanpa peringatan, ia meluncur ke dalam diriku. Aku terkesiap. Dia meregangkanku sambil mendorong dengan dalam, jauh, dan lebih dalam, perlahan-lahan pada awalnya dan kemudian ia memasukkan semua miliknya masuk kedalam tubuhku, aku merasa bolanya menyentuh pantatku—bagaimana dekatnya kami, dengan miliknya yang masuk seluruhnya ke dalam diriku.

Dia menarik keluar, tidak semuanya tapi sodokan pendek menghunjamku. Kemudian, kembali, kali ini lebih cepat dan sangat dalam. Ada sedikit rasa sakit. Tidak banyak, tapi cukup di tepi kenikmatan yang aku rasakan.

Dia duduk tegak, kejantanannya dalam diriku, menatapku dan mulai menggoyang pinggulnya maju-mundur.

"Rasamu sangat nikmat," katanya. Dia melihat ke bawah. "Aku berharap kau bisa melihat ini."

Yang bisa aku lakukan adalah bernapas berat. Aku tak punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan. Aku juga tak ingin dia berhenti.

"Apakah kau suka kejantananku?"

"Yaaa."

"Katakan saja."

"Aku suka kejantananmu."

"Katakan kau menyukaiku kejantananku bercinta di dalam milikmu yang ketat."

"Aku suka kejantananmu yang besar didalam milikku."

Aku merasakan kedutan ereksi Chanyeol, kemudian berdenyut lebih, berkedut lagi dan kemudian dia berkata, "Sialan, aku akan keluar, Kyungsoo." Dia telah berbaring tepat di atasku setelah orgasmeku dan dia benar-benar akan mengalami hal itu.

Tanganku diatas kepala di tempat tidur pada titik ini. Dia kembali ke posisi duduk dan aku menyaksikan bagaimana ia memandang dirinya akan masuk dan keluar...

Lalu aku merasakan semburan panasnya, mengisiku. Chanyeol gemetar saat ia memompa orgasmenya ke dalam diriku, meledak, seperti dia tak akan pernah berhenti ejakulasi.

Tapi ketika akhirnya selesai, ia berbaring diatasku, dan aku menyukai, beratnya, panasnya, keringatnya diatas tubuhku. Kami tidak bicara selama beberapa menit. Aku masih tak tahu apa yang harus di katakan dan ia mencoba untuk menarik napas.

Aku tak tahu dari mana asalnya. Mungkin hanya kejujuran tanpa terfilter. Membuat diriku rentan secara emosional padanya, sekarang bahwa aku telah membuat diriku secara fisik menjadi miliknya. Tetapi, apa yang keluar dari mulutku adalah: "Ini adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan yang pernah terjadi padaku."

Chanyeol berguling ke samping dan menarikku dekat ketubuhnya yang hangat.

"Tunggu sampai kau melihat apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya."

.

.

.++

TBC


	21. FADE INTO ME Ch 9

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 2 - Fade Into Me**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 9**

 **.++**

Minggu sore, aku kembali ke LA, ketika masuk ke apartemen, lagi-lagi apartemenku kosong.

Luhan tidak ada. Jika bukan karena Chanyeol, aku pasti sudah merasa kesepian sepanjang waktu. Artinya aku harus keluar dan bergaul, berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru, di mana itu sangat susah kulakukan, kecuali ada seseorang yang memulai dulu untuk berkenalan.

Aku melakukan tugas rutin mingguanku, menghubungi orangtuaku. Ibu bilang, kalau ayah sakit perut sepanjang minggu, ada sedikit gangguan pada perutnya, dan ayah sedang tidur jadi tidak bisa bicara denganku.

Kami membicarakan tentang hari-hariku, dan aku berbohong tentang bagaimana aku menghabiskan akhir pekanku. Aku bilang padanya, bahwa aku menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan membersihkan apartemen, menonton TV dan beristirahat. Kebohongan yang membosankan dan itu disengaja, agar tidak memicu pertanyaan dari ibuku. Sesuatu yang sederhana seperti mengatakan bahwa aku pergi makan malam dan nonton film akan membuatku semakin harus dan semakin sering berbohong. Lalu ibu berkata, "Ayahmu dan aku telah bicara dan berencana untuk mengunjungimu. Hanya untuk beberapa hari."

Aku tidak mendengar itu untuk sementara. Aku terdiam beberapa detik dan berkata, "Benarkah?"

"Yah, kau terdengar tidak begitu bersemangat dan senang tentang hal itu."

"Maaf."

"Jika kau tidak ingin kami datang..."

"Tidak, Bu, bukan itu. Aku hanya terkejut, itu saja."

 _Surprise_ sebenarnya kata yang ringan untuk apa yang kurasakan. Aku bahkan tidak mempertimbangkan bahwa mereka akan datang mengunjungiku disini. Kami tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu, dan mereka tidak terlalu sering bepergian. Di atas semua itu, aku langsung bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku akan menangani semuanya ini dengan Chanyeol. Aku tak pernah menceritakan tentang Chanyeol pada orang tuaku, atau akan menceritakan tentang Chanyeol sekarang, karena mereka akan datang berkunjung, akan lebih terlihat seperti pengakuan daripada sebuah pengumuman yang menggembirakan bahwa aku punya pacar. Untuk saat ini, aku memutuskan bahwa aku harus tetap diam tentang hal itu dan mencari tahu nanti.

"Apakah kau setuju dengan rencana kami?" Tanya ibuku.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Kapan rencana perjalanannya?"

"Mungkin di akhir bulan," katanya.

"Apakah Minseok akan datang juga?"

"Kami belum bicara dengannya tentang hal itu, belum."

Aku benar-benar berharap kakak perempuanku akan datang. AKu ingin melihat bayinya, untuk satu hal, tapi juga karena jika ada Minseok akan mengurangi rasa tertekan karena desakan orang tuaku. Tidak diragukan lagi akan ada pemeriksaan yang sangat teliti tentang tempat tinggalku dan seluruh kehidupan baruku di LA.

Ibu berkata bahwa kami bisa membicarakannya lebih banyak minggu depan ketika aku menelepon. Aku mengatakan padanya untuk menyampaikan pesan "semoga cepat sembuh" untuk Ayah, dan kami mengakhiri percakapan di telpon.

Aku sangat lelah, tapi juga ingin ngemil, jadi aku mengisi mangkuk kecil dengan blueberry segar dan duduk di sofa untuk membolak-balik saluran TV. Ketika TV hidup, dilayar masih ada gambarnya. Aku tak tahu apa itu dan berpikir mungkin kabel saluran TV rusak, tapi ternyata itu DVD yang masih menyala dan dalam posisi pause.

Aku menekan tombol PLAY pada remote, kemudian menemukan diriku duduk di sana dengan dua blueberry dalam mulutku, tidak dapat mengunyah, terkejut dengan apa yang sedang kutonton.

Itu Luhan yang berhubungan seks dengan dua orang.

Aku mungkin harus menekan tombol STOP, atau mungkin bahkan menjatuhkan semangkuk buah dan berlari keluar karena keheranan. Tapi sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa berhenti menonton.

Luhan telanjang, hanya rantai emas di pinggang yang melekat pada cincin dipusarnya. Posisinya merangkak, pantatnya ditepi tempat tidur. Satu orang berdiri di belakangnya, menyetubuhinya, sementara pria lain berlutut di depannya dengan Luhan menghisap kemaluannya.

Aku tak percaya pada awalnya, tapi ini bukan hanya Luhan dan dua orang yang merekam diri mereka berhubungan seks. Seseorang mengoperasikan kamera. Video juga beralih dari sudut yang berbeda dan berpindah-pindah untuk berbagai adegan—Luhan telentang dengan satu orang pria menyetubuhinya, pria lain berlutut tepat di belakang kepalanya dengan kemaluannya di wajah Luhan saat dia menjilat dan menghisapnya, Luhan menduduki seorang pria dan posisinya _reverse cowgirl style_ , dengan orang lain berdiri di atas tempat tidur dengan kemaluannya di mulut Luhan, dan adegan terakhir adalah Luhan di atas salah satu orang dan yang lainnya di belakangnya, menyetubuhi Luhan di pantat.

Aku selalu punya sisi usil dan penasaran yang ada pada diriku, tapi ini mungkin contoh terburuk dari kurangnya pengendalian diriku. Aku berharap aku tidak menyaksikan seluruh adegan lima belas menit itu, tapi aku melakukannya.

Kecurigaanku sebelumnya tentang Luhan yang memiliki pekerjaan lain bukan hanya sebagai pelayan telah terbukti. Dia melakukan adegan porno untuk hidup. Tak heran dia tak pernah memintaku untuk membantunya mendapatkan repesentasi dari agen. Aktris macam apa yang punya teman sekamar yang bekerja untuk agen Hollywood, dan tidak pernah menggunakan koneksi itu untuk menjejakkan kakinya di pintu gerbang Hollywood?

Bukan hakku untuk menghakiminya, tapi kuyakin aku tak akan bisa melihat dengan cara yang sama terhadapnya untuk sementara waktu.

Aku tersentak dan berdiri dari sofa, menyadari bahwa jika dia masuk, dia menemukanku sedang melihat DVD. Aku tak ingin dia tahu, tidak ingin kecanggungan seperti itu terjadi. Aku meraih remote dan mensetel DVD kembali ke posisi ketika Luhan mem-paused-nya. Aku mematikan TV dan pergi ke kamarku mencoba untuk tidur.

Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi. Pikiranku berpacu. Aku harus memberitahu seseorang. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu Minseok. Pertama, itu hampir jam 02:00 pagi di Ohio. Plus, aku tidak bisa begitu yakin bahwa dia tidak akan panik, langsung menceritakannya keorang tuaku, dan kemudian aku akan berurusan dengan pikiran kotor tentang hidup di Hollywood dengan seseorang yang bekerja di dunia pornografi. Tidak diragukan lagi orang tuaku akan memproyeksikan dan berpikir bahwa hidupku akan pergi menyusuri jalan satu arah yaitu ke neraka.

Aku menelepon Chanyeol, dan langsung diangkatnya. "Semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Baik. Kenapa?"

"Hanya memastikan bahwa kau tidak dikunjungi oleh seseorang yang tidak diinginkan."

Aku menghela napas. "Mari kita tidak membahas tentang Kai lagi. Aku sudah bilang, dia kembali ke Ohio."

"Dia lebih baik tetap tinggal di sana."

"Aku punya sesuatu yang sangat liar untuk kuberitahu padamu."

Ketika aku selesai menceritakan tentang DVD, Chanyeol berkata, "Tipikal."

"Hah?"

"Ini terjadi pada banyak gadis yang datang ke sini mencari ketenaran. Mereka berakhir bermain film porno yang beranggaran rendah. Aku telah melihat hal itu terjadi seribu kali."

Aku berkata, "Benarkah?"

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam."

Aku tertawa. "Eh, kau tak perlu khawatir tentang itu. Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu. Selain itu, aku mengalami seks terbaik dalam hidupku sekarang."

"Sekarang? Siapa itu? "

"Diam, kau tahu apa yang ku maksud."

"Ya, aku tahu. Lagi pula, kau tidak terengah-engah seperti biasanya ketika kau sedang melakukannya." Dia tertawa, dan kemudian ada keheningan, yang tidak persis seperti apa yang ingin kudengar. Aku berharap dia akan setuju dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga mengalami seks terbaik dalam hidupnya. Tapi dia tidak mengatakannya.

Satu hal yang baik adalah aku tidak mengakui perasaan lain yang berkembang dalam diriku. Aku jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.++

TBC


	22. FADE INTO ME Ch 10

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 2 - Fade Into Me**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 10**

 **.++**

 _Aku berdiri dengan punggung menempel ke dinding, dan dia telah membuatku terjebak. Dia terpapar cahaya di punggungnya, dan yang bisa kulihat hanyalah siluet, berdiri sekitar dua meter di depanku. Aku tak bisa melarikan diri. Tubuhku bergetar dengan rasa takut. Adrenalin yang mengalir melalui pembuluh darahku. Aku bisa mencoba untuk berlari, tapi aku tahu dia akan menangkapku. Aku bisa melihat siluet bahu kanannya yang tertarik kebelakang. Kemudian terjadi hal yang lebih menakutkan dari yang pernah kulihat: dia telah mengepalkan tangannya dan terangkat keatas untuk memukul, di wajahku._

Aku terbangun dari mimpi dengan keringat dingin. Aku basah kuyup, begitu pula spreiku. Aku gemetar. Takut. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Mulutku terasa kering seperti kapas.

Itu adalah mimpi yang sama tentang Kai yang sering kualami. Tidak pernah bervariasi. Selalu seratus persen sama, hampir tidak seperti mimpi sama sekali, seperti memori yang dibakar ke alam bawah sadarku dan muncul sesekali untuk menghantuiku.

Tapi kali ini ada perbedaan. Tidak dalam pengaturan. Tidak dalam pencahayaan. Tidak dalam urutan peristiwa. Kali ini, orang yang mengepalkan tangannya adalah Chanyeol.

 _Apa itu artinya_?

Jam menunjukan pukul 03:38 pagi. Tidak ada tempat yang lebih sepi daripada terjaga tengah malam, sendiri dan takut, sedih atau keduanya.

Aku keluar dari tempat tidur, menarik sprei dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Pada titik tertentu aku telah melemparkan selimut, sehingga benda itu tak terpapar keringat. Aku menarik t-shirt di atas kepalaku, melepaskan celanaku, melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengelap dengan handuk karena tubuhku yang basah oleh keringat. Aku kembali ketempat tidur, dan kasurnya kasar dan tidak nyaman -dan menutupi diri dengan selimut saat aku menggigil.

Entah bagaimana aku berhasil tidur kembali setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit merasa takut akan jatuh ke dalam mimpi itu lagi.

 _Kenapa Chanyeol? Kenapa otakku memperbolehkan hal itu terjadi?_

.

.

.++

6:45, alarm membangunkanku. Terima kasih Tuhan mimpiku yang menakutkan tidak berlanjut. Meskipun itu masih menghantuiku, dan aku berpikir tentang hal itu terlalu banyak saat aku harus mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk kekantor hari ini.

Pada saat aku meninggalkan kamarku dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil jus dan buah, Luhan ada di pintu. Dia tampak mengerikan. Rambutnya awut-awutan. Kulitnya pucat berdebu. Dia memiliki kantong di bawah matanya. Dia tampak seperti berusia lima belas tahun.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku.

Dia menguap dan berkata, "Baik, ya, kenapa?"

"Hanya memastikan." Aku bahkan nyaris tak bisa melihatnya. Bukan hanya karena penampilan, tapi juga karena video pornonya yang berputar-putar dalam pikiranku.

Dalam perjalanan ke kantor, aku tidak mendengarkan musik apapun. Aku menghabiskan seluruh waktuku mencoba untuk memproses mengapa aku bermimpi buruk tentang Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa yang membuatku merasa sedikit terancam.

 _Secara fisik sih_...

Mungkin kekerasan dalam mimpi adalah manifestasi dari rasa takutku kalau-kalau dia menyakiti ku dengan cara lain. Kami telah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melihat satu sama lain, aku pernah berpikir berlama-lama bahwa aku tidak cocok untuk dekat dengan seseorang seperti Chanyeol.

Kemudian, saat makan siang, kami berbicara di telepon tapi aku tidak berani bercerita tentang mimpi. Itu mungkin akan membuka segala macam konflik, dan aku tidak ingin melakukan itu. Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku cukup banyak tahu sumber dari mimpi itu, jadi mengapa membebaninya dengan masalah yang terjadi atas diriku sendiri?

Belum lagi percakapan kami sangat baik. Dia bilang dia memiliki waktu yang tepat di NYC dan aku mengatakan kepadanya itu menakjubkan.

"Tapi," kataku, "mungkin akhir pekan ini kita harus tetap menjaga kaki kita di tanah."

"Apakah itu artinya menyingkirkanku untuk membawamu ke tempat tidurku?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengesampingkan itu. Kau tahu itu."

"Oke, jadi kita tetap tinggal di kota. Tapi aku ingin memiliki kau sendiri sepanjang akhir pekan. Tidak akan keluar. Aku akan masak, kita akan bicara, menonton film..." Suaranya menghilang.

"Dan?"

"Dan apa?"

"Itu saja?" Kataku bercanda, dan aku tahu ia mungkin bisa mendengar senyum dalam suaraku.

"Beberapa hal tersirat tanpa berkata," jawabnya.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya berpikir tentang apa yang telah kita lakukan dalam kamar hotel pada Sabtu malam, dan komentar Chanyeol tentangku untuk menunggu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi berikutnya...baik, dan itu telah membuatku membisu.

Aku menghindari Luhan sepanjang hari dan besoknya pun begitu, dan itu tidak sulit. Dia tidak ada di flat. Aku mendengar dia datang dan pergi larut malam, tapi tidak pernah melihatnya karena aku berada di kamarku sepanjang waktu.

Chanyeol meneleponku pagi Rabu pagi dan mengatakan ia akan harus membatalkan rencana makan malam kami. Aku kecewa, tetapi kupikir mungkin akan lebih baik. Untuk satu hal, aku agak menyukai gagasan untuk membangun antisipasi. Di atas semua itu, ia menjadi sesuatu gangguan, menghabiskan semua pikiranku yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan. Sebenarnya, ia membuatku berpikir tentang pekerjaan juga, setiap kali aku berbicara dengan Byun Baekhyun, yang berubah menjadi klien yang menyebalkan.

Baekhyun meneleponku dua kali pada hari Senin. Telpon pertama adalah untuk mengetahui apa pendapatku jika dia akan diminta untuk tampil di acara talk show larut malam, dan jika demikian, aku harus memastikan bahwa dia akan tampil di _Letterman show_? "Kalau saya akan tampil di acara _Howard Stern_ , saya lebih baik tidak tampil di Leno."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena Howard membenci Leno!"

Rupanya dia pikir dia akan tampil diacara dengan nama Howard Stern. Dia bercerita tentang permusuhan, dan aku melakukan semuaya aku tidak bisa mengangguk selama cerita yang membosankan itu.

Aku bilang aku tidak yakin ini sudah waktunya atau belum memikirkan tentang diacara tersebut, dan ketika waktu itu datang, kita harus bertanya pada Suho tentang ide Howard Stern.

"Tapi menurutmu ada kemungkinan di Letterman?"

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, tapi aku berkata, "Tentu. Tentu saja. "

Kedua kalinya ia menelepon, sore hari, dia bertanya apakah dia punya supir untuk kestudio dan ke berbagai lokasi set saat pengambilan gambar dimulai.

Aku berbicara dengan Suho, yang mengatakan kepadaku: "Biasakan untuk itu. Mereka mendapatkan satu film dan mereka pikir mereka adalah hal ter'panas' di kota. Dan demi kita, kita berharap yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun. Katakan padanya kita akan mewujudkannya." Dia menutup laptop dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya Tuhan."

Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang karena aku tahu Suho memiliki pikiran yang sama tentang Baekhyun.

.

.

.++

TBC


	23. FADE INTO ME Ch 11

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 2 - Fade Into Me**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 11**

.++

Aku berhenti di Starbucks pada Jumat pagi dalam perjalanan untuk bekerja. Ada suara pada langkahku dan debaran di dadaku. Aku berpikir "TGIF" (Thank God It's Friday) bukan hanya karena akhir pekan datang, tapi karena aku akan menghabiskan seluruh akhir pekan dengan Chanyeol.

Di kamar mandi tadi, aku berpikir tentang seperti jika tinggal bersamanya. Aku membayangkan diriku sebagai istri dari pria yang luar biasa—tidak hanya secara profesional, tapi secara pribadi juga. Aku memikirkan seks yang hebat yang sudah sering kami alami dan akan mengalami lebih banyak lagi selama akhir pekan. Aku punya citra mental dan perasaan hangat yang cocok dengan pikiran tentang bagaimana aman dan nyamannya yang kurasakan ketika dia memelukku dalam pelukannya.

Aku mengalami sepanjang minggu bermimpi bodoh yang keluar dari kepalaku. Lebih tepatnya, aku punya sepanjang minggu untuk bekerja melalui hal yang membatasi diriku dan ketakutan apakah aku pantas atau tidak. Tentu saja aku berpikir seperti itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ada orang yang bilang aku tidak pantas, apalagi diriku sendiri.

Ketika aku mulai bekerja, Suho sedang menunggu di kantorku. Itu belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Aku melihat jamku untuk memastikan aku tidak terlambat, dan tentu saja tidak.

Aku berjalan dan dia berkata, "Silakan duduk," seolah-olah aku telah masuk ke kantornya. Suaranya datar dan dia terdengar khawatir. Ada iPad di pangkuannya.

Aku duduk dan berkata, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau menjelaskan hal ini?"

Dia mengangkat iPad. Aku menatap layar dan melihat foto Chanyeol dan aku di karpet merah premier film di New York. Itu bukan persis fotoku dengan Chanyeol—itu foto Gwenyth Paltrow, dan Chanyeol dan aku berada di latar belakangnya. Foto itu diambil ketika Chanyeol dan aku muncul dari limosin.

Sial. Jika saja latar belakangnya lebih fokus, aku tidak akan pernah duduk di sini dan menghadapi interogasi ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya. Mengapa harus lari dari itu?

"Saya pergi ke New York dengannya selama akhir pekan."

"Kapan ini terjadi?"

"Beberapa minggu lalu."

Dia menghela napas dan menatap foto itu lagi.

"Saya tidak perlu memberitahumu seberapa buruk ini," kata Suho. "Apakah saya harus memberitahumu?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku tahu semua konsekuensi dari ini untuk pekerjaan Suho, dan berdampak untukku juga. Aku sudah memikirkannya ketika awal-awal mulai berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi sementara itu, satu-satunya kekhawatiran yang telah terjadi adalah untukku pribadi, dan itu menjadi puing-puing emosional yang mungkin akan terjadi jika aku membiarkan diriku terlalu dekat dengannya. Terlambat. Aku sudah ada di sana, dan tidak ada jalan untuk kembali.

Suho melanjutkan: "Dengar, aku mengerti jika kau sampai bertekuk lutut dengan Park Chanyeol. Tapi setidaknya kau harus bilang kepadaku kalau kau berhubungan dengannya. Ini bisa mempersulit hubungan kerja kita."

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah yang ia maksud dengan hubungan kerjanya dengan Chanyeol, atau denganku. Apakah ia berpikir untuk memecatku? Tidak, itu akan menjadi langkah bodoh. Dia baru saja mendapatkan kesepakatan yang terbesar dengan produser besar Hollywood, jadi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memecat asistennya yang berkencan yang produser besar Hollywood? Gagasan itu seperti penuh dengan usaha bunuh diri bagi karir Suho. Dan itu semua hanya lewat begitu saja. Jadi aku santai.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku hanya membiarkan dia menyelesaikan. "Hati-hati."

Aku berharap nada menyenangkan dalam suaranya tidak seperti yang diinginkannya. Peringatan itu terdengar seperti sesuatu yang lebih dari peringatan untuk bermain dengan hal-hal yang aman demi agensinya.

"Hati-hati?" Tanyaku.

Suho menatap iPad tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia menyentuh layar beberapa kali, menggulir ke bawah, kemudian berbalik sehingga layar menghadapku.

Aku sedang melihat sebuah website tabloid. Ada foto besar Chanyeol dengan wanita berambut pirang tinggi di bawah tabloid murahan yang berjudul norak dan biasanya tidak profesional: "AYAH DARI ANAK BINTANG OPERA SABUN".

 _Sialan._

Aku membaca dua paragraf pertama dari cerita. Wanita itu seorang aktris opera sabun bernama Zi Tao. Rumor telah berputar-putar selama berminggu-minggu, tampaknya berita tentang kehamilannya dan bagaimana pengaruhnya ke acara tersebut. Dan, seperti yang selalu terjadi dalam berita selebriti, pertanyaan utama adalah tentang siapa ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya itu.

Foto itu diambil dua hari lalu di luar sebuah restoran Thailand di Los Angeles. Cerita tentang Chanyeol dan mengatakan kepada pembaca siapa Chanyeol, tetapi fokus itu benar-benar tertuju ke Zi Tao.

Setidaknya, begitulah dimaksudkan tabloid itu.

Bagiku, fokusnya adalah Chanyeol.

Hal ini tidak sering terjadi ketika kau dapat mengusir bosmu keluar dari kantormu, tapi itulah yang aku lakukan. "Tinggalkan aku harus sendiri."

Itu saja yang harus kukatakan. Suho bangkit dan pergi.

Aku duduk di sana selama beberapa menit, tertegun. Kemudian mulai merasa bodoh untuk membiarkan diriku masuk ke hal ini begitu dalam. Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya. Instingku benar.

Ponselku berdering. Aku mengambilnya dari tasku dan menatap layar. Itu Chanyeol, tentu saja, tidak diragukan lagi, menelponku tentang cerita yang telah di sebar oleh tabloid tersebut. Aku membiarkannya berdering tiga kali, dan kemudian memutuskan aku harus mendengar suaranya. Aku perlu mendengar penjelasannya. Menghindari dia tidak akan ada gunanya.

"Halo," kataku, datar.

"Kyungsoo. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Aku terdiam sejenak dan kemudian memutuskan untuk bermain bersama. "Apakah ada yang salah?"

"Kita perlu bicara. Secara pribadi."

"Chanyeol, apa itu?" Kataku, sambil melepaskan keterkejutan dan kekhawatiran palsu yang cukup baik.

Dia menghela napas, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Sebagian diriku ingin berteriak kepadanya—meneriakkan bahwa ia telah mengkhianatiku, berbohong kepadaku, menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat penting dariku, karena kami menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama-sama, dan sementara itu ia tahu aku merasa lebih dekat dengannya. Bajingan.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu," katanya.

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang."

Tenggorokanku mulai mengetat saat aku menahan diri untuk menangis. "Aku ... aku sedang bekerja."

"Aku harus bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo. Hal ini tidak bisa menunggu. Aku ditempat parkir sekarang."

Dia menutup telepon. Persetan.

Aku segera meraih tasku, mampir ke kantor Suho dan mulai menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia melihat keluar jendela kantornya. "Pergilah lakukan apa yang perlu kau lakukan. Ambil sisa hari ini." Ada simpati dalam suaranya. Aku tahu ia sedang tulus.

"Terima kasih. Dan aku minta maaf."

Suho hanya menggeleng. "Pergilah."

Aku berbalik meninggalkan kantor dan berpikir tentang frase Suho: "... lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan." Sial, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan. Apa yang benar-benar kuinginkan adalah semua ini tak pernah terjadi. Aku berharap aku tidak pernah terlibat dengan Chanyeol. Berharap aku tidak pernah percaya padanya. Berharap aku tidak pernah membiarkan perasaanku untuk dia tumbuh dan berkembang.

Ketika aku sampai di luar, ia berdiri di samping mobilku.

"Minggir," kataku.

Dia tidak bergerak. "Jadi kau tahu."

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Dan kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku sampai tahu? Bosku melihat foto sialan kita di New York, maka ia menunjukkan foto dirimu dan foto wanita hamil...pacarmu atau teman bercintamu atau siapa pun dia."

"Kyungsoo, tenang—"

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku untuk tenang. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi."

Aku mendorongnya, menggesernya sehingga aku bisa masuk ke mobilku.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo. Dengar penjelasanku dulu!"

Aku tidak menanggapi. Aku menutup pintu mobil, menguncinya, memasukkan kunci di kontaknya, mobil mundur, dan keluar dari tempat parkir secepat aku bisa.

 _Persetan dengan dia dan kebohongannya_ , pikirku.

.

.

.++

TBC


	24. FADE INTO ME Ch 12

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 2 - Fade Into Me**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance, Mature

.

.

 **Bab 12 - Tamat**

.++

Aku bersyukur itu adalah Jumat dan aku punya seluruh akhir pekanku untuk tinggal di apartemen dan tidak perlu pergi ke mana pun. Hal ini seharusnya menjadi akhir pekan yang romantis sendirian dengan Chanyeol, dan sekarang telah berubah menjadi sebuah pesta kasihan sendirian dalam kesepian. Menakjubkan bagaimana hal-hal dapat berubah dalam sekejap mata.

Aku cukup yakin aku akan memiliki tempat untuk diriku sendiri. Itu adalah akhir pekan dan Luhan akan berhenti melakukan...apa pun yang dia lakukan. Dan, terus terang, aku tidak peduli.

Tidurku tidak nyenyak. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu berbaring di tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit, bertanya-tanya seberapa buruk masalah kepercayaan setelah kejadian Chanyeol. Itu sudah begitu rusak sebelum ia datang ke dalam hidupku, dan sekarang ia akan meninggalkan hidupku, jalan kehancuran emosional di belakangnya.

Aku bahkan tidak berpikir aku bisa mengurutkan berapa banyak perasaanku yang berasal dari kemarahan dan berapa banyak perasaanku yang berasal dari kesedihan. Itu semua adalah campuran yang mengerikan.

Aku mematikan teleponku ketika aku pulang dan tetap mematikannya, sampai Sabtu sore. Aku berharap Chanyeol akan mengetuk pintu, tapi itu tidak pernah terwujud. Mungkin dia baru saja menyerah sama sekali. Mungkin akan lebih baik seperti itu.

Sabtu pagi, aku melakukan pencarian Google untuk Zi Tao. Dia adalah bintang pendatang baru di dunia opera sabun. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya jadi aku tidak tahu siapa dia pada awalnya. Halaman IMDb terdaftar tapi tidak ada kredit lainnya. Tapi ada banyak foto, dan ia benar-benar memukau oleh kecantikannya. Hatiku hancur ketika memikirkan Chanyeol di atas tubuhnya, bercinta dengan cara yang sama yang Chanyeol lakukan padaku, atau dia di atas Chanyeol, naik diatas tubuh Chanyeol.

Dia hamil empat bulan, sehingga ada kemungkinan bahwa Chanyeol tidak tidur dengannya sejak saat itu, atau sebelum kami bertemu. Aku tidak punya cara lain untuk mengetahui, tidak peduli apa yang dia katakan. Apakah Chanyeol dengan wanita itu di depan umum hanya karena dia adalah ayah dari anak yang dikandung wanita itu? Atau karena Chanyeol masih tidur dengannya?

Aku tidak bisa menemukan cerita-cerita lain dari rumor-rumor yang menunjukkan pria lain selain Chanyeol sebagai ayah dari anak yang dikandung wanita itu. Aku ingin muntah, tapi untungnya aku belum makan apa-apa sepanjang hari. Aku menutup laptopku dan berbaring di tempat tidur, sekali lagi menatap langit-langit. Aku harus memejamkan mata dan pergi tidur, tetapi rasa kantukku lenyap ketika ada ketukan di pintu kamarku.

"Kyungsoo?"

Itu suara Luhan.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah aku masuk?"

Sial. _Tidak, aku perlu sendirian sekarang_. Itulah apa yang harus kukatakan, tapi aku tidak yakin itu akan membuat sedikit perbedaan. Ketika aku tidak menjawab, dia mengatakan ada sesuatu yang harus dia berikan untukku.

Aku bangkit dan membuka pintu. Luhan berdiri di sana tampak sudah beristirahat dan berpakaian bagus. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan itu. Dia menyerahkan sebuah amplop manila besar dengan namaku di atasnya. "Ini ada di teras depan."

Tertera namaku dan pasti ditulis dengan tulisan tangan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih," kataku.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Biarkan aku melihat apa ini."

"Oke, baik aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi, jadi sampai jumpa nanti."

Aku menutup pintu dan kembali ke tempat tidur. Amplopnya tebal dan berat. Apakah aku ingin membuka ini sekarang? Tidak juga, kupikir, tapi aku hanya harus melihatnya.

Aku membukanya dan mengeluarkan apa yang tampak seperti script film—diketik, dan disatukan dengan dua buah penjepit, karena selalu begitu.

Melekat pada sampul halaman adalah catatan:

 _Kyungsoo - Kumohon baca ini. Aku menulis script ini ketika aku masih 22 tahun, tapi film ini tidak pernah dibuat. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan bertemu wanita seperti tokoh utama perempuan yang kubuat untuk script ini. Lalu aku bertemu denganmu. Bacalah dan kau akan mengerti._

 _Kau harus memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang terjadi minggu ini._

 _Aku tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah. Aku harap begitu juga kau. – Chanyeol_

Aku menghabiskan dua jam berikutnya membaca script. Aku belum pernah membaca satupun sebelumnya, jadi itu adalah pengalaman pertamaku dengan membaca sesuatu dalam format tersebut. Begitu banyak dialog-dialog brilian. Itu adalah kisah cinta yang indah-seorang pria yang mulai merasa hilang dalam hidup, seorang wanita yang datang dan menunjukkan kepadanya sementara ada banyak orang yang bersikap sinis terhadapnya, Wanita itu tidak diantara hal-hal tersebut. Dia nyata. Dia asli. Dia tidak terganggu oleh dunia pria itu seperti gadis lainnya.

Dekat diawal script, ada paragraf yang menjelaskan motivasi utama wanita, dan dalam tulisan tangan Chanyeol ada kata-kata: _Manic Pixie_ _Dream Girl_. Aku bertanya-tanya apa artinya, jadi aku mencarinya di Google dan tersenyum ketika aku menemukan bahwa itu adalah istilah yang digunakan untuk menggambarkan tokoh utama wanita dalam salah satu film favoritku: " _ETaobethtown_."

Aku suka cerita itu dan aku mencintai karakter yang dimainkan oleh Kirsten Dunst. Aku ingat pertama kali aku melihatnya, berpikir itu adalah film paling aneh dan film paling romantis yang pernah kutonton. Itu semua situasi kehidupan nyata, tapi itu benar-benar sebuah dongeng kisah cinta dan cerita tentang seorang pria mencari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya...dengan bantuan seorang wanita yang muncul entah dari mana dan pada waktu yang tepat.

Ketika aku sampai ke akhir script ada catatan dari Chanyeol, mengarahkanku kembali ke paragraf tersebut, kalau-kalau aku sampai melewatkan itu. Dia menulis:

 _Kau akan melihat mengapa aku tidak pernah membuat film ini. Seseorang telah melakukan satu seperti itu. Tapi ini tetap menjadi favoritku dari script yang pernah kutulis. Kau satu-satunya orang di planet ini yang telah melihatnya. - C_

Sama seperti aku mencintai dan mengaguminya, aku benar-benar tidak pernah berpikir tentang diriku sebagai sesuatu seperti karakter di " _ETaobethtown_." Mungkin itu untuk Chanyeol, dan itulah siapa aku.

Gadis impiannya.

Itulah yang dia coba untuk diberitahukannya kepadaku.

Sial. Aku telah mundur terlalu cepat. Aku tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Mungkin cerita itu mengada-ngada. Mungkin itu hanya sepotong tabloid jurnalisme sampah.

Aku merasa begitu bodoh. Aku setidaknya berutang kepada Chanyeol untuk memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Harusnya aku seperti itu.

Aku meraih telepon, menyalakannya, dan memutar nomornya. Aku menunggu melalui tiga deringan ...Dan kemudian dia menjawab: "Halo, gadis impian."

.

.

.++

END 2nd Series


	25. FADE INTO ALWAYS PROLOG

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 3 - Fade Into Always**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

 _"Ketika Do Kyungsoo, gadis asal Midwestern yang pemalu dan pendiam bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, salah satu penulis/produser/sutradara Hollywood tersukses dan paling cemerlang, keduanya berangkat menuju perjalanan liar yang ekstrem dari gairah, nafsu, ketakutan dan keraguan. Hubungan mereka telah diuji oleh mereka berdua juga oleh kekuatan dari luar. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tampaknya sudah berada di jalan menuju segala hal yang mereka dambakan—kesatuan tak terpisahkan melebihi apapun. Tapi dalam seri penutup FADE trilogi ini, mereka akan menghadapi sejumlah tantangan terberat yang tak satupun dari mereka bisa bayangkan."_

Sekali lagi, alur cerita berlanjut tepat di mana cerita sebelumnya berakhir. Ada pengungkapan yang penting pada akhir Fade Into Me dimana Kyungsoo begitu terbuka hingga bersedia untuk menjelaskan segalanya pada pria yang dicintainya.

.

.

.++

TBC

.

Hi,, maraton ya,, ixiix

Udah Prolog Series 3 aja nih ixiixix

Aku memang sengaja nih,, cepat-cepat kelarin Remake ini ixixi

^^ - NesyaRera


	26. FADE INTO ALWAYS Ch1

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 3 - Fade Into Always**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

 **Bab 1**

.

.++

Chanyeol memanggilku " _gadis impian_."

Apa yang harus kukatakan setelah dia memanggilku begitu? Aku yakin, aku tak tahu, karena aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa pada saat ini meskipun aku mau. Sekonyong-konyong tangisku meledak. Itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

Melalui isak tangisku, aku bisa mendengarnya berkata, "Ijinkan aku datang untuk menemuimu."

Aku berhasil mengatakan "Oke," dan Chanyeol bilang dia sedang dalam perjalanan.

Aku keluar untuk melihat apakah Luhan masih disini, untuk memberitahunya bahwa Chanyeol akan datang dan aku senang mengetahui bahwa dia telah pergi. Aku benar-benar ingin tempat ini untuk diriku sendiri bukannya terkurung di kamar tidurku.

Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Apa yang akan ia katakan padaku? Pikiranku berpacu dengan segala kemungkinan. Haruskah aku mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya? Apakah ini terlalu cepat, dan apakah ini akan membuatnya takut?

Aku duduk di sofa dan membolak-balik skenarionya lagi. Membaca dialog dua pemain utamanya seperti mendengarkan mereka bicara. Itulah betapa pandainya Chanyeol sebagai penulis. Dan aku benar-benar bisa mengerti mengapa dia sangat menyukainya. Dia terlahir untuk melakukan ini.

Ada beberapa adegan diseluruh skenarionya yang membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah itu berdasarkan pada kisah nyata atau dari pembicaraan seseorang, atau ia hanya mengarangnya. Jika itu benar-benar nyata, hatiku akan hancur untuk dirinya. Bahkan jika tidak nyata sekalipun, tulisan itu masih berasal dari pikirannya, jadi di suatu tempat yang jauh didalam jiwanya—atau mungkin tidak begitu dalam—berdiamlah semua rasa sakit ini. Tapi juga ada keinginan yang kuat untuk memadamkan api dari masa lalunya dan memindahkan ke suatu tempat yang sama indahnya seperti cerita yang ia sulap pada setiap lembarannya.

Untuk sepersekian detik kupikir mungkin Luhan yang ada didepan pintu, tapi kemudian aku ingat pernah memberikan Chanyeol kunci beberapa hari yang lalu. Pada awalnya ia menolak, Chanyeol mengatakan ia merasa seperti telah melanggar semacam ruang pribadi yang seharusnya kumiliki sendiri, dan ia tidak ingin sekedar datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya, tapi aku mengatakan padanya itulah apa yang aku inginkan.

Pintu terbuka dan karena ia berbalik untuk menutupnya, aku berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke arahnya. Mungkin terlalu cepat. Sepertinya terlalu bersemangat.

Chanyeol berbalik dan membawaku kedalam pelukannya. Dia hanya mencoba memelukku, tapi aku memaksa wajahku mendekat ke wajahnya dan menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Dia menyambut cumbuanku dengan antusiasme yang sama, dan kami berdiri sambil berciuman selama dua menit.

Ketika semuanya mulai melambat dia mengatakan, "Ayo kita duduk. Aku ingin memberitahumu tentang semuanya."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Jangan. Jangan sekarang."

Aku meraih tangannya dan mulai berjalan menuju tangga, naik ke kamarku, lalu aku menutup pintu di belakang kami, melangkah kearah Chanyeol dan mendorong dadanya, membuatnya jatuh ke belakang ke tempat tidur.

"Diam," kataku, naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk mengangkanginya.

Aku menarik kemejanya keatas, mengungkapkan perut dan dadanya, dan menjilatnya—mulai dari perutnya, naik ke atas, menyapukan lidahku di sekeliling masing-masing putingnya. Aku menyelipkan satu tangan di belakang punggungnya dan turun di bawah ikat pinggangnya, ke celananya, menangkup pantatnya. Jika dia punya masalah denganku karena aku memaksa memegang kendali atas dirinya, dia tidak memberikan petunjuk sedikitpun.

Aku ingin menjelajahi dirinya. Mengambilnya sebagai milikku. Memilikinya sama seperti cara dia setiap kali memilikiku.

Menekan diriku ke tubuhnya, aku merasakan dia semakin keras— celana dalamku dan celana jinsnya menjadi penghalang, tapi aku masih merasakan efeknya secara sepenuh dari apa yang kulakukan padanya. Dan selama ia tetap membiarkanku memiliki dia dengan caraku, itu tak akan lama sampai tak ada apapun diantara kami...

"Ini harus disingkirkan," kataku, mengangkat pantatku dan melepaskan sabuknya. Aku berpindah dari dirinya ke tempat tidur, menarik sepatunya lepas dan menarik celananya ke bawah— bersamaan dengan celana boxernya. Dia sepenuhnya keras dan aku tidak membuang waktu bergerak kembali ke atas tubuhnya, menarik celana dalamku lepas sebelum duduk mengangkanginya lagi.

Aku menekan mulutku ke mulutnya dan lidahku masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Aku menggoyangkan pinggulku, milikku yang sudah basah menggesek sepanjang miliknya yang keras. Aku perlahan-lahan masuk kedalam irama yang bisa membuatku orgasme dengan mudah, dan terus berulang. Menggodanya, meluncurkan kehangatanku naik dan turun sepanjang miliknya.

Aku duduk tegak dan menarik bajuku ke atas kepalaku, kemudian melepas bra-ku dan melemparnya ke samping. Aku membungkuk diatas wajahnya, payudaraku tepat di atas mulutnya siap diambil. Dan dia melakukannya. Lidah Chanyeol menyentuh salah satu dari putingku dan getaran kenikmatan menyengat sekujur tubuhku.

Chanyeol mengisap putingku, keras, berpindah-pindah dari yang satu ke yang lainnya. Dia menekan payudaraku dan aku melihat saat payudaraku membungkus wajahnya. Kadang-kadang aku benci memiliki payudara besar, tapi cara Chanyeol merespon milikku membuat semua rasa benci itu entah kenapa menjadi berharga.

Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi."

Aku ingin menggodanya lagi, tapi kenyataannya aku juga tak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku meluncur di sepanjang kemaluannya sampai aku merasakan kepalanya menyentuh celahku. Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama, dan menggerakkan pinggulnya, mendesakkan kepalanya terus memasuki diriku saat aku mendorong pantatku kearahnya dan membiarkannya meluncur masuk.

"F*ck, Kyungsoo," desis Chanyeol.

"Itulah yang sedang kau lakukan," kataku. "Kau bercinta dengan Kyungsoo."

Kata-kataku membuat dia semakin mendorong ke atas, kejantanannya di dalam diriku sampai pangkalnya. Aku menggerakkan pinggulku berputar-putar, memasukkan kejantanannya sedalam dan senyaman yang bisa kulakukan.

Aku suka membuatnya gila. Menonton bagiamana matanya menyipit. Bagiamana dia bernapas dengan mulut terbuka. Bagaimana cuping hidungnya melebar. Bagiamana dia melengkungkan punggungnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia mendorong memasuki diriku dari bawah.

Aku duduk tegak dan merasakan dia sedalam yang pernah kurasakan diatas dirinya. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkup payudaraku, kemudian mencubit kedua putingku secara bersamaan dengan jempol dan ujung jarinya.

Aku bergoyang-goyang maju mundur diatas dirinya, kemudian menggerakkan kakiku hingga aku berjongkok di atasnya. Chanyeol menempatkan tangannya di bawah pahaku untuk menyanggaku...dan aku mulai naik turun di atas kejantanannya.

Ia melihat ke bawah tubuhnya dan melihatku bergeser naik dan turun di atas miliknya. Menyaksikan kejantanannya menghilang kedalam diriku. Melihatku membawa batang panjangnya masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Dia mengertakkan giginya, dan mendukungnya—keliarannya—Dan aku senang melihat efek yang kuberikan pada dirinya.

"Pelan-pelan," katanya dengan suara serak.

"Kau akan klimaks?"

"Ya. Pelan-pelan," katanya, suaranya lebih dalam, memerintah.

Tapi aku tidak memenuhi perintahnya. "Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku. Sekarang giliranku mengontrolmu. Sekali ini saja..."

Dan setelah itu ia melemparkan kepalanya kembali ke bantal, mendorong pinggulnya ke atas dengan kuat, dan menahan miliknya di sana. Aku merasa cairannya terpompa ke dalam diriku. Licin dan panas membuat pantulanku terasa menjadi lebih nikmat untukku, dan aku merasakan getaran pertama didalam diriku.

"Oh yeah," erangnya, merasakan miliku mengepal dan mencengkeram dirinya. "Ayo datanglah untukku."

"Aku datang..."

.

.

.++

TBC

Maaf Baru update ya ^^


	27. FADE INTO ALWAYS Ch2

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 3 - Fade Into Always**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

 **Bab 2**

.

.++

"Langsung saja dan tanyakan padaku apapun yang kau mau," kata Chanyeol. "Tapi biarkan aku yang mulai bicara."

Kami berada di dapur, duduk di depan meja, makan irisan apel, dan keju berlapis biskuit wijen. Semua makanan yang kupunya sudah disana, tapi itu termasuk camilan larut malam yang cukup menyenangkan. Chanyeol, seperti biasa, selalu kelaparan setelah berhubungan seks. Aku minum segelas anggur, dan Chanyeol meracik sendiri White Russian. Aku mulai menyimpan bahan-bahannya disana untuk Chanyeol.

"Silakan," kataku.

Dia menceritakan padaku semuanya tentang Zi Tao dan bagaimana ia bisa difoto oleh paparazzi beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, mereka kencan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tidak, itu tidak serius. Itu berlangsung dalam waktu yang singkat, dan ini sebelum Tao mendapat peran di sinetron.

Aku punya firasat yang sangat buruk saat ia menceritakan ini padaku. Pastinya, aku berpacaran sebelum bertemu Chanyeol dan tentu saja Chanyeol juga berpacaran sebelum bertemu denganku. Hanya masa lalunya. Tapi sangat sulit mendengarkan dia bicara tentang hal itu sekarang karena perasaanku padanya menjadi bertambah kuat. Selama beberapa menit aku berjuang untuk menghapus imajinasiku, membersihkan gambaran Chanyeol berhubungan seks dengannya.

Terlepas dari gejolak di dalam perutku, aku minum anggur lagi, dan sedikit lebih cepat.

"Aku tidak mencintainya," katanya.

Itulah kalimat yang biasanya diucapkan seseorang saat mereka menyangkal memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada orang lain yang memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Apakah Chanyeol akan memberitahuku tentang sesuatu? Jika dia melakukannya, aku berharap dia akan mengatakan itu. Ia melanjutkan: "Tapi aku tidak akan bilang bahwa aku tak peduli padanya. Aku masih peduli."

 _Oh, Tuhan_...

"Tapi tidak dengan cara yang sama seperti yang dulu," ia melanjutkan. "Ketika dia menelepon dan bertanya apakah aku mau makan siang dengannya, dia bilang padaku hal ini sangat penting, dan dia benar-benar butuh bicara dengan seseorang yang bisa dia percaya. Dia bilang dia tidak punya pilihan."

Chanyeol meneguk White Russian-nya, lalu meraih sepotong apel lagi.

"Dia tidak bisa memberitahuku melalui telepon. Jadi aku bilang padanya aku akan menemuinya saat makan siang. Kami tidak lama di sana. Kami benar-benar hanya minum dan makan hidangan pembuka. Foto yang kau lihat saat kami akan pergi setelah berada di sana mungkin hanya selama dua puluh menit atau lebih."

"Kenapa hanya sebentar?"

Chanyeol menghabiskan tegukan terakhir dari gelasnya. "Dia bilang padaku dia tak tahu siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya."

"Wow."

"Ya. Bisa jadi salah satu dari empat atau lima orang."

Aku masih mengunyah sepotong keju di mulutku tapi masih bisa mengatakan, "Bagus."

Chanyeol menghela napas dan menatapku sambil menyeringai. Alisnya naik sedikit keatas dahinya. Suatu ekspresi dari seseorang yang biasa diberikan padamu saat mereka memperingatkanmu: Di sinilah bagian gilanya.

"Dia memintaku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku adalah ayahnya."

"Oh, sial."

"Tapi aku tidak mau."

Aku tertawa. "Ya, aku sepertinya sudah tahu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku senang kau memutuskan untuk percaya padaku. Tentu saja aku bilang tidak padanya." Ia menuangkan anggur lagi kedalam gelasku, dan berdiri mengambil minuman lain untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dia benar-benar berpikir kau akan melakukannya?"

"Dia putus asa," kata Chanyeol.

Tao mengatakan kepadanya dia tidak ingin menghadapi sorotan media karena tak tahu siapa ayah anak itu. Dan Tao mengatakan tidak ada cara lagi, karena dia akan mulai berhadapan dengan kegilaan tabloid mencari pria yang tidur dengan dia untuk mengambil tes DNA.

"Jadi," kata Chanyeol, "Aku bilang padanya tidak masalah siapa ayahnya. Jika seseorang bertanya, ia harus mengatakan ini urusan pribadi dan dia tak akan mengungkapkannya. Masalah ini hanya akan ia diskusikan dengan anaknya ketika waktunya tepat. Oh, dan aku mengatakan ia harus menyangkal bahwa itu adalah aku. Bukan berarti aku akan terlibat dalam kisahnya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Ini benar-benar tentang dia. Aku hanya kebetulan terjebak di tempat dan waktu yang salah, dan seseorang kebetulan mengetahui bahwa kami dulu pernah berkencan."

"Tapi itu sebelum dia terkenal, kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau sangat pintar. Itulah salah satu hal yang kusuka tentangmu. Aku tahu kemana arah pertanyaanmu itu, dan yeah, kupikir dia mungkin telah membocorkan kebohongan itu."

"Dasar jalang." Chanyeol melanjutkan makan.

Aku duduk di sana berpikir bukan tentang apa yang baru saja kami bicarakan, melainkan apa yang baru saja dia katakan: _Itulah salah_ _satu hal yang kusuka tentangmu._ Salah satu hal? Apa ada yang lain lagi? Dan apakah ia mencintaiku?

.

.

.++


	28. FADE INTO ALWAYS Ch3

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 3 - Fade Into Always**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

 **Bab 3**

.

.++

Minggu pagi, sambil berbaring di tempat tidur, kami sangat serius membicarakan tentang naskah itu. Chanyeol ingin tahu apa aku benar-benar tertarik.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku menyukainya."

"Kau tak ingin mengubahnya?" Aku diam sejenak, dan itulah kelemahanku. Chanyeol mengatakan, "Katakan padaku. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mudah tersinggung jika itu menyangkut pekerjaanku."

"Well," aku mulai, lalu diam...

Tadinya ia sedang berbaring terlentang, menatap langit-langit, lalu ia bersandar miring ke arahku dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya. "Katakan padaku, Kyungsoo."

Jadi aku mengatakan padanya.

Aku menyukai karakternya dan aku menyukai apa yang dia lakukan dengan mereka. Tapi ada satu aspek dari reaksi gadis itu pada satu titik tertentu dalam ceritanya yang kupikir ceritanya akan menjadi lebih baik jika ia sedikit merubahnya. Ini tidak akan keluar dari alur ceritanya, tapi justru akan menambah dimensi lain untuk gadis itu, membuat motivasinya dan harapan serta impian yang lebih hidup.

Chanyeol berguling lagi dan berpaling dariku. "Aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan itu. Kau pikir tulisanku sangat menyebalkan. Cara yang tepat menghancurkan rasa percaya diriku." Aku bergerak cepat dan menyambar bahunya, memutar dia kembali untuk menghadap ke arahku. Dia memiliki senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Aku hanya bercanda," katanya.

Aku memukul dadanya. "Sialan."

"Jadi sekarang kita melakukan KDRT."

"Ya," kataku sambil mengangguk. "Dan jika kau menggodaku seperti itu lagi, itu akan jadi lebih buruk." Aku menyelipkan tanganku kebawah dan meraih bolanya.

Dia terkekeh. "Serius nih, apa yang kau katakan tentang naskahnya bahkan tidak terpikir olehku."

"Well, karena kau bukan seorang wanita. Tapi kau menulis naskah tentang dia sudah cukup bagus." Dia membungkuk untuk menciumku dan ketika ia menjauh, aku berkata, "Jadi, kau melihatku seperti kau melihat karakter itu ketika kau menulis tentang dia?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aneh, ya?" Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Aku tak pernah percaya pada takdir," katanya. "Tapi sejujurnya, ketika aku menulis itu—khususnya karakter dia—sangat berbeda dengan semua yang pernah kutulis sebelumnya. Atau karena, sebenarnya. Aku selalu mengerjakan satu karakter membutuhkan waktu yang lama, membuat mereka menjadi sempurna, mengubah segala sesuatunya. Tapi dia berbeda. Dia hanya...tiba-tiba datang padaku...entah darimana, yang langsung sempurna."

Aku menatapnya.

Dia menciumku lagi. "Sama sepertimu."

.

.

.++

Kemudian, saat kami sedang bersiap-siap akan berangkat menuju tempat kapal Chanyeol bersandar, Luhan tiba-tiba datang dengan sedikit berlari melalui pintu depan, tampak agak sedikit sinting dan sangat hiper.

Dia memeluk Chanyeol, sepertinya aneh. Kemudian dia mulai bicara dengan cepat tentang film Chanyeol dan betapa dia menyukai semua filmnya. Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan ramah. Dia juga tidak panik oleh serangan Luhan bagaikan badai tornado-seperti kebiasaan Chanyeol, atau ia menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik.

Aku bertanya pada Luhan apakah dia punya termos.

"Ya, tapi itu di teras belakang dan masih kotor. Aku akan mencucinya untuk kalian!" Dia sangat aneh terlalu bersemangat saat menawarkan itu.

"Kami akan membeli satu di toko," kata Chanyeol. "Tidak usah repot-repot."

Luhan menatapku dan menempatkan tangannya di atas bahu Chanyeol. "Pria ini sangat luar biasa, girl!"

Aku merasa malu karena kelakuannya. Dia minum sesuatu, tidak diragukan lagi. Benar-benar teler. Menyedihkan.

Dia bertanya apa yang kami merencanakan sesuatu hari ini, kemudian berkata dia tidak tidur sepanjang malam jadi dia akan mencoba tidur. Aku menahan diri ingin mengatakan, kedengarannya seperti ide yang cemerlang, mungkin ia butuh tidur selama satu bulan atau lebih.

Ketika ia pergi Chanyeol mengatakan, "Kokain."

"Aku juga memikirkan sesuatu seperti itu."

Kami diluar pintu saat ia berkata, "Jadi, kapan aku bisa melihat DVD-nya?"

Aku tahu dia hanya bercanda jadi aku memukulnya lagi, "Mungkin kau dan aku seharusnya membuat film kita sendiri."

"Jangan menggodaku, Kyungsoo."

.

.

.++

"Apakah tidak ada hiu di sini?" Aku bertanya pada Chanyeol, ketika kami duduk dibagian buritan kapal, sedang bersiap-siap berenang di samudera Pasifik. Kami berada satu mil atau lebih dari lepas pantai. Airnya tenang, tapi yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah seberapa dalam lautnya dan semua makhluk yang ada dibawah permukaan ini.

"Yep," katanya.

"Jadi...kenapa kita melakukan ini lagi?"

Dia menjulurkan tangannya kepunggungku dan membuka ikatan atasan bikiniku. "Inilah salah satu caraku untuk membuatmu telanjang."

"Ada banyak cara bagimu untuk melakukannya tanpa membuatku menjadi santapan hiu."

Kami akan berenang dengan telanjang. Pertama kalinya untukku.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ini akan baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Bagaimanapun juga hiu California pada umumnya mencari gadis pirang."

Aku melihat dia melemparkan atasan bikiniku pada salah satu bantalan kursi. "Aku tak tahu kau seorang ahli biologi kelautan."

"Kau sangat bersemangat hari ini," katanya, sambil menyelipkan jari-jarinya di bawah celana bikiniku. "Aku menyukainya." Dia berlutut didepanku dan menurunkan celanaku. "Aku menyukai ini juga." Dia menciumku sekali diantara kakiku.

"Permisi, tapi mengapa aku satu-satunya yang telanjang?"

Chanyeol memperbaiki situasinya dengan menarik kebawah celana renangnya.

Aku tertawa.

Chanyeol melihat kebawah tubuhnya sendiri, kemudian kembali menatap ke arahku.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Dia menyambarku. "Tidak, kau tertawa. Apanya yang lucu?"

Kami berdua tertawa sekarang. "Garis-garis kecokelatanmu (karena paparan matahari)." Aku tertawa, tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih banyak.

Ia mengangangkatku keatas seolah-olah dia akan melemparkan aku ke laut. Aku menjerit dan memegangnya erat-erat.

"Tenang," katanya. "Aku tak akan melakukan itu."

Kami masuk ke air dan jantungku berpacu. Aku belum pernah masuk air sedalam ini, meskipun tak disangkal lagi aku merasa gugup melakukan hal ini, tapi bersama Chanyeol disini membuatku merasa aman.

"Jangan memercik," katanya. "Nanti bisa memanggil hiu Great Whites."

Oke, mungkin tidak begitu aman.

Aku berenang ke arahnya dan dia membawaku kedalam pelukannya. Aku membungkuskan tanganku ke lehernya. Dia menggerakkan kakinya agar kami berdua mengambang, menahanku tetap mengambang, dan aku kagum pada kekuatannya.

Air beriak di bahu dan leher kami. Chanyeol memberiku ciuman berasa asin, tapi aku tak peduli jika aku menelan segalon air Pasifik.

Kemudian keluar, berjemur di bawah sinar matahari yang cerah dengan laut terbuka, Chanyeol dan aku saling mengoleskan lotion untuk berjemur. Menyentuh secara keseluruhan tidak memberikan waktu bersantai dengan berbaring di handuk dan menyerap sinar matahari.

Kami akhirnya bercinta di haluan kapal, tubuh kami saling bergeser dan meluncur saat Chanyeol mengisiku dan menggetarkan aku seolah-olah itu momen pertama kalinya bagi kami.

.

.

.++

Aku bicara dengan Mom dan Dad pada Minggu malam setelah pulang kembali ke rumah, dan mereka mengatakan sedang mempertimbangkan akan datang untuk berkunjung dua minggu lagi. Aku tidak mengharapkan mereka segera datang, dan aku harus mulai mempersiapkan mental bagaimana aku menangani masalah Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Jika mereka melihat Luhan dalam kondisi pada saat ini, hal itu seakan-akan memberi mereka amunisi lebih dalam perang mereka melawanku karena aku memilih tinggal di LA. Jika mereka tahu tentang Chanyeol, mereka mungkin akan menculik dan menyeretku ke lembaga tertentu untuk memprogram ulang pikiranku.

Oke, mungkin aku agak sedikit berlebihan mengkhawatirkan diriku. Tapi aku benar-benar harus menemukan cara untuk meminimalkan interaksi mereka dengan Luhan. Adapun Chanyeol, aku hanya akan mengatakan padanya kalau aku belum siap dia bertemu dengan orang tuaku, karena hubungan kami masih begitu baru dan sebagainya, bagaimanapun juga hal itu akan menjadi lebih mudah untuk menjaga bagian kehidupan baruku yang tersembunyi. Untuk saat ini.

.

.

.++


	29. FADE INTO ALWAYS Ch4

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 3 - Fade Into Always**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

 **Bab 4**

.

.++

Minggu yang membosankan. Dengan kata lain, sampai hari Kamis, ketika aku menerima telepon lagi dari klien kami yang 'akan-segera-jadi' bintang film, Byun Baekhyun. Berdasarkan dari semua pertemuanku sebelumnya dengan dia, kupikir dia pasti menelepon karena menginginkan peran lain. Tapi ternyata tidak.

"Aku melihat foto Park Chanyeol dengan seorang wanita."

Ah, sial. Jangan yang ini. Dia tak tahu aku berkencan dengan Chanyeol, jadi aku harus menyembunyikan rasa frustrasiku ketika dia bertanya apakah aku percaya penyangkalan dari Zi Tao.

"Ya," kataku.

"Tapi aku tidak percaya. Sudah cukup lama aku banyak mendengar dari aktris lain bahwa ia seorang ' _casting couch_ ' (meniduri calon artis dengan imbalan akan diberi pekerjaan)."

Dia bukan orang pertama di kota ini yang mengatakan itu tentang Chanyeol. Teman Luhan yang pertama kali mengatakannya di pesta itu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat itu aku memiliki keraguan tentang Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Aku tahu siapa dia, meskipun tidak ada orang lain yang tahu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," kataku. "Karena hal itu tak pernah muncul dalam pertemuan bisnis dengan dia." Pernah. Aku mencoba beberapa komentar ringan. Mungkin ia akan berhenti membicarakan topik itu.

"Asalkan aku tak perlu melakukan itu. Maksudku, aku sudah mendapat peran, jadi dia tidak mengharapkan apa-apa, kan?"

Untung pembicaraan ini melalui telepon jadi aku bisa bebas memutar mataku. "Baekhyun, jangan khawatir. Ini tidak akan terjadi."

Setidaknya ini adalah percakapan yang aneh untuk dibicarakan. Bukan saja karena isi pembicaraan itu sendiri, tapi juga karena aku mendapati diriku hampir saja akan membela Chanyeol, layaknya seorang pacar. Maksudku, tanpa memaki dan menghentikan kesempatannya menjadi artis.

Aku membuat diriku tetap tenang, mengubah topik pembicaraan, dan kami segera membahas jadwal dan rincian lain untuk shooting mendatang.

Setelah pembicaraan kami berakhir, aku pergi memberitahu Suho tentang hal itu. Dia tertawa dan berkata, "Dia akan jadi orang yang sulit ditangani."

"Ya."

Dia sedang membaca sesuatu di iPad-nya dan aku memiliki ringkasan kilas balik saat dia menunjukkan layar itu kepadaku dengan foto Chanyeol dan Tao di tabloid gosip.

Suho mengatakan, "Mari kita pulang lebih awal dan pergi untuk minum koktail."

Baru jam 4 sore lewat. Saran Suho terdengar sedikit aneh. Ia belum pernah memintaku untuk pergi minum dengan dia sebelumnya, tapi ketika seorang bos ingin pulang cepat dan bersantai, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?

Kupikir itu mungkin menjadi kesempatan yang baik untuk mengorek isi kepalanya. Aku sudah banyak belajar dalam waktu yang relatif singkat saat aku bekerja padanya, tapi aku tahu masih banyak lagi yang harus diserap.

Kami pergi ke sebuah pub Irlandia di sudut jalan. Tidak ada yang otentik mengenai Irlandia kecuali hanya nama dan dekorasinya. Aku mulai menyadari bahwa segala sesuatu di LA banyak yang palsu: kulit coklat terpapar matahari, rambut, payudara, dan bahkan restoran. Semua dibuat untuk pertunjukan. Tidak ada substansi. Tapi inilah kehidupan yang telah kupilih dan aku akan belajar untuk menyesuaikan diri disini.

Suho memesan martini, dan aku segelas anggur. Pada waktu menghabiskan minumanku sampai tetes terakhir, Suho juga telah menghabiskan martini, berganti ke segelas straight Beefeater yang lebih keras, dan hampir menghabiskan yang kedua.

Dia semakin lepas dalam menceritakan kisahnya, dan aku duduk dengan penuh perhatian mendengarkan gosip yang ada dalam pikirannnya, walaupun belum pernah disinggungnya. Mungkin dia mulai benar- benar percaya padaku sebagai seorang karyawan, dan mungkin ini berarti aku secara resmi disambut sebagai anggota jangka panjang dari tim-nya.

Oh, apa yang dia simpanan selama menjadi agensi! Suho sangat ambisius, dan ketika ia bicara tentang bagaimana dia ingin melihat agensi dalam sepuluh atau lima belas tahun mendatang, aku percaya pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan dengan penuh percaya diri, ia tentu saja akan sukses dan melihat mimpi-mimpinya akan terlaksana.

Aku menolak anggur kedua ketika ia bertanya apakah aku mau minuman berikutnya.

"Ayolah," katanya, "kau bersama bos. Aku tak akan peduli jika kau besok datang sedikit terlambat."

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

Dia mengangkat gelasnya dan memasukkan semua sisa gin-nya.

"Kau tak akan menolak gelas kedua dari Chanyeol, kan?"

Aku hanya menatap padanya. _Aneh_.

Dia meletakkan tangannya di lututku yang telanjang, dan tiba-tiba aku sangat berharap mengenakan celana panjang hari ini.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Dia sedikit meremas lututku dan mulai menggeser tangannya keatas pahaku.

"Terima kasih untuk minumannya," kataku, turun dari kursiku di meja bar. "Apa kau baik-baik saja mengendarai mobil untuk pulang?"

Suho berdiri dan bergerak ke arahku. "Kyungsoo, aku menahan ini di kantor tapi di sini...aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

Ugh. Apa yang ingin kudengar dari bosku bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja aku berpikir beberapa menit yang lalu, aku membiarkan imajinasiku berjalan liar dengan masa depan yang cerah di bidang bisnis dan Suho sebagai mentorku. Hanya sejauh itu.

"Kurasa kau perlu memanggil taksi saat kau akan pulang. Bye, Suho."

Aku keluar dari sana dengan cepat dan saat aku sampai ke mobilku dia berlari ke arahku. Sial.

"Tunggu," katanya. "Aku hanya berpikir...kau tahu..."

"Apa?" Dan kemudian aku tersadar. "Ya Tuhan. Kau pikir karena aku tidur dengan Chanyeol, aku akan tidur dengan siapa saja? Hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian dan karierku agar menanjak? Well, kau salah. Dan tidak mungkin aku akan melakukannya untuk mempertahankan pekerjaanku. Aku berhenti."

"Dia akan menyakitimu."

Aku memelototinya. "Mungkin begitu, tapi setidaknya dia memiliki sedikit sopan santun."

Suho berdiri di sana dengan terkejut. Dia tidak mencoba untuk menghentikanku, baik dengan suaranya atau dengan kekuatan fisik. Terima kasih Tuhan. Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa menangani pria lain yang melakukan kekerasan fisik denganku. Aku punya lada semprot di tasku, selalu lebih mudah untuk diakses, dan Suho akan berakhir tergeletak di parkiran, menggeliat di atas kerikil, sambil memegangi matanya.

Tapi satu-satunya mata dengan air mata di dalamnya adalah milikku, saat aku meninggalkan tempat itu dan pulang ke rumah.

Ponselku berdering tiga kali dalam perjalanan pulang. Semua panggilan dari Suho. Dia meninggalkan pesan suara di setiap kali panggilannya, kemudian mengirim SMS:

 _Maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu apa yang merasukiku. Kumohon dengarkan pesanku._

Aku tidak mendengarkannya. Aku memencet voicemail-ku dan menghapus satu persatu sebelum aku mendengar setiap suku kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tak ada yang bisa dia katakan yang bisa membalikkan sesuatu yang telah terjadi, dan tidak ada cara lain yang bisa dilakukan agar aku bekerja dengan dia lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Tak akan ada cara untuk melupakan keanehan itu. Aku telah membuat keputusanku pada saat aku berhenti di kompleks apartemenku. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku akan berhenti, dan aku akan berpegang pada keputusan itu.

Meskipun sentuhan Suho hanya sebatas lutut dan pahaku, dan itupun hanya untuk beberapa detik, tapi aku merasa membutuhkan mandi. Aku menangis ketika aku menggosok kakiku lebih keras daripada yang pernah kulakukan sebelumnya.

Luhan tidak ada di rumah, jadi aku sendirian, tapi aku masih saja mengunci diriku di kamar. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur menatap langit-langit sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang akan kulakukan setelah berhenti dari pekerjaan itu. Apakah tampak menyedihkan karena berpikir bahwa Suho akan memberiku sebuah rekomendasi? Aku sangat yakin aku bisa mendapatkan itu dari dia. Sial, aku sangat yakin aku bisa mendapatkan itu dari dia dengan ancaman akan memberitahu Chanyeol apa yang telah terjadi. Chanyeol bisa dengan senang hati memutuskan hubungan bisnis dengan Suho dan agensinya, namun itu berarti akan menyakiti Baekhyun juga. Dia tak tahu apa-apa dalam semua urusan ini dan mengingat dia terikat kontrak dengan Suho, Baekhyun tidak bisa bekerja sendiri dan memperoleh peran itu dalam film Chanyeol.

Sialan. Pikiranku berputar-putar dengan kebingungan dan terlalu banyak masalah sampingan yang sebenarnya tak perlu ku khawatir saat itu. Apa yang perlu kupikirkan adalah bagaimana cara mengatasi diriku yang jadi pengangguran, hidup di LA, memberitahukan pada orang tuaku semua ini atau berbohong kepada mereka ketika mereka datang berkunjung, dan bagaimana menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol mengapa aku tidak lagi bekerja untuk Suho.

Tentu saja, aku bisa berpura-pura memaafkannya dan kembali bekerja disana dan membuat segalanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku membuat itu terlihat baik-baik saja untuk orang lain. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak akan merasa baik. Dan bagian dari hidupku akan berakhir ketika kebahagiaan, kenyamanan dan kesejahteraanku diambil alih oleh siapapun.

.

.

.++


	30. FADE INTO ALWAYS Ch5

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 3 - Fade Into Always**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

 **Bab 5**

.

.++

Aku bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menghubungi Suho pada Jumat pagi. Tidak ada panggilan telepon, tidak ada sms, tidak ada email, tidak ada satu pun. Aku cukup tidak datang. Aku juga tidak mendengar kabarnya, yang cukup menjelaskan bahwa dia sudah tahu aku tidak akan kembali.

Aku menghabiskan hari dengan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya dalam hal pekerjaan. Tidak ada ide-ide bagus yang bisa segera masuk kedalam pikiranku, dan aku memutuskan untuk menunda kekhawatiran itu sampai akhir pekan. Awal Senin pagi yang cerah, tugas baruku adalah mencari pekerjaan baru.

Chanyeol mengirim sms padaku sekitar siang hari: _Di rumah atau di kapal akhir pekan ini?_

Hanya membaca saja membuatku tersenyum, meskipun aku belum bercerita padanya kalau aku sudah tidak bekerja lagi pada Suho, dan setahu Chanyeol aku masih berada di kantor.

Aku: _Apa? kita tidak bisa melakukan kedua-duanya?;)_

Chanyeol: _Kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau._

Aku: _Oke, bagaimana kalau kau berpakaian seperti seorang bajak laut dan menyelamatkanku dari bahaya dan memilikiku dengan caramu apapun yang kau mau di atas kapal?_

Chanyeol: _Selama aku tidak harus bicara dengan suara seorang bajak laut._

Me: _Oh, lupakan saja. :(_

Kami memutuskan akan melakukannya secara spontanitas—tidak ada rencana yang pasti, hanya melakukan apa pun yang kami inginkan dari jam ke jam. Kedengarannya begitu menyenangkan bagiku.

Tapi aku tahu aku harus menceritakan masalah Suho secara menyeluruh kepadanya. Aku hanya tidak bisa memutuskan apakah akan melakukannya pada awal akhir pekan kami. Aku ingin menahan diri sampai hari Minggu jadi akhir pekan kami tidak akan dinodai oleh rasa ketidaknyamanan dari cerita itu, tapi aku juga berpikir Chanyeol mungkin ingin segera mengetahuinya. Aku memutuskan akan mengatakan secara spontanitas juga—jika waktunya tepat, aku akan menceritakannya.

Luhan pulang sekitar jam 11 siang, aku sedang duduk di ruang baca, membaca beberapa tabloid Hollywood di iPad-ku sambil minum secangkir kopi.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya saat dia datang melewati pintu.

"Tidak. Lebih buruk lagi."

"Ada apa?"

Dia duduk di sampingku dan aku menceritakan seluruh kisah mesum itu. Air mata mulai mengalir lagi. Luhan memelukku dan aku terisak-isak ke bahunya.

Dia memberiku tisu. "Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol?"

"Aku belum menceritakannya."

"Dia pasti akan marah."

Aku mengangguk saat aku mengusap mataku.

"Setidaknya kau tidak dalam situasi seperti aku," katanya.

Aku menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo. Kau pasti sudah tahu."

Aku menatap tanganku yang sedang meremas tisu dengan gelisah.

Dia berkata, "Kau melihat DVD itu. Kau melihat aku datang pada hari yang lainnya setelah aku begadang semalaman dengan kokain."

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan. Kokain?"

Dia mengangguk dan mengangkat bahunya, dan menceritakan semuanya. Semacam pengakuan, aku hampir seperti seorang pastur dan dia seorang jemaatnya. Aku mendengarkan dengan penuh simpati, dan pada satu titik aku meraih tangannya saat dia mulai menangis.

"Aku terlibat dalam situasi ini karena uang," katanya menjelaskan. "Sekarang...Aku tidak bisa keluar. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Mengapa kau tidak bisa berhenti?"

"Dan melakukan apa?" Suaranya yang keluar terdengar sangat frustrasi, tapi aku tahu itu tidak ditujukan padaku. "Aku yakin tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai artis. Aku mengacaukannya."

"Tidak, kau tidak mengacaukannya."

"Sungguh," katanya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan membiarkannya keluar dengan tegas melalui bibirnya dengan mengkerut. "Aku terlilit utang. Sangat banyak."

Ini masalah obat-obatan. Dia dibayar untuk membintangi film porno, tapi sebagian besar uangnya telah dihabiskan untuk kebiasaannya memakai kokain. Kemudian dia mulai mendapatkan itu dengan "meminjam" pada bandar, dan sekarang, telah sampai pada bagian dari kengerianku, dia duduk di sana sambil mengatakan dia sudah berutang pada orang itu sekitar dua puluh ribu dolar.

Ternyata penyalur itu jugalah orang yang melibatkan dirinya dengan berbagai pertunjukan porno. Kurasa dia hampir mirip seorang germo. Kemudian, setelah pemikiran itu melintasi benakku, Luhan mengatakan dialah orang yang harus dia bayar. Dia akan jadi mucikari baginya.

"Astaga." adalah satu-satunya reaksi yang datang ke pikiranku. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang ia hadapi? "Dia bukan Kris, kan?" Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan pria itu beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika aku masuk kedalam bertemu mereka berdua yang mungkin sedang bersiap-siap akan melakukan hubungan seks di ruang baca. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menangkap keanehannya.

"Tidak, bukan dia," katanya. "Dia terlibat masalahnya sendiri. Aku bahkan belum bicara dengannya sekitar seminggu atau lebih."

"Bisakah kau...pergi begitu saja? Maksudku, pulang ke Ohio? Pergi dari sini?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "lalu, apa? Pulang ke rumah orang tuaku? Ha. Sangat lucu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya—"

"Aku tahu," katanya, "Maafkan aku."

Kami duduk di sana lebih lama lagi, saling bersimpati. Disinilah kami, dua gadis Midwestern mencoba untuk menaklukkan kota besar, kami berdua sekarang benar-benar kacau karena mengalami kegagalan.

.

.

.++

Kemudian, sekitar pukul 5:30, Chanyeol datang untuk menjemputku.

Luhan di kamarnya sedang tidur siang. Dia sudah didalam sana selama hampir dua jam. Aku mengatakan pada Chanyeol sebelum kami pergi ingin memeriksa keadaannya. Aku hanya membuka pintu sedikit, melihatnya dengan posisi miring membelakangi pintu. Dia sedang tidur, napasnya dalam, dan mungkin dia hanya membutuhkan istirahat dan rileks untuk beberapa saat. Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dia sebuah catatan di meja dapur.

"Efek dari obat-obatan?" Kata Chanyeol.

Aku mendongak dari kertas catatanku. "Kau tidak tahu."

"Apa itu?"

Aku melipat kertas itu dan meletakkan pena di atasnya. "Aku akan memberitahumu nanti."

.

.

.++

Kami sampai ke rumah Chanyeol dan hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengisi air hangat di bak mandi. Kami saling menyabuni. aku menghadap kearahnya saat dia mengeramasiku sambil memijat kulit kepalaku, dan aku memijat kejantanannya.

Ini dimulai ketika ia mengatakan padaku untuk mendongakkan kepalaku jadi dia bisa membilas rambutku. "Tahan hingga kau tidak akan jatuh."

Bukannya meraih bahunya atau pinggangnya, aku malah memegang ereksinya yang semi-keras dengan tanganku.

Dia tertawa. "Begitu juga bisa."

"Wah, aku bertanya-tanya apakah itu yang kau inginkan dariku untuk melakukan semua ini."

"Tidak."

Mulutku ternganga. "Apa? Baik, kalau begitu."

"Jika aku menginginkanmu untuk melakukan itu, aku akan memberitahumu."

"Oh, benarkah."

Dia menatapku. "Sentuhlah, Kyungsoo."

Air hangat mengalir melalui rambutku dan turun kepunggungku diantara gelombang sabun, dan Chanyeol sepenuhnya keras di tanganku. Aku menyukai bagaimana miliknya bisa bertambah panjang dan besar di bawah sentuhanku. Ketika aku melihat ke bawah, aku melihat sekarang miliknya telah berubah menjadi panjang dengan permukaan yang mekar, setidaknya setengah dari miliknya lurus keatas menyembul keluar dari air.

"Seperti periskop," gurauku.

Dia memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin kau harus ikut pertunjukan komedi secara live."

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak."

Aku meremasnya—keras.

"Pelan-pelan sekarang."

Chanyeol menarikku lebih mendekati dirinya dan aku menarik tanganku menjauh. Ereksinya menekan perutku—meluncur dan menggesek-gesek sekitar perutku—membuatku menginginkannya berada di dalam diriku.

Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku, menarik lidahku masuk ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian mengisapnya seperti saat aku mengisap kejantanannya dengan mulutku.

Chanyeol mencium menuruni leherku, kemudian melintas di atas dadaku. Dia menarikku lebih dekat, mengangkatku ke pangkuannya. Ereksinya meringkuk sempurna di celahku dan aku hanya ingin dia segera melakukannya, melakukannya, melakukannya...

Tapi dia tidak. Dia hanya menggodaku, menggoyangkan pinggulnya saat ia menggerakkanku maju mundur jadi aku bergeser disepanjang kejantanannya. Jujur, hampir membuatku klimaks dengan sendirinya. Tapi aku tidak menginginkan itu. Aku ingin orgasme dengan dia berada di dalam diriku.

Aku menekan wajahku ke atas kepalanya yang basah saat ia mengisap putingku.

"Aku benci tidak bisa berada di dalam dirimu, Kyungsoo."

"Kalau begitu lakukan sekarang."

"Tidak hanya sekarang," katanya. "Selalu. Aku berharap bisa berada di dalam dirimu sepanjang hari, setiap hari."

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, ia bergeser dengan caranya dan memasuki diriku. Aku menggerakkan pinggulku untuk memudahkan miliknya masuk. Setiap kali kami melakukan ini, aku menyukai bagaimana dia membentangkan miliku yang ketat.

Ini adalah seks yang lambat dan sensual. Rasanya lebih seperti bercinta dibandingkan dengan bersetubuh. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia merasakan seperti itu juga, tapi aku tidak berani bertanya padanya. Aku takut mendapat tanggapan yang tidak ingin kudengar. Dan saat aku memikirkan tentang itu—sambil menggeser ke atas dan ke bawah pada dirinya—mataku mulai sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

Ketika Chanyeol menyadari ia berkata, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Semuanya...sempurna. "

Chanyeol menarikku lebih mendekat dan kami berciuman saat kami mencapai klimaks bersama-sama.

.

.

.++

Setelah madi, aku mengenakan salah satu kemejanya dan Chanyeol hanya mengenakan celana jins saat kami duduk di meja bar di dapur dan makan malam.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu di dalam pikiranmu," katanya. "Apa itu mengenai Luhan?"

Sebenarnya, sama sekali bukan itu. Perhatianku terpecah oleh perdebatan yang sedang berlangsung di kepalaku mengenai apakah aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Suho dan dampak dari itu. Aku juga hampir bertanya apakah ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kulakukan didalam bak mandi. Tapi masalah Luhan cukup baik untuk dibahas sekarang. Ditambah lagi, aku sudah berjanji padanya aku akan memberitahunya.

Jadi aku melakukannya—aku bercerita secara lengkap dengan semua rincian yang Luhan ceritakan padaku.

"Ya Tuhan," katanya. "Dua puluh ribu. Di mana dia akan mendapatkan itu?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Kau tahu apa artinya." Chanyeol berdiri dan mengambil piring kotor kami ke wastafel. "Dia akan berakhir dengan bekerja hanya untuk membayar hutang."

Aku bangkit dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Aku tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih buruk. Hutang atau kecanduan kokain."

"Kedua-duanya."

Aku berdiri di sampingnya saat ia membilas piring dan menempatkannya ke dalam mesin cuci piring. Wajahnya seperti topeng penuh keprihatinan, dan aku menganggap itu tentang Luhan, meskipun ia hampir tidak mengenalnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyaku.

Ia menutup mesin cuci piring, menyalakannya, dan mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tangannya. "Ayo kita mengeluarkan dia dari masalah itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan membayar orang itu."

Whoa.

"Meskipun dengan satu syarat," katanya. "Dia harus masuk rehabilitasi."

"Apa kau serius? Kau akan melakukan itu?"

"Ya."

"Tapi kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya."

Chanyeol membawaku kedalam pelukannya. "Tapi kau yang mengenalnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berdiri dengan tak berdaya melihat seorang teman yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya."

"Chanyeol...Aku tidak berpikir—"

"Biarkan aku melakukan ini. Mari kita melakukan ini."

.

.

.++

TBC

Hei aku tadi post Sequel untuk FF ku yang judulnya **MEAN LOVE (CHANSOO)** Dibaca ya xixiix

Jangan lupa Reviewnya :D


	31. FADE INTO ALWAYS Ch6

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 3 - Fade Into Always**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

 **Bab 6**

.

.++

Aku terbangun pada Sabtu pagi, berbaring miring. Punggungku menempel didada Chanyeol, dan ia baru saja siap meluncur masuk ke dalam diriku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia sedang melihat ke bawah, melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan. "Aku bisa bangun seperti ini setiap hari. Alarm jam yang luar biasa."

"Lucu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya, Kyungsoo."

"Aku serius," kataku, dan menundukkan kepalaku kembali sementara Chanyeol membawa kami berdua ke orgasme dipagi hari.

.

.

.++

Setelah kami mandi Chanyeol mengendarai mobil ke Marina Del Rey, di mana kami akan naik kapalnya dan berangkat menuju Catalina Island. Aku pernah mendengar tempat itu dan mendapat kesan bahwa itu hanya untuk orang yang sangat kaya dan para wisatawan. Kurasa aku memenuhi syarat sebagai turis, dan karena aku bersama Chanyeol, bagian orang yang kaya adalah dirinya.

Chanyeol mengemudikan kapal sampai ke marina. Seorang Dockhand (buruh pelabuhan) ada disana dan memanggilnya. "Halo, Mr. Park." Orang itu naik ke kapal dan mengatakan ia akan mengurus untuk menyandarkan kapalnya di dermaga. Aku melihat Chanyeol menyelipkan uang seratus dolar pada orang itu sebelum kami turun dari kapal. Valet parkir di Marina. Siapa yang tahu?

Kami menghabiskan bagian yang terbaik saat menjelang siang sampai sore mengikuti tur mengelilingi pulau. Pemandangannya indah—pohonnya hijau subur dan masih banyak semak-semak, pemandangan samudera luar biasa indah dan pulau dengan hamparan lembah—seperti belum pernah aku lihat.

Dan pemandangan itu benar-benar semakin mempesona, saat pemandu wisata mengisyaratkan pada kami untuk melihat ke segala penjuru di sepanjang perjalanan, untuk melihat satwa liar luar biasa yang dimiliki pulau itu. Kami melihat kalkun liar dan babi, dua elang botak, dan bahkan kerbau.

"Aku menyukai tempat ini," kata Chanyeol.

Aku berpegangan pada lengannya ketika kami duduk di jip. Aku mencengkeramnya dengan erat ketika aku melihat ia mengagumi alam ini dengan caranya yang hampir kekanak-kanakan.

"Sangat indah," kataku, menyandarkan kepalaku kebahunya.

"Membuatmu tidak ingin kembali ke kota, kan?"

Aku menatap wajahnya dan melihat bahwa dia benar-benar serius.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak peduli di mana kami berada. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Butuh bersamanya.

Kemudian di sore hari, kami melepas sepatu kami dan duduk di area pantai yang kecil. Di kejauhan, singa laut sedang duduk di bebatuan dermaga. Kami diberitahu, mereka bisa menjadi agresif, dan kami harus selalu mengawasi mereka. Mereka cukup jauh jadi tidak menimbulkan ancaman, lagi pula kami tidak membawa makanan.

Aku mulai merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan kejadian dengan Suho dari Chanyeol. Dia berhak tahu. Dia akan menemukannya dengan satu cara atau yang lainnya. Ide menyembunyikannya dari dia sehingga masalah itu tidak akan merusak akhir pekan kami, sama sekali bukan ide yang baik.

Sementara itu, aku menghindari dia untuk memikirkan masalah itu, menunda tidak mengatakan apa-apa dulu. Meskipun semua kesenangan terasa sampai sore ini, namun pemikiran untuk memberitahu Chanyeol tentang apa yang terjadi lama-lama semakin dekat, mengancam akan merusak hari yang indah ini.

Jadi di tempat kecil yang agak damai ini aku berkata, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu..."

Aku menceritakan semuanya, berakhir dengan permintaan maaf karena tidak segera memberitahunya.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang hal itu," katanya, memegang tanganku dengan erat-erat. "Dasar fuckwit (idiot)."

"Seorang apa?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Fuckwit. Seperti orang idiot, namun jauh lebih buruk. Salah satu kata-kata favoritku."

"Aku belum pernah mendengar kau menggunakan kata itu."

"Aku menyimpannya untuk kesempatan khusus, dan ini pasti salah satu dari kesempatan itu. Perjanjian dengan Byun Baekhyun merupakan hal terbesar yang pernah terjadi padanya. Kukira dia tidak berpikir tentang hal itu."

"Apa kau akan memecat Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aktingnya bagus. Sempurna untuk peran itu. Aku tidak akan memulai dari awal hanya karena Suho membuat keputusan bodoh tentang siapa yang dia coba untuk berhubungan seks."

Rasanya lebih mudah daripada yang kupikirkan. Aku benar-benar mengharapkan dia marah—mungkin sedikit saja padaku karena tidak menceritakan padanya, dan tentu saja pada Suho karena melakukan apa yang dia lakukan. "Kau tidak terdengar marah padanya."

"Tidak," katanya, tanpa ragu-ragu. "Dia begitu menyedihkan. Dan aku tidak berpikir satu menit pun kau akan tunduk padanya."

Sekarang setelah kami telah menyelesaikan bagian itu, aku merasa bebas untuk mengekspresikan bagaimana kekhawatiranku untuk diriku sendiri. "Aku benci dia melakukan itu, terutama karena aku harus memulai lagi sekarang, kau tahu?"

Kami bergeser sehingga Chanyeol duduk di belakangku, dan menahan punggungku dengan dadanya. Dia mencium diatas kepalaku, dan menahan bibirnya disana saat kami duduk dalam keheningan untuk sesaat. Akhirnya, ia memecah keheningan.

"Bekerjalah denganku."

Aku merasa begitu santai hingga mataku hampir tertutup. Akan tetapi langsung terbuka ketika aku mendengar kata-katanya.

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku."

"Ya, tapi..." Suaraku melemah. Aku terpana oleh sarannya.

Dia menciumku di atas kepalaku lagi sambil berkata, "Aku pernah berpikir tentang apa yang akan kulakukan saat berhenti menjadi produser. Kau tahu aku hanya ingin menulis. Itulah apa yang akan kulakukan. Tapi aku membutuhkan seorang asisten, seseorang yang akan membaca semua tulisanku dan tidak bicara omong kosong dengan segala pujian. Sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada waktu itu. Kamu brilian, Kyungsoo. Idemu membuat cerita itu jadi jauh lebih baik."

Aku bergeser hingga aku bisa menghadap kearahnya. "Kau serius."

Dia mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipiku. "Jangan khawatir tentang apapun. Dan aku tahu kau sekarang —kau berpikir aku melakukan ini hanya untuk membantumu keluar dari masalahmu. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Kau mengesankan aku sejak meeting yang pertama. Aku mempekerjakanmu meskipun kau tidak tidur denganku."

Senyumku terlihat sangat jelas membentang di seluruh wajahku, dan Chanyeol kembali tersenyum sangat lebar, kemudian berkata, "Tentu saja, kita harus berhati-hati bagaimana kita menjalankan prosesnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan membayarmu sebagai kontraktor independen, bukan sebagai karyawan langsung."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Sebab kau tidak akan bisa berbalik dan menuntutku karena pelecehan seksual terhadapmu saat bekerja setiap harinya."

Aku tertawa dan membungkuk untuk menciumnya. "Setiap hari? Kau berjanji?"

"Cobalah untuk menghentikanku."

.

.

.++

Dalam perjalanan pulang di kapal, aku mengatakan padanya kalau orang tuaku akan datang berkunjung. "Dan aku merasa khawatir."

"Tentang apa?"

Chanyeol mengemudikan kapal dan aku duduk di pangkuannya. Aku memakai salah satu topi baseball-nya dan menempatkan rambutku melalui lubang di belakang topi, membentuk ekor kuda agar tidak mengenai wajahnya.

"Kondisi disekeliling kehidupanku, untuk satu hal," kataku. "Mereka akan bertanya-tanya tentang Luhan. Ingat, dia teman kakakku waktu masih kecil?"

"Benar. Well, mungkin dia tidak akan tinggal di rumah jika dia mau menerima tawaran kita untuk membantunya dan masuk rehabilitasi. Kemudian kau dapat mengatakan pada keluargamu kalau dia keluar kota atau alasan yang lain."

"Benar." Dia memiliki satu titik penyelesaian. Itu hanya seperti satu kebohongan yang bisa dibenarkan. Aku akan melindungi kerahasiaan Luhan. Perutku melilit dengan gugup karena aku bingung bagaimana mengatakan padanya kalau aku merasa tidak yakin mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan orang tuaku.

Kami telah berpacaran tapi belum terlalu lama, namun hanya beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu kami bersama-sama, tampaknya Chanyeol seakan tahu persis apa yang kupikirkan. Aku tahu dia benar-benar tidak bisa membaca pikiranku, tapi rasanya masih aneh setiap kalinya.

Sama seperti saat ini, tanpa harus mengatakan satu kata tentang hal itu, Chanyeol mengatakan, "kau khawatir memberitahu mereka tentang aku." Katanya dengan datar, seolah-olah dia tidak menyukai ide itu sama sekali.

"Keluargaku bisa sangat rumit. Ini bukan berarti bahwa aku tidak ingin kau bertemu dengan mereka. Hanya belum saatnya sekarang."

Chanyeol memperlambat kapalnya saat kami mendekati Marina Del Rey. "Terserah kamu. Aku akan merindukanmu ketika mereka di sini."

.

.

.++

TBC


	32. FADE INTO ALWAYS Ch7

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 3 - Fade Into Always**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

 **Bab 7**

 **.**

 **.++**

Luhan bermalas-malasan di depan TV ketika aku sampai di rumah Minggu sore. Tampaknya dia sudah mendapatkan tidur yang cukup, dan tersenyum ceria ketika aku berjalan memasuki pintu.

Dia mematikan suara TV. "Akhir pekannya menyenangkan?"

"Ya, sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Oh, baik sekali," katanya, menghela napas panjang. "Kemarin aku hampir tidur sepanjang hari. Mematikan telepon dan menghentikan putaran duniaku. Seperti berada di surga. Sebenarnya, rasanya masih berhenti. Ekspresi bahagianya berubah menjadi mengerutkan kening dengan kekhawatiran. "Aku masih takut menyalakan teleponku dan melihat panggilan tak terjawab dan sms."

Kurasa sekarang inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan apa telah ditawarkan Chanyeol, jadi aku langsung melakukannya, tanpa berbelit-belit. Aku hanya berkata, "Chanyeol ingin membayar dua puluh ribu itu dan mengeluarkanmu dari masalah."

Dia menatapku. "Kau bilang padanya?"

Aku mengangguk, lalu duduk dengan gelisah di kursiku, menunggunya untuk menolak seperti apa yang diprediksi Chanyeol bahwa dia akan melakukan hal itu pada awalnya.

Dan dia melakukannya.

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantal. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku tak akan pernah bisa mengembalikannya."

"Kau tak perlu membayarnya. Dia bilang—"

Dia langsung duduk dengan posisi tegak. "Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Aku bukan seorang yang perlu dikasihani."

Aku perlahan-lahan menggelengkan kepala. "Kau benar, kau tidak seperti itu. Tapi pikirkan tentang hal ini. Inilah jalan keluar yang paling mudah."

"Lalu apa? Aku akan kembali terjerumus kesana sebelum aku menyadarinya."

Kupikir inilah bagian yang paling sulit. Menawarkan uang sebanyak itu kepada seseorang akan berpotensi menghancurkan harga diri mereka, tetapi bagian dari kesepakatan untuk ikut rehabilitasi bisa menjadi jauh lebih buruk.

Aku pindah di sampingnya duduk di sofa dan merangkulnya. "Tidak, kau tidak akan melakukan itu. Dengarkan aku, oke?"

Aku menjelaskan itu padanya, dan dia menerimanya dengan sangat baik. Setelah selesai, dia berjanji padaku akan memikirkan hal ini.

"Ada satu hal lagi," kataku. "Tolong segera beritahu aku, oke? Dan untuk sementara..."

"Aku tahu, menjauhlah dari orang-orang itu."

Ya Tuhan. Aku merasa seperti ibunya, tapi aku tahu itulah tindakan yang tepat untuk dilakukan. Dia membutuhkan bantuan dan penawaran Chanyeol adalah satu kesempatan sekali-dalam-seumur hidup untuk mendapatkan kehidupannya kembali ke jalur yang lurus. Dia harus mengambil kesepakatan itu. Aku hanya perlu memberi dia sedikit waktu.

"Oh, hey," katanya saat aku bangun dari sofa. "Apa yang Chanyeol katakan tentang masalahmu dengan Suho dan kau keluar dari pekerjaanmu?"

Aku tidak ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa Chanyeol telah menawariku pekerjaan sebagai asistennya. Mungkin akan membuatnya semakin merasa tidak enak tentang apa yang akan dihadapinya. Sementara ia mengikuti rehabilitasi dan menata seluruh hidupnya kembali ke jalurnya, masalahku tampaknya selesai dengan sendirinya dalam hitungan hari.

Jadi aku hanya berkata, "Dia menyebut Suho seorang 'fuckwit'."

"Seorang apa?"

"Itulah apa yang kukatakan."

Kami tertawa atas julukan dari Chanyeol dan menghemat waktuku dari keharusan untuk menceritakan seluruh ceritanya.

.

.

.++

Malam itu, aku bicara dengan orang tuaku dan mereka memberitahuku bahwa mereka akan datang pada hari Jumat. Minseok ikut datang, bersama dengan anak-anaknya, tapi kakak iparku tinggal di rumah.

Aku merasa bahagia bercampur dengan rasa takut tentang semua ini. Mungkin akan berjalan dengan baik. Atau mungkin semuanya akan cepat berlalu. Setelah mereka berada di sini hanya selama beberapa hari.

Aku harus memperingatkan Luhan tentang hal itu. Dia mengenal keluargaku selama bertahun-tahun dan aku tidak ingin mereka melihat keadaannya saat ini. Sebenarnya itu adalah untuk kebaikannya sendiri—ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman, terutama bersama Minseok. Sebagian untuk kebaikanku—jika orang tuaku mengetahui bahwa aku tinggal dengan seseorang pemakai kokain dan bintang porno, aku takkan pernah bisa menghadapi kemarahan mereka.

"Mereka tidak akan menginap di sini, kan?" Tanya dia.

"Tidak, ya Tuhan, tidak. Mereka akan tinggal di hotel. Tapi aku tahu mereka ingin melihat di mana aku tinggal."

"Oke, well, aku bisa bersembunyi di kamar tidurku atau dimana saja. Selalu mengunci pintu. Kau bisa memberitahu mereka aku sedang bekerja atau sesuatu yang lain. Mereka kan tidak ingin melihat kamarku."

Mungkin ia lupa bagaimana usilnya orang tuaku. "Kami akan mengatasinya." Saat aku kembali ke kamarku. "Oh, dan satu hal lagi. Aku tidak memberitahu mereka tentang Chanyeol. Dan mereka tak tahu aku keluar dari agensi. Jadi, jika karena suatu sebab tertentu kau akhirnya harus bertemu dengan mereka...kau tahu, ikuti saja apa yang kukatakan."

Dia tertawa. "Sialan. Kau harus menyembunyikan semuanya."

"Kisah hidupku."

.

.

.++

TBC


	33. FADE INTO ALWAYS Ch8

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 3 - Fade Into Always**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

 **Bab 8**

.

.++

Chanyeol meneleponku Senin pagi saat aku belum melakukan apapun dan mengatakan padaku ia sudah bicara kepada editor tabloid tersebut. Editor sudah mendengar dari Zi Tao, dan mereka mengatakan akan mengklarifikasikan cerita mereka untuk membereskan cerita sebelumnya.

"Kedengarannya cukup mudah," kataku, "tapi apa kau tak ingin marah-marah pada dia tentang apa yang telah mereka lakukan?"

"Aku ingin. Pasti. Tapi lebih baik cukup begitu saja. Jika aku bersikap seperti orang brengsek pada orang itu, dia mungkin tidak akan pernah menerima teleponku lagi jika cerita omong kosong mereka yang berikutnya mencuat. Sebenarnya kupikir itu tidak akan ada lagi, tapi kau tak pernah tahu." Kami diam sejenak. "Tentu saja," katanya, "lain kali mungkin aku akan pergi ke sana dan merusak tempat itu dengan tongkat baseball."

"Lalu kau akan berakhir di halaman depan tabloid itu."

"Poin yang sangat bagus, sekali lagi," katanya. "Apa yang akan kulakukan tanpa dirimu?"

.

.

.++

Sore itu, aku mendapat telepon dari Suho. Tentu saja aku membiarkan panggilannya masuk ke voicemail. Ketika teleponku bersuara, aku memeriksa sms. Aku benci mendengar suaranya, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku mendengarkannya. Kesalahan besar. Aku seharusnya menghapus itu tanpa memberinya kesempatan kedua yang layak untuk mendapatkan perhatian dariku.

"Kyungsoo, aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah ini. Tapi tolong, marilah kita mendiskusikan apa yang terjadi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku membutuhkanmu. Maksudku, aku membutuhkanmu disini. Bekerja." Berhenti sejenak. "Pikirkan tentang hal itu. Please?"

Menyedihkan. Mendengar ia memohon, dan hanya ada satu alasannya: ia takut, ia akan kehilangan kontrak dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Aku merasa sangat marah saat itu, jadi aku memutuskan, aku akan membiarkan diriku seperti tidak merasa bersalah karena membiarkan dia bertanya-tanya dan merasa khawatir.

Pada Kamis malam, aku mengatakan pada Chanyeol kalau Luhan katanya ingin menerima tawarannya. Kami sedang berada di rumahnya, menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama sebelum orang tuaku akan tiba keesokan harinya.

Aku menggosok gigi di kamar mandi utama ketika Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhku dari belakang. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Ini hanya beberapa hari saja," kataku, dengan mulut penuh pasta gigi. Benar-benar seksi.

"Jadi kau tak akan merindukanku?"

Aku mencuci mulutku, dan ketika aku membungkuk Chanyeol mengangkat kaosku. Aku memakai salah satu t-shirt nya, dan tidak ada yang lainnya lagi, siap untuk tidur. Dia menangkup pantatku dan meremasnya.

Dengan mulutku yang sekarang bebas dari pasta gigi, aku mengusap wajahku dengan handuk. "Tentu saja aku akan merindukanmu."

"Beberapa hari tidak berada di dalam dirimu itu akan membunuhku."

Aku berdiri tegak, masih menghadap cermin, dan melihat wajah intens Chanyeol yang begitu familiar. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dan tangannya meraih payudaraku dan membelainya dari balik t-shirt. Putingku mengerut karena sentuhannya, dan aku mendorong pantatku kebelakang untuk merasakan ereksinya. Dia hanya mengenakan boxer dan sejauh ini, celana itu masih menahan kemaluannya, meskipun kupikir aku bisa merasakan kepalanya saat Chanyeol menekannya kearahku.

Ia meregangkan kakiku dan mengatakan padaku agar aku berdiri sambil berjinjit.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu di cermin ketika aku masuk ke dalam dirimu."

Kami saling melihat masing-masing reaksi kami saat kemaluannya mendorong masuk ke dalam diriku. Chanyeol mencium leherku saat kami saling menahan tatapan mata kami. Kami berdiri seperti itu selama satu menit atau lebih, hanya ingin saling merasakan—dia merasakan kehangatanku yang ketat, aku merasakan miliknya yang panjang, kaku dan tebal.

Dia membalikkan badanku dan mengangkatku dari lantai, menciumku, melahap mulutku. Dia membawaku keluar dari kamar mandi menuju tempat tidurnya, membaringkanku. Aku membungkus kakiku di pinggangnya, mendesaknya untuk mendorong kedalam diriku.

Aku membutuhkannya. Membutuhkannya untuk bercinta denganku...

Aku meraih kebawah diantara kami dan mencengkeram kemaluannya yang panjang dan keras itu. Dengan lembut tanganku bergerak di sepanjang batangnya, kemudian kembali ke ujungnya, aku merasakan ada tetesan cairan di sana. Dia siap untuk beraksi.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri, menarikku ke posisi duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Tanpa bicara, ia menyingkirkan boxer-nya, mengarahkan kemaluannya ke mulutku, dan aku membuka mulutku untuknya. Aku merasakan precome saat mulutku menutupi puncaknya yang besar.

"Sialan, Kyungsoo. Kau sangat luar biasa."

Kata-katanya seakan-akan menyemangatiku. Aku mendongak ke atas dan bertemu tatapannya. Wow, tatapan itu. Tatapan liar, bercampur dengan kebutuhan yang intens. Suatu tatapan yang tak pernah aku inginkan untuk jadi terbiasa. Dan berpikir aku membawa ini keluar dari dalam dirinya.

Mulutku terisi penuh miliknya. Tanganku menahan pangkalnya saat aku memasukkan sebanyak yang kubisa diantara bibirku, melintasi lidahku. Tanganku yang lain meraih bolanya. Aku menangkupnya, kali ini lebih tegas daripada yang pernah kulakukan sebelumnya, sama seperti yang pernah kulihat saat dia melakukan itu pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia masturbasi di depanku di pesawat.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo, aku suka itu..." Aku menahan mataku yang terlatih keatas, menonton ekspresi wajahnya yang tercipta karena apa yang sedang kulakukan padanya. Aku tersenyum disekitar kemaluannya. "Masukkan lebih dalam lagi," katanya, dengan nada lembut sedikit memerintah.

Bibirku menuruni batangnya sedalam mungkin dan merasakan kepalanya di belakang tenggorokanku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya disana sampai lama, jadi aku meluncurkan mulutku sepanjang batangnya. Dia basah, begitu basah, siap untuk keluar...

Sepertinya dia semakin membesar dengan setiap denyutan, dan aku berpikir ia akan membanjiri mulutku. Jika dia klimaks, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mau, belum mau.

Dia menariknya dan kemaluannya keluar dari mulutku muncul dengan sedikit bunyi pop yang basah dan seperti suara tamparan.

"Belum, Kyung."

Kyung. Tidak pernah seorang pun memanggilku seperti itu sebelumnya. Suara yang mendengungkan nama itu—julukan Chanyeol yang baru saja dia berkan untukku—mengirimkan rasa menggelenyar melalui sarafku. Dia memberiku nama. Hanya dia. Nama yang hanya dia sendiri yang memakainya untukku.

Mendengar "Kyung" membuatku berpikir tentang kata "love" dan "live." Memikiran bagaimana aku tahu aku mencintainya dan ingin tinggal dengannya telah membanjiri pikiranku dan hatiku, tapi aku berhasil menahan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku.

Aku hanya ingin dia berada didalam diriku. Sangat ingin.

"Aku tidak mau klimaks, belum saatnya," katanya. "Aku ingin menahannya, kita akan klimaks bersama-sama."

Dengan lembut Chanyeol memindahkanku kembali ke tempat tidur dan menarik kaosku melewati atas kepala. Lalu ia berlutut di lantai. Mulutnya turun ke pangkal pahaku dan lidahnya sangat bersemangat merangsang lipatanku. Lalu aku merasa mulutnya menutup di sekitar clit-ku sambil mengisap diantara bibirnya.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Kyung."

Ya Tuhan, panggilan itu lagi. Nama itu.

"Aku ingin orgasme dengan dirimu berada di dalam diriku." Aku berhasil mengeluarkan kata-kata itu diantara napasku yang tidak aturan.

Dia menahan mulutnya disana. Menggoda. Menyiksa. Dan aku tahu dia ingin aku memohonnya.

"Lakukan, Chanyeol. Aku membutuhkanmu berada di dalam diriku."

Dia bergerak dengan cepat di atas tubuhku, dengan mudah masuk ke dalam diriku dalam sekejap. Miliknya yang panjang dan kaku membelai didalam diriku. Dia mendorongnya lebih dalam dan aku melengkungkan pantatku untuk meresponnya.

"Yes!" Hanya kata itu keluar dari mulutku.

"Sial, Kyung, kau begitu sempurna. Begitu ketat. Begitu hangat. Aku ingin berada di sini selamanya."

"A-aku...juga...jangan berhenti...jangan..."

Chanyeol masuk sedalam-dalamnya, dengan irama yang begitu keras, bergerak keluar masuk didalam diriku—hampir seluruh kemaluannya keluar, kemudian masuk kembali sampai kepangkalnya.

"Apa kau milikku?" Ia menghembuskan napasnya ke telingaku.

"Milikmu. Ya, aku milikmu."

Chanyeol duduk di antara kedua kakiku. Dia tetap didalam diriku saat ia meraih t-shirt yang tergeletak di samping kepalaku. Beberapa kali sebelumnya, saat kami berhubungan seks, ia menahan tanganku di atas kepalaku dengan satu tangan besarnya membungkus di sekeliling pergelangan tanganku. Kali ini ia akan melakukannya secara berbeda.

"Apa kau percaya padaku, Kyungsoo?"

Sepercik adrenalin melintas di dadaku dan aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku dengan gerakan sedikit berputar-putar, meremas kemaluannya dengan vaginaku.

"Ya."

Chanyeol membungkuskan t-shirt disekeliling pergelangan tanganku, kemudian mengikat ujungnya melalui lengkungan besi di kepala tempat tidur. Aku tertahan sekarang, dan dia benar-benar bebas.

Ia meraih salah satu bantal ekstra dan menahannya saat ia membalikkan tubuhku hingga telungkup. T-shirt mengencang saat aku berguling dan hanya berputar sedikit, tapi tidak terasa sakit.

Chanyeol mengangkat pinggulku dengan tangannya dan menyelipkan bantal dibawahku. Yang membuat pantatku terangkat keatas, memberinya akses yang lebih baik kearahku. Dia melebarkan kakiku, membuatku lebih terbuka dan rentan. Semua miliknya...

Aku merasakan napasnya yang panas di leherku saat ia merunduk lagi, tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhku untuk menahan tubuhnya, kemaluannya digesekkan dipantatku.

Oh, ya Tuhan...apakah ini? Anal pertamaku? Aku tak yakin aku siap untuk itu. Aku tak pernah menginginkan itu sebelumnya, tapi sekarang, dengan Chanyeol, aku menginginkan segalanya.

"Jangan khawatir," katanya, "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

Ya Tuhan, apakah dia hampir selalu bisa membaca pikiranku? Ataukah aku hanya sebegitu mudah terbaca?

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku.

"Tidak, kita perlu melakukan pemanasan untuk itu. Dan aku tidak bisa menunggu sekarang."

Kepala kemaluannya mendorong diantara lipatan basahku lagi, dan Chanyeol meluncur masuk kedalam diriku dengan satu dorongan panjang.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Kyung. Dan aku akan memiliki seluruh dirimu, dengan segala cara, nantinya."

"Ya, ya..."

Kupikir dia akan melakukannya. Aku berada di posisi yang rentan, dan sementara aku mungkin benar-benar belum siap secara fisik, pikiranku sudah berada di tempat yang akan memberikan apa pun untuk Chanyeol. Apa saja untuk menyenangkannya, untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhannya saat ia memilikiku.

Aku merasa ibu jarinya menekanku kemudian dengan sangat perlahan ia melakukan itu, memasuki pantatku.

Kepalaku terjatuh dan wajahku terkubur di atas bantal. Sepertinya ia akan melakukan itu lain kali saat kami berhubungan seks, Chanyeol menarik bantal untuk menyingkirkannya dariku dan berkata, "Aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

Aku terengah-engah dan dialah yang menyebabkan mulutku mengeluarkan sedikit rintihan, saat ia menempatkan ibu jarinya lebih dalam lagi. Tekanan itu terasa intens, perasaan yang luar biasa saat terisi. Kemaluannya menggesek di sepanjang dinding bagian dalamku dan ibu jarinya yang ada disana memaksimalkan sensasinya.

Aku tak mampu menundanya. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku sendiri. Aku merasakan perutku mengejang. Dia keluar dengan cepat dan keras, dan begitu pula denganku.

Dan aku merasakan cairan Chanyeol yang licin dan hangat memompa ke dalam diriku.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyung...kau membuatku gila dalam segala hal..."

.

.

.++

TBC


	34. FADE INTO ALWAYS Ch9

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 3 - Fade Into Always**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

 **Bab 9**

.

.++

Keesok harinya orang tuaku tiba pada sore hari dengan Minseok dan bayinya, keponakanku yang baru. Yang lebih tua tinggal di rumah dengan kakak iparku karena dia terkena flu pada saat akan berangkat. Minseok nyaris tidak datang karena anaknya yang sakit itu, tapi dia menjadi tenang ketika ibu mertuanya datang untuk tinggal di rumah mereka selama beberapa hari.

Mereka berkendara dari Ohio sehingga mereka semua kelelahan pada saat mereka sampai ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Hanya berjarak sepuluh menit dari apartemenku dan aku menuju ke sana ketika Minseok menelepon dan mengatakan Dad sedang check-in kamar.

Kami duduk melingkar selama beberapa saat dan sebagian besar fokus kami pada bayi Minseok, tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa percaya dia terlihat sangat berbeda setelah tidak bertemu dengannya selama beberapa bulan.

Dad sedang duduk di kursi dan terkantuk-kantuk, tapi langsung tersentak bangun ketika muncul topik mengenai makanan. Kami memutuskan untuk mencari makanan yang praktis serta murah, dan hanya pergi ke sebuah restoran franchise.

"Orang disini berkendara seperti orang gila," kata Dad.

Mom setuju dan mengatakan itu mungkin pengaruh obat-obatan.

"Orang-orang juga memakai obat- obatan di Ohio, kau tahu," kataku.

Dad memelototiku dengan tatapan seperti ketika aku masih kecil dan seharusnya diam bukannya menunjukkan fakta sederhana yang tidak sesuai dengan pendapat yang sudah ditetapkan oleh orang tuaku.

"Kami hanya di sini selama beberapa hari," kata Minseok. "Bisakah kita tidak beradu argumen?" Dia seperti seorang diplomat, tapi aku tahu dia setuju dengan pendapat mereka. Dia mengikuti pola pikir mereka dalam menjalani kehidupannya dan berpikir seperti yang mereka lakukan, tapi kami masih memiliki ikatan persaudaraan yang tak ada seorangpun bisa memutuskannya dan jika dia punya rencana untuk mengkritikku dengan pedas saat aku meninggalkan Ohio, dia akan menunggu sampai kami sendirian.

Setelah makan malam kami berkeliling kota LA sebentar. Minseok ingin melihat kota ini lebih banyak lagi, dan kupikir ibuku juga menyetujuinya, meskipun ia tampak enggan saat duduk disamping Minseok ketika ayahku mengatakan di luar sudah gelap dan kami tidak akan bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Dad, seluruh kota diterangi dengan cahaya lampu," kata Minseok.

Ayah menunjukkan alasan lain supaya tidak usah berkeliling. "Well, sudah terlalu malam."

"Baru jam 7:40," kata ibuku. "Dengan perbedaan waktu itu, tempat kita bahkan masih belum jam lima."

Ayahku mendesah. "Baiklah, tapi kita tetap menutup jendela dan pintu terkunci."

Minseok dan aku saling memandang di kursi belakang dan memutar mata kami.

Tak lama kemudian, kembali ke hotel, kami semua berada di kamar orang tuaku. Minseok dan bayinya tinggal di kamar sebelah, dan kedua kamarnya terhubung oleh sebuah pintu.

Inilah saatnya ayahku mulai melemparkan petuahnya dengan serius, mengatakan padaku kalau aku seharusnya benar-benar berpikir tentang pulang kerumah, ada banyak pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan disana, disanalah teman-temanku berada, dll. Dan, hanya untuk menambahkan rasa bersalahku, ia berkata, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika terjadi sesuatu pada salah satu dari kami?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ayahku mengangkat bahu. "Bila terjadi kecelakaan. Salah satu dari kami jatuh sakit. Apapun itu. Kau begitu jauh."

"Tidak butuh waktu lama dengan pesawat," kataku.

"Itu tidak murah."

Dia benar, tentu saja. Itu tidak murah untuk membeli tiket penerbangan langsung pada hari itu juga dari LA ke Ohio. Apa dia tidak tahu, dan yang aku tak bisa beritahukan pada mereka, bahwa aku tidak harus membeli tiket. Chanyeol akan menerbangkanku pulang dalam sekejap.

Dia berhenti membahas masalah itu, mungkin sedang memikirkan serangkaian serangan berikutnya. Mom duduk diam saja sementara aku dan ayahku membahas masalah kami yang tinggal berjauhan, tapi ketika ibuku bicara, ayahku diam.

"Kuharap, kau belum pernah pergi ke Las Vegas?"

"Aku pergi ke sana setiap akhir pekan."

Mom menatapku kaget. Dad memelotot kearahku.

"Aku bercanda," kataku.

Minseok menyerahkan bayinya padaku, sambil menatap dan tersenyum kearahku. Aku balas tersenyum, berpikir betapa menyenangkannya karena memiliki setidaknya satu saudara yang tidak menghakimiku.

.

.

.++

"Mereka hanya mengkhawatirkanmu," kata Minseok beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aku tahu, tapi sangat menjengkelkan."

"Aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu. Apalagi setelah semua yang terjadi dengan Kai."

"Dia sudah menghilang," kataku. "Dan aku ragu dia akan kembali."

Kami berada di kamar hotel yang bersebelahan. Mom dan Dad sudah tidur, bayi Minseok juga sudah terlelap, dan waktu semakin mendekati pukul 11:00.

"Aku tahu, tapi serius, Minseok, bukankah kau lebih suka tinggal di sini? Maksudku, kau sudah melihat kota ini. Tidak pernah semenit pun terasa membosankan disini."

"Mungkin aku suka yang berbau membosankan."

Kata-katanya tidak bisa dibenarkan. Dan hal seperti itu bisa membuatku merasa semakin sedih untuknya. Ya, aku bersikap menghakimi, tapi aku sudah terlalu lama menjadi pihak yang menerima penghakiman.

Minseok berkata, "Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan?"

Ya Tuhan. Topik ini. Salah satu yang tidak ingin kubicarakan. Salah satu alasan yang akan menegaskan kembali bahwa dia dan orang tuaku membenarkan tentang masalah ini mungkin akan menjadi adegan yang terburuk bagiku. Salah satu alasan yang akan memberi mereka kesan yang salah tentang bagaimana indahnya kehidupan ini ketika kau menganggap segalanya bersama Chanyeol.

Aku berkata, "Aku hampir tak pernah melihatnya. Dia selalu bekerja di restoran itu atau pergi untuk panggilan casting." Nah. Aku telah berbohong. Tapi aku harus melakukannya. Dan itu berhasil. Dia ganti ke topik lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ketika kau libur?" Tanya dia.

Aku bisa saja menjawab jujur dengan satu kalimat yang tiba-tiba muncul di benakku: Ketika aku tidak bekerja, aku mengerjai Chanyeol. Tapi itu adalah lelucon kecil yang harus kusimpan untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku memberinya respons secara umum, hang out dengan teman-teman, masih berusaha untuk melihat seluruh penjuru kota dan sekelilingnya, pergi ke gym.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan seorang cowok?"

Cowok. Aku terlihat sangat ragu-ragu, sedikit terlalu lama karenanya jelas sekali aku harus memberikan jawaban itu.

Kami berbaring di tempat tidur. Aku tidur terlentang, ia tengkurap, ketika dia merasakan aku punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk dikatakan, dia berguling miring menghadap ke arahku.

"Ohhh, Kau punya. Cepat katakan."

Jadi aku menceritakannya. Bahkan tentang perjalanan ke Napa. Tapi tidak kuceritakan saat aku ke New York.

"Dan...ingat ketika aku mengatakan padamu bahwa ada seseorang yang telah menyelamatkanku dari Kai malam itu di pintu apartemenku?"

"Ya. Seorang tetangga, tapi...apakah orang ini yang kau maksud?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Wow."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku minta maaf aku berbohong kepadamu tentang dia."

"Jangan khawatir tentang hal itu. Jadi, film apa yang sudah ia buat?"

Aku bilang padanya, dan Minseok sudah pernah menontonnya dua diantaranya. Dia sangat menyukai salah satu film itu, ia memiliki DVD-nya di rumah.

Sejenak dia terdiam. Lalu kemudian, "Wow," tapi kali ini lebih lembut, seakan-akan dia sedang mencoba untuk membayangkan seperti apa kehidupan adiknya. "Kau tampak bahagia, tapi...tapi juga tidak."

Sial. Dia bisa membacaku dengan baik.

"Hanya saja aku sangat yakin dia serius denganku, tapi aku takut perasaanku lebih mendalam daripada perasaannya. Kau tahu?"

"Apa kau pernah membicarakan itu dengannya?"

"Oh, Tuhan tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan-lahan. Ketika aku berpikir tentang hal ini, dadaku terasa sesak dan perutku bergejolak.

"Aku tak ingin mendorongnya terlalu cepat," kataku.

Dia mengangguk. "Jadi, kau tidur dengannya?"

"Ya." Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Kalau begitu sudah serius."

Kadang-kadang Minseok benar-benar bisa berpikir rasional dan berwawasan luas. Kadang-kadang dia benar-benar bisa menjadi naif. Dan kadang-kadang dia bisa menggabungkan kedua hal itu pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Aku tak tahu," kataku.

"Bagaimana tampangnya?"

Aku mengeluarkan teleponku dari tas untuk mencari gambar di Google. Aku mematikan suaranya sepanjang malam, dan ketika menggeser layarku, aku melihat sms dari Chanyeol yang telah kulewatkan.

Bunyinya: _Aku akan datang untuk menjemputmu._

"Tunggu," kataku pada Minseok. "Aku harus membalas sms seseorang."

"Dia?"

"Ya."

Aku mengirim sms: _Apa!?_

Chanyeol: _Hanya bercanda dan itu sudah dua jam yang lalu._

Aku: _Lagipula, kau tidak akan bisa menemukanku._

Chanyeol: _Kau meremehkanku._

Aku: _Aku tahu. Itu adalah kebiasaan buruk._

Chanyeol: _Silahkan terus melakukannya. Akan jadi lebih mudah untuk mengesankanmu._

Aku: _Jadi kau benar-benar tidak akan datang untuk menjemputku?_

Chanyeol: _Tidak. Aku cukup bermimpi saja malam ini._

Aku: _Awwww._

Chanyeol: _Apa kau baru saja melihat anak anjing?_

Aku: _Apa?_

Chanyeol: _'Awwww '? Orang-orang mengatakan itu ketika mereka melihat anak anjing atau bayi. Aku berharap kau akan mengatakan 'Aku akan menebusnya untukmu'._

Aku: _Aku akan menebusnya untukmu._

Chanyeol: _Awwww._

Aku: _Haha! Aku harus kembali bicara dengan kakakku. Dengan senyum di wajahku mungkin Minseok akan mengasumsikan sesuatu yang terburuk._

Chanyeol: _Dia pasti lebih bijak. Besok aku ingin bicara denganmu. Merindakanmu._

Aku: _Aku juga._

Aku menutup sms dan membuka browser, membuka Gambar di Google dan menemukan foto Chanyeol.

"Sini. Inilah dia."

Aku menyerahkan teleponku ke kakakku.

Dia menatap foto itu, kemudian menatapku, lalu melihat lagi ke fotonya. "Aku tidak percaya. Kau bertemu dengan cowok keren ini?"

Aku mengangkat alis. "Astaga, terima kasih."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Penyampaianku salah. Hanya saja...wow, dia sangat tampan."

"Dan menyenangkan, dan lucu, dan baik hati, pemurah, menarik, menggairahkan, kreatif."

Dia menyela: "Jujur?"

"Ya. Well, kecuali untuk satu hal ini." Aku menceritakan padanya tentang Zi Tao.

"Meskipun aku paham kenapa dia tidak segera memberitahumu."

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak bersikap adil padanya ketika hal itu terjadi. Tapi kami bisa melewatinya."

Dia menyerahkan kembali telepon kepadaku. "Aku tak senang mengatakan ini, tapi aku benar-benar cemburu."

"Oh, hentikan."

"Dia bukan Jongdae. Omong-omong soal Jongdae, aku harus menelepon dan tahu bagaimana keadaan disana."

Sementara dia menelepon, aku melihat foto Chanyeol, kemudian ke sms yang baru saja kami kirim. Sialan, aku sudah terlalu jatuh cinta padanya, dan aku sangat jatuh cinta hingga tak akan bisa mundur lagi.

Aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat gigiku sementara ia telah selesai menelepon. Aku mulai merasa lelah dan tak bisa menunggu lagi untuk segera tidur. Meskipun dengan semua pembicaraan tentang Chanyeol, dicampur dengan sedikit pembicaraan mengenai Kai, dan bagaimana ketakutanku yang muncul dari persembunyiannya secara acak, kuharap aku tak akan mendapatkan salah satu mimpi buruk itu lagi sementara aku tidur di ruangan yang sama dengan kakakku.

.

.

.++

TBC


	35. FADE INTO ALWAYS Ch10

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 3 - Fade Into Always**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

 **Bab 10**

.

.++

Keesokan paginya, kami semua makan di restoran terkenal yang melayani beraneka macam sarapan. Ayahku bilang tempat itu terlalu mahal untuk makan, dan ketika aku bilang aku yang membayar, kami menghabiskan sepuluh menit berikutnya untuk berdebat dengan dia dan ibuku mengatakan kalau aku "tidak bisa" kemudian "tidak harus" membayar untuk makanan kami semua ketika kami bisa membeli sesuatu yang cepat di tempat makanan siap saji.

Aku memenangkan perdebatan, terutama karena aku mulai berjalan memasuki tempat itu dan diikuti dengan Minseok.

Setelah sarapan orang tuaku ingin melihat tempat dimana aku bekerja. Tersedak. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan hal itu. Kemarin malam, setelah Minseok mematikan teleponnya dengan suaminya, aku menceritakan kepadanya sisa cerita yang terjadi denganku: berhenti bekerja, tapi segera akan bekerja dengan Chanyeol. Dia berjanji tidak mengatakan apapun pada orang tua kami. Untungnya, hari ini adalah sabtu, jadi kami semua hanya berkendara ke gedung itu dan aku menunjuk sambil berkata, "Itulah tempat aku bekerja. Hanya bangunan biasa."

 _Wah_.

Kami menghabiskan bagian yang terbaik dari sore ini dengan berkeliling ke Universal Studios. Sesuatu yang belum kulakukan sejak datang ke LA, jadi aku tidak keberatan melakukan sesuatu yang begitu " _layak sebagai Turis_."

Aku mendorong kereta bayi berkeliling untuk sementara waktu, pada saat orang tuaku dan Minseok pergi ke toilet, aku duduk di bangku di tempat teduh, sendirian dengan keponakanku yang masih bayi itu. Orang-orang yang sebagian besar wanita dan anak perempuan berhenti dan bergumam dengan lembut padanya, mengatakan padaku betapa cantiknya dia. Aku hanya berterima kasih kepada mereka, tidak mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa dia bukanlah bayiku.

Aku sebelumnya bahkan tak pernah berpikir menjadi seorang ibu. Tentu saja tidak seperti ibuku sendiri, dan bahkan tidak seperti Minseok. Tapi itulah pertama kalinya aku mengalami apapun yang menyerupai keinginan untuk memiliki anak. Pasti aneh perasaan seperti itu bagiku.

Aku mendapat sms dari Chanyeol: Biarkan aku mentraktir keluargamu untuk makan malam.

 _Aku: Well, hallo juga untukmu._

 _Chanyeol: Hey, gadis impian._

Aku tersenyum pada saat membacanya, tapi tidak berlangsung lama. Dia ingin mengajak keluar keluargaku untuk makan malam?

 _Aku: Kita sudah membicarakan masalah ini. Aku belum siap._

 _Chanyeol: Aku tidak harus berada di sana. Biarkan aku melakukan reservasi di tempat yang bagus. Kau yang mengajak mereka._

 _Aku: Dari mana usulan ini tiba-tiba datang?_

 _Chanyeol: Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang baik untukmu. Dan untuk mereka._

Aku mendesah dan berpikir tentang apa yang akan aku tulis sebagai balasnya. Sebuah penawaran yang sangat murah hati, dan aku tidak terkejut dengan hal itu, hanya mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol itu. Tapi aku benar-benar berpikir dia akan berusaha untuk membelokkan jalannya untuk menemui mereka.

 _Aku: Kenapa kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka?_

 _Chanyeol: Karena mereka keluargamu. Tapi aku tak harus bertemu dengan mereka. Jadi biarkan aku mengaturnya._

 _Aku: Apakah kau yakin?_

 _Chanyeol: Ya, tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku._

 _Aku: Oh Tuhan. Apa ini akan melibatkan belenggu?_

 _Chanyeol: Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu, tapi kita bisa mencobanya._

 _Aku: Ha! Serius. Apa itu?_

 _Chanyeol: Kau akan datang denganku untuk bertemu dengan ibuku._

 _Sial_. Dia benar-benar mendesak urusan ini. Seberapa sering seorang pria bersikeras ingin bertemu dengan keluargamu dan kau bertemu dengan keluarganya? Dia terlihat jelas sangat serius tentang hubungan kami. Ini ditunjukkan dalam tindakannya, tapi untuk suatu alasan, bukan kata-katanya. Beberapa kali aku harus menahan kembali diriku karena ingin melontarkan fakta kalau aku jatuh cinta pada dia tapi untungnya aku terhindar dari potensi yang akan membuatku malu dan, lebih buruk lagi, mungkin aku akan ditinggalkannya. Aku yakin hal itu akan menjadi terlalu banyak untuk dirinya, terlalu cepat.

Tapi segala hal tentang pertemuan keluarga ini...

Mungkin aku hanya perlu membiarkan dia sendiri yang mengatur iramanya. Dia memiliki dinding pembatas. Dinding yang tinggi. Bahkan mungkin lebih tinggi dari milikku. Tapi dinding itu mulai menurun, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa lama aku membiarkan dirinya mengintip di atas penghalangku. Dia juga membiarkanku mengintip miliknya. Mungkin aku akan membiarkan dia memimpin pemilihan waktunya atas semua ini.

Aku mengirim sms: Kita akan membicarakannya, tapi ya aku akan bertemu dengan ibumu.

 _Chanyeol: Biarkan aku yang mengatur acara makan malam ini dan aku akan menghubungimu._

 _Me: OK. Terima kasih. Kau begitu manis._

.

.

.++

Chanyeol mengatur reservasi untuk kami di Spago Beverly Hills, sebuah restoran yang dimiliki oleh koki terkenal Wolfgang Puck.

Menjalankan tawaran Chanyeol yang akan mentraktir makan malam kami seperti sesuatu yang keluar dari film spionase.

Kami saling mengirim sms tentang bagaimana menangani tagihan itu. Jika pelayan mengatakan semua tagihannya itu sudah diselesaikan, itu akan meningkatkan pertanyaan yang paling utama oleh orang tuaku. Jadi Chanyeol memberitahu manajernya agar menginformasikan pelayannya untuk mengambil kartu kreditku seolah-olah aku yang membayar, tapi mereka akan memasukkan tagihan itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Kami masih belum melihat apartemenmu," kata Ibuku pada saat itu.

Aku sedang makan sesuap makanan pembuka kami dan berhenti mengunyah, tapi dengan cepat membawa serbetku ke mulutku dan mengangkat satu jariku. Aku tahu mereka ingin melihatnya— bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak akan melakukannya—Tapi entah bagaimana serasa menipu diriku sendiri karena berpikir mereka tidak akan mengingatnya. Benar. Orang tua mana yang tidak ingin melihat di mana kau tinggal. Terutama aku. Ketika aku selesai menelan, aku benar-benar sangat terkejut karena hal itu tidak langsung ditanyakan oleh mereka.

"Mungkin setelah selesai makan," kataku. "Akupun harus pulang. Aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk mencuci baju kotorku dan aku mungkin juga tinggal di sana malam ini."

Aku memandang Minseok, yang memiliki ekspresi di wajahnya seakan dia tahu sesuatu. Mungkin ia menduga aku memiliki kencan dengan Chanyeol atau sesuatu. Jika demikian, dia salah.

"Harga di sini sangat keterlaluan," kata Dad, agak keras.

"Dad, jangan khawatir tentang hal ini. Sudah kubilang, aku yang membayarnya."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan melihat menu itu lagi. Terima kasih Tuhan ia tidak kembali memulai perdebatan seperti yang kami miliki di mobil sebelumnya. Orang tuaku bersikeras bahwa mereka yang akan membayar makan malam ini, dan aku mengatakan aku yang membayarnya, dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Aku akhirnya berada diatas angin dengan menjelaskan kepada mereka bahwa aku sendiri bisa melakukan itu sekarang, dengan uangku sendiri, dan aku sudah dewasa yang mampu membayar makan malam untuk keluarganya.

Oke, kenyataannya adalah bahwa aku mandiri sekarang, dan aku sudah dewasa yang memiliki seorang pacar hot, kaya yang menawarkan diri untuk membuat aku seolah-olah cukup mampu membayari keluarganya makan malam di tempat yang mahal di Beverly Hills hot-spot.

Sebenarnya itulah yang dilakukan Chanyeol, dan mengapa dia melakukannya.

Ayahku tampak tidak bahagia sepanjang makan malam ini. Bahkan, ia sama sekali tidak banyak bicara.

Mom, meskipun begitu, tampaknya telah mengembangkan bakatnya dengan diam-diam melirik sekeliling ruangan mencari orang-orang terkenal. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa Spago adalah tempat yang baik untuk selebriti nongkrong, tapi kelihatannya kami keliru memilih waktu malam ini.

Begitulah, sampai rombongan besar memasuki tempat ini dan orang mulai mencari dan melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata Linda Evans, seorang aktris yang membintangi pada jam tayang utama film seri _Dynasty_ , salah satu film favorit ibuku. Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Aku belum cukup umur waktu itu. Tapi ibuku senang dengan menceritakan semuanya tentang hal itu pada kami, dan kami membiarkan dia terus menerus bercerita karena ia sepertinya begitu terpesona dan gembira sekali. Ayah mengatakan kepada kami kalau film itu telah mengganggu beberapa acara permainan bisbol yang ingin ditontonnya—ibuku bersikeras bahwa mereka akan bergantian saluran selama jam itu, karena mereka hanya memiliki satu TV.

"Apa kau pikir kita akan bertemu dengan Luhan?" Tanya Minseok.

"Aku meragukannya. Tapi biarkan aku menghubunginya."

Aku mengeluarkan teleponku dan mengirim sms padanya untuk memperingatkan bahwa kami akan mampir ke apartemen. Dia mengirim sms kembali dan berkata ia pergi ke bioskop dengan temannya. Sejenak aku merasa khawatir apakah dia benar-benar pergi—kondisinya tampak baik sepanjang Minggu ini, bersiap-siap untuk perubahan besar—tapi aku punya urusan yang harus kutangani sendiri pada saat ini.

"Luhan sedang bekerja lagi. Dia bekerja begitu keras," kataku, sambil menggigit banyak makananku.

Aku tidak sabar ingin segera pulang dan tidur. Semua penipuan ini membuatku lelah.

.

.

.++

TBC


	36. FADE INTO ALWAYS Ch11

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 3 - Fade Into Always**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

 **Bab 11**

.

.++

Aku merasa gugup dalam perjalanan menuju ke apartemenku.

Keadaan yang sekarang dihadapi Luhan, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang mungkin akan kami dapati. Dia bisa saja sedang duduk santai disana, setelah menemukan sedikit keberaniannya untuk bertemu dengan Minseok dan orang tuaku. Atau bisa saja dia berada di ruang baca, melakukan threesome atau pesta seks yang lengkap dalam hal ini.

Tapi ternyata dia tidak ada. Apartemen tampak gelap, kecuali lampu atas disekitar dapur, pancaran cahaya yang cukup bagiku saat aku menyalakan lampu di ruang baca.

"Well, inilah tempat tinggalku." Sambil mengangkat bahuku. "Tidak terlalu besar, aku tahu, tapi untuk standar LA ini sangat besar."

Ayahku mengerutkan dahi. Ibuku segera bertanya mengapa kami tidak memiliki tirai di jendela dan aku membayangkan suatu hari ketika aku mendapat paket dari UPS yang berisi beberapa tirai buatannya sendiri yang hanya cocok untuk orang-orang diatas usia enam puluhan. Minseok mengatakan dia menyukai tempat ini.

Saat itulah aku melihat rangkaian bunga di atas meja tamu. Aku mengambilnya, melihat kartunya, dan memperhatikan bahwa itu hanyalah gambar hati yang dibuat dengan tangan. Mungkin seseorang memberinya pada Luhan. Atau mungkin dari Chanyeol dan Luhan meletakkannya di sana jadi aku tidak akan melewatkannya. Aku tak tahu, yang mana, karena tidak ada tulisan tangan sedikitpun.

Kami belum lama bahkan baru lima menit sebelum ada yang mengetuk pintu. Ada dua orang, seorang pria dan seorang gadis, yang mengatakan mereka teman Luhan -aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya. Dan mereka mengatakan dia tidak muncul untuk makan malam dan Film itu segera dimulai, dan apakah aku tahu di mana dia?

"Tidak. Dia bilang dia pergi keluar. Apa kau sudah menelepon atau mengirim sms padanya?" Pria itu mengangguk.

Gadis itu berkata, "Dia tidak menjawab."

Di wajah mereka jelas terlihat rasa khawatir yang kurasa mungkin cocok dengan penampilanku.

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?" Ibu berteriak dari ruang baca.

"Ya, sebentar saja."

Aku melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangku.

"Kalian tahu dia terjerumus dalam sesuatu yang buruk, kan?"

"Ya. Dia mengatakan pada kami semuanya," kata gadis itu. "Kami bukan bagian dari kelompok yang sama."

"Oke, bagus. Tapi aku yakin dia bersama siapa."

"Kami akan pergi mencarinya di sekitar tempat biasanya," kata pria itu.

Gadis itu memberitahuku, namanya Molly, pria itu Suho. Aku sangat benci bahkan hanya mendengar nama itu sekarang.

Aku berkata, "Aku ingin pergi dengan kalian, tapi keluargaku di sini sedang berkunjung. Jika kalian menemukannya, tolong beritahu aku."

Kami bertukar nomor telepon, dan mereka pergi mencari Luhan.

Orang tuaku dan Minseok tinggal sekitar satu jam atau lebih. Sebagian besar waktunya habis terfokus pada bayi Minseok, dan hebatnya lagi dengan berbagai cara, hal ini tidak sedikitpun menutupi kemungkinan orang tuaku mencari banyak kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kembali kampanye mereka untuk membawaku pulang ke rumah.

Meskipun, ibuku mencoba dengan caranya sendiri yang tidak terlalu halus. Dia menceritakan sesuatu tentang masa kanak-kanak yang dia pikir akan membuatku kangen akan rumah. Setiap kalinya, Ayahku selalu mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Tapi kau akan tahu jika kau masih berada di rumah."

Aku merasa sangat frustrasi dengan hal ini. Begitu bertubi-tubi hingga aku tidak bisa menampungnya lagi.

"Ini rumahku. Kalian melihatnya."

Mereka tampak terkejut.

"Kyungsoo..." Minseok berkata dengan nada memohon, nada suaranya melemah.

"Apa, Minseok?" Bentakku, kemudian kembali menatap ke orang tuaku. "Aku tinggal di sini sekarang. Aku sudah memulai kehidupanku. Aku bahagia, oke? Benar-benar bahagia. Dan seharusnya kalian turut berbahagia untukku."

"Kau benar," kata ibuku dengan ekspresi di wajahnya yang mengatakan dia berusaha untuk mengakhiri sedikit pertengkaran ini.

Untuk sekali ini, Ayahku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Bayi itu mulai menangis. Minseok mengangkatnya dan memeriksa popoknya.

Ibuku berkata, "Apakah perlu ganti?"

"Tidak," kata Minseok. "Kupikir dia membutuhkan istirahat. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

Ketegangan semakin berat. Aku benci akan hal itu. Membenci setiap detiknya. Apa yang pada awalnya merupakan akhir pekan yang relatif menyenangkan berubah persis seperti yang kutakutkan. Pertengkaran, berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja, mengontrol semuanya, semua yang telah aku tinggalkan di belakang di Ohio-sekarang ada di ruangan baca di rumah baruku.

Aku hanya ingin mereka pergi.

Dan sepertinya mereka melakukannya, kami membuat rencana sarapan besok dengan setengah hati sebelum mereka berangkat pulang keesokan harinya.

.

.

.++

Aku mencoba menelepon Luhan ketika mereka pergi. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku meninggalkan pesan suara, kemudian mengirim sms padanya. Aku menjadi semakin yakin bahwa ia pergi dengan "teman-temannya" yang memiliki kokain.

Aku menelepon Chanyeol.

"Halo, gadis impian," jawabnya.

"Bisakah kau datang?"

"Apa ada yang salah? Dimana keluargamu?"

Aku merasakan ada sengatan di belakang tenggorokanku sebelum aku menangis. Tapi aku melawannya. "Keluargaku sudah kembali ke Hotel mereka, dan ada perbedaan pendapat dengan mereka."

"Oh tidak. Maafkan aku."

"Bisakah kau datang kemari, please? Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Beri aku waktu tiga puluh menit."

.

.

.++

Teleponku menjadi sangat berguna, bisa digunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu luangku sambil menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol. Aku memeriksa Twitter untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dengan orang-orang yang aku jadikan teman, dan melihat topik yang sedang ngetrend. Tidak banyak yang menarik bagiku. Jadi aku membuka browser dan melihat majalah _People_ , di mana mereka memiliki foto dari red carpet pada penghargaan Emmy.

Aku mengingat kembali tentang malam itu ketika Chanyeol membawaku ke acara pemutaran film perdana di New York City. Pengalaman pertamaku berjalan diatas red carpet. Mungkin juga yang terakhir. Tapi aku tak peduli. Melihat bagaimana luar biasa glamor penampilan para wanita yang membuatku merasa seperti seseorang yang berpura-pura menjadi bagian dari mereka. Aku tidak ada urusan bahkan berpikir aku bisa melepaskan diri.

Aku tersentak dari serangkaian lamunanku ketika mendengar suara kunci di pintu. Mungkin itu Luhan, atau bisa juga Chanyeol, yang memiliki kunciku, tapi masih terlalu dini dia datang. Ia mengatakan untuk memberinya waktu tiga puluh menit.

Aku tetap duduk di sofa tapi melihat kearah pintu saat knop berputar perlahan-lahan. Aku berpikir Luhan akan menyelinap masuk.

Lalu aku membeku. Mulutku menjadi kering. Mataku melebar dan dia terpaku disana.

 _Astaga. Kai..._

.

.

.++

TBC


	37. FADE INTO ALWAYS Ch12-13

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 3 - Fade Into Always**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

 **Bab 12**

.

.++

Aku duduk dengan syok di sofa saat ia melewati ambang pintu apartemenku.

Dia mengangkat satu tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya dengan suara tenang.

Aku langsung berdiri. "Keluar!"

Dia menutup pintu dan menguncinya tanpa berbalik. Dia terus menghadap kearahku. _Ekspresinya serius, intens, gila_...

Untungnya aku memegang telepon di tanganku. Aku mengangkatnya untuk menghubungi 911.

Kai bergegas kearahku. Aku tak punya waktu untuk menghindari gerakannya yang cepat. Lengannya melingkari tubuhku, memelukku dengan erat dari samping, hampir meremukkanku. Dengan satu tangan, ia mencoba merebut telepon dariku, tapi aku mencengkeramnya seperti hidupku tergantung pada telepon itu karena mungkin memang benar.

Dia terengah-engah dengan gigi terkatup, dan aku merasakan air liurnya menyemprot pipiku ketika ia menghela napas.

"Tolong! Menyingkirlah dariku! Tolong!"

"Menyerahlah."

"Lepaskan aku! Tolong aku!"

Dia mencengkeram tubuhku dengan erat, aku hampir tak bisa bernapas, dan berkata, "Apa kau menyukai bungaku, sayang?"

 _Astaga, sialan sialan sialan!_

Dia sudah masuk kedalam rumahku. Bagaimana caranya? Darimana dia mendapatkan kuncinya?

Aku butuh bernapas. Wajahku bergidik dan aku bisa mendengar debar jantungku di telingaku. Dia masih mencengkeram tubuhku dari samping, jadi sebisa mungkin aku mengumpulkan semua kekuatan didalam tubuhku dan memaksa kakiku ke atas dan ke samping, menendangnya—tepat ke bolanya.

Dia mengeluarkan suara seperti "Ooomph" dan melepaskanku. Dia terhuyung-huyung beberapa langkah ke belakang, membungkuk, tangannya berada diantara kedua kakinya.

Aku belum pernah mengambil kursus bela diri sebelumnya, dan aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir tentang apa yang mungkin kulakukan dalam situasi seperti ini. Jadi mungkin apa yang kulakukan berikutnya hanya datang secara alami. Atau mungkin tanpa sadar mencontoh dari film.

Aku menendang wajahnya. Bagian bawah sepatuku mengenai dahinya dan haknya yang pendek tapi tebal mengenai dagunya. Aku mendengar rahangnya terkatup dan mengeluarkan suara keras yang memuakkan.

Dia mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa. Darah menyembur keluar dari mulutnya. Dia membuka mulutnya saat aku berdiri di atasnya, sekali lagi mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Mulutnya menganga, di dalamnya ada darah merah tua, tapi aku bisa melihat dua gigi depannya tanggal.

Adrenalin mengalir intens melalui diriku. Aku bisa membunuhnya. Begitu mudah.

Aku bergerak mendekatinya, dan ia membuat satu usaha lagi untuk melawan, menyambar pergelangan kakiku.

Aku mengangkat kakiku yang lain dan menempatkan kakiku kebawah. Sebuah tendangan yang keras, hentakan yang bisa meremukkan selangkangannya.

Kai terbaring miring, meringkuk dalam posisi tertelungkup.

Darah menyembur dari mulutnya dan mulai membentuk genangan di karpet.

Seperti mendapat mukjizat aku masih menggenggam teleponku. Aku menggeser kunci di layar, menyentuh tombol nomor, kemudian ikon Emergency di bagian atas.

Kai tidak akan kemana-mana.

Operator 911 menjawab dan aku menyemburkan serangkaian kata-kata yang hampir tak dapat dipahami.

"Ma'am, pelan-pelan. Harap tenang. Apakah anda membutuhkan Polisi?"

"Yayayaya..."

.

.

.++

Polisi tiba dengan cepat. Hanya empat atau lima menit. Selama itu aku sudah membuka pintu, dan aku juga memindahkan salah satu kursi lebih dekat dengan Kai, dimana aku berdiri di atasnya, memerangkap kakinya di bawahnya.

Ketika aku melihat petugas pertama datang melewati pintu, aku melompat dari kursi dan ambruk di atas sofa. Adrenalin segera mereda dan aku hanya merasa seperti ingin tidur. Selamanya.

Aku menelepon Chanyeol. "Dimana kau?"

"Lima menit lagi. Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

Aku menangis lagi.

"Kyungsoo," katanya, tegas. "Ada apa?"

"C-c-cepatlah datang kemari."

Dia tidak membutuhkan waktu lima menit. Mungkin lebih mendekati tiga menit. Aku sedang duduk di bagian belakang ambulans ketika aku melihat dia berhenti. Mereka sedang memeriksaku karena pinggang sebelah kiriku sakit sekali.

Mereka membawa Kai ke ambulans lain.

"Chanyeol!" Aku berteriak, yang membuatku terasa lebih sakit lagi.

Dia berbalik, melihatku, dan bergegas melewati kerlipan lampu biru, putih dan merah.

"Tolong berdiri di belakang, sir," kata salah seorang petugas paramedis.

"Dia pacarku. Apa yang terjadi Kyungsoo?"

Paramedis yang memeriksaku menyela. "Kami akan membawa anda ke rumah sakit. Tulang rusuk anda perlu di ronsen."

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo. Adakah seseorang yang bisa menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Di seberang tempat parkir, kami mendengar suara orang berteriak dan diikuti banyak gerakan. Aku menonton dan melihat mereka telah menemukan mobil Kai.

Hanya kata-kata yang aku dengar adalah "kunci" dan "linggis."

Kemudian banyak kegaduhan.

Chanyeol dan aku menonton dengan perasaan ngeri saat polisi muncul membuka bagasi mobil Kai dan menarik Luhan keluar dari situ. Lakban melilit di kepalanya, menutupi mulutnya, tapi hidungnya tidak. Rambutnya berantakan dan ketika cahaya putih menyinari dirinya, aku bisa melihat bilur di sisi wajahnya.

Aku ingin pingsan. Mungkin mati seketika.

"Mari kita pergi," kata petugas paramedis, dan Chanyeol melompat di belakang ambulans.

"Aku ikut dengannya."

"Tunggu. Aku ingin melihat Luhan. "

Petugas paramedis menutup pintu belakang ambulans. "Kami akan mencari tahu bagaimana keadaannya, ma'am."

"Kyungsoo," kata Chanyeol tegas, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Aku menceritakan padanya dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.++**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 13**

 **.**

 **.++**

Aku berada di ruang pemeriksaan UGD, menunggu mereka untuk melihat hasil ronsenku. Dokter cukup yakin bahwa aku setidaknya mengalami satu patah tulang rusuk, tapi dia ingin memeriksa dan melihat seberapa parah keadaannya.

Chanyeol pergi untuk mendapatkan berita terbaru dari Luhan dan kembali sekitar lima belas menit kemudian dengan berita bahwa selain memar di pipinya, ia akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya menurut cedera yang dialaminya. Dia diperbolehkan keluar malam ini, dan Chanyeol telah berjanji pada dokter dia akan langsung masuk ke pusat rehabilitasi di Beverly Hills. Dia mengatakan bahwa dokter langsung tahu bahwa dia punya masalah. Dia sudah menunjukkan gejala awal orang yang sakau.

Hal berikutnya yang perlu dikhawatirkan: orang tuaku. _Menelpon_ _mereka langsung? Tunggu sampai pagi?_

Chanyeol bilang untuk menunggu sampai pagi. "Mereka akan berangkat besok. Biarkan mereka tidur."

"Mereka akan marah."

"Apa kau pikir mereka akan mau menunggu lebih lama sekarang?"

Aku menghela napas. "Aku tak tahu. Aku tak ingin mereka harus melakukan itu. Oh, Tuhan. Kami bertengkar tadi malam." Aku menceritakan pada Chanyeol semuanya.

Ketika aku selesai menceritakan padanya, dia berkata, "Telpon mereka."

Dia benar. Itu adalah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan.

Dia menyerahkan teleponku dan aku menelpon Minseok.

"Ya Tuhan!" Teriaknya, ketika aku mengatakan padanya di mana aku berada dan mengapa.

"Minseok. Tenanglah. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin kau membangunkan Mom dan Dad. Kalian bisa datang ke sini."

"Oke. Oke." Dia hampir kehabisan napas.

"Minseok?"

"Ya?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Pastikan kau memberitahu mereka juga."

Kadang-kadang aku harus menjadi lebih terkendali, orang yang lebih dewasa di antara kami.

Sementara kami menunggu mereka untuk datang, aku memberikan pernyataan kepada polisi. Aku merasa gugup pada awalnya, tapi obat penghilang rasa sakit benar-benar mulai bekerja. Plus, petugas yang mewawancaraiku tampaknya benar-benar bersimpati pada apa yang telah terjadi padaku.

"Apa ada kontak seksual dengan si penyerang?" Tanya petugas.

Chanyeol menatapku dan menunduk, menatap lantai. Dia tidak menanyaiku tentang itu, dan kurasa dia merasa bersalah memiliki pikiran itu. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak."

Chanyeol mendesah berat dan balas meremas tanganku.

"Kupikir kami memiliki semua yang kami butuhkan untuk saat ini," kata polisi itu. "Apa anda punya pertanyaan untuk saya?"

Chanyeol berseru: "Dimana dia?"

"Dirawat sebaik mungkin di sini. Lalu dia masuk penjara. Akan ada dakwaan Senin pagi, yang paling mungkin."

Aku berkata, "Apa aku harus berada di sana?"

"Tidak, Ma'am."

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?"

"Yah," kata petugas itu, meletakkan penanya kembali ke saku kemejanya, "serangan terhadap anda akan membuatnya masuk penjara lumayan lama. Tapi yang utama adalah penculikan."

"Penculikan?"

"Ya, Ma'am. Ketika ia membawa teman sekamar anda—siapa kau namanya...Ms. Xi?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Itu penculikan," kata petugas itu. "Dan itu bisa membawanya masuk penjara sangat lama. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun sebelum ia bisa melihat pemandangan luar penjara lagi."

"Bagus," kata Chanyeol.

Dan kemudian saat yang canggung terjadi. Polisi mengenali Chanyeol dan menumpahkan pujian atas film-filmnya. Chanyeol dengan ramah menanggapinya, dan polisi tidak melanjutkannya terlalu lama, atau meminta tanda tangan atau yang lainnya. Dia hanya menjabat tangan Chanyeol dan berkata, "Jika ada sesuatu yang anda atau pacar anda butuhkan, telepon saya." Dia memberi kartu namanya Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih, dan polisi itu pergi.

.

.

.++

Itu adalah kekacauan ketika orang tuaku sampai di sana. Dalam pikiran mereka, mimpi terburuk mereka telah menjadi kenyataan dan rasa curiga dan ketakutan mereka tentang LA telah terbukti.

Ibuku berlari untuk mencoba memelukku, tapi aku harus mencegahnya karena pasti nanti akan membuatku kesakitan. Ayah mencium keningku. Minseok menangis dan memeluk kakiku.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi," kata Dad.

Aku menceritakan seluruh kisahnya kepada mereka, dan mereka berdiri di sana dengan syok. Ya Tuhan? Orang yang mereka pikir akan dan seharusnya menjadi calon suamiku yang melakukan ini?

Kenapa, ya. Ya, dia yang melakukannya.

"Ini salahku," Minseok terus mengatakan itu. Seluruh cerita kotor keluar. Dan aku memberitahu orang tuaku semuanya. Aku juga mengatakan pada mereka tentang Chanyeol, yang telah menawarkan diri meninggalkan ruangan untuk sementara waktu sehingga aku bisa bertemu keluargaku tanpa harus menjelaskan segera siapa dia. Chanyeol mengatakan dia akan pergi di kantin rumah sakit dan memintaku untuk mengirim sms ke dia jika aku ingin dia kembali.

"Kyungsoo," kata Mom, "kenapa kau tak pernah jujur dengan kami?"

Aku memutar mataku. "Kau tahu kenapa. Sembilan puluh persen dari percakapan kita membahas bagaimana aku telah membuat keputusan yang salah. Tentang jurusan yang aku ambil di perguruan tinggi, tentang pindah ke LA, semuanya."

Dia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Aku menghentikannya. "Biar kuselesaikan. Kumohon. Untuk sekali saja. Dengar, aku mengerti mengapa kalian meragukan apa yang kulakukan. Aku mengerti. Kalian peduli padaku. Tapi itu berlebihan. Terlalu berlebihan. Dan selama ini yang kalian khawatirkan adalah tentang sesuatu yang terjadi padaku di sini, satu-satunya kekhawatiranku adalah ketika seseorang dari kampung halamanku datang jauh-jauh ke sini, seperti orang gila, untuk menyakitiku."

Aku menatap mereka dan membiarkan mereka memahaminya.

Untungnya, dokter datang ke ruangan pada saat itu.

"Well, saya melihat seluruh keluarga telah berkumpul di sini." Kata dia sedikit riang, yang sedikit membuatku senang. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada seorang dokter yang menangani pasiennya dengan cemberut.

Dokter memperkenalkan diri pada orang tuaku dan kemudian bertanya apakah aku ingin melihat hasil rontgennya sendirian.

"Kami orang tuanya," kata ayahku.

"Ya, tapi dia sudah dewasa. Saya tidak bisa membahas masalah medisnya bersama orang lain tanpa izin."

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku. Aku benar-benar hanya ingin agar ini cepat selesai dan keluar dari sana.

Dokter menegaskan bahwa aku mengalami satu patah tulang rusuk.

"Tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk itu. Hanya istirahat dan minum beberapa obat penghilang nyeri."

Semua orang tampak lega.

Dokter melanjutkan: "Apa anda tinggal bersama orang tua anda?"

"Tidak."

"Sendiri?"

"Tidak. Well, saya punya teman seapartemen, tapi—"

"Saya mengerti," kata dokter. "Maaf, saya sedikit lupa. Malam ini menjadi sedikit kacau di sini. Ini mungkin ide yang bagus jika anda tinggal dengan orangtua anda." Dia memandang mereka. "Hanya untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja selama beberapa hari. Tidak ada yang penting."

"Kami tidak tinggal di sini," kata Dad. Aku melihat suaranya lembut. Dia terdengar seolah-olah ia telah menyerah atas gagasan bahwa aku hidup sendirian saja.

"Dan kami seharusnya pergi untuk pulang hari ini," kata Mom.

Minseok menggendong bayinya yang sedang tidur, dan berbisik, "Mungkin kita harus menginap."

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku. "Aku tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan."

.

.

.++


	38. FADE INTO ALWAYS Ch14-15

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 3 - Fade Into Always**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

 **Bab 14**

.

.++

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar rumah sakit beberapa menit setelah aku mengirim sms padanya.

Dia bersikap gentleman, memanggil orang tuaku sebagai Mrs. Do dan Mr. Do, dan mengatakan pada Minseok dia senang bertemu dengannya. Chanyeol mengacungkan jarinya seolah-olah akan mencolek keponakanku yang masih bayi tapi jarinya malah digenggam oleh keponakanku.

Kupikir setelah memberitahu orang tuaku tentang Chanyeol mereka memiliki gagasan siapa Chanyeol dan ketika dia sampai ke kamar, dia berjalan dengan diikuti rombongan paparazi memotret fotonya. Aku cukup yakin mereka mengharapkan Chanyeol masuk dan terlihat menyolok, bersikap sombong, menjaga jarak, dan semua sikap klise lainnya yang orang asosiasikan dengan Hollywood.

Tapi Chanyeol, seperti biasa, tidak mungkin lebih bersahaja lagi, dan kupikir itu mengejutkan mereka semua.

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa sampai di sana lebih cepat setelah Kyungsoo menelpon," katanya pada keluargaku.

Sebelum orang lain bisa menjawab aku berkata, "Kau bukan Batman, tahu."

Dia tersenyum sekilas padaku.

Orang tuaku tertawa untuk pertama kalinya dalam...well, selama yang aku bisa ingat. Dia baru di sini beberapa menit sebelum ayahku berkata, "Keberatan kalau kita bicara di lorong?"

Chanyeol tidak ragu-ragu. "Tidak sama sekali."

Saat duanya meninggalkan ruangan, aku berpikir: _Oh, tidak. Ayahku_ _akan mendesaknya. Mungkin mencoba untuk membujuk Chanyeol agar berpihak pada mereka dalam perdebatan tentang apa aku harus pulang kembali ke Ohio atau tidak._

Tapi Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan itu, aku tahu. Namun, percakapan itu mungkin akan menjadi tidak nyaman baginya, dan aku benci pikiran itu.

Minseok berkata, "Wow. Hanya...wow."

Ibuku menatapnya. "Apanya yang wow?"

Mulut Minseok ternganga. "Eh, halo, mom? Apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana tampannya pacar Kyungsoo itu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku melihat raut wajah ibuku yang menyatakan bahwa ia mungkin berharap putrinya tidak pernah melihat ekspresinya. Itu hanya mengangkat sedikit alis, dan sudut mulutnya sedikit ditarik.

"Penampilan luar tidak sepenting apa yang ada di dalam," kata ibuku. Tatapnya tertuju kearahku.

Minseok menatapku, menungguku untuk membela Chanyeol, mungkin mengharapkanku untuk mengeluarkan semua daftar sifat baiknya. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Aku hanya berkata, "Aku mencintainya. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Aku mulai menangis. Ibuku mendekat ke tempat tidur dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku dan hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.++

Orang tuaku bertemu lagi dengan dokter yang merawatku dan dia meyakinkan mereka bahwa cederaku ringan, dan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja.

Sementara mereka bicara dengan dokter di lorong, Minseok mengatakan ia akan mengganti popok bayinya di suatu tempat. Chanyeol dan aku punya waktu berduaan beberapa saat.

"Apa yang kau dan ayahku bicarakan?"

Dia mengusap lenganku. "Sebagian besar football. Dia ingin tahu tim mana yang aku dukung di Super Bowl."

"Diam."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak. Sungguh, itu adalah pembicaraan yang baik. Dia bilang dia tidak senang kau berada di sini, tapi ia tahu kau akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku berharap dia akan mengakuinya dihadapanku."

"Ya," Chanyeol berkata, "well, ambil apa yang kau dapatkan. Dia bertanya dari mana aku berasal, hal-hal semacam itu. Kupikir dia menyukai kenyataan bahwa aku berasal dari Midwestern."

Aku memutar mataku. "Dia bisa menjadi teritorial semacam itu."

"Apa kau memberitahu mereka tentang rencanamu meninggalkan agensi?" Aku menggeleng. "Kupikir tidak," katanya. "Karena ayahmu tampaknya agak terkejut ketika aku mengatakan padanya kau akan menjadi asisten dan editorku."

Aku langsung mengangkat Alis. "Editor?"

"Well, yeah. Pertama jadi pembaca, penjaga pintu. Jujur padaku ketika aku menulis sesuatu menyebalkan."

Aku hanya tersenyum. Ini akan menjadi sangat bagus.

"Dia juga bertanya apa sebenarnya niatanku terhadapmu." Aku tertawa dan menutup mulut dengan tanganku. "Tidak seperti itu," katanya. "Tapi jangan kau berpikir sedetik pun bahwa itu pernah meninggalkan pikiranku."

"Bahkan ketika aku sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini? Begitu kacau?"

Dia menggeleng. "Kau selalu cantik."

"Jadi aku bisa pulang denganmu?"

"Itu hal lain yang ayahmu ingin tahu. Bahwa aku akan mengurusmu. Aku bilang ya, dan bukan hanya sampai kau sembuh."

Emosiku langsung memuncak. Aku tak bisa mengendalikannya. Aku harus mengatakan padanya bagaimana perasaanku. Aku ingin melihat ekspresi wajahnya ketika aku mengatakan itu padanya. Dan aku perlu melakukannya sebelum dia menjelaskan semua janji-janji yang diucapkannya pada ayahku.

" _Aku mencintaimu._ "

 _Tiga kata._ Tiga kata yang sangat ampuh. Tiga kata yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Tapi itu tidak keluar dari mulutku. Kata-kata itu datang darinya. Tiba-tiba. Tanpa peringatan. Tepat pada saat aku akan mengatakan itu padanya. Sekali lagi, dia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Mendekatlah dan cium aku," kataku.

Chanyeol membungkuk dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut di bibirku. Disela-sela ciuman kami aku berkata dengan agak teredam, "Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu untuk sementara waktu sekarang."

Kami mendengar pegangan pintu berbunyi klik dan Chanyeol menarik diri.

.

.

.++

TBC

.

.

 **Bab 15**

.

.++

Dua minggu kemudian, pada hari Sabtu sore, aku terbangun dari tidur siang mendengar suara dering teleponku. Itu orang tuaku yang memeriksa keadaanku. Mereka menelepon setiap hari selama dua minggu terakhir.

Percakapan dengan orang tuaku telah berubah menjadi lebih baik. Tidak berdebat. Tidak ada pertengkaran. Tidak menggangguku atas pilihan hidupku. Mereka bahkan bicara dengan Chanyeol beberapa kali. Percakapan singkat, dan dari apa yang aku bisa mendengar di ujung sana, mereka kebanyakan mencoba untuk mendapat konfirmasi darinya tentang kemajuan kesehatanku.

Aku belum seratus persen sembuh, tapi aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Obat penghilang rasa sakit juga memainkan peran besar dalam hal ini.

Ketika aku bicara dengan Minseok, dia bertanya tentang Luhan.

"Dia sudah di rehab selama dua minggu. Aku belum pergi mengunjunginya dan dia tidak diizinkan untuk memiliki ponsel sendiri, tapi dia menelepon beberapa hari lalu dan terdengar benar-benar baik."

"Aku mendengar orang tuanya berada di sana."

"Ya, dia mengatakan itu. Mereka mencoba untuk mentransfer dia tapi dia tidak dilindungi oleh asuransi, jadi dia tinggal di sini."

Minseok bertanya, "Chanyeol membayar untuk itu semua?"

"Ya."

"Sebaiknya kau jangan membiarkan dia lolos."

Chanyeol telah berbaring denganku, tapi ia tidak lagi di tempat tidur. Kurasa mungkin dia pergi untuk lari.

Aku berjalan dari kamar tidurnya—kamar tidur kami, sekarang aku tinggal bersamanya secara permanen—berjalan menuruni tangga dan masuk ke ruang terbuka yang besar. Pemandangan diluar sangat cantik. Cerah, hari yang cerah di Los Angeles. Setidaknya ini adalah sebuah peristiwa langka.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di kursi kulit besar dengan kakinya di atas kursi Ottoman. Dia memiliki setumpuk kertas di tangannya, dan pena biru untuk mengedit di tangan yang lain. Laptop-nya ada di atas meja kopi. Aku berdiri di sana di kaki tangga selama beberapa menit, menonton pria yang kucintai asyik dengan pekerjaan yang begitu dicintainya.

Dia menengok dua kali ketika dia melihatku berdiri di sana.

"Berapa lama kau ada di sana?" Katanya.

"Hanya beberapa menit."

"Well, kemarilah."

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Dia meletakkan naskah ke samping dan mengulurkan tangannya, menurunkanku ke pangkuannya.

Kami berdua masih memakai pakaian tidur kami. Dia hanya memakai celana pendek olah raga dari katun. Aku memakai t-shirt dan celana dalam.

Chanyeol mencium pipiku. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Maksudmu sejak terakhir kali kau bertanya padaku dua jam yang lalu?"

Dia mencium leherku, dan aku merasa miliknya mengeras di bawah pahaku. Chanyeol telah bersikap keras tentang pemulihanku, tidak membiarkanku melakukan kegiatan apa pun yang berat, termasuk seks. Jadi kita telah dua minggu menjalani selibat. Ini membuatku kagum bahwa kami bisa melakukannya.

"Bahkan," lanjutku sambil terus mengendus leherku, "kau telah menanyakan padaku setiap beberapa jam sekali selama dua minggu terakhir."

"Aku hanya bermain dokter-dokteran."

Aku mengerang. "Nah, itu baru terdengar menyenangkan." Dan kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu. "Apa kau bertanya murni karena alasan medis, atau kau hanya menungguku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku merasa sudah cukup sehat jadi kau boleh bercinta denganku?"

"Apa aku se transparan itu?"

Aku tertawa.

Ia mengatakan, "Keduanya, sebenarnya. Kau sudah menangkapku."

Aku menoleh untuk menghadap wajahnya, dan menekan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Kami hanya berciuman selama dua minggu, tapi ini berbeda. Lebih dalam. Bergairah. Menginginkan. Membutuhkan.

"Tukar posisi denganku," katanya.

Dia ingat aku pernah mengatakan itu, entah untuk alasan apa, aku merasa lebih baik dan lebih nyaman ketika aku duduk.

Dia mengangkatku dengan lembut dan berdiri, kemudian menempatkanku kembali di kursi. Dia menarik celana dalamku, dan aku menggoyangkan badan sebaik mungkin untuk membantu dia menurunkannya ke kakiku.

"Aku merindukan ini, Kyung," katanya, menurunkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakiku dan menjilatiku. Aku sudah basah saat duduk di pangkuannya dan merasa ereksinya mengeras di bawahku.

Aku menunduk dan melihat dia membelai celahku dengan lidahnya. "Aku juga merindukan ini."

Chanyeol tidak dalam mood untuk menundanya lagi. Kepalanya ada di sana, dan dia tetap berlutut di lantai. Aku duduk di ujung kursi— posisi kami sempurna untuk melakukan apa pun yang kami telah rindukan.

Chanyeol menarik turun bagian depan celana pendeknya, memperlihatkan kejantanan yang indah. Aku mengulurkan tangan, ingin menyentuhnya. Dia keras sepenuhnya, dan hangat, dan aku hampir bisa bersumpah bahwa aku dapat merasakan denyut nadinya dalam pembuluh darah di sepanjang kejantanannya.

Dia sedikit bergeser ke depan, dan aku menuntunnya kearahku.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lambat," katanya.

"Lakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan."

"Mungkin nanti, ketika kau benar-benar siap. Tapi aku mengagumi antusiasmemu."

"Chanyeol?" Kataku sambil mengangkat alis.

"Ya."

"Berhentilah bicara."

Dia mendorong kepala kemaluannya ke arah milikku. Tapi hanya sejauh itu. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur, menggesek milikku sedikit lebih banyak setiap kali dia melakukannya. Dorongan dangkal dan lambat.

Dua minggu terasa seperti dua tahun tanpa miliknya ada di dalam diriku.

Aku menaruh tanganku di dadanya. Kedua tangannya masing-masing berada dipinggulku.

Chanyeol membungkuk dan bibir kami bertemu. Lidahku melesat ke mulutnya, dan ia mengisap, yang mana membuatku begitu terangsang. Lalu aku mengambil lidahnya di antara bibirku, memutar kepalaku dari sisi ke sisi saat mulutku meluncur bolak-balik di lidahnya seolah-olah aku sedang memberinya blowjob.

Mata kami terbuka sepanjang waktu. Terkunci dalam tatapan yang dalam. Bahkan tampaknya kami seperti tidak berkedip.

Ketika aku membebaskan lidahnya, ia berkata, "Aku hampir lupa bagaimana ketatnya kau."

"Terlalu lama."

"Sudah terlalu lama."

Chanyeol menunduk dan pandanganku mengikuti tatapannya. Bersama-sama kami menyaksikan bagaimana miliknya menghilang ke dalam diriku. Sekarang miliknya cukup dalam, nyaris terlalu dalam tapi itu membuat napasku tersendat dan sedikit sengatan rasa nyeri menembus ke dalam tulangku yang sedang mengalami penyembuhan.

Aku meringis.

Chanyeol berhenti. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan berhenti. Jangan berhenti."

Chanyeol mendorong lagi—bukan tusukan dalam, dan tidak secepat ketika ia pertama melakukannya sebelum rasa nyeri datang...lambat, bahkan sangat lambat.

"Aku akan klimaks," katanya.

"Lakukan."

"Ikut bersamaku, Kyung."

Aku mulai klimaks, merasakan gelora yang melonjak dengan cepat. Sudah begitu lama. Terlalu lama untuk Chanyeol, juga. Aku merasakan semburan panas membanjiriku, dan itu membuat dorongannya yang lambat bahkan jadi lebih licin lagi.

Dia memegang erat pinggulku. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya dan menekan wajahku ke bahunya, menggigit dia dengan lembut saat aku orgasme bersamanya.

.

.

.++


	39. FADE INTO ALWAYS EPILOG

**FADE IN TO SERIES (REMAKE)**

 **Series 3 - Fade Into Always**

ChanSoo Version

.

.

Original Story By. **Kate Dawes**

.

.

 **Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Xi Luhan (GS)

Kim Suho

Kim Kai

.

.

 **Genre :**

Romance

.

.

 **Epilog**

.

.++

Sudah dua tahun sejak peristiwa itu terjadi.

Aku akhirnya tak harus bersaksi dalam persidangan Kai. Dia memilih mengaku bersalah agar mendapatkan pidana yang lebih ringan dan dia mendapat hukuman sembilan belas tahun. Aku selalu menyukai orang tuanya dan mereka juga selalu menyukaiku, tapi masih saja ada perasaan aneh ketika menerima surat dari mereka, meminta maaf atas tindakan anak mereka. Mereka tidak punya alamatku, tapi mereka menyerahkannya ke Minseok dan dia mengirimkannya padaku.

Yang terakhir kudengar, agensi milik Suho mengalami kematian pelan-pelan. Setelah shooting film terakhir Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun pindah ke agensi lain. Tersiar kabar bahwa suatu malam Suho mabuk dan mencoba untuk memaksa dia berhubungan seks, jadi bisa dianggap karir Suho sudah selesai. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan sekarang.

Luhan menyelesaikan rehabilitasinya dan sekarang tinggal kembali di kampung halaman kami di Ohio. Minseok baru-baru ini mengatakan padaku bahwa Luhan sedang hamil dan ada pernikahan yang direncanakan secara terburu-buru. Aku yakin kami akan pergi, dan aku cukup yakin bahwa aku akan datang di pernikahannya. Bagaimanapun, dia ada dalam posisiku lebih dari setahun yang lalu.

Aku tidak yakin kapan Chanyeol dan aku akan memiliki anak lagi, tapi kami sudah membicarakan hal itu. Memiliki satu anak berumur setahun sudah cukup merepotkan untuk satu orang, apalagi untuk dua orang yang bekerja dari rumah sepanjang waktu.

Setelah film terakhirnya, Chanyeol berhenti menjadi produser dan sutradara. Dia sekarang menjadi penulis full time, dan aku belum pernah melihat dia sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Kami pergi ke rumah ibunya sebulan sekali untuk makan malam hari Minggu. Ibu Chanyeol melakukan itu sama seperti di rumah orangtuaku—tak ada yang bisa menandingi masakan tradisional buatan seorang ibu—dan dia tak pernah bosan dengan cucu laki-laki kecilnya.

Chanyeol telah menjual dua naskah dan sekarang sedang mengerjakan yang baru. Aku belum memberitahunya, tapi aku tidak begitu suka naskah yang sedang dikerjakan sekarang ini dibanding dua naskahnya yang terakhir. Tapi aku akan memberitahunya. Aku benar-benar jujur padanya, dan dia selalu menerima saranku.

Aku sangat suka membaca karyanya. Karakter dan cerita yang keluar dari dalam pikirannya selalu membuatku takjub.

Aku sering berpikir bagaimana semua ini berawal, satu hari ketika aku masih seorang mahasiswi di perguruan tinggi dan memutuskan aku ingin bekerja di Hollywood sesuai kapasitasnya.

Gadis itu—diriku di saat muda—membuat keputusan yang menentukan saat itu, menentang keberatan dari orangtuanya, dan melawan semua saran mereka selama bertahun-tahun kedepan. Aku belum pernah membayangkan bahwa hasilnya akan seperti ini.

Aku juga banyak berpikir tentang apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol setelah aku membaca naskahnya yang ia tinggalkan padaku ketika dia berupaya untuk membuka diri padaku setelah skandal tabloid itu. Aku ingat kata demi katanya:

"Aku tak pernah percaya pada takdir," katanya. "Tapi sejujurnya, ketika aku menulisnya—khususnya karakter gadis itu—sangat berbeda dari naskah-naskah lain yang pernah kutulis sebelumnya. Atau yang pernah ditulis orang, sebenarnya. Aku biasanya selalu menciptakan karakter dalam waktu yang lama, membuat mereka menjadi tepat, mengubah hal-hal kecil tentang mereka. Tapi gadis itu berbeda. Dia...datang padaku begitu saja...entah dari mana, sudah sempurna. Sama seperti dirimu."

Kata-katanya saat itu membuat hatiku meleleh. Aku tahu dia bersungguh-sungguh.

Tapi sejak saat itu, kami berdua belajar bahwa tak satu pun dari kami yang sempurna. Apapun diri kita, adalah sempurna untuk satu sama lain.

Baru-baru ini aku bertanya apakah ia masih tidak percaya pada takdir.

"Aku tak tahu lagi. Tapi kupikir semuanya mungkin. Itu hanya menunggu di luar sana dan jika kau punya keberanian, kau akan menempiskan ketakutanmu dan pergi mendapatkannya."

Itulah apa yang telah kami lakukan selama ini.

Aku datang melintasi setengah negeri untuk menemukan cinta dalam hidupku, dan aku bahkan tak tahu bahwa aku sedang melakukannya. Itu bukanlah jalan yang mudah, tapi tak ada yang mudah untuk sesuatu yang tak ternilai harganya. Aku akan menghadapi kejadian yang lebih sulit dan berbahaya untuk menemukan Chanyeol, dan aku tahu dia akan melakukan hal yang sama untukku.

"Segalanya akan lebih baik ketika mereka tidak ditulis," katanya. "Takdir akan berarti jika ditulis."

"Kalimat aneh yang diucapkan oleh seorang penulis."

Dia merenungkan sejenak. "Ya, tapi itu fiksi." Dia berhenti. "Ini adalah nyata."

Dan memang begitulah.

 **o0o~**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.** WOOOWW,,,,Seriussss ini PATASSSSS,,, wkkwkwkkw

Habis ini aku bakal post **REMAKE LAGI YA CHANSOO sama HUNSOO**

Sama mungkin ada FF Baru real Karyaku,,

Buat yang suka CHANSOO Sempatin gyh baca FF ku yang judulnya **MEAN LOVE**

Jangan lupa review ya


End file.
